Tree of Memory
by lyana.kurosaki15
Summary: Sawamura met again with his childhood friend, Miyuki, after three years long. But, Miyuki didn't remember anything about him! Then, Sawamura tried to make Miyuki remember those memories again, but what if it triggered something that was locked inside Miyuki's past? Can Sawamura really do it? And will once again love bloom between the two of them? Warning: boyxboy, OTP Miyusawa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace is solely belong to Terajima Yuji. I'm just borrowing his character and his story...a bit.

OTP Miyusawa. Genre: romance, drama, and a bit hurt/comfort, maybe? A bit OOC, and some chapters on the beginning will follow some of Daiya no Ace anime episode plot with additions of twist and fluff. Well, I need it for future chapters. Anyway, please read and review :)

 ** _bold and italic words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **First Memory – Our Newly Fateful Encounter**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Oi, -ake up! Do y- hear m-? Oi!"_**

 ** _Sawamura gradually opened his eyes and found a boy wearing blue hat sideways, looking down at him keenly. His eyes widened in surprise. "Wha?! Who are you?!" Sawamura immediately rose up and backed away a bit._**

 ** _The boy grinned widely before he replied. "I thought I found a dead person but it's only a kid sleeping so peacefully. I'm about to call ambulance if you don't wake up, you know." The boy snickered teasingly._**

 ** _Sawamura raised a brow in displease. "Humph! If you know that I'm just sleeping, you don't have to wake me up. And you didn't answer my question!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yea, yea, I heard you." The boy casually sat down and leaned on the tree's trunk. Sawamura kept glaring at the boy but the boy simply looking at him with a grin on his face. "I'm Miyuki Kazuya, kid. And you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! You're a kid too!" An angry vein popped on Sawamura's head. "I'm Sawamura Eijun, remember that!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll try, kid." Miyuki grinned widely once more and it made Sawamura got angrier than before. Sawamura gritted his teeth and was about to let out an anger retort before Miyuki asked him, "Hey, can you play baseball?"_**

* * *

Sawamura slowly opened his eyes. He realized that he had fallen asleep on the way to see how great Seidou baseball team as the woman who sat across him said. _Damn, I should put myself together! I want to take a good look at that so called top-level practice, right?!_ Sawamura gritted his teeth, feeling vexed at himself.

He let out a sigh to relax himself before he stretched out his arm and yawned loudly. _Why am I dreaming about that? I thought I'd forgotten about him at all._ Sawamura gazed at the sight outside the train's window dazedly. _It's been three years since I last saw him. Does he still remember me? No, no, no, it can't be. He never came again even though he promised me. After all he's in different world from me._

"Sawamure, what happened? You looked so serious suddenly." Takashima Rei abruptly asked and it brought Sawamura back from his own thoughts.

Sawamura shook his head instantly. "No, it's nothing."

"Really? Well, you can back to sleep again if you're tired. You want to observe our Seidou baseball team thoroughly, right?" She smiled assuredly. "You better observe it well so that you can choose your choice wisely, Sawamura-kun."

Sawamura huffed in displeasure and looked away. _Well, I can't wait to see that so called 'top-level' baseball team too._

* * *

 **On Seidou High School baseball ground...**

"You can't play baseball by yourself!" Sawamura shouted loudly in rage. He brazenly glared at the big guy called Azuma who slowly approached him. He glared threateningly at Sawamura and yelled out of rage. Sawamura didn't falter at all, instead he shouted again. "Did this prestigious school not teach you that this is a sport team?!"

They locked in glaring contest before Takashima Rei approached Azuma and told him to have a match with Sawamura. Azuma accepted it wholeheartedly since he said that he wouldn't let Sawamura got off the mound until he begged for mercy.

Sawamura fell in panic as he never meant to have a match with Azuma. He immediately let out a protest to Takashima Rei. But she replied with an amused smiled. "Sawamura, this is a baseball field. If you have something to say, you have to say it through baseball."

Sawamura gritted his teeth dissatisfiedly. _What is this person thinking?! I came here only to observe, not to have a match with that jerk! I understand what she said but-_

"This sounds like a lot of fun." A voice suddenly heard from Sawamura's left side. He turned to see the owner of the voice and he found a boy wearing white hat sideways sat on the ground. Sawamura stared keenly at the boy. _Hm? He somehow looks familiar to me..._

"Rei-chan, can I catch his pitch?" The boy glanced up and revealed his face. He grinned widely, somehow looked amused at the sight in front of him.

Sawamura instantly widened his eyes. _Mi-miyuki?!_ Sawamura recalled his dream before on the train and remembered how familiar he was with that cheeky grin. _H-he is in Seidou?_

Sawamura fell in panic. He couldn't believe what he saw right now. His childhood friend, Miyuki Kazuya, was there. He finally saw him after that summer three years ago. _He looks fine. So much fine that his cheeky grin doesn't change at all._ He furrowed his brows a bit, feeling irritated. _I worried about him for a long time since he didn't fulfil his promise and came back to see me again, but it's all for nothing. Damn, I'm starting to feel angry! He better to have a good reason for breaking his promise!_

Sawamura slanted his eyes as he kept staring at his long childhood friend. Suddenly Azuma shouted at Miyuki. "Miyuki, you're a first year! Don't get cocky!"

Miyuki simply laughed and replied cheekily. "Well, excuse me. But you've been kind a high on horse lately, so I just think it'll do you good to play with us kids to go back to basics."

Sawamura blinked in surprise as he heard what Miyuki had said. _What a frank and harsh way to said words! He really didn't change at all, did he?_ Sawamura let out a sigh, not knowing if it was a relief or tired sigh, or maybe both of them. But he felt a bit pleased at the sight of Miyuki's unchanging attitude. He knew that Miyuki was still Miyuki who he cared for as a friend. _I can greet him just like all those times right?_

Sawamura pulled his lips up into a smile but it quickly disappeared as his gaze suddenly met with Miyuki's one. Sawamura felt a sudden uneasiness and gulped hard as he stared at Miyuki. _He...remembers me, right...?_

* * *

Miyuki busily prepared himself as he wore all his protective gear since he was a catcher. Suddenly Rei approached him and said, "Miyuki, I'm glad you volunteered."

Miyuki looked up at her instantly. She continued. "His pitches are a bit peculiar. He himself doesn't even know what he has. Can you draw out his potential?"

Miyuki stared at her in disbelief. _It's unusual for her to compliment other that much. That boy is somewhat special, huh?_

Miyuki curled his lips into a smirk. "Wow, a big praise. You must have high hopes for this kid."

Rei simply smiled at his smart retort. Miyuki then turned his gaze to the boy who Rei praised and smirked amusedly. _Let's see how good you are, kid._

Miyuki called out to the boy fast so that the boy could warm up a bit before the actual match. "Oi, come here quickly. We better warm up fast."

The boy gave him a blank face for a second before he nodded and walked to the bullpen on the practice field. As the boy stood across him on the bullpen, Miyuki immediately threw a hardball. The boy successfully caught it but a surprise look was painted on his face. Miyuki caught on it and quickly asked him. "Is this your first time with the hardball?"

The boy only looked at the ball on his mitt before Azuma abruptly called him. "Hey, kid. If you're gonna apologize, you better do it now. Once you get up to the mound, there's no place for you to run." Azuma grinned widely in a very threatening look. He looked like he turned into some kind of beast that thirsted for a blood.

The boy fell silent for a while before he replied back. "Who do you think you are anyway? You're the one who'll be begging to run away. In fact...No hard feeling even if I happen to hit you!" The boy shouted loudly and confidently as if what he said was something that so natural.

Miyuki fell on his knees as he laughed loudly at what the boy had said. He didn't think that the boy could say that. The boy even warned Azuma as if he didn't feel any shame as a pitcher to let the ball hit the batter. "Oh, man! This guy is hilarious!"

 _What a very funny kid! He really is an interesting one! I hope you do pitch well, kid._ Miyuki looked at the boy and called him. "Let's get you warm up first. Throw some pitches, kid."

"I'm not a kid and we're not that different in age. It's only one year, you know." The boy suddenly said.

Miyuki got surprised at the boy blunt words. The boy was truly a brazen kid. He didn't like some normal junior high school kids who could be frightened easily by high school student. Miyuki wanted to retort back but he choose to shrug it off. He should warm up the boy fast before Azuma got angrier by waiting for them. "Let's go to the mound. You better warm up there."

The boy nodded and followed Miyuki who had walked off first. "Come, throw it to me." Miyuki kneeled down as he readied himself into catching positions.

The boy let out a huff before he pitched his ball to Miyuki. Miyuki made the boy pitched some balls before he decided that the boy had warmed up enough. "You should be warmed up now. Let's get started."

The boy stared at Miyuki with an anxious look. Miyuki caught on it but shrugged it off. Miyuki thought that it might be because the match. He surely thought that before the boy suddenly asked him. "Hey, you're Miyuki Kazuya...right?"

Miyuki blinked in surprise. "Yeah, that's me. From where did you know my name? Is it Rei-chan? Or a sport magazine, I think?" Miyuki grinned as he said the last sentence.

But the boy didn't bother to retort back. He looked shock as his eyes went wide and his mouth gaped. Miyuki raised a brow confusedly as he stared at the boy's face. _Why does he look like that?_

"You...don't know me?" The boy said it in a small shaky voice. The boy now looked disappointed and sad.

Miyuki felt more confused. "Huh? What do you mean, kid?" Miyuki stared at the boy who now bent his head down as his shoulder fell drooping. But after a few seconds, the boy looked up and nodded. Miyuki registered it as a sign that the boy had readied for the match with Azuma. Then Miyuki called Azuma and told him that they were ready for the match.

Azuma quickly walked to the batter position in front of Miyuki. The boy tried to relax himself by exhale and inhaled a deep breath few times. As the boy looked all ready to pitch the ball, Miyuki realized at the boy stiffed look. _He looks really stiff. He won't be able to pitch with even half his strength. Let's try to loosen you up._ Miyuki quickly set his mitt on the inside zone. It was strike zone, actually.

The boy looked like he didn't realize it and prepared himself to pitch the ball to the mitt precisely. But before he released the ball, the boy saw a nasty wide grin appeared on Azuma's face. The boy got surprised but he still let go the ball. He changed his aim just a moment before he released the ball. Strangely but fortunately, the ball went down. It totally went into wrong direction from where the mitt was. But Miyuki perfectly caught it.

Miyuki totally knew that the boy changed his aim the moment he let go the ball. Then Miyuki suddenly asked for time out and approached the boy on the mound. As he had stood close enough to the boy. Miyuki asked, "You threw that one into the ground on purpose. Why?"

The boy immediately answered. "I felt like he would've hit if I threw there."

Miyuki got a bit surprised at the boy's answer. _So, he realized it, huh?_ Miyuki pulled his lips up. "Interesting." He grinned widely. "Let me get this straight. You'd rather throw a ball than have he hit it?"

The boy flinched at his words and his face turned a bit red. "Y-you got a problem?!"

Miyuki simply laughed. "You're absolutely right!" Miyuki then neared his face a bit and smirked devilishly. "You see, that was actually Azuma's favourite location."

The boy twitched in surprise as he heard the sudden confession. "Huh?" The boy looked incredibly surprised. Miyuki let out a laugh one more time as he saw the face. _He really is a funny one._

Miyuki patted the boy's left hand as he kept laughing. "You were so stiff, so I thought you'd loosen up if you got obliterated once. If you had thrown there, he definitely would've hit it."

The boy shouted in rage. His look was painted by disbelief and rage. He didn't think Miyuki set him up on that trap. He almost fell for it.

But abruptly Miyuki said, "I like you, kid."

The boy widened his eyes instantly as he couldn't believe what Miyuki had said. Then Miyuki quickly said, "Let's slay that monster together from here on out." Miyuki winked as he pointed Azuma with his thumb.

The boy gritted his teeth, holding out his anger before he retort on Miyuki's words harshly. "Together? Yeah, right! I bet you're on his side!"

Miyuki simply grinned as he patted the boy's left shoulder. "Learn to accept the good will of others."

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" The boy shook off Miyuki's hand on his left shoulder. Miyuki did remove his hand, but only to wrap his arm around the boy's neck and shoulder. He squeezed his hold as he neared his face to the boy. "Anyway, what can you throw?"

The boy got flustered as he squirmed in Miyuki's hold. His cheek got a bit red from the sudden closeness, but he glared irritatingly at Miyuki. "I pitch fastballs for life."

"Seriously?" Miyuki fell in surprise since he couldn't believe what the boy had just said. But then Miyuki suddenly laughed again. "This is great! I'm even more motivated now!"

The boy now got more irritated by Miyuki weird comment. "Damn it! You're making fun of me!"

Miyuki glanced at the boy and grinned confidently. "Just leave it all to me. I know his batting habits well."

"It's got nothing to do with you! This is between me and him!" The boy shouted again in anger. He tried to remove Miyuki's hold around his neck which made him dangerously close to Miyuki's face. But Miyuki simply watched it with a smirk. _He looked a bit cute with his frantic manner. And he tries to keep on strong even though he looked all stiff and nervous just a moment ago. I can't get enough teasing him. He's so interesting!_

"What? Is that how you see it?" Miyuki kept his hold on the boy strong. "Then...Do you plan to play baseball by yourself?"

The boy flinched at Miyuki's blunt words. He recalled how he said that to Azuma before the match. He looked down, regretting at his words. Miyuki grinned as he saw the boy's face. "I don't know what kind of baseball you've been playing, but best pitches are works of art produced by the pitcher and the catcher working as one."

The boy glanced up and stared at Miyuki confusedly. "Works of art?"

Miyuki gave the boy a gentle smile before he let go of his hold. The boy saw the smile and stunned at the sight of it. He stared at Miyuki anxiously. But Miyuki simply patted the boy left shoulder again. "I'll draw out your full potential. You just need to trust my mitt and throw your best pitches. It's that simple. We'll be great partners."

The boy kept staring Miyuki with wide eyes. He looked like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Trust..." He mumbled in soft voice. "You don't even remember me..."

Miyuki heard the boy mumbled something but he couldn't catch it clearly. "What did you say?"

The boy shook his head. Miyuki raised a brow but he ignored the boy weird attitude. Then Miyuki tapped his mitt on the boy's chest. "Let's get cracking, partner."

The boy looked totally stunned out from Miyuki's words. He didn't believe how easily Miyuki could call him partner. _Partner? You don't even remember me, Miyuki...You...didn't called my name...even once...How could you do this to me...?_

The boy frozen look turned into a cringe but he quickly bent his head down, so that no one could see it. He was relieved to see his childhood friend in all well and perfect condition. But the pain of knowing that Miyuki didn't remember him even a bit really got him a shock. Miyuki said he like him and even called him partner, but the most crucial thing, his name, Miyuki never even called it, no, he didn't remember it, at all.

The boy looked up at Miyuki who had walked off to the catcher position across him. He cried out mentally. _It's Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki! Damn it, my name is Sawamura Eijun!_

* * *

 **After the match over...**

"That's fairly good pitches, Sawamura-kun." Rei suddenly said as Sawamura walked to the bench behind her. Sawamura stared at her a while before he replied curtly. "Thanks."

"Do you feel that you've observe it enough?" Rei smirked as she said that. She knew that Sawamura couldn't easily forget that last pitch he threw. He should've realized that there's better choice for his talent to bloom perfectly.

Sawamura fell in silent as he sat on the bench. He bent his head down and tried to relax himself from that pleased experience before. He knew perfectly how pleased the sound of the mitt for him when the ball he pitched went straight to the mitt. He couldn't shake off that fantastic feel. He was unwittingly fallen in love with that world.

"Nice pitch, kid." A familiar voice was suddenly heard in front of him. Sawamura knew who it was belonged and it made him a bit annoyed. He replied curtly, again. "Thanks."

"Well, nice to meet you and see you again, I think?" Miyuki was genuinely teasing him. Sawamura gritted his teeth as he got more annoyed than before. "My name is Sawamura Eijun, Mizuki Kazuya." Sawamura uttered it in harsh and blunt tone. "Remember it if we meet again."

Miyuki raised a brow. "You know, you have a very rude mouth." _Even though you have a cute face. What a waste..._

He pulled his lips into a cheeky grin. "Anyway, I'll be your senpai if you really come to our school, so you better fix it. And I'll try to remember your name."

Miyuki gave Sawamura a playful grin and wink one time before he turned his back and waving his hand. Sawamura glared at him fiercely and tried to control his trembling rage inside. _Rude?! You're the one who so badly rude to me! How dare you forget me that easily?! Even though that promise was the one that you made and you're the one that titled me as your number one important friend! Just you see, Miyuki Kazuya, I won't let you off easily! I will make you remember everything and beg me for forgiveness!_

Sawamura stood up abruptly and put his hands on his waist conceitedly. He let out a loud laugh and it made everyone around him flinched in surprise. They all got freaked out by Sawamura's strange laugh, as if he became truly mad. But they didn't know at that time that this kind of behaviour would become an everyday sight of Sawamura Eijun in Seidou.

* * *

 **How is it everyone? Is it good? Please say what you think about this first chapter in reviews. It'll be a lot encouragement for me and it can make the story better. Oh, I forgot to mention, I write Sawamura as 'the boy' when Miyuki become the center of the story because Miyuki at that time didn't know or remember Sawamura's name. So it's not because it's a typo. It's purposely written like that. And not to forget, this story is mainly focused on third person POV, but there'll be future chapters that focus on Sawamura or Miyuki POV. Also, there'll be a few additions to characters setting, I can't say which one, but it's for the story. So, please look forward to it!**

 **See you at the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace is solely belong to Terajima Yuji.

Warning: SPOILER! There're some scenes from the first season of Daiya no Ace anime.

 **AN: I'm sorry for updating late. Too much work to do. But I've made this chapter long so you can enjoy it more. Please enjoy it!**

* * *

 ** _bold and italic words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Second Memory – The Beginning of New Life**

* * *

 ** _The crick sound of crickets was filling the air as I felt the time stopped moving for a moment. I was staring blankly at the boy in front of me. I barely knew his name a few seconds ago, but this boy named Miyuki Kazuya had just asked me a really weird question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oi, don't you hear me? Why are you facing out like an idiot like that?"_**

 ** _I instantly reacted to that rude word. I quickly retorted. "What?! You called me idiot?!" I glared at him fiercely_**

 ** _He cocked his brow and grinned. "Well, you look like one. Anyways, can you play baseball?" He looked serious all of sudden._**

 ** _"_** ** _Huh? Baseball? No, I never play it before." I got a bit surprised by his sudden seriousness that it made me forgot my anger before. "Why are you suddenly asking that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No reason, I'm just wondering whether you play baseball too or not." He shrugged and leant more to the tree lazily._**

 ** _"_** ** _What does it matter? Do you play it?" I stared him confusedly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I have a team on my junior high school at my hometown. I want to keep playing this summer but I stuck in this place."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm, well, that's too bad for you." I slowly crawled to the tree and leant on it beside Miyuki. I looked up to the clear summer sky, watching clouds dazedly._**

 ** _Then suddenly Miyuki let out a voice. "Hey, do you want to play catch ball?"_**

 ** _I immediately turned to take a look at him. "Catch ball?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah." He grinned widely. "So, what do you say?"_**

 ** _I stared blankly as I felt curious by his sudden request. "It's fine, I think. But I don't have the mitt or the ball."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Relax, I_** ** _'_** ** _ve_** ** _brought those from my home. Well, never thought that I can use it this soon." Miyuki quickly stood up. "Wait here, I'll bring the mitt and the ball. Don't you dare to run away, Sawamura."_**

* * *

"Crap! I overslept!" Sawamura cried out loudly as he saw the time on his phone. He was just woken up from his sleep, forgetting that this day was his first day as Seidou high school's student. Sawamura immediately took off his clothes as he realized his grave mistake.

"I can't believe I'm late on my first day! Why my roommates didn't wake me up?" Sawamura was incredibly in panic and disbelief. "They're the reason I was up so late!"

Sawamura, as fast as he could, prepared himself for the morning greetings for the baseball team that had started long time ago. He quickly left the room and ran fast as he finished preparing himself. Fortunately, the morning greeting was still not over. But the problem was how he could be forgiven for his tardiness.

Sawamura peeked at the morning greetings of Seidou baseball team for the first year from behind the bullpen. _I can't walk out in this atmosphere. What am I doing, idiot me?_ He was surely crying over his stupid mistake. He mentally knew that he had done a very, very grave mistake. _How can I explain myself to my friends back home?!_

Suddenly a voice was heard from his back. "Crap! They've already started."

 _Huh? A voice?_ Sawamura instantly brought back from his overly panic state.

"I just couldn't stop watching that video."

 _Is this voice...? Miyuki...?_ Sawamura blinked his eyes as he recognized whose voice was that. He slowly turned back and his eyes immediately met with Miyuki's ones. _So it's really Miyuki! But why is he here...?_

Sawamura and Miyuki stared at each other blankly in surprise for a while before Miyuki recognized him. "Wait...Aren't you that kid?"

Sawamura flinched as he knew that Miyuki could barely remember him _. I even had said my name before! He really didn't try to remember it at all! Damn you Miyuki!I_

Samawura gritted his teeth in anger. "Miyuki Kazuya! I'd told you to remember my name!"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Miyuki instantly told me off with a small whisper. He made his face close to mine as he signed to shut up with his pointed finger. "They'll catch us!"

Miyuki's instant closeness and his overly panic look made Sawamura surprised and forgot his anger before. "I-I'm sorry." He said the words in stutter. Sawamura fell in silent as he stared at Miyuki. He didn't think that he would see him again like that.

On the other hand, Miyuki felt a bit curious with the reason of Sawamura being there, instead of on the morning greetings. He looked at Sawamura and raised a brow. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Sawamura unconsciously repeated Miyuki's questions before he was aware the meaning of the question. _Can't he see that I'm wearing this school baseball uniform?!_ He clearly understood that Miyuki still didn't realize that and glared at him. "It's because I joined this school!" I yelled out in small voice.

A grin then painted on Miyuki's face as he laughed, realizing that Sawamura also late like him. "Wow, so you're late on your first day here? You have a big attitude wherever you go, huh?"

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Sawamura quickly retorted. _Not from someone who are so cheeky and forgetful!_

"Well, more importantly...You're in a pretty tight spot." Miyuki glanced at the gatherings on the other side. Sawamura blinked curiously. He continued. "Our head coach, Kataoka Tesshin, is extremely strict about being punctual. We have over one hundred people on our team, so...Worst-case scenario, he'll never remember your name."

"That's bad. That's really bad!" Sawamura went panicked. "Should I go out there and get on my knees?"

"No, just calm down. A tardy is a tardy even if you apologize. It won't make your sentence lighter." Miyuki said casually. "However...What if you sneak into that line without anyone noticing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Miyuki stealthily moved to the front. He pointed at the gathering people in line. Miyuki then fluently told Sawamura to quickly sneak into the line when the farthest guy at the second line started his introduction. With a sudden strange fierce tone, he said, "Take that chance to run quickly and quietly into the line like a ninja!"

"Ni-ninja?" Sawamura looked at the line in front of him. "Are you sure? Wouldn't I be in bigger trouble if I fail?"

"Don't worry. I made it last year." Miyuki gave a thumb up as he confidently said with wide grin.

"You've done this before?" Sawamura gasped in surprise. _What the-? So he's the same like me too before?_

"Do you want to give up on high school life because of a single tardy?" Miyuki suddenly sounded so serious with his firm gaze. "Just trust me, Sawamura."

Sawamura gasped as he heard Miyuki called his name. _H-he called my name! Is his memories are returning back?_ Sawamura then remembered the first time they met again in a match with Azuma. He recalled perfectly how happy he was when he met Miyuki again and when he did won over Azuma by trusting Miyuki and his mitt. Sawamura thought for a moment before he decided to trust Miyuki and nodded, accepting Miyuki's weird suggestion.

Just as Miyuki said before, Sawamura waited the perfect time to sneak into the line and then he quickly ran to the line before Miyuki let out a loud voice.

"He came here late but he's trying to sneak into the line!"

As Miyuki shouted, all people on the line instantly turned their heads at the same time at Sawamura who was totally petrified with a blank face. Sawamura couldn't react for a moment as his mind became blank and shocked to the core.

Sawamura then blinked several times, realizing that he was in a great pinch situation. He quickly and frantically tried to explain his situation to the glaring eyes of the coach. "Th-there's good explanation for thi-" He stuttered nervously but then Sawamura saw Miyuki inside the senior's line. _What?! How can Miyuki be there?! When did he...?!_

Then he saw Miyuki waved his hand and grinned wickedly. Sawamura stared at Miyuki with wide eyes. _Don't tell me he...?! Did he use me as a distraction?! Damn you, MIYUKI!_

"Kid." A firm low voice was heard suddenly. Sawamura instantly realized that it was the coach's voice. He quickly turned his eyes to see the coach and saw a pair of glaring eyes on him. "You've got some guts being tardy on the first day."

Sawamura flinched in fright as he could see the blazing anger aura behind the coach. _Uh-oh, I'm doomed..._

"And you've got a twisted mentality for trying to sneak in, to boot. Go run for the rest of the morning practice!" Kataoka coach sharply and loudly said the punishment with a glare.

Sawamura could only cry out in despair as he realized how stupid he was for believing Miyuki. "Everything's working against me!"

Miyuki simply watched him on the sideline while grinning amusedly. _That boy is really interesting. I didn't think he could easily believe that dumb idea. How dense he is. Well with this, every day seems will be more interesting from now on._

"Wow, he is an idiot. So hilarious." Kuramochi laughed quietly as he saw the entire scene, while Masuko only hummed in silence and showing a paper with 'You deserve it' writing on it.

As three of them comfortably watched the scene, Kataoka coach glanced at them. "That goes for the two older guys rooming with him."

Kuramochi and Masuka instantly flinched in surprise. Kataoka coach then glanced at Miyuki and continue, "And the idiot who jumped into line while we're distracted by this kid."

"Eh?!" Miyuki got surprised and his grin began faltered as he sweatdropped nervously.

"You guys run, too." Kataoka coach said in a very intimidating low voice.

 _AAHHHH!_ Miyuki, Kuramochi and Masuko simultaneously screamed out mentally. They really didn't think they would be punished too.

* * *

"Miyuki! How dare you trick me!" Sawamura glared angrily. Miyuki glanced at him as Sawamura ran beside him. Miyuki saw Sawamura angry look but he simply gave him a smirk. "It's your fault for believing it."

"What?!" Sawamura twitched in surprise. "That's because you looked so convincing and you said to trust you!

"And you trust me?" Miyuki smirked playfully as he turned to look at Sawamura.

 _What the-?!_ Sawamura gasped as he lost words to say. _It's because it's you, that's why I trust you!_

 _"_ What happened? You suddenly stay silent like that." Miyuki casually said with a lingering smirk on his face.

Sawamura narrowed his eyes. "You're really didn't change at all, Miyuki. I bet you didn't have friends right?"

Miyuki raised a brow. "You said it as if you had known me before." He deeply stared at Sawamura before he shrugged it off and grinned cheekily. "Or maybe you're my fan, Sawamura?"

"No, I'm not!" Sawamura strongly denied. "You're too full of yourself, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm glad you like me that much. Do you want my sign?"

Sawamura gritted his teeth as he got angrier than before, while Miyuki simply smirked smugly and fastened his running pace.

Kuramochi and Masuko who were behind them only looked at each other as they felt weird, seeing Miyuki and Sawamura talked as if they were close friends. It was weird and unusual too for Miyuki to easily teased someone who he barely knew. Kuramochi stared at the two with a contemplating look. _That Miyuki took an interest to Sawamura. Better be a good thing rather than bad news._

"I swear to myself not to trust you again! I won't ever trust a single thing you say again!" Sawamura shouted in anger.

"That's too bad but thanks for the compliments." Miyuki simply cracked up.

"I didn't say that!" Sawamura retorted back loudly. Miyuki just kept laughing as he ran in front of Sawamura. Sawamura huffed angrily as he kept his eyes on Miyuki, glaring with irritated gaze. _MI-YU-KI! Just how far you'll ignore me like this! But even so, I won't give up! I'll make you remember me!_

* * *

Each day kept passing by as Sawamura struggled to be accepted by the coach after the big mistake on his first day. Sawamura even didn't watch his senior game and kept running with tire. He then met with Furuya, first year pitcher like him who could throw incredible fastball. All the pressures and his strong feeling of not wanting to lose to Furuya made Sawamura forgot about Miyuki. He focused all his attention to the sport he loved most, Baseball, and to his one and only hope to become the team ace.

Three weeks had passed and now Sawamura could eat all three rice bowls for every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This change of Sawamura was caught by Miyuki. Miyuki smiled as he saw Sawamura ate silently in the dining hall. Then he approached Sawamura with food tray on his hand.

"You look fine now, eating that many. Although you're throwing up on the first day. " Miyuki watched Sawamura amusedly.

Sawamura quickly realized that it was Miyuki's teasing voice. He immediately turned his face to look at Miyuki who had a wide smirk on his face. _Ugh, I forgot about this irritating person! Still, why he have to tease me even though we barely spoke to each other? Don't he have any kind words to say to me?!_ Sawamura fiercely glaring as he said nothing to MIyuki.

Then Miyuki casually sat at the empty beside Sawamura and put his food on the table. "You youngster are lucky. You grow so fast."

 _What's that?! Are you an old man?_ Sawamura kept his eyes on MIyuki with furrowed brows. He retorted back fast. "Shut up."

"You've gotta chew more. It's bad to just swallow." Miyuki said it with a concerned tone. Sawamura got stunned a bit. He didn't think Miyuki would give him an honest concern like that. Sawamura unwittingly blushed but before Miyuki could see it, he quickly turned his face to look around. _Damn it! I got surprised! What's with that sudden concern?! It's not like you at all, Miyuki!_

Sawamura mentally screamed, but unknowing to him, Miyuki actually caught his blush and got a bit dumfounded. _Hm? Is he blushing?_ A smirk found its way to his face again. _What a cute reaction._ Miyuki chuckled softly before he started to eat his food.

On the other hand, Sawamura took a glances to everyone faces in the dining hall. They had strangely stern look on their faces and they were so quiet. Sawamura cocked brows confusedly. Then he turned his face to Miyuki and asked, "Everyone's so quiet. Did something happen?"

"Yóu haven't heard? The first years and the upperclassmen are having a game" Miyuki calmly explained.

"What?!" Sawamura gasped in surprise. Overwhelmed by the news, Sawamura unconsciously grabbed Miyuki shirt's collar as he inquired Miyuki in panic. "I haven't heard anything about that!" Unconsciously, Sawamura neared his face to Miyuki. "Can I play?! Can I?!"

Miyuki widened his eyes reflexively as he got surprised by the sudden closeness. But he kept his calm face and smirked. "Calm down, Sawamura." Miyuki grabbed Sawamura's wrist as he tried to release Sawamura's grip on his shirt. "It's good to have that much energy but aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Sawamura tilted his head and stared blankly.

"I'm an upperclassman. So, it's 'senpai' to you." Miyuki grinned widely while he closed off the distance between his face and Sawamura and looked straight into Sawamura's big round eyes.

Sawamura couldn't help but to back off and yank Miyuki's grip on his wrist instantly as he got surprised and embarrassed when Miyuki came closer. His glare became fiercer as he saw Miyuki's grinning face. "It's not important now...anyway, what is this game all about?"

Miyuki let out a sigh as he shrugged and continued to eat. "Usually, the first years only do basic strength training. They don't participate in the first string tryouts. But after our last game, we're a little desperate. So-

"Excuse me." A voice was suddenly heard. Sawamura and Miyuki instantly turned their face to see whose voice it was. Then they saw Furuya with food tray on his hand, standing on Miyuki left side. With his blank and expressionless face, Furuya politely asked Miyuki. "Can I sit next to you?"

"It's you!" Sawamura suddenly shouted as he recognized Furuya's face. Furuya also instantly glanced at Sawamura and stared at him for a while before he took a step behind Sawamura and Miyuki. He abruptly shoved Sawamura aside as he took Sawamura's seat beside Miyuki.

Sawamura fell stumbling down but he quickly stood up and yelled out in anger to Furuya, while Miyuki only watched them confusedly. "Why are you sitting there? Sit on the other side! It's an empty seat, don't you see?!"

Furuya ignored Sawamura antics and simply started a talk to Miyuki. "Miyuki-senpai, during tomorrow's scrimmage, I don't plan on letting anyone hit my pitch. If I manage to do it, will you catch my pitch?"

Furuya's words immediately echoed throughout the dining hall. The words had silenced all the people in the dining hall. But shortly after that, some of the second years were approaching Furuya from behind and fiercely glaring at him. They surely didn't like how Furuya sounded. They all warned Furuya not to act so cheeky before the third years stopped them while also looking all fierce and stern.

Sawamura could only gulp hard nervously. He didn't really understand what had happened and just stood still, looking as just like a lost kid. On the other hand, Miyuki immediately realized the true intentions of Kataoka coach for tomorrow's game. He knew that the coach tried to pump up the upperclassmen by putting them against the first years. Miyuki smiled secretly before he accidentally caught a glimpse of Sawamura's troubled face.

Miyuki pulled his lips up as he saw Sawamura. "Oi, Sawamura, don't make that dumb face. It looks so weird."

"What did you say?! I-I didn't look like that!" Sawamura got slightly surprised as he retorted back in stutter.

"Yeah, you did. And don't just stand like that." Miyuki then patted the seat at his left side. "Here, you can just sit here beside me, Sawamura." He smirked playfully.

Sawamura widened his eyes and blushed. "Wha-! No! I don't want to! Why do I have to sit beside you?"

"Don't you? I think you want to sit beside me." Miyuki snickered teasingly as he looked Sawamura with amused eyes.

Sawamura's face got red and he seethed as he got irritated. Then he quickly took his food tray and glanced at Miyuki fiercely. "No, you're wrong. It's you who want to sit beside me. It always liked that since before!" Sawamura immediately walked off to find another empty seat and continued his meal.

Miyuki got confused by Sawamura last words and blinked thrice in surprise. _Since before? What is he talking about?_ Miyuki let out a sigh before a smile once again painted on his face. _But even though he doesn't look like that, he is a perceptive one. He realized that I tried to approach him, though it's for teasing on him._ Miyuki softly giggled by himself.

Miyuki didn't realize that Furuya had been staring at him even before when he teased Sawamura. Furuya just kept silent but after he saw Miyuki's weird chuckle, he suddenly asked, "Miyuki-senpai, you look close with him. Do you know him before?"

Miyuki took a glance at Furuya and quickly replied. "No, no, I just barely know him and I don't think we look that close."

"I think you are, since you didn't talk that much to the other first years beside him." Furuya casually said as he slowly ate his food.

Miyuki got a bit surprised. He didn't know Furuya would observe him that much. He let out an empty laugh as he tried to calm himself. "I didn't know you watch me that keenly. I'm feeling honoured to receive such respect and worship by the first years."

"You said it as if you caught red-handed, Miyuki-senpai. It means that you do favourite him." Furuya calmly retorted as he ignored Miyuki teasing words.

Miyuki twitched in surprised before he sighed. "He's just so much interesting to be teased, nothing more. Besides, why do I have to explain this to you?" Miyuki huffed tiredly before he started to eat again.

Furuya simply shrugged off and ate in silence. Miyuki furrowed his brows as he felt a bit disturbed by Furuya's words. But then, his eyes scanned the dining hall and stopped as he caught Sawamura's back sight far at the table, two rows in front of him. He stared at Sawamura's back keenly as he ate his food for a while before Sawamura finished his meal first and went out of the dining hall.

* * *

The morning finally came and the game between the upperclassmen and the first years had almost started. All first years and the upperclassmen had all prepared for the upcoming game. They looked all stern and nervous except one person.

"I'll do it! I'm gonna make it! There's no way I'm letting this one slip by!" Sawamura cried out on the side line as he felt incredibly joy and excitement. Sawamura had finally accepted by Kataoka coach to play in the game and he could feel anything besides excitement to prove his worth as a pitcher. He had endured so long and hard to finally be granted the join the first year training. Sawamura could only let the tears of joy streamed down as he felt a great appreciation of this day.

As he happily cried with his fists tightened in winning pose, Miyuki silently walked behind him, outside the field. Miyuki saw Sawamura's funny crying face and he chuckled in response. "Are you crying again?"

Sawamura flinched in shock as he heard Miyuki's voice. He unconsciously blushed as he realized Miyuki had saw him looked like that. He quickly turned his face to see Miyuki.

Miyuki simply pulled his lips to a smirk. "Good for you. You get to practice with the team now, right? What strings did you pull?"

"Shut up! Shouldn't you be in that dugout?" Sawamura glared as he tried to cover his blush as he felt embarrassed. He pointed the upperclassmen dugout inside the field across the first year's dugout.

"The first string players have a break today. We have Kanto tournaments coming up."

Sawamura huffed before he let out a scowl. "Damn! How unfortunate. I was hoping to play against you."

Miyuki blinked in surprise before he laughed openly. "Wait another hundred years. So...when are you pitching?"

Sawamura immediately gasped. _Huh? Why he ask that?_ Sawamura raised a brow before he replied. "I don't know, but probably last. Knowing that shades coach..."

"Then I'll help you warm up, as a special service." Miyuki smirked smugly. Sawamura widened his eyes as he couldn't really believe that Miyuki wanted to help him so honestly. But Sawamura quickly smile widely as he felt it was Miyuki's kindness that he always knew. Miyuki was kind and gentle even if he always teased him and said many irritable things. That's why he couldn't hate Miyuki even though Miyuki forgot about him.

Then Sawamura and Miyuki walked to the bullpen at the side line on the field. They started to play catch ball at first and then gradually Miyuki guided Sawamura to warm up his shoulder and hand by pitching the ball hard.

On the field, the game had started with the upperclassmen played hard and crushed the first years harshly. The upperclassmen was stronger in terms of batting and fast in terms of fielding and running. The first years clearly couldn't keep up with them. The game was slowly turned into worst tide for the first years while the upperclassmen kept playing hard for one reason. They wanted to drag Furuya out of the bench. They still remembered last night incident when Furuya cheekily said to not letting anyone hit his pitch. They truly wanted to make Furuya had manners and realized that high school baseball wasn't that easy.

Even the viewer of the game, the Seidou baseball high school alumnus, called the upperclassmen immature as they saw how harsh the upperclassmen played with the first years. Sawamura and Miyuki was still on the bullpen and when the game had slowly showed the strength of the upperclassmen, they couldn't help but to watch the game.

As Miyuki heard the comments of the viewer outside the field, he suddenly asked, "Do you think they're immature?"

The question caught Sawamura's attention as he immediately turned his face to Miyuki.

Miyuki quickly continued. "True, to a fresh first year, the pitch of a third year is completely new and the speed of a batted ball is on a different level. But to the third year, this is a huge chance. No matter what happens, the next game is the last. If they don't make it to the first string, it's over for them."

Sawamura calmly listened before a sudden roar of a third year player caught his attention and brought him a sudden shiver throughout his body. Sawamura could only gasp silently as he finally realized how serious the third years were.

"You're gonna have it tough. You'll need to be strong minded enough to shut them up by force, or you'll never become the ace..." Miyuki continued his talk as he watched the game. But then, as he turned to see Sawamura, a ball suddenly flied to him.

Fortunately, Miyuki successfully caught the ball even though it got him surprised. "Whoa, there!" Then Miyuki turned his gaze to Sawamura.

"I'm even more convinced now. I can't watch baseball. I have to be playing."

Miyuki raised a brow as he heard Sawamura's sudden words. He stared at Sawamura confusedly.

"I'm so glad I came to this school. There are so many amazing people I can duel with! I can't wait to go out on the mound." Sawamura's look became so energized and full with excitement. He grinned joyfully and widely as he kept his eyes on the game.

Miyuki stared Sawamura blankly as he got slightly taken aback by Sawamura's bold words. But then he pulled his lips upward, feeling a bit contented by Sawamura's dauntless attitude. _Well said, Sawamura. I knew you'll never betray my expectations even though it sounds weird. I just knew that I totally believe in you, Sawamura._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Oi, Sawamura! I've brought the mitt and the ball!" Miyuki loudly shouted as he ran approaching the tree where Sawamura waited for him._**

 ** _Sawamura heard Miyuki calling him and quickly stood up. "Where we gonna play it?"_**

 ** _Miyuki then stopped running and looked around the park. Then he found an empty field surrounded by the maple trees. He immediately pointed that spot to make Sawamura looked at that spot._**

 ** _Sawamura instantly turned his face to see the spot where Miyuki pointed out. He smiled widely and nodded to Miyuki as soon as he saw that empty field._**

 ** _Miyuki smiled too and quickly ran to the empty field on his right side. Sawamura promptly ran to follow Miyuki behind. As they ran to the empty field, Sawamura suddenly asked, "Nee, Miyuki, is this your first day here?"_**

 ** _Miyuki immediately slowed his pace so that he could run side by side with Sawamura. He looked at Sawamura and smiled. "No, actually this is my second day here."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Then, are you planning to stay here for your summer vacation?" Sawamura tilted his head with a wide smile on his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's that, Sawamura? Are you hoping for that?" Miyuki smirked teasingly before he pinched Sawamura's right cheek gently._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aww! What are you doing, Miyuki?" Sawamura quickly grabbed Miyuki's hand that pinching his cheek._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, your face slightly ticked me off." Miyuki let go of his hand from Sawamura's face. "Don't do that irritating cute face if you don't want to be kidnapped."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Huh? What are you talking about?" Sawamura rubbed his pinched left cheek to soothe the pain a bit._**

 ** _Miyuki let out a sigh before he took Sawamura's hand abruptly. "Just don't do it, Sawamura. Come, we better move fast before people takes that empty spot."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wha-?! Wait! Miyuki!" Sawamura got extremely surprised as Miyuki grabbed his hand and pulled him to run fast to the empty field ahead. He realize that his face was blushing. Sawamura totally felt embarrassed and surprised. He seriously couldn't catch up with Miyuki close and intimate attitude. After all, he just met Miyuki today. But strangely, Sawamura enjoyed Miyuki's companion more than he thought he could be. If it wasn't because of that, Sawamura wouldn't easily agree to play with a stranger like that. All that filled Sawamura's mind was the excitement to know the game called Baseball from Miyuki by playing more with him. He was sure that this year's summer holiday would be the most enjoyable and funniest than before._**

* * *

 **How is this chapter? Is it good? Bad? Give me your reviews for a better improvement. Anyways, I've finally wrote how Sawamura and Miyuki met again in high school, though I'm using the exact same plot with the anime, only adding and twisting it a bit hahahaha.**

 **Next chapter is about Sawamura and his most respected senpai, guess who? Please look forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace is solely belong to Terajima Yuji.

Warning: SPOILER! There're some scenes from the first season of Daiya no Ace anime.

* * *

 ** _bold and italic words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Third** **Memory –** **The Growing Feeling**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Miyuki! You're late!" Sawamura loudly shouted as he saw Miyuki ran approaching him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry, Sawamura. I overslept." Miyuki quickly said as he stood in front of Sawamura while catching his breath. He kept exhaling and inhaling as he tried to relax his palpitated heart._**

 ** _Sawamura grunted while folding his hand on his chest. "It's been thirty minutes, Miyuki. You said we met here at 9 o'clock."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Miyuki patted Sawamura's head gently. "Don't look so angry like that. It'd made me want to tease you." Miyuki casually said while gave Sawamura a playful wink._**

 ** _Sawamura's eyes went wide. "What?! Are you kidding me?" Sawamura quickly smacked Miyuki's hand on his head. He seethed at Miyuki's teasing smirk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, well, calm down, Sawamura. Don't you want to play catch ball again? I remembered you said you enjoyed it very much yesterday." Miyuki smirked wide._**

 ** _Sawamura looked away as his face painted in pink blush. "If you knew, then don't come late."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, that's why I said I'm sorry, right?" Miyuki patted Sawamura's head again. "Come on, let's play it again. I knew you like to throw the ball right?"_**

 ** _Sawamura nodded sheepishly as he looked back at Miyuki._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well then, let's go to that field again. I'll teach you how to pitch ball so that you can enjoy baseball more."_**

 ** _"_** ** _There's a technique for throwing ball?" Sawamura furrowed his brows confusedly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course, if you want to become a pitcher, then you'll have to learn more about throwing ball." Miyuki widely grinned. He looked so lively and his eyes were filled with vibrant._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pitcher? You mean the player that particularly throws baseball at baseball games, right?"_**

 ** _Miyuki nodded. "That's right, Sawamura. And from what I saw yesterday, I think you've got a talent to become a pitcher."_**

 ** _Sawamura blankly stared at Miyuki with his mouth wide opened. Miyuki chuckled at the sight of it. "In addition, you found that throwing ball is fun, right?"_**

 ** _Sawamura suddenly smiled widely. "Right! It feels so fun, Miyuki." Sawamura happily said that with a very cute and cheerful face._**

 ** _Miyuki smiled gently as he saw it. "Let's go then, Sawamura. We'll play until you're satisfied." Miyuki took out his hand to Sawamura_**

 ** _Sawamura smiled and nodded as he took Miyuki's hand. Then, they immediately ran together to that empty field again with hand in hand._**

* * *

The game between first years and the upperclassmen yesterday was undoubtedly one-sided. But Sawamura's one point that he fortunately got, made all of the first years became livelier and got some enthusiasm to continue the game. No matter what others said, Sawamura was clearly the one that motivated the first years. His strong will and spirit successfully made the first years continue to play with their best.

The game yesterday successfully made coach Kataoka acknowledged Sawamura as a player and got him into the second's string. This achievement was something that made other first years felt envious of him. But Sawamura unexpectedly didn't look so happy about it. He kept making a pouting face while running with his tire for the morning training.

"Eijun-kun, you don't look so happy even though you got into the second's string." Haruichi uttered as he saw Eijun's strange pouting face with glaring eyes and furrowed brows.

"Of course I'm not." Eijun gritted his teeth, feeling even more frustrated. He abruptly quickened his running pace and cried out. "I'm still doing exactly what I was doing before. I want to pitch in the first string!" He kept cried out comically as he ran in front of Haruichi and Furuya.

"Wow, you sure talk big." Haruichi chuckled as he watched Sawamura's frantic cry. "But I'd rather get to play in the second's string than be benched in the first string."

"What?!" Sawamura suddenly slowed his pace and turned his head back. "A game?"

Haruichi smiled. "The games we'll have on the weekends will be double headers, so I'm sure we'll have chances to play too."

Sawamura's face immediately brightened. "Seriously? That's awesome!" Sawamura loudly yelled out in joy. Furuya simply sighed tiredly and Haruichi just smiled at his slow understanding. Sawamura sometimes could be an oblivious idiot, but that was also one of his strong points, maybe...

Suddenly, a calling from the speaker on field was heard. "First year students, Furuya and Sawamura, come immediately to the Field A bench."

Sawamura and Furuya instantly glanced at each other, wondering what that call would be. Haruichi then tapped their back. "You two better go now, or Takashima-sensei will get angry."

Sawamura and Furuya nodded and then ran to the Field A bench. There, they saw Takashima-sensei, Miyuki, and a tall person with wavy hair wearing catcher's protective gear. Both Furuya and Sawamura didn't know about that tall person. They just kept their mouth closed as they stood in front of those three.

Sawamura kept staring at that tall person, wondering who he was. But then, Takashima-sensei suddenly said, "You two will be given the pitcher training menu starting today. You'll have twice as much work to do than everyone else, even so good luck both of you." She gently smiled.

Sawamura felt excited with that order. He immediately realized that he had been acknowledged as a pitcher. Sawamura trembled in joy. Miyuki saw that and he softly chuckled. _What is that face, Sawamura? That's so obvious._

Sawamura saw Miyuki was laughing and he instantly knew that Miyuki was laughing at him. He quickly glared at Miyuki. _What's that laugh for?!_

Miyuki also realized Sawamura's heated glare and pulled up a smirk. _Jeez, don't feel that happy over this small matter, Sawamura._ Miyuki kept his gaze on Sawamura with a teasing smirk on his face. It was amusing to see Sawamura constantly changing face. Miyuki did feeling no bore again since he met Sawamura. Strangely enough, but for him, each day had become more interesting than before.

Takashima-sensei realized that Miyuki and Sawamura somehow had a weird conversation through face and mind? Well, it was strange and Takashima-sensei felt a bit awkward with their weird attitude. She let out a fake cough and said, "Furuya, you might be pitching in next week's Kanto tournament, so practice your pickoff plays and signs with Miyuki."

Furuya nodded. "Okay."

On the other hand, Sawamura got surprised by that special order Furuya got. "Huh?!"

Miyuki simply chuckled again. "Rei-chan, he has power, but his control is trash. Also, he'll have to throw a hundred pitches every day to build endurance."

"Oh, you've already been catching his pitch?" Takashima-sensei asked.

Miyuki simply shrugged off with a smirk on his face. Sawamura gaped in shock. He didn't know that Miyuki had already catching Furuya's ball, even though he wanted Miyuki to catch his pitch too. Sawamura was overwhelmed by this sudden relevation. While Sawamura gaped in shock and confusion, Furuya abruptly said, "I...will do as Miyuki-senpai instructs me to do." Then he bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to work with you."

"What's this? You're being so obedient today." Miyuki grinned teasingly.

Unfazed by Miyuki teasing smile, Furuya quickly retorted. "I figured I should start humble."

Miyuki laughed as he heard that cheeky retort.

Sawamura could only watched Miyuki and Furuya conversed. He felt a slight weird feeling tugging in his heart as he saw how fast Miyuki befriended with Furuya. _When did they get so..._ A tiny little bit twinge somehow hurt his heart. _What is this feeling...? Am I feeling envy of Furuya because Miyuki has caught his pitch?_

Sawamura fell silent as he was wondering the strange feeling he had. But Takashima-sensei quickly continued. "Sawamura-kun, you'll be working with Chris, a third year. Have him teach you about how to act and lead on the field."

Sawamura immediately glanced to the tall person he stared before. That tall person named Chris casually took out his hand. Sawamura blinked twice, feeling a bit surprised. But as he realized that he wouldn't get Miyuki to catch his pitch, Sawamura instantly felt a bit irritated. "What? This isn't fair! I want to pair up with Miyuki too!" Sawamura quickly demanded. The strange feeling of losing Miyuki to Furuya somehow fired up him and it made him didn't want to let Furuya alone got Miyuki as his catcher. He knew it felt a bit weird but the feeling of wanting Miyuki to catch his pitch was his pure feeling as a pitcher.

Unfortunately, what Sawamura said made Chris slightly mad. He abruptly caught Sawamura's right hand and forcefully made him shook hand with him. Sawamura got surprised by Chris's strong grip and realized that he made Chris mad.

Chris suddenly said in cold tone. "What a coincidence. I don't want to pair with you either. I'm Chris Yu Takigawa. Nice to meet you, loser pitcher."

* * *

With hours slowly passed by, Sawamura only felt more and more frustrated and irritated by Chris's attitude. Sawamura couldn't understand a bit about what Chris wanted to do and only kept getting annoyed by his insult, which he couldn't retort back. Even when the training was over as the dusk had been seen, a scroll filled with complete training menu was given to him by the manager and it finally got him truly mad.

But when he heard the sound of ball from the bullpen inside the training building, he approached it and saw Furuya who eagerly practiced with Miyuki. Feeling a surge of envy and not wanting to lose to Furuya, Sawamura abruptly ran to his room at the dorm.

"Hey, you're back just in time, Sawamura!" Kuramochi said as he saw Sawamura entered the room. He immediately strangled Sawamura with his usual wrestling move. Sawamura could only choke at the sudden action. "What are you doing to me so suddenly?"

"I just got a new game, so let's play with us, Sawamura!"

"Wait...I have something I want to ask." Sawamura frantically tried to release Kuramochi's grip on him. Kuramochi raised a brow "Huh? What is it?" He untightened his grip and Sawamura quickly removed himself from that deathly strangle.

Sawamura then showed the scroll he got from Chris and asked about what kind of menu it was. Kuramochi easily knew and told him that it was training menu to conditioning for core and inner muscles to prevent injuries. Sawamura got a bit surprised. He didn't know that the training menu was something that so useful and helping for him.

Sawamura quickly went out with the scroll and did the training menu, even though the night had come. Somehow he started to believe that if he followed what Chris wanted then maybe he would catch his pitch. He immediately did the training menu in the scroll.

Sawamura was so immersed in the training and he didn't realize a pair of eyes had watching him. "Sawamura, what are you doing?"

Sawamura instantly turned his head. "Can you see? I'm doing my training from Chris-senpai." Sawamura huffed in anger as he remembered the weird irritating feeling he had for Miyuki this morning.

"Oh, you're so eager, aren't you?" Miyuki said with teasing tone. He approached Sawamura who was still doing the training.

Irritated, Sawamura clicked his tongue. "What are you doing here?"

Miyuki shrugged off. "Nothing, I'd just finished bathing and I saw the light is still on. I didn't think that I'll see you here."

Sawamura scanned Miyuki from top to down. He could see a refreshing aura from Miyuki. He even could smell the soap. Sawamura immediately gasped and shook his head, realizing he himself became like a pervert old man. _What am I doing? Leering at Miyuki?_

Miyuki saw Sawamura's weird look and raised a brow with a smirk still on his face. "What is that idiot face, Sawamura?"

Sawamura flinched. "What did you say? Idiot?!" Sawamura gritted his teeth, trying to swallow his anger. "Miyuki, if you just want to disturb me, leave me alone. I need to finish this menu." Sawamura glared fiercely.

Miyuki blinked as he caught on surprise by Sawamura sudden change. "Whoa, whoa, relax, Sawamura. What are you getting upset for?"

Sawamura huffed, feeling irritated. "I'm not idiot, Miyuki. And aren't you forgetting something? I'm trying to practice here."

"I know, I know." Miyuki put his hands up, acting as if he understood but his lips formed a teasing smirk. "You're feeling impatient because of Furuya, right?"

Sawamura widened his eyes in an instant. "Wha-?! I-I-I'm not! I'm just..." Sawamura stuttered in panic. His face was painted by a slight blush. He thought Miyuki realized that he felt a slight jealousy seeing Furuya and Miyuki formed a battery and he felt so embarrassed.

"Oh? You're not? I totally thought that you're completely upset because he got into first string and debuted as a pitcher."

Sawamura's eyes got even wider. _What?! Is that what he's meaning to say?! Uwaah, I'm so embarrassed!_ His face got reddened more. He inwardly screamed and cursed himself for thinking too much.

Miyuki saw Sawamura getting panicked all of sudden and he pulled up a smirk. "Sawamura, you really are interesting and fun to tease."

Sawamura flinched as Miyuki said that. Then he grew silent and stared Miyuki with his wide eyes. His blush had gone and he suddenly looked serious. "You said that too before."

"Huh? I said that before?" Miyuki got slightly taken aback.

Sawamura let out a long and tired sigh. "Miyuki, do you remember summer holidays three years ago?"

Miyuki suddenly became quiet and only kept his gaze on Sawamura. _Why is he asking that?_

"Hey, Miyuki, answer me. Do you remember or not?" Sawamura stared him with a slight hopeful look. He still wanted to believe that Miyuki remembered him, even just a bit.

Miyuki furrowed his brows. He didn't understand why Sawamura suddenly asked that. Miyuki wanted to ask the reason but he didn't want Sawamura to question him further about that summer three years ago. It had no good memories for him and he didn't even want to remember it. Miyuki then approached Sawamura more and patted his head. "Don't stay up too late, Sawamura."

Sawamura slightly got surprised by Miyuki sudden gentleness. He thought that Miyuki would only tease and make fun of him. He never thought he could see again this gentle and kind side of him that he liked. Sawamura got caught up by Miyuki's gentle look and didn't realize that Miyuki didn't give him any reply. Miyuki simply patted Sawamura's head gently before he went off, leaving Sawamura dumbfounded.

* * *

"How was it, Sawamura?" Takashima-sensei asked after he called Sawamura when he just finished his fielding practice with the players on the second string. "You said you don't even watch professional baseball, but have you figured out that watching is a good way to learn?"

Sawamura sat with legs folded and face downward, looking at the floor. Sawamura clearly realized that he was too stupid to realize that he lacked so many things as a baseball player. Even though it's hard to accept, but reality had struck his mind. He could only felt ashamed to himself.

Takashima-sensei saw Sawamura's troubled face and smiled. "Baseball is a sport played by nine people. It's not just hitting, running, and defending. There are lots of things to do. I teamed you up with Chris so you could figure that out sooner. Is he teaching you well?"

Sawamura flinched at the said name. He couldn't help but to make a very irritated face. He instantly remembered the past days he spent with Chris. For him, it was undoubtedly unpleasant and tiring. He was trying to understand Chris, but he couldn't. Every single thing that Chris told him to do, Sawamura couldn't understand what it meant.

Unaware to Sawamura's irritated face, Takashima-sensei continued. "In the next scrimmage, I want to let you play. But from what I'm seeing, that might not be possible."

"Eh?!" Sawamura got utterly surprised. He didn't know that Takashima-sensei would give him a chance to play in game. Sawamura quickly realized that he had got himself losing the chance.

Suddenly, a crack sound of door was heard. "Rei-chan, I'd like to see the score book from yesterday's game..."

Sawamura instantly turned his head to the door and saw Miyuki. His eyes widened in an instant. _Mi-Miyuki?!_

Miyuki also got a sight of Sawamura, sitting legs folded on the floor as if he was being scolded by Takashima-sensei. "Sawamura..." Miyuki could only let out a sigh.

"Lo-look away! Don't look at me! I'm ashamed!" Sawamura shouted with blushing face as he became more and more embarrassed. He didn't want anyone to see his pathetic side, especially Miyuki. He clearly, totally, and absolutely didn't want Miyuki to see.

Miyuki then laughed openly as he saw how red Sawamura's face had become. It was funny yet strangely cute in Miyuki's eyes. Miyuki slowly realized that he himself liked to see Sawamura flustered like that. It was strangely, very strangely endearing for him.

"You're awesome, Sawamura!" Miyuki kept on laughing hard, while Sawamura could only gritted his teeth in embarrassment. He looked away, pouting as Miyuki came into the room and made his way to the chair beside Takashima-sensei.

"Did I pick wrong partner? He's not doing very well with Chris." Takashima-sensei sighed tiredly. She didn't think Sawamura couldn't do well with Chris as his battery partner.

Miyuki sat as he took the scorebook on the desk and sorted them out. He smiled as he heard Takashima-sensei's troubled tone. "Well, there aren't many people who can get along with him now." Miyuki then focused his mind on reading the scorebook, though he silently tried to snoop on Takashima-sensei and Sawamura's conversation.

Takashima-sensei sighed again. "Sawamura-kun, you may not know, but he's the most knowledgeable about baseball on our team. He also has the knack for discovering player's potentials."

Sawamura started to grind his teeth as he became more irritated. Even his eyes had turned into piercing glares. "Even if you tell me that, he hardly has motivation!" Sawamura growled out loudly.

Miyuki immediately glanced as he slightly surprised by the spiteful tone from Sawamura and Takashima-sensei also widened her eyes.

Sawamura continued. "He left practice early today, too."

Miyuki quickly interjected. "Whoa, you're saying too—"

"I...I want to pair up with you!" Sawamura also interjected Miyuki fast. Miyuki got taken aback and he got silent. Sawamura quickly continued. "I still can't forget that sound. That sound I heard the first time I came to this school. In that last game, I was trying to throw as close to that moment as I could." Sawamura said with his gaze down to the floor.

 _So that's why he was only throwing his best pitch_. Miyuki inwardly thought. Then he pulled up his lips and stood up. _He's trying his best by his own effort, huh..._ Miyuki crouched down as he made himself face to face with Sawamura. "Well, don't be so impatient, Sawamura. If you do as he says, you'll definitely be able to improve."

"No way!" Sawamura denied harshly while still kept fixating his gaze down. He couldn't bear to see Miyuki's face since he still could feel ashamed and dejected. He loudly yelled. "I don't want to pair up with someone so unmotivated! Why is he still on the team? If he doesn't like to practice, he should just quit."

As if struck by lightning, Miyuki could feel sudden prick. He lost any words to say as he heard the insult that Sawamura had said. He couldn't accept that, even if it was from Sawamura. Miyuki could feel his boiling anger flushed out and controlled his mind and body. He then abruptly and harshly grabbed Sawamura's collar. He pushed Sawamura violently to the wall.

"Everyone understands that you want to get better, especially after the trials. But what you said just now... I can't let it slide." Miyuki let out a threatening low voice. Sawamura widened his eyes, incredibly getting shock from seeing Miyuki's rage. He couldn't let out any voice. This was his second time hearing Miyuki's voice filled with fury, but this was his first time to see Miyuki's face twisted in pure wrath. Sawamura unconsciously trembled in fear. He was overwhelmed by Miyuki's rage. He was terribly scared.

Miyuki could see Sawamura's shaken and terrified face. He could even feel Sawamura's trembling body. Inwardly, he didn't want to make Sawamura became afraid of him but he couldn't just accept what had Sawamura said about Chris. After all, Chris was his most respected player and he felt gratitude of him.

Fortunately, Takashima-sensei's shocked voice made his anger eased off a bit. "Miyuki-kun..."

Miyuki then released his grab on Sawamura's collar and unwittingly clicked his tongue. He regretted his harsh and violent hostility before but the anger still didn't subside at all. He stood up and approached the desk to take the scorebook. "Rei-chan, I'm borrowing this."

"Sure." Takashima-sensei perfectly replied even though she was still surprised by Miyuki's hostile action before.

Miyuki then quickly left, out of the room without sparing any glances to Sawamura. On the other hand, Sawamura could only gaped and frozen still. He still couldn't believe what just had happened. _What...what just had happened...? Miyuki...Miyuki is angry...? So he...he hates me. He hates me now. He definitely hates me...What should I do...?_

* * *

The sky had dyed into a bright twilight and the practice has long over. After what had happened between Miyuki and Sawamura, Takashima-sensei decided to make Sawamura understood why Chris always went early at practice. She had to tell the true reason or Sawamura couldn't ever get along with Chris. She took Sawamura with the cab to a place where Chris always went to. Sawamura simply followed Takashima-sensei. He didn't say any words of refusal. Sawamura fell in deep silent and lost in his thoughts.

"You can't blame him for getting mad." Takashima-sensei abruptly said as she saw Sawamura still couldn't get over the shock from Miyuki's hostility. She continued. "He's the person who respects Chris as a catcher the most. In junior high, Miyuki could never win against one team and that was the team Chris was on."

Sawamura widened his eyes. _So... that's why he's...so angry...I...have insulted his most respected player...I_ Sawamura cursed himself mentally. He truly regretted his foolish words. He said rude things about Chris and top of that, he made Miyuki mad.

Takashima-sensei took a quick glance at Sawamura before she continued again. "Chris has a father who was a star player in the NPB and his plays that made full use of everything about baseball promised him a bright future on our team." Takashima-sensei made a frown. "However, maybe everyone's high hopes were too much pressure for him. He kept playing with an injured shoulder without anyone noticing."

Sawamura gasped in surprise and instantly turned his surprised face to see Takashima-sensei. He wasn't sure if he heard that right. Takashima-sensei fell in silent as she set her gaze down before continued. "How were we so careless to miss something so big?"

Sawamura blankly stared at Takashima-sensei. He still couldn't completely swallow the truth she had said. Then as the silent between them prolonged, the cab had stopped at a big building. Takashima-sensei immediately paid the cab fare and went out. Sawamura took a look at the building from inside the cab before he went out too. _National Training Center? What is this place?_

Takashima-sensei then quickly walked inside the building and Sawamura quietly followed behind. After walking through dark corridor inside the building, they finally found one room with lights still on. Takashima-sensei stopped and she turned to Sawamura who was following behind. "We're here."

Sawamura contemplated for a while before he took steps, approaching the door that slightly opened. Then he peeked through that slightly opened door and saw Chris-senpai and a blonde middle aged man were there inside the room.

Sawamura was then surprised when he saw Chris was doing some kind of rehabilitation training for his right shoulder. He could see the bandages on Chris's right shoulder. Sawamura was completely flabbergasted. Never he imagined that the reason behind Chris went early on practice was because of that.

Takashima-sensei saw Sawamura's shocked face and she explained. "He ruptured his subscapularis and pronator teres muscle." Sawamura's eyes went wider. What? Takashima-sensei continued. "On our team, with so many players, being away from the team for a year is the same as quitting the team. Even coach Kataoka asked him to support the team as a manager. But...he clung to a small chance and he never gave up on finishing as a player."

 _What?! You're kidding me! Then I had..._ Sawamura lowered his head, feeling a huge guilt. He slowly hated himself for sure. He remembered of how he easily said that foolish and cheeky words to Chris. He completely misunderstood and thought that Chris had given up as a player. Sawamura gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in vexation. "Are you...kidding me? I...don't know anything and I told him something so..." Sawamura abruptly slid the door and went inside the room.

"Hey, Sawamura-kun!" Takashima-sensei got surprised and she tried to stop him but was too late. Sawamura's sudden appearance got Chris and the blonde middle aged man surprised. They looked at Sawamura, wondering why he was there.

"Why?" Sawamura quickly asked. He looked straight at Chris's eyes. "Why did you let a stupid first-year like me, mouth off to you without and not say anything?" Sawamura lowered his head again. "Damn it! Are you kidding me? Damn it..."

Sawamura could feel his heart stabbed by guilt, regret, and hate for himself. Those feeling were overwhelming and he couldn't keep it bottled inside. Slowly, tears were forming on in his eyes. He couldn't suppress it anymore. "I...look like a stupid moron now!" He felt so ashamed and he couldn't bother the tears that were started to fall. "Maybe...I haven't done enough compared to what the third years have built up, but I'm an idiot! Words alone aren't gonna make me understand!"

Sawamura then suddenly kneeled and bowed down to Chris-senpai. "Maybe...it's a waste of time for you to practice with someone like me. But, I have an impossible request." Sawamura rose up his head to face Chris-senpai. "Please...please teach me baseball."

* * *

After what happened at the National Training Center, Sawamura started to follow Chris everywhere. He tried to befriend with Chris with whatever that he could. He wanted to understand Chris and he truly wanted Chris to become his tutor. It wasn't because of the guilt from his past actions but because he started to respect Chris as a player and as a senpai. Now, he truly believed that Chris was the right person for tutoring him.

Sawamura also started to learn anything about baseball. He wanted to understand baseball better than merely playing it like before. He totally realized his own weakness and he tried to make it up. After all, baseball was important for him and he didn't want to play it half-heartedly.

But there was something that he couldn't completely ignore. It was the feeling of jealousy of Furuya that got paired up with Miyuki. He couldn't really shake off the feeling of wanting Miyuki to catch his pitch but when he recalled the last time he made Miyuki mad, he couldn't make himself to talk to Miyuki. He could only take glances at Miyuki who was practicing with Furuya. _I want to apology...I want to talk to him again...but how...?_ Sawamura was loss in his thoughts for a moment but then he quickly regained his sense. _No time for thinking that! I have many things to learn!_

Secretly, unknowing to Sawamura, Miyuki actually realized that Sawamura would sometimes spare a few glances at him. It was impossible to not catch that with his good eyes. Sawamura's secret glances, in fact, made Miyuki feeling elated. He was glad to know that Sawamura didn't look like he was angry or held any grudges because of his harsh words at that time. That fact made Miyuki sometimes grinned creepily by himself.

Deep inside, Miyuki wanted to tease Sawamura again. He wanted to see Sawamura's blushing face from his teasing words. But it somehow felt awkward to him. Miyuki himself didn't like the way he struggled only to have his way again with Sawamura like before. He was confused. He knew that he just had to casually talk to him like usual but there was a feeling of hesitant. He was a bit scared of the possibility of Sawamura's rejection. _Why do I have to feeling like this?! It's just Sawamura!_

To vent out that strange feeling, Miyuki kept on practicing his batting at night. But then one night, he coincidentally met with Chris who just got back from the National Training Center. "Good evening, Chris-senpai. Just coming back?"

Miyuki stopped his practice and invited Chris to have a leisure talk. He was just trying to be polite to his most respected player but he also wanted to talk about Sawamura. "I hear Sawamura has been following you around every day." Miyuki talked first as he approached the vending machine to get two coffee cans for him and Chris.

"Yeah, and I'm quite tired of it." Chris casually replied as he took a seat on the bench in front of the vending machine.

Miyuki let out a chuckle at the casual remark Chris said. Then he gave one of the cans to Chris. "But he's really trying to learn baseball despite how dumb he is." Miyuki then sat beside Chris. "Even today, he was carefully observing people's plays." _Yeah, he's trying to be better. It's so unexpected but I like that attitude of him._

Miyuki stared at Chris, expecting he would say something. But Chris still didn't say anything. Then Miyuki let out a soft sigh and smiled. "How do you see in him, Chris-senpai?" Miyuki made an amused look. His face looked brightened. "He's a gem in the rough and he throws moving fastballs. From the catcher's point of view, I don't think there's any pitcher as difficult but attractive as he is." _True, that is the only thing that makes Sawamura so attractive and amusing. His potential..._ "Drawing out his true potential is really up to us catchers." Miyuki smiled wider as he remembered how clumsy Sawamura was. Sawamura was, indeed, attractive to him and now he had fully accepted it. But was it only because of his true potential? Or was there anything else...?

Chris then suddenly broke out the silence. "True, I acknowledge his talent. But I'm not mature enough to be able to help him grow." He fell in silent for a while before he stood up. "Tanba and Furuya...How you lead those two pitchers..." He glanced at Miyuki and smiled. "That's what will determine the team's performance this year. Good luck, first-string pitcher."

Chris then walked off while Miyuki could only stare at his back. _Chris-senpai...Is that what you really feel?_

When Miyuki couldn't see Chris again, he leant back with his both hands. _Sawamura...you've still got long way to go..._ Miyuki stared at the night sky. _But I'll be waiting until I can catch your pitch again and I can say that you're my partner, Sawamura._

* * *

"Hey! Chris is playing in the second-string's game now!"

The sudden notice made the third years on the first string inside the training building gasped in surprised. There was a scrimmage today for the second string, but the third years in the first string who were Chris's teammate when he was once the first string player, never thought that Chris could play again. They were all surprised. Especially one person who had hoping that and that was Miyuki.

Miyuki was frozen still as he got surprised by that sudden notice. _What? Chris-senpai is playing? And Sawamura...?_ Miyuki then quickly went out from the training building without anyone noticing him. He wanted to see Chris and Sawamura played together. He couldn't let go of this chance. He ran as fast as he could to the field where the scrimmage held.

Then he saw what he had hoped to see. It was Sawamura and Chris, playing together as a battery. Miyuki grinned widely at the sight of them. "This is how you need to be, Chris-senpai." _And you did it, Sawamura! You made Chris-senpai get back to the field again. As I thought, you really are the best!_

Miyuki then tried to calm his ragged breath after ran so fast before. He leant at the dugout's outer wall. But suddenly, he caught at Sawamura who was running to the bullpen. He quickly called out. "Sawamura!"

Sawamura turned his head as he heard his name was called. His eyes widened instantly as he saw Miyuki outside the field. "Miyuki..."

Miyuki grinned. "Should I say long time no see?"

Sawamura flinched at the remark. He looked away as he felt a bit awkward around Miyuki. He hadn't prepared himself to talk to Miyuki again.

"Miyuki, you came." Chris suddenly said as he walked behind Sawamura and saw Miyuki too.

Miyuki smiled at Chris before he glanced at Sawamura again. _Damn! He still didn't want to see me face to face._ Miyuki sighed softly before he said, "Sawamura, what you gain in practice isn't at all like what you gain in games. So, make sure you learn well, Sawamura." Miyuki grinned widely and tried to make his voice friendlier and more casual. He wanted Sawamura to get rid his reluctance of him.

Sawamura, on the other hand, finally set his gaze straight at Miyuki. Though, he still felt a bit awkward and reluctant, he was glad that he finally could talk with Miyuki again. And moreover, it was Miyuki who reached out and talked to him first. _Damn, I never thought I will miss that grinning face of him..._

Sawamura unconsciously smiled gently at Miyuki and it made Miyuki got taken aback. Miyuki widened his eyes instantly. _What is that smile?_ Miyuki suddenly felt a flutter in his heart. It was a weird throb, as if his heart went beating irregularly. _What is this feeling?_

When Miyuki got trapped in his own thoughts, Sawamura regained his awkward feeling with embarrassment following behind. _What am I smiling for? It isn't time for that! I have game to play!_ Unaware of Miyuki's distress, Sawamura quietly turned back on Miyuki. "I'm...I'm in the middle of a game, so..."

Miyuki, who caught Sawamura's retreating voice, quickly regained his sense. "Hey, don't run away, Sawamura!" Miyuki immediately called out. He would never let Sawamura walked off that easily. Not after he finally could talk to him again in casual way.

Chris, who saw Miyuki got slight agitated, smiled and decided to let Miyuki knew Sawamura's growth too. "Miyuki, you should join us at the bullpen."

"Eh?" Miyuki got surprised at the sudden notice.

Chris continued. "As the primary catcher, you should take a look at his pitch." He glanced at Miyuki with an amused look. "You'll get to see something interesting." Then Chris walked off, following Sawamura who had gone to the bullpen first.

Miyuki who was left behind, gasped blankly. He didn't believe he could see livelier eyes on Chris. But it was Sawamura that made it happened. Sawamura successfully brought back that shine in Chris's eyes. _Just how far you'll be that amusing, Sawamura._ Miyuki smiled widely as he could feel that strange fluttering things in his heart again.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Here, Sawamura." Miyuki gave Sawamura a can of cold soda. Sawamura who was lying on the grass, rose up and took the can. "Thanks, Miyuki."_**

 ** _Miyuki smiled gently and patted Sawamura before he sat beside Sawamura on the grass. "You became better at throwing just for few hours."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Really?" Sawamura beamingly asked._**

 ** _Miyuki grinned. "It's so-so?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What? Don't make fun of me! Is it good or not?!" Sawamura frowned and pouted childishly._**

 ** _Miyuki laughed openly before he pinched Sawamura's right cheek. "It's good, Sawamura."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aww! It hurts, Miyuki!" Sawamura quickly grabbed Miyuki's hand that pinching his cheek. Miyuki then let go after a while but then took Sawamura's hand and grabbed it._**

 ** _Sawamura got a bit surprised and he blankly stared at Miyuki. "Miyuki?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm?" Miyuki simply hummed without releasing his hand on Sawamura's little one._**

 ** _Sawamura blinked twice before he asked, "Miyuki...at that time, when we first met, why did you suddenly talk to me?"_**

 ** _Miyuki glanced over and contemplated. "Hmm...It's because you slept so peaceful that it made me wanted to wake you up." Miyuki pulled up a teasing smirk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jeez, why do you have to tease me so much?" Sawamura pouted again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, it's because it's fun and I like it." Miyuki grinned widely at his remark. Sawamura could only scoff at that. "Anyway, I have a whole month free in this place. So, keep me company, Sawamura."_**

 ** _Sawamura stared at Miyuki without saying anything for a while. Then he suddenly asked. "Miyuki, you're from Tokyo, right? Are you here in Nagano for vacation?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, yeah, didn't I tell you before?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, you just said your name." Sawamura bluntly replied._**

 ** _"_** ** _Really? I thought I had told you everything about me." Miyuki scratched his chin. "Well, we can just get more familiar from now on."_**

 ** _Sawamura narrowed his eyes, not believing that Miyuki would easily talk about himself. "Are you sure? I won't tell you anything about me if you won't tell yours."_**

 ** _Miyuki then suddenly scooted closer. "I will, Sawamura, because I want to know about you more."_**

 ** _Sawamura got surprised by the sudden closeness. He leant away from Miyuki that got slowly closer. "Mi-miyuki! You're too close!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm doing it purposely." Miyuki only gave him a devilish smirk. Sawamura widened his eyes more. He couldn't believe that Miyuki who was just one year different from him, could have that attractive mature look on his face. Sawamura got even more flustered. "I-I don't understand why you're doing this! So pl-please stop, Miyuki!"_**

 ** _Miyuki then stopped inching closer and only stared at Sawamura. Then he pulled himself back to his previous state. "You don't need to be so afraid. I won't eat you, Sawamura."_**

 ** _Sawamura looked at him cautiously. "It's because you're too close for comfort. We're just met three days ago, Miyuki."_**

 ** _Miyuki sighed. "Yeah, that's true. But you're just to interesting and fun to tease. I want to be your friend as fast as I can."_**

 ** _Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise. He didn't believe Miyuki would honestly say that he wanted to his friend. Sawamura then tightened his grab on Miyuki's hand that was grabbing him too. "It's my pleasure to become your friend, Miyuki." Sawamura pulled up a sweet and happy smile._**

 ** _Miyuki got slightly surprised but he pulled up a smile too. "Right, let's be very close friend, Sawamura."_**

* * *

Finally! It's a bit tiring but I've made it! YEEAAH!

First, I have to say one thing about story's update beforehand for the readers and followers of this story. About update, I can only update at least one or two chapters every month (I hope...). It's because I've got busy with my works so I can just spare a few times for writing stories. I'm really sorry about that...

Second, I want to say, thank you so much for you who had read, follow, favourite, and/or leave reviews. Thank you so much! It gives me so much encouragement.

Last and as usual, please give me your thoughts about the story. I want to know how bad or good this story is.

Well then I've said enough :) See you at the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, I can update this story! YEAAH! My works got piled up and it's really taking my time. I also still have many things to do so I can't regularly update this story. Please understand that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Warning: SPOILER! There're some scenes from the first season of Daiya no Ace anime.

* * *

 ** _bold and italic words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Fourth** **Memory –** **It's Sweet yet Confusing**

* * *

 ** _It was truly hot and suffocating. The air around felt like it slowly burnt his skin alive. He tried to refresh himself, thinking fun things that he would do later. But it didn't work. The heat had totally invaded his mind. Making he felt more and more irritated._**

 ** _"_** ** _Agghhhh! I'm bored to death!" Sawamura loudly shouted out his frustration. He put down his favourite manga and flopped down to the soft cushion of his bed. He was trying to waste his time reading tons of manga. But it felt boring. He wanted to play outside, even though the blazing hot sun was magnificently striking its heat, he wanted to fill his time, running, catching, and laughing with Miyuki._**

 ** _"_** ** _Geez, why can't he play today? Even though, it's getting more fun!" Sawamura muttered under his breath. He was a bit irritated with the fact that Miyuki couldn't play with him today. It was childish, of course, but he couldn't help it. He was starting to like pitching the ball and even though Miyuki always teased him, Sawamura clearly enjoyed his time with Miyuki._**

 ** _"_** ** _Guuwaaah! It pissed me off!" He shouted again while abruptly stood up and stepped loudly out of his room. He went out from his house with irritated look on his face. His mother and his grandfather could only raise their brows bewilderedly as they kept their eyes on Sawamura until he was gone from their sight. Sawamura was quite unpredictable at weird times and that was something that even his family couldn't really get accustomed to._**

 ** _With heavy steps, Sawamura mindlessly walked without purpose. He wanted to get rid of this irritated feeling. He clearly knew that Miyuki couldn't always play with him. Miyuki also had his reasons to come to Nagano and it wasn't just for spending his summer holiday. But now that he had met with Miyuki, he just wanted to spend every day playing catch ball with him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Damn you Miyuki..." Sawamura muttered under his breath again. "Why he have to-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eijun!" A girl's voice was heard from his back. Sawamura instantly stopped his steps and turned back. "What is it, Wakana?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Where are you going?" Wakana asked while catching her breath._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nowhere, I'm just strolling." Sawamura casually replied._**

 ** _"_** ** _Really? Then how about you play with us?" Her face suddenly brightened. "You've been playing with your Tokyo friend for three days straight. Are you forgetting your old friends?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No of course!" Sawamura stringly denied. "It's just that...he's here just for ten days again. There's not much time and I want to play...catch...ball..." He muttered timidly. He averted his eyes, feeling a bit guilty._**

 ** _Wakana sighed and smiled when she saw Sawamura's reaction. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But today he's not coming right?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well...yeah..." Sawamura pouted in sulk. Wakana chuckled softly as she saw that. "You like that Tokyo boy that much?"_**

 ** _Sawamura twitched in surprise. "What?! No! Who like that cheeky smartass guy!" He denied strongly with loud voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, whatever." Wakana simply let out a chuckle. "Well then, let's go. They're waiting for us at the river."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What are we gonna do?" Sawamura asked, wondering what things they would play in this blazing hot weather._**

 ** _Wakana smiled wider. "We're gonna catch some beetles at the mountain behind the school. How about it?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sounds fun." Sawamura smiled happily. After all, he could spend his free time with some fun things. "If only Miyuki is here too..." He let out his thoughts in whisper unwittingly._**

 ** _"_** ** _What did you say?" Wakana asked as she heard a soft murmur from his lips._**

 ** _Sawamura who just realized that he voiced out his thoughts, quickly shook his head fervently. "No, nothing." He pulled out a fake smile._**

 ** _Wakana just stared him with a raised brow. But then she turned away and walked off first. Sawamura then sighed in relief and walked behind her._**

 ** _After a while, when they just about to reach the riverside where his friends were waiting for him and Wakana, Sawamura caught a sight of Miyuki's back far ahead. Sawamura immediately ran off and left Wakana stunned bewilderedly. He tried to catch Miyuki fast so that he didn't lose him. Before he could think the reason, his body reacted first. With all of his strength, he ran and then called out Miyuki loudly. "MIYUKI! Wait up!"_**

 ** _Miyuki who heard his name was called, turned back instantly. "Sawamura?" He was taken aback by Sawamura's figure that was running to him with all his might._**

 ** _"_** ** _Miyu..ki...where...you..." Sawamura breathlessly tried to ask as he caught up with Miyuki._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take a breath, Sawamura. I can't hear you." Miyuki watched Sawamura perplexedly. "Moreover, what are you doing?"_**

 ** _Sawamura inhaled deeply before he replied. "I want to play with my friends but then I saw you and I..." Sawamura exhaled and gulped nervously. "I want you to join me and my friends."_**

 ** _Miyuki blinked in surprise. His eyes widened automatically as he dumfounded by Sawamura's sudden request. But seeing Sawamura exhausted just because he wanted to ask that somehow looked so endearing and cute. Miyuki couldn't help but to crack a gentle smile. "Is it fine?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What? You join us? Of course it's fine!" Sawamura said with smile and oblivious look. "I'm your friend and my friends are also your friends!" He grinned widely with totally happy face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha do you think so?" Miyuki laughed at Sawamura's typical answer and stroked Sawamura's hair gently._**

 ** _"_** ** _Geez, don't mess up my hair!" Sawamura struggled to remove Miyuki's hand from his hair but failed since Miyuki kept stroking his hair. Then he asked again. "So, what do you say, Miyuki?"_**

 ** _Miyuki stopped his act and stared Sawamura intensely. He removed his hand from Sawamura's hair before he opened his mouth. "Why do you want me to play with your friends?"_**

 ** _Sawamura stared dazedly. "Huh? It's because I want to play with you too."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh?" Miyuki raised a brow as he flabbergasted by Sawamura's replied._**

 ** _Sawamura then averted his eyes sideway as a faint red blush slowly crept on his face. "Well...you know...we only played catch ball when we met, so I want to do something else with you." Slowly, Sawamura lowered his face as he was getting embarrassed. He muttered under his breath. "And...Since it's summer holiday...we can play many things..."_**

 ** _Miyuki was astonished by Sawamura's honest feeling. He was left dumbstruck but he couldn't resist a smile forming on his face. "if only she isn't here right now..." He said in whisper._**

 ** _"_** ** _Huh? What did you say?" Sawamura asked instantly as he heard Miyuki said something but couldn't catch it fast. But Miyuki didn't say anything and only stared him with a gentle look and smile on his face._**

 ** _Suddenly, Wakana called out from his back. "Eijun! What happened?"_**

 ** _Sawamura immediately realized that he was with Wakana and he left her to catch Miyuki. He turned back and waved his hand to Wakana. "Nothing! It's fine!" Then he turned back again to Miyuki. "So...are you coming?"_**

 ** _Miyuki smiled but guilt was showed on his face. "I'm sorry, Sawamura. I want to, trust me. But the family gathering isn't over yet, and I can't just left." He suddenly showed the plastic bag on his left hand. "See, I'm just out to buy things for the gathering."_**

 ** _Sawamura felt utterly deflated. He turned his gaze down and looked quite crestfallen. He couldn't hide his disappointment and it made Miyuki felt even guiltier. Then Miyuki patted his head gently. "Don't look like that, Sawamura."_**

 ** _Sawamura replied in soft downhearted voice. "I know, I'm sorry, Miyuki. I shouldn't have said that. You clearly said that you can't play this morning, yet I-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No it's fine, Sawamura." Miyuki quickly interjected. Then he moved his hand to Sawamura's cheek. "Hey, look at me, Sawamura."_**

 ** _As Miyuki said that, Sawaura slowly turned his gaze up and met with Miyuki's eyes. Miyuki sighed and smiled. "You know, I'm glad you ask me so don't give me that look. And even though I can't now, we can still play tomorrow and we'll play whatever that you want. I promise you."_**

 ** _Sawamura's face brightened up a bit. "Really?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, it's a promise." Miyuki gently smiled. Sawamura then smiled widely and pulled out his right pinkie. "We'll play catch ball, catch some beetles, eat watermelons, go to the festival and watch the fireworks!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, that's too much." Miyuki laughed in amazement._**

 ** _"_** ** _No buts. I want to do many things with you until you go back to Tokyo." Sawamura firmly stated. "So, here. Promise me." He gestured his right pinkie to Miyuki's face, pointing him to do pinky swear. Miyuki chuckled again before he pulled out his right pinkie and did pinky swear with Sawamura._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you dare to forget, Miyuki!" Sawamura said with his piercing look and wide grin on his face. Miyuki simply sighed with a resigned smile on his face._**

* * *

The practice game with Kokudokan baseball team was turning into an intense game. With the guidance of a player named Zaizen, they suddenly fought back harshly with Sawamura's pitching. And when the game entered the third inning, Zaizen came out from the dugout and became the batter.

Sawamura who wanted to show his growth as a pitcher to Chris-senpai focused his mind only to out the opposing side player with all his might. He kept throwing the ball with the form that he had learnt and it successfully throwing off the opponent batting's timing.

With a firm mind on pitching with all his strength, Sawamura exhaled a long breath and put up his knee, getting ready to pitch the ball. _This is my last inning of this game. I've only been pitching for three innings, but was I able to show Chris-senpai that I'm improved even a little? Was I able to get even a little bit closer to the crown, the ace number, that's still miles away?_

Then Sawamura threw the ball as best as his could. The time felt as if it was stopped when the ball was loudly and clearly fell straight to the mitt. Chris, Zaizen, Seido's first string players, and even the crowd was taken aback and fell into silent. It was a perfect pitch and it couldn't any other than a perfect strike.

Chris smiled widely, feeling satisfied with Sawamura's pitch. He contentedly said, "Nice ball."

Sawamura who heard that, instantly broke out a wide smile. He fisted his hands in joy and loudly shouted. "I just got a compliment from Chris-senpai! I've done it!" He screamed out in tears and joys while every person inside and outside the field was still taken aback by his play. Sawamura successfully defended the score with only six walks, no runs and no hits.

It was a great play, but since Kataoka coach had decided to just use Sawamura until three innings, he immediately pulled out Sawamura and Chris from the game. The game then continued with other players from the second strings played substituting Sawamura and Chris.

* * *

 ***** Time Skip *****

The twilight had entirely engulfed the sky, dyeing it with a soft glowing reddish yellow light. The game had ended with Seido won the game. And now, Kataoka coach had resolutely decided the persons he would take for the two empty spots in the first string. He ordered the players to gather in the training hall and after a few minutes, they had all gathered around inside the training hall.

The tense filled the air and the silence almost felt suffocating. Every player couldn't help but to have a stern look on their face. There's just only one person who was lost and bewildered inside the painful tension around him.

Sawamura looked around bewilderedly. _Hmm? Why are we here?_

Then suddenly, Kataoka coach broke the silent. "I will now announce the players that moving up to the first string."

 _Right, first string..._ Sawamura blinked in surprise as he realized what he had forgotten. _Eh? Now?_

"Based on past scrimmages, I have chosen these people personally. The two people I call will need to carry the weight of our school name. Those who aren't called, I'd like you to support thee first string this month until summer starts."

Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise. _Only two?_

Kataoka coach continued. "The new first string players are first years, Kominato Haruichi and another first year, Sawamura Eijun. That is all."

 _Eh? Wait a minute..._ Sawamura was totally dumbstruck and he felt his mind was stunned. But then he slowly realizing that he was chosen and felt it somehow weird. He didn't hear one name that he hoped to hear. He turned his gaze to Chris. _What about Chris-senpai? It can't be..._

Kataoka spoke up again. "Totalling twenty first string players, we'll play through the summer. You may now leave to get rest for practice tomorrow. Third years who weren't chosen, please stay."

After Kataoka coach finished his announcement, all players except third years who weren't the first string players left the training hall. Sawamura who was still couldn't accept the fact that Chris wasn't the chosen one still stood with head down and trembling shoulders. Miyuki saw that and decided to approach Sawamura.

"Sawamura." Miyuki called as he stood beside Sawamura. But before Miyuki could utter any other words, Kuramochi abruptly kicked Sawamura. Miyuki got a bit surprise and sighed as he turned his gaze to Kuramochi.

Kuramochi who was staring down at Sawamura, said with a stern voice, "Don't stand there looking lost." Then he walked off first. "Let's go, Sawamura."

Sawamura who fell on his knee, still lowered his head and stayed silent. Miyuki who was still stood beside him, sighed resignedly. "Come on, we have to go now, Sawamura."

After Miyuki said that, Sawamura instantly stood up and strode out fast. Miyuki got a bit stunned at his sudden act but then quickly followed him out of the training hall.

However, Sawamura didn't left entirely. He stopped his steps and stood behind the hall's door. Miyuki realized that Sawamura still couldn't accept the fact and he was still struggling inwardly. Miyuki was about to say a word before he saw Kuramochi, Masuko, Yuki, and Isashiki approached them. Miyuki glanced over to them. _I bet they know what Sawamura will do and come here._

Miyuki sighed softly and then leaned over to the wall of the next building in front of the hall. He only watched Sawamura who was until now still lowered his head in refusal.

On the other hand, Sawamura was indeed struggling and screamed inwardly. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept the fact that he was chosen instead of Chris.

 _Why? Why was I chosen? I only pitched well today because Chris-senpai was there. He's the one who's amazing! He drew out my potential!_ Sawamura gritted his teeth as he felt more and more vexed with the reality.

When he was about to enter the hall, he was stopped by Yuki's voice. "What are you gonna do, Sawamura? Resign?"

Sawamura instantly turned his face and saw the Captain, Miyuki, Kuramochi, Masuko, and Isashiki kept their eyes on him. Sawamura then knew that it was foolish to do anything about this reality. He couldn't do anything. He just had to accept it, even if it's extremely hard for him. He lowered his head again.

Yuki continued as he saw that Sawamura had totally given up. "No matter what anyone says, you were acknowledged by our head coach. That you have what it takes. You were chosen. What are you gonna tell those who weren't?"

Sawamura gritted his teeth, feeling more and more frustrated with himself. Yuki continued again. "Sawamura, there's just only one thing that we can do. We have to get stronger, so that we can fight for those who can't."

Sawamura flinched as he heard the words. The whirling emotions inside of him suddenly burst out and he couldn't keep it bottled inside again. Those emotions were streaming out in shape of tears. It was falling hard down and Sawamura could only let it happened.

Miyuki who had his gaze on Sawamura before, suddenly couldn't see Sawamura's crying face. He understood a bit the vexed feeling that Sawamura felt. He too, hoped that Chris was chosen. But unfortunately, the answer was different and he also felt a bit hard to accept the reality upon them.

"Sawamura..." Miyuki abruptly said. "Now...you don't have any time to look back. And it's just not just you...Me too, Sawamura."

Sawamura glanced over as he heard Miyuki's words. Miyuki felt Sawamura's gaze on him and he turned his eyes to meet with Sawamura's teary eyes. He answered Sawamura's gaze with his firm and resolute one. Then he said, "I'm going to fight till the very end, the fight Chris-senpai couldn't. This...goes for both of us. So get stronger, Sawamura."

Miyuki flashed a smile just for a second before he walked off. Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise but he quickly nodded and let all of his whirling emotions out before he could stand up and fight for Chris whom he was indebted to.

* * *

 *****At Miyuki's classroom on lunch break time...*****

"Miyuki! What are you looking at so seriously?" Kuramochi suddenly asked as he approached Miyuki's desk and stood in front of it. "Huh? The score book record of that Kokudokan game? Is reading that your favourite pastime?" Kuramochi saw the score book and tried to poke fun at Miyuki.

Miyuki simply smiled while still keeping his eyes on the score book. "Well, it's part of my job."

Kuramochi shrugged off and sat on the chair in front of Miyuki's desk. "Honestly, you know, I didn't expect Sawamura to get so good in such a short time. Though I'm sure it's all thanks to Chris-senpai. But well, I'm more worried that he won't recover from the damage. He was still crying all night last night."

Miyuki instantly glanced to Kuramochi. His attention was caught by the mention of Sawamura's state. He couldn't help but to feel worry for the pitcher. "How about this morning?"

"Huh? This morning?" Kuramochi raised a brow. He got a bit surprised by Miyuki's sudden question and also with Miyuki's unexpected care for others. "I think he's already fine?"

"Is that so?" Miyuki then turned his eyes back to the score book.

Kuramochi felt Miyuki's sudden care was weird. He asked carefully with a smirk on his face. "Why are you asking that?"

Miyuki simply replied. "Sawamura is the type who throws well when he feels well. I just don't want it affect his play."

"Hmm, is that all?" Kuramochi stared Miyuki with raised brows. "Well, you're right about that. It's also what makes me worried."

Miyuki smirked hearing Kuramochi's remark. "And he'll recover, of course. Since I'm the catcher." Miyuki said with a smug face. Kuramochi couldn't help but to feel annoyed by Miyuki's face. "You're so cocky, you know! That's what I can't stand about you."

Miyuki passed it with a laugh. "Well, thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment!" Kuramochi burst out in anger and walked out from the class. Miyuki just kept laughing until he couldn't see Kuramochi's back again. Then he continued reading the score book. He tried to fully concentrate himself but the thoughts of Sawamura kept surfacing in his mind. He couldn't erase the bad feeling he felt about Sawamura. His mind filled with worry and uneasiness. And the source of those feeling was none other than Sawamura. He sighed and looked the sky from the window beside him. _Let's hope he won't do any worrisome things._

* * *

The sun was already high when the practice had started. Its piercing bright glow was pretty much weighing down the players on the field. Besides one person who kept running in full strength and spirit. His enthusiasm was a bit affecting the other players. But that also bothered some people who were worried about him.

"Sawamura looks just fine." Miyuki said as he saw Sawamura's lively dash. "Looks like you were worried for nothing. He's even motivated than ever."

"Damn." Kuramochi muttered under his breath. He looked a bit irritated seeing Sawamura's lively attitude, but he felt a bit relieved inwardly.

"It'd be a problem if he wasn't." A voice suddenly heard. Miyuki and Kuramochi instantly turned their face and saw Chris approaching them with eyes on Sawamura. He continued. "Always having a positive attitude, that's his strongest quality."

"That's true, only if that isn't too overboard." Miyuki sighed softly and turned his gaze to Sawamura again.

"You're right. He's going a bit overboard. There're many things that he still needs to learn." Chris turned his face to Miyuki and Kuramochi. With a smile, he said, "We have to keep him on a leash, or he'll push himself until he breaks."

Miyuki blinked as he got a bit surprised. But then he pulled up a smirk. "Absolutely, after all, he's too stupid to know how to hold back."

"Yeah, he's an idiot who can't hold back." Chris nodded in agreement. "Kuramochi, please don't take your eyes on him. He's your roommate and I believe you can keep Sawamura from doing things overboard."

Kuramochi smugly laughed. "It's fine, Chris-senpai. That idiot isn't going to be freed from my clutches."

Chris smiled in reply. Then he glanced to Miyuki. But before Chris said anything, Miyuki quickly opened his mouth. "I know, Chris-senpai. I'll keep my eyes on him too." Miyuki said with a smirk on his face. Then he looked at Sawamura again. _You won't be doing anything stupid while I'm keeping my eyes on you, Sawamura._ Miyuki's smirk grew wider as he thought inwardly.

* * *

 *****The day after...*****

 _I have to push myself. I don't have a choice. I have to do it._ Sawamura thought inwardly as he kept walking through the rain to the field outside. He was going to practice and running even though the rain fell hard. Kuramochi had tried to stop him but Sawamura was just too stubborn. He knew that training outside in this kind of bad weather wouldn't do him any good, but he couldn't let himself rest.

The thoughts that he had to fight for Chris too made him so focused in improving himself. Sawamura always felt that everything that he did wasn't still good enough and that made him lost control of himself. He was drowned in his stubbornness. _I have to do everything I can right now. It's the only way to express my gratitude for Chris-senpai_.

He kept walking with his head down. But then a voice automatically made he faced up. "Hey, Sawamura."

Sawamura looked up and saw Miyuki leaning on the wall of the training hall. With a smirk on his face, he said, "What are you doing outside in this kind of weather? Don't you see it's raining?"

Sawamura flinched at Miyuki's remark. He frowned in a huff. "And you? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I'm just here to see if there's any idiot who want to training outside in this rain." Miyuki pulled out a wide grin.

Sawamura narrowed his eyes and grumbled. "Is that so? You seem have too much time for your own good." He said sarcastically. Sawamura then walked again, but just as he walked past Miyuki, his hand was grabbed by Miyuki.

"Unfortunately because of one person, I don't have any time for myself." Miyuki flashed out a playful smirk. Sawamura widened his eyes as he realized the close distance between him and Miyuki. His heart started to race all of sudden.

"H-huh?! I don't understand what you're trying to say." Sawamura stuttered in panic. He cursed himself for stuttering but his racing heart wouldn't help him at all. He felt too embarrassed and nervous all of suddenly.

"Really? I'm saying about one idiot here, you know." Miyuki said as he neared his face to Sawamura.

 _Clo-close! It's too close!_ Sawamura screamed inwardly. His eyes were comically wide and his face was reddening fast. "I-I'm not an idiot!" He stuttered, again. "And yo-you don't have to check on me! I'm fine with only this rain!"

Sawamura's outburst didn't surprise Miyuki at all. He knew that Sawamura was stubborn and he wouldn't that easily complied with others. Without batting an eye, he said with a serious tone. "Do you really think I will let you do that?"

Sawamura's eyes went even wider. Miyuki's serious look made him remembered the time when Miyuki got angry at him. Sawamura's pulse got quickened and he strangely felt nervous. "Wha-what are you gonna do then? Lock me up in my room?" Sawamura boldly asked though he still stuttered between words.

Miyuki couldn't help but to crack a smile. "That's not a bad idea, but unfortunately I have to refuse it." Miyuki pulled up a feline like smirk. "Come with me for a bit, Sawamura."

Strangely, Sawamura shuddered as he saw Miyuki's smirk. _Uh oh, I bet it's not something good!_

"Don't you run away, Sawamura." Miyuki saw Sawamura's panic look and immediately pulled Sawamura's hand, dragging Sawamura to come inside the training hall. But, as stubborn as he was, Sawamura withstood and tried to pull back his hand from Miyuki's clutch. "What do you want? I want to go run right now!" Sawamura refused strongly as he grew a bit irritated with Miyuki's strange and sudden care, though his face was still painted in blush.

"Just follow me." Miyuki pulled Sawamura again.

"Follow you where?" Sawamura asked, slowly let his resistance faltered. "Don't tell me you guys mad about me taking Chris-senpai's spot on the team and you're all going to jump me?"

Miyuki averted his eyes half-lidded. "Yep, you're spot on." Then Miyuki pulled Sawamura who got bewildered and shouted out his panic cry loudly, while snickering at Sawamura's funny antics. He brought Sawamura inside the training hall and then let go off his hand that pulling Sawamura as he saw Chris. "I brought him over, Chris-senpai. Like you predicted, he was trying to run in the rain."

"I'm not surprised." Chris curled up his lips. Behind him, Furuya was staring them with his usual blank face.

Sawamura's eyes widened at the sight of his tutor. "Chris-senpai, go-good morning!"

"Wow, you didn't treat me with the same respect." Miyuki immediately retorted.

Sawamura glanced sharply at Miyuki but then quickly turned his gaze back to Chris. "I wasn't expecting you to personally teach me a lesson! So this is what being in a strictly hierarchical society is like!"

"What are you talking about?" Chris raised a brow, while Miyuki simply sighed at Sawamura's weird comment. He walked to the bench at their side and sat. Then, Chris continued. "I called you here because I wanted to tell you what you need to do before summer. Furuya, Sawamura, listen. Every play in baseball starts at the pitcher. That's why it's such an important role. Pick-offs with the infield, late base covering, or any other little mistake could cost the game. Basically, as the ones who have the ball longer than anyone else, you have to be more familiar with baseball than anyone on the team."

 _E-eh? M-more familiar...than anyone...On this team?_ Sawamura and Furuya coincidentally thought the same things and got extremely panicked. Cold sweats were seen on their face as they got paler by seconds.

Miyuki watched them and chuckled at the sight of Sawamura and Furuya's panic face. "Relax, you two." His words successfully woke them up from their bewildered state. Sawamura and Furuya simultaneously turned their attention to Miyuki.

"That's why we're here. You can't practice team plays by yourself, right?" Miyuki smirked smugly as he brought in Maezono and Haruichi. Sawamura and Furuya was flabbergasted. They didn't realize that their senpais would be that thoughtful.

"Sawamura, I told you, didn't I?" Chris suddenly said. "Practice isn't about aimlessly working hard. You have to learn to rest...or maybe you want to end up like me?" Chris said the last sentence with sharp glare on his eyes.

Sawamura flinched in surprise. And then Chris continued again. "It's not bad to have responsibility of a first string player. But, you don't need to shoulder everything by yourself." Then he flashed up a smile. "So do a light workout today, okay?"

Feeling as if his distress was taken off, tears were magnificently formed on Sawamura's round eyes. Sawamura gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the overflowing emotions inside. Chris could only sigh between his smiles. "Geez, you're quite a handful."

Sawamura's shoulder kept trembling as his tears flowed ceaselessly. He tried to form some words for Chris but he couldn't as if all was stuck in his throat. What he felt was beyond grateful for what Chris had taught him and he didn't know what the right words to describe it.

Miyuki, who was watching the whole tearful scene in front of him, couldn't help himself smiling. He was pleased seeing Sawamura looked like somewhat a bit grown up. _Well, he's still far from good. He still has tons of things to learn._ His lips curled up into a smirk.

Then suddenly Kuramochi and Masuko entered the hall and said that they would help Sawamura practiced. The training hall became livelier with many people helping Sawamura and Furuya practiced their pitching form. It was a great lively night before the fierce summer training camp started.

* * *

 *****After the practice finished*****

"Thank you very much, Chris-senpai!" Sawamura shouted out his grateful feeling loudly with a big grin on his face. Chris glanced and nodded with his lips curled up a bit before he walked out with Maezono and the others. Sawamura kept his glittering gaze on Chris before he was tackled suddenly by Kuramochi from behind.

"Oi, Sawamura! Don't you dare forget repaying our kindness, understand?!" Kuramochi smirked devilishly as he tightened his deathly grip around Sawamura's neck.

"Uugghh, I understand, Kuramochi-senpai!" Sawamura tried his best to remove the deathly grip that kept suffocating his breath. "But this...ugh...it's getting bad! I gi-gi-give up!"

"What's this, Sawamura?! Hahaha you got tired with this practice?! You're still not good." Kuramochi exploded in laughter as he ruffled Sawamura's hair harshly. Sawamura could only grit his teeth in frustration since he couldn't budge the arm around his neck at all.

"Oi oi, don't make him lose conscious or you'll have to carry him, you know." Miyuki suddenly said with a teasing tone and smirk on his face. Sawamura instantly looked at Miyuki with a blank face and wide eyes. Miyuki saw that and raised his brows. "Hm? What's with your face, Sawamura?"

Sawamura only stared with his mouth closed. Then he suddenly tapped Kuramochi's hand around his neck. "Sorry, Kuramochi-senpai, can you please let go of me for a while?"

Kuramochi got a bit surprised with Sawamura's serious and polite tone and he slowly released the headlock. After that, Sawamura, with his head lowered down, suddenly said something in a rather small voice. "...hank yo..."

"Huh? What? I don't hear you, Sawamura.." Miyuki furrowed his brows with puzzled looks.

Sawamura abruptly looked up and revealed his blushing face. "I only say it once so keep your ears open!" Sawamura loudly said as he was trying to cover his embarrassment. "I just want to say...THANK YOU!"

"Eh?" Miyuki stared at Sawamura dumfounded.

Sawamura then looked away, avoiding Miyuki's stare with red blush on his face. "Y-you had stopped me there when I was about to training outside." Sawamura couldn't supress the stutter as he felt more and more embarrassed, not to mention his heart was already thumping so hard and loud. "A-and you said that y-yo-you're worried about me, so..."

Miyuki flashed a feline like smirk as he heard the last sentence. "Oh, who said I'm worried about you?"

"What-?!" Sawamura widened his eyes as he saw Miyuki's usual teasing smirk. "But you said you-!" Sawamura then glared at Miyuki as he realized that Miyuki completely teased and made fun of him. _Ugh, damn! Why you always have to make fun of me!_

"Hahaha don't look at me passionately like that, Sawamura. I'm getting embarrassed too." Miyuki smirked again widely.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Sawamura shouted angrily and stamped his foot in frustration. He walked away from Miyuki with a blushing face and sharp glare. Miyuki simply chuckled, feeling amused by Sawamura's reaction.

On the other hand, Kuramochi who saw the whole bickering scene, furrowed his brows sceptically. He couldn't erase the strange feeling he felt when he saw Miyuki and Sawamura bickered...or whatever that was. Being in the same class with Miyuki, Kuramochi knew that Miyuki wasn't a very sociable person. He didn't have many friends and even with baseball teammates, Miyuki also didn't have a very close relationship. Seeing Miyuki teased Sawamura and laughed actually weren't so strange. But having a keen eye made Kuramochi felt that there was something more than just a mere teasing act from Miyuki.

"You seem like you're having fun." Kuramochi suddenly said.

"Huh? Am I?" Miyuki instantly turned his face to Kuramochi. He looked a bit flustered as he heard the sudden statement.

Kuramochi stared keenly. "Well, you look like you're enjoying your time teasing Sawamura and..." He pulled up a smirk. "You look like you're interested in him."

Miyuki widened his eyes bewilderedly. "Huh?! What the hell are you saying?" Miyuki became completely flustered. A light blush could be seen on his face and Kuramochi saw that perfectly.

Kuramochi curled up his lips even more. "You heard me, Miyuki." Then Kuramochi started to walk outside. With his back on Miyuki, he loudly shouted. "It's your problem but don't let it affect your play or the team. And you can relax because I won't say anything!"

"Wha-?! Oi, Kuramochi! Wait!" Getting more flustered, Miyuki could only call out loudly. He wanted to deny and straightened up whatever misunderstanding that Kuramochi had over him. But the loud thumping of his heart stirred up his mind and completely made Miyuki's mind blank out. With Kuramochi went outside, Miyuki was left alone inside the hall. Realizing that, Miyuki tried to ease up his puzzled mind by letting out a long sigh. Then he walked out and locked the door. Miyuki immediately returned the key and walked to his room. As he strode to his room, his mind kept rewinding Sawamura's blushing face and Kuramochi's weird statement.

 _Why do I keep thinking about Sawamura?!_ _Am I really...?_ Miyuki abruptly touched his forehead, denying his own thought. _No, that's impossible. Kuramochi just talk nonsense. I'm just interested because Sawamura is amusing to tease. And controlling those prideful and cheeky pitchers is the most interesting thing I can do as a catcher._ Miyuki then faced up as he gained confidence and reassurance. _That's right! It's just that simple kind of interest!_

 ** _Ba-thump!_** The loud thumping of his heart kept resounding and it didn't seem to ease up even for a bit. _Damn! This isn't helping at all!_ Miyuki ruffled his hair in frustration. _This isn't...what it's like, is it? I'm not...I'm still fine, right...?_

* * *

 **Please give me your review about the story :) It's so encouraging me. And thank you for reading, following, liking and reviewing my story. See you at the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**TREE OF MEMORY**

Warning: SPOILER! There're some scenes from the first season of Daiya no Ace anime.

* * *

 ** _bold and italic words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Fifth** **Memory –** **The Surging Pain**

* * *

 **"STRIKEEE!" Sawamura jumped cheerfully after he threw the ball perfectly to Miyuki's mitt. His loud voice could be heard throughout the empty field but since nobody there except Miyuki and Sawamura, Miyuki simply let out a sighed with his lips curling up.**

 **"Sawamura, let's stop for today!" Miyuki called out as he stood up from his crouching stand.**

 **Sawamura got surprise and stopped his loud cheering. He stared Miyuki with his confused look. "Why? I still can pitch more."**

 **"I know." Miyuki approached Sawamura. "But...Let's do other things, okay?" Miyuki smirked as he took off his mitt.**

 **Sawamura pouted as he felt a bit reluctant. "Then...What are we gonna do?"**

 **"Well, we can do what you told me the other day. About you want to do in summer."**

 **Sawamura perked up a bit as he remembered that he said before. "That's right...hmmm..." Sawamura put his hand on his chin as he tried to think what kind of fun things that he and Miyuki can do. "Hmmm...What we should do..."**

 **Miyuki chuckled, seeing Sawamura's funny face. Then he patted Sawamura's head gently. "How about doing what you had played with your friends when I couldn't play with you?"**

 **"Eehh...But doing it again seems boring to me..." Sawamura said with whining tone and his bored face.**

 **An angry vein couldn't help but to popped out from Miyuki's face. "So...What do you want to do then?" Miyuki gritted his teeth behind his smirking face, trying to supress the oozing irritation inside. He knew clearly that Sawamura was an honest boy, but he sometimes couldn't help but to feel irritated by Sawamura's frank speech.**

 **Unaware with Miyuki's irritated face, Sawamura asked nonchalantly. "What about you, Miyuki?"**

 **"Huh?" Miyuki raised a brow in surprise by the sudden question.**

 **"I said...what about you, Miyuki. What do you want to play?" Sawamura stared with anticipated face.**

 **Cornered by Sawamura's cute blatant look, Miyuki found himself stuck with no choice but to answer Sawamura's question. He averted his eyes and a faint blush formed on his face. "I said that...I want to do...what you and your friends do..." He faintly said the words since he felt embarrassed to say it. He didn't want Sawamura to know that he felt a bit jealousy of Sawamura's friends.**

 **"Huh? I can't hear you, Miyuki." Sawamura neared his face to Miyuki in response.**

 **Miyuki got a bit taken aback with the sudden closeness and took a step back. He could feel that his face got hotter in every second. Couldn't hold back the embarrassed feeling anymore, Miyuki turned his face from Sawamura. "If you don't want to do it, then it's fine! I'm just asking, you know!"**

 **"Why are you suddenly angry?" Sawamura blinked in confusion. He could only stare at Miyuki with a blank bewildered look.**

 **"I'm not angry!" Miyuki turned his back to Sawamura and slowly walked off, but immediately got stopped by Sawamura's hand on Miyuki's wrist.**

 **"Hey, don't be so mad." Sawamura said with a bit desperate tone. Miyuki glanced back and saw Sawamura's face that looked a bit panicky. Miyuki felt a bit guilty and turned his body to fully face Sawamura.**

 **Sawamura's face turned cheerful as he saw that. "Relax, Miyuki. We'll do many fun things together. That's for sure since it's a promise!"**

 **Miyuki felt a bit relief and sighed softly. He felt a bit scared if Sawamura didn't remember the promise, though it's something that Sawamura proposed at first.**

 **"But you know, Miyuki, I don't want it just like that. I want to do things that more special...like...uhmm...well..." Sawamura stammered, unable to find the right words**

 **On the other hand, Miyuki smirked at the last sentence. "Special? What is that mean, Sawamura?"**

 **"Uhmm...well...I don't know...but...uhmmm...something that I never do with my friends?" Sawamura tried hard to come up with anything and didn't realize that Miyuki had already smirked pleasantly.**

 **"How about a date?" Miyuki said abruptly.**

 **"Eh?" Sawamura blinked, feeling that he heard the words wrong.**

 **"Like a said, a date, Sawamura." Miyuki grinned widely.**

 **"Date...?" Sawamura repeated the word and seemed to think deeply before he suddenly asked with blank face. "What is that?"**

 **Miyuki suddenly felt tired all of sudden. "Hahaha...I should've known..." He looked Sawamura with a weary and hopeless look. "You always surpass my expectation...your idiocy that is..."**

 **"What?! Don't call me idiot! Baka-Miyuki!" Sawamura loudly retorted with a vein popped on his face.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Miyuki deeply sighed. "Listen well, Sawamura. About what I asked you before, I'll explain it." Sawamura nodded quickly and looked at Miyuki expectantly.**

 **"I want us to go to the summer festival together." Miyuki bluntly said with a serious look.**

 **Sawamura blinked twice, looking confused. "I definitely go with you even if you don't ask. I would even force you to go with me."**

 **Miyuki furrowed his brows, feeling a slight doubt at Sawamura's reply. "It's just two of us, you know. Do you understand? You can't ask your other friends to come."**

 **Again, Sawamura blinked in confusion. "Of course! I've told Wakana that I won't come to the festival with them."**

 **"You have? Why?" Miyuki looked at Sawamura totally flabbergasted.**

 **Sawamura smiled wide. "No reason. I just want to go with you."**

 **Miyuki's eyes widened instantly. He never thought that Sawamura would reply so honestly. Instead, he felt embarrassed hearing it and couldn't help the forming blush on his face. Sawamura saw the blush and stared in confusion.**

 **"Your face looks a bit red, Miyuki. Do you have a fever?" Sawamura suddenly put his hand on Miyuki's forehead. Miyuki got taken aback but didn't back away. He just stared at Sawamura's close up face since it looked so endearing and cute. Miyuki couldn't help the tugging on his lips as he felt an extremely pleasant throbbing in his chest.**

 **Aware of strange smirk on Miyuki's face, Sawamura withdrew his hand with a confused look. "Why are you smirking for?"**

 **"Nothing." Miyuki shrugged nonchalantly. His smirk grew wider. "Your hand felt nice."**

 **"Wha-?! I'm worried here and you just made fun of me!" Sawamura said with a loud irritated voice. His face was painted in pink blush and it just made Miyuki's smirk went even wider.**

 **"How nice of you. You'll be a good boyfriend in the future, Sawamura." Miyuki took Sawamura's hand suddenly and pulled him as he started to walk.**

 **Sawamura got startled and quickly asked, "What are you doing, Miyuki?!"**

 **Miyuki winked teasingly at Sawamura's surprised face. "Let's just stroll around. I want to spend the remaining time today leisurely. And I think I still want to do everything that you do with your friends."**

 **"Eehh?! You mean...now?!"**

 **"Well...just things that we can do today. We can do the rest tomorrow."**

 **"That's too much!" Sawamura loudly whined.**

 **"You said it first, Sawamura. You promised me, don't you remember?" Miyuki glanced with a wide smirk on his face. Sawamura could only widen his eyes in realization. He didn't Miyuki would be this excited about that promise, since Miyuki sometimes looked mature despite of his young age. Sawamura smiled pleasantly. "We can do it slowly. There's still enough time before you go back to Tokyo, right?"**

 **"There is, but the faster the better, right? I don't know if I can play freely like this when my time here nearing the end. There's family stuff and well...other things too."**

 **Sawamura stared Miyuki in silent as he felt a bit depressed hearing all of it. "It will be nice if you can come back here again..." Sawamura unconsciously said his thoughts in soft voice.**

 **"Huh? What did you say?" Miyuki turned to face Sawamura since he felt he heard Sawamura said something but couldn't catch it at all.**

 **Sawamura realized that he said that out and quickly shook his head fast. "No, don't mind it!"**

 **Miyuki stared sharply as he felt a bit suspicious of Sawamura's strange behaviour. But then he chose to shrug it since Sawamura seemed wouldn't say anything. Instead, he suddenly asked, "Sawamura, wear yukata for the festival, will you? I want to see it."**

 **Sawamura blinked in surprise but he nodded with a blush on his face. Miyuki simply smiled pleasantly and tightened his grip on Sawamura's hand.**

* * *

The tingling sensation of the sweltering heat fully engraved on the sweats covered skin of all the baseball team members. The summer camp had started and the super tough and hard training menu had already waited for them. The morning and afternoon practices weren't so hard but the evening training wasn't the same. Because of the cooler temperature in the evening, the training menu got tougher and harder. And there wasn't enough time for relax, even took a breath felt almost taxing for the first years.

But the hard training did improve their ability, especially the first years. The fielding training that was Sawamura and Furuya's first priority menu surely made them better in fielding. Only because that they couldn't pitch as many as they wanted, they faintly felt a bit irritated.

 _Ugghh...I wanted to pitch so badly!_ _I'll try asking Chris-senpai to catch for me._ Sawamura screamed inwardly as he walked to Chris' s room. _But what if Chris-senpai didn't want to..._

Sawamura furrowed his brows, trying to think another way. Then, a very familiar face popped up on his mind. He immediately shook his head. _No no no! I don't really want to ask him. He'll just make fun of me again._ Sawamura kept denying himself and run quickly to Chris's room. As he stood in front of Chris's room, he quickly knocked and opened the door. "Excuse me, Chris-senpai." Sawamura's loud voice immediately caught Chris's attention. "Please catch my ball, senpai! I still haven't pitched any ball for today!"

Chris simply sighed. "No, you should rest, Sawamura."

"But Chris-senpai, I want to quickly perfect my form!" Sawamura insisted.

Chris thought a moment before he smiled. "What about trying to ask Miyuki?"

Sawamura immediately shrieked out. "EHHH?! Why Chris-senpai?!"

"Try asking Miyuki to catch for you." Chris walked to the door. "Good night, Sawamura." Then he closed the door, leaving Sawamura totally dumbstruck.

Sawamura lost his mind for a while. But then he immediately came around. He felt a bit panicky and awkward for no reason. He still didn't want to ask Miyuki but he wanted to pitch so badly. Gathering his determination, Sawamura then ran to Miyuki's room.

When he had arrived, Sawamura quickly walked to the door. But when he was about to knock the door, Furuya came from behind.

"You want to ask Miyuki-senpai too?" Furuya asked bluntly.

Sawamura turned to look at Furuya. "Yeah, I want to pitch."

"Why don't you ask Chris-senpai to catch for you?" Furuya asked nonchalantly. He wanted to know why Sawamura had to ask Miyuki even though Chris was his catcher before.

Sawamura averted his eyes while unconsciously pouted sulkily. "I already did, but he politely declined! That's why I'm going first!" Sawamura turned to glare at Furuya. But Furuya simply averted his eyes, not caring what Sawamura had said. After all, he's a pitcher and he wanted to pitch ball too.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Sawamura neared his face to Furuya as he saw Furuya averted his eyes and paid no attention at him. The distance between them was a bit close, but Sawamura didn't aware of that. He just kept glaring at Furuya who kept averting his gaze.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice filled with strange irritated tone called them both. "OI, Sawamura! Furuya! What are you two doing?!"

Sawamura knew immediately who was that and turned his face. He then saw a glaring Miyuki with a towel on his head. Sawamura unconsciously gulped as he saw Miyuki's fierce gaze on him. _Wh-why he's looking at me like that?!_

Miyuki kept glaring on Sawamura before then he sighed softly. "Get in the bath already. You two are so dirty with sweats and dirt on your uniform." Miyuki bluntly stated.

Furuya immediately turned to face Miyuki. "I haven't been in the bullpen lately, so I wanted to ask you to catch."

Not wanting to lose, Sawamura loudly said, "I'm only here because Chris-senpai told me no!"

Miyuki furrowed his brows. "Wait, you mean now? You guys were dying after the base-running exercise. And you two still want to pitch?"

"Yes! Let me pitch once!" Sawamura replied fast.

"I'd like ten pitches." Furuya quickly demanded. Sawamura got surprised and demanded more. Then they bickered with the amount of pitches they wanted to throw. Miyuki, on the other hand, could only look tiredly at their spoiled request. _Jeez...what about my plan for the night?_

Miyuki watched Sawamura and Furuya bickering while thinking how to refuse their request in a very amusing way. Then he remembered something that always happened in his room every night since the summer camp started. He smirked devilishly as he found an interesting idea. Then he laughed loudly. "Interesting! You guys are awesome! If you have that much energy, it should be fine."

Sawamura and Furuya looked at Miyuki bewilderedly. Miyuki then tapped their shoulder as he walked to his room. With his back facing them, Miyuki simply said, "Go take a bath, then come to my room."

"Huh? Are we pitching in your room?" Sawamura dumbly asked.

"Hahahaha don't mind the details, Sawamura. And don't take too long." Miyuki waved his hand up and left them dumbfounded. Sawamura and Furuya then looked at each other dumbfounded. Then they decided to do like what Miyuki said.

After they took a bath and changed their outfit with the casual one, each of them immediately went to Miyuki's room. As they entered Miyuki's room, they was greeted by the sight of some of third years and second years inside Miyuki's room.

"Hey, you're here." Miyuki sounded oddly happy seeing Sawamura and Furuya. Then he approached Sawamura and Furuya and said in whisper, "You guys are full of energy, right? Can you take care of them? They come over every night and I'm really tired."

Sawamura looked at Miyuki a bit reluctant. He understood what Miyuki said and he could sympathize a bit, but still he wanted to pitch so badly. Then Miyuki asked again. "Can you play shogi?"

"Huh? I've played with my grandpa, so...a bit..." Sawamura unconsciously replied, while Furuya only shook his head in reply.

"All right! Go, Sawamura!" Miyuki suddenly sounded so happy and he immediately pulled Sawamura to enter his room.

Sawamura was totally surprised and almost stumbled on his feet. "What-?! Wait, Miyuki! What about the bullpen?!" But before Sawamura could protest more, Yuuki had already started the shogi game, leaving Sawamura with no choices but to accept the challenge. Sawamura felt deceived inwardly and glared at Miyuki.

But Miyuki simply smirked. "Well...you know...it's not bad to learn about the people playing defense behind you right?"

Furuya and Sawamura glanced at each other. They didn't expect Miyuki would plan to make them closer to others. Sawamura stared in gasp, feeling a bit hard to believe that. _So this is his plan when he calls us over?_

But then suddenly, Miyuki opened the door and went out. Before he closed the door, he waved his hand to Sawamura and Furuya and grinned widely. "Well then, take care of things! I'm going to sleep in Zono's room." Then he closed the door and giggled, feeling no remorse.

"Hah?!" Sawamura completely dumbfounded. _Damn it! He ran away! Now I have to deal with them?!_ Sawamura gritted his teeth, feeling intensely annoyed.

Sawamura and Furuya had now completely caught in Miyuki's trap. They had no choice but to do the third years and the second years senpai's demanding request. Sawamura had no choice but to play shogi with Yuuki, while Furuya had to give massage to Isashiki.

"Did you know?" Out of the blue, Kuramochi spoke up with a playful smirk on his face. "Sawamura has a girlfriend back home!"

Sawamura heard it clear and sound and immediately interjected in panic. "Hey! Stop it! It's lie! She's just a childhood friend!"

"Ooh?" Isashiki suddenly rose up with a vein popped out on his face. "Could you tell us about it in detail?"

"Wait! Senpai! She's not my girlfriend! I haven't even been replying to her emails!" Sawamura completely got flustered. He didn't want anyone had wrong idea and then caused weird rumours about that.

"Hyahahaha don't worry about that, Sawamura." Kuramochi grinned widely and devilishly. "I've been replying to her in your place."

"HUH?! Bastard! So it was you all along!" Sawamura pointed his finger to Kuramochi and stood up abruptly. He was feeling beyond panic and irritation to the extent that he forgot to use polite words to his senpai. But Kuramochi immediately gave Sawamura the unavoidable punishment and use his usual sparring moves to Sawamura. Sawamura couldn't hold up so long and immediately gave up with many struggles.

"Jeez, it's hurt so much..." Sawamura whined in small voice. "Why he still has energy so much..." Sawamura slowly stood up with drooping shoulder.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kuramochi instantly turned his head back with a devil smile on his face.

"Hiii! N-no, nothing!" Sawamura shook his head in panic.

Kuramochi simply stared with an unfazed look. Then he suddenly demanded Sawamura and Furuya to buy drinks for them. Feeling hesitant, Sawamura could only nodded with wry look on his face, while Furuya simply nodded with his straight stoic face.

They went out and straight to the vending machines outside. With drooping shoulder, Sawamura sighed long and heavily. "I want to go back to my room and sleep..."

"You look so troubled." Furuya suddenly opened his mouth. Sawamura instantly turned to look at Furuya and blinked in surprise. "And you look so happy...strangely..."

Furuya simply averted his eyes. Sawamura sighed again, knowing that Furuya had ignored him again. But he shrugged it. "It's so tiring to face so many demands in the same time...Miyuki sure got it tough..." His eyes gazed down as he recalled Miyuki's troubled face when he just came to his room. _He's very awkward with people since before and now, huh? He's so helpless._ Sawamura unconsciously chuckled. He didn't realize the stare from his side.

"Hmm...I thought you're angry with him because he tricked us." Furuya said with his usual calm tone. He stared hard at Sawamura with his usual stoic look.

Sawamura's face instantly painted with a blush. "Huh?! Tha-that's o-of course! I'm just saying that Miyuki must be feeling tired like this all the time!" Sawamura stuttered as he felt strangely panicky. The throbbing feeling in his chest was also making him more and more bewildered. _Wha-what is this?! Why am I—_

"Why are you so flustered for?" Furuya asked, raising his brows.

"I'm not!" Sawamura loudly exclaimed. He glared desperately, trying to hide his flustered look. "And what about you?! Don't you feel it's vexing with him making us scapegoat like this?!"

"Well...it's not that bad...I think..." Furuya replied with a bit soft voice. He didn't want Sawamura knew that he was feeling rather happy being close with other teammates. He knew that Sawamura might make fun of that and he really didn't want that. Then he asked again, trying to change the subject. "So you have a girlfriend?"

"That's wrong! I'd said that she's just a childhood friend right?!" Sawamura replied loudly with a very panic and flustered face.

"Hmm...So it's not?" Furuya tilted his head with his usual stoic look.

"It's not! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sawamura glared exasperatedly.

"You don't have to deny it so much, you know. Nothing will happen anyway, besides isn't it nice to have a girlfriend...well, even if it's just in name."

"What are you saying?! Of course it's not good! It's rude to her and...I..." Sawamura opened his mouth, trying to say something but he quickly closed it tight. _Why does Miyuki's face come to mind?!_

Furuya raised his brows, wondering what Sawamura tried to say. But Sawamura simply averted his eyes with blush on his face. And it only made Furuya got more confused. "Why are you blushing for?"

"H-huh?!" Sawamura instantly widened his eyes. "I-I'm not blushing! What the hell are you ta-talking about since before?! I don't understand wh-what you want to say!" Sawamura stuttered like crazy and the blush only had gotten one shade deeper than before as Miyuki's image appeared inside his mind. _Why am I blushing for?!_ And w _hy am I thinking about him! Damn you, Four eyes!_ Sawamura then abruptly turned his gaze to Furuya again and glared hard. "Let's just hurry up! Kuramochi-senpai will get angry if we take too long!"

Furuya stared for a moment before he walked faster. "Yeah, I know." Furuya then left Sawamura behind. _What a red face. He doesn't have to be that flustered anyway. How weird..._

"H-hey! Don't leave me!" Sawamura quickly caught up while still feeling a bit flustered. His heart was thumping hard. He didn't know why but the moment Miyuki's face came into his mind, Sawamura couldn't help but to feel flustered and bewildered. Sawamura was forced to slowly realize that something had stirred inside of him. And that something was undoubtedly related to Miyuki.

* * *

The days felt strangely slow but at the same time fast as the summer camp nearing its end. All of the first string players had gave their best to finish the summer camp hard training. Slowly but surely, each of the players could feel themselves growing tougher facing the deadly hard training. All that's left was the game against Osaka Kiryu High School where they had to prove their growth after finishing the summer camp training.

At the last day of summer camp, the game against Kiryu High School surely put the players, especially the first year pitchers, Sawamura and Furuya, into a challenge where they had to prove their growth and worthiness. Furuya as the starter successfully did his job done even though he still made some mistakes at first. His true nature as a pitcher was shown and it made even the opponent's team coach acknowledged him.

Seeing his rival did his job amazingly, Sawamura couldn't help but to feel nervous and get worked up. He was trembling and sweating cold sweats, aware that the game was his first game in the first string. He felt more and more nervous and stiff as he knew he couldn't do any mistakes or he might be done for as the first string player.

Miyuki who had kept eyes on Sawamura as the coach told Sawamura to play after Furuya, sighed as he noticed how stiff and nervous Sawamura were. He approached Sawamura and flicked Sawamura's forehead as he still trapped in his own mind. "Hey, you look really stiff, Sawamura."

"Ack! It hurts!" The flick got Sawamura back from his nervous state and he instantly looked over Miyuki. It was then he realized that Miyuki had stood in front of him and stared at him with questioning eyes. His eyes widened in surprise. "Woah! Mi-miyuki?!" He took a step back in a fluster. "Wha-wha-wha-what do you want?!"

"What's that? Are you nervous, Sawamura?" Miyuki raised a brow and smirked playfully.

"Me?! That's impossible!" Sawamura denied strongly. But his pale nervous face had already betrayed him.

Miyuki sighed and abruptly pulled down the blue hat visor that Sawamura wore until it covered Sawamura's eyes. "Don't be so tense, Sawamura."

"Wha-?! Hey!" Sawamura got startled as Miyuki suddenly pulled down his hat. "What's your problem?! Damn it!" Sawamura was flustered as Miyuki still hold his hat down. Then he heard a chuckle and instantly a vein popped out on his face. "What are you laughing for?!"

"It sure brings back memories, huh?" Miyuki said as he let go off his hand from Sawamura's hat. "You and me forming a battery."

Sawamura looked up as he pulled up his head to see Miyuki's face clearly. He saw Miyuki smiling and it somehow looked soft and gentle. It wasn't like his usual teasing smirk and it sure got Sawamura gasped. But then he recalled what Miyuki had said before and realized that the time had long past after he met with Miyuki in his visit to Seido for the first time. He still clearly remembered how cheeky Miyuki looked with his usual grinning face. It fluttered his heart when he recalled how happy he was when he could meet with Miyuki again, even though Miyuki forgot about him completely.

"It really is a long time ago..." Sawamura said with a soft and dejected tone. "And you still can't remember me..." He gazed down at the ground, feeling a bit sad and mortified with the fact that Miyuki still didn't show any kind of sign of remembering him, even for a bit.

"Sawamura..." Miyuki stared with questioning look. _What is this thing about me not remembering him...he's saying as if we had met before._ "About that, Sawamura...you kind of saying that we had known each other long before you came here right?"

Still gazing down, Sawamura replied in small voice. "If I say yes, what would you say?"

Miyuki was taken aback in bewilderment. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say. But then he replied with a serious tone. "Then, tell me about that. It's better to make it sure fast than dawdle over something that so uncertain like that." Miyuki tapped Sawamura's right shoulder lightly. "Being so energetic and loud is your expertise right?"

Curling his lips up into a smile, Sawamura muttered under his breath. "What's that? Are you trying to make fun of me?" Then he looked up and grinned widely. "Let's go to the bullpen, Miyuki! I want you to see my pitch."

Miyuki stared still for a while before he sighed softly and walked first to the bullpen. Sawamura simply watched Miyuki's back with a resigned smile on his face. _Something that uncertain, huh...? Jeez, what an unpleasant thing you said...You don't even remember anything..._

* * *

The sky had turned dark and dyed with the tiny specks of starlight. The game had already ended with Kiryu won the game with score 14 to 7. Their powerful batting line was really hard to defeat. But the game surely gave each player great experience and knowledge about their strength and weakness.

Knowing about what he lacked, Sawamura couldn't just relax himself after the game. Being a simple person, Sawamura then decided to train more even though the night was already late. He quickly went to the field so that he could train with his usual little partner, the tire.

Suddenly, a voice called out to him. "Oh? Did you have trouble sleeping, Sawamura?"

Sawamura glanced ahead and saw Miyuki walked approaching him. He looked like he had just practiced his batting. Sweats were seen on his face and the bat was clamped between in his right arm. With smirk on his face, Miyuki slowly approaching Sawamura who was stood still and stared at him curiously. "We start early tomorrow, so you better don't work yourselves! But well...you and Furuya gave up fifteen runs, so it'd be surprising if you could sleep."

"Uuggaahhh! That's uncalled for! Besides, it was fourteen runs in total! Don't add it!" Sawamura blurted out loudly.

"Hahaha is that so?" Miyuki simply shrugged off with a nice playful smirk.

"Ugh...what is your problem anyway?!" Sawamura glared grumpily.

"Nothing. By the way, how about we talk for a bit, Sawamura? About what we talked before, it's somehow got me interested."

"Talk? About what—" Sawamura immediately recalled about Miyuki asking him to tell about his memories. He looked down at the ground as he felt hesitant for no reason all of a sudden. _What if he really doesn't remember about me or for worse he won't believe me at all...Will he still want to talk to me as usual? Will he feel disgusted at me?_ He felt an aching pain inside all of sudden.

"Sawamura? Hey, what's happen?" Miyuki bend down a bit and waved his left hand in front of Sawamura's face. But Sawamura didn't react at all and still kept his mouth shut. Miyuki sighed resignedly, knowing that Sawamura wouldn't budge though he didn't understand why. Then Miyuki abruptly took Sawamura's hand and pulled him forcefully out of his thoughts.

"Wait! Miyuki! What are you—" Sawamura got taken aback by Miyuki suddenly pulling him.

"Let's search a place to talk comfortably." Miyuki replied without looking back. He just kept pulling Sawamura with his hand and walked. "How about the bench beside the vending machine?"

"Hey! Wait! That means I'll go back to the dorm! What about me wanting to train myself?!" Sawamura loudly stated. He let himself pulled by Miyuki but the hesitation he felt still weighing his heart.

"Geez, you can do it after we talk. I just want to ask few things." Miyuki fastened his pace as he could see the light from the vending machine ahead.

"How selfish! Don't I have a word for this?!" Sawamura strongly uttered. He got more and more anxious in every second. He even wondered if this was a good choice or not. But there's part of him that truly want Miyuki to remember, no matter how little it was.

When they had arrived at the bench, Miyuki immediately release his grab on Sawamura's hand and sat dow. Then he glanced over Sawamura and grinned widely. "Well, let's talk."

Sawamura narrowed his eyes, unbelieving with Miyuki's selfish act. But then he sighed heavily and sat down beside Miyuki. He glanced with irritated look on his face. "So...what do you want to ask?"

Miyuki kept grinning as he asked bluntly. "When do you think we had met before?"

 _Think? Does he assume that it's just my fantasy?_ Sawamura got angrier and clenched his fist unconsciously. "Miyuki...if you're thinking it's just my strange imagination or something like that...I will never tell you a word!" Sawamura glared fiercely. He couldn't accept the thought that Miyuki took his memories are something trivial like that. It was his precious thing even if it was just one sided memories.

Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise. He didn't think Sawamura would be that furious. Miyuki then cleared his throat as he decided to carefully choice his words. "I'm not thinking like that, Sawamura. You know that I have no recollection about meeting you before when you visited here for the first time. Yet you always said about me not remembering you and got angry or sulky. So...what I want to say is tell me about your memories clearly. I might remember something, you know."

Sawamura listened to it in silent while keeping his doubtful gaze on Miyuki. But then he realized that he was feeling too wary and couldn't trust Miyuki at all. In his mind, he already presumed that Miyuki wouldn't remember it or believe in him. That's why he couldn't tell anything about the memories he had and just kept asking and demanding Miyuki to remember that memories.

Sawamura then turned his gaze down at the ground. He bent his head down, feeling so pathetic over himself. "I'm sorry, Miyuki..."

"It's alright." Miyuki patted Sawamura's head gently. "I knew that you will feel uneasy since I don't remember it at all. But you know...there's something that always catches my mind when I'm with you."

Sawamura looked up as he heard that and saw Miyuki smiling at him gently. Miyuki continued. "You're fun to tease and...well...it's...strangely relaxing for me." Miyuki scratched his cheek as he said it a bit sheepishly.

Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise. But he abruptly chuckled. "Hahaha how strange! Is that what makes you think that I'm not just blabbering things?"

"Hey, don't make fun of me! Or do you not believe me?" Miyuki gave Sawamura a grumpy look. Sawamura just kept laughing before then he straightened up and gave Miyuki his bright energetic smile. "Sorry Miyuki. I'll tell you clearly."

Miyuki nodded in satisfaction. Then Sawamura opened his mouth again while kept his gaz straight. "Summer three years ago, we met when you went to Nagano and stayed around my neighbourhood. You said you came for family gathering at your relative house that had been traditionally done in every year—"

 _Summer three years ago?_ Miyuki flinched as he suddenly felt an aching pain inside his head. Strange blurry images suddenly came to his mind and it made the pain more prickling him intensely. _What...is...this...?_ Miyuki bent his head down and pressed his head with his right hand as the pain growing intense. _What the hell..._

"—and we played together. We did many fun things. We went to the summer festival too. It was so fun! We watched the fireworks and..." Sawamura took a glance as he felt curious about Miyuki paying attention at him or not. But he was taken aback as he saw Miyuki's pained face. "Miyuki?! Hey! What's happen?!"

Miyuki heard Sawamura's voice in panic between his intense aching headaches. He glanced at Sawamura and gritted his teeth as he tried to supress the pain and laughed instead. "Hahaha...What's with that look, Sawamura? It looks so funny."

A look of annoyance suddenly appeared on Sawamura's face. "Hey, don't make fun of me! I'm worrying about you here!"

Miyuki flashed a smile before he abruptly stood up. "Sawamura, I think I'm going to bed now." He grinned widely, trying to mask his pained face.

"HAH?! Wait! I still haven't finished—" Miyuki abruptly stroked Sawamura's hair hard. "Hey! Wha-what are you doing?! Baka-Miyuki!"

Miyuki instantly stopped his hand. "What did you say?"

"Huh? I'm saying what the hell you are doing. You suddenly looked like you're in pain but then you made fun of me. I don't understand what you're trying to do!" Sawamura loudly protested.

"No, I mean...you called me Baka, didn't you?" Miyuki looked Sawamura with eyes in bewilderment.

"So what? You called me idiot and made fun of me, but I can't call you that?!" Sawamura narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit irritated.

"No...that's not what I meant..." Miyuki averted his gaze. He looked uncertain and confused. _Somehow I felt Sawamura called me like that too before..._ The prickling aching pain came again. _Shit! What's with this sudden pain?!_ The pain contorted Miyuki's pain again without his control. He turned his face away so that Sawamura couldn't see his face.

"Miyuki? Are you sure you're alright?" Sawamura saw Miyuki looking a bit strange again. He couldn't help but to feel worry again.

Miyuki glanced and saw a worry look on Sawamura. He felt his chest tightened all of a sudden. But he immediately shook off the feeling and pull out a smirk like he usually did instead. "If you have time to worry for others, you better worry about your lacking abilities, don't you think so? And...didn't you say you want to train before?"

Sawamura flinched, hearing those words. He gritted his teeth, trying to supress his boiling anger. "Grraaaagghh! It's really wasting my time, worrying about you!" Sawamura stood up and flashed out his angry face. "And you know, you're the one that stop me!" Sawamura then stamped his foot in anger as he walked away from Miyuki without spared any glance.

Miyuki simply sighed as he watched Sawamura left. He felt sorry for making Sawamura confused and left in anger, but the aching pain inside his head was killing him. It wasn't that unbearable, but he didn't want Sawamura to see his pained face. It might be his pride that made him felt like that, but he felt it was too trivial and he didn't need Sawamura worrying that too much. Then, when Sawamura's back couldn't be seen again, Miyuki decided to just take a rest and wished for the pain gone. He also had to think about the reason behind this uncomfortable aching pain before he could ask Sawamura about those memories again...

* * *

 **At the morning, after Seido and Inashiro game...**

"Uugaaahhh! I want to play too!" Sawamura loudly cried just after the game ended. He wasn't playing in the previous game and he felt so eager and impatient. He knew that he also could learn something from watching at the bench, but his urge as a player and a pitcher was making him hard to just watch and stand in the bench.

But then suddenly, someone called him from behind. "Hey, you there!"

Sawamura instantly turned his head back and saw two guys wearing Inashiro's uniform stood behind him. The black haired tall one looked a bit intimidating with his arm folded on his chest, while the latter was shorter but looked flashy with his spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde haired guy then asked with a cheeky grin on his face. "Is Furuya throwing today? I hear he throws like a monster even though he's a first year."

Sawamura just stared at them confusedly. _Inashiro? He wasn't in the previous game..._

The blonde haired guy said again. "I figured I'll check out how fast he actually throws."

"You're just worried he might throw faster than you." The taller guy retorted fast. "You're such a small guy."

"Shut up! I'm just genuinely curious!" The blonde haired guy protested strongly.

Sawamura, on the other hand, simply watched those two with a confused look on his face. _What's up with these two?_ Sawamura felt a bit hesitant to answer the question, but he felt he couldn't just ignore the question. "Furuya isn't throwing today."

The blonde haired guy gasped in surprise as he heard Sawamura's honest reply. "Seriously? That was all I came to see." He looked Sawamura in disbelief. Then he approached Sawamura so that he could see Sawamura better. "He got six strikeouts against Yokohama Academy, right?"

Sawamura blinked in confusion. "Yeah...I guess."

"Hey, how'd he do it? What's his top speed? What breaking ball does he throw?" The blonde haired guy attacked Sawamura with his sudden questions while closing the distance between Sawamura and him. His face was sparkling in curiosity. And he made Sawamura felt a bit uncomfortable. He asked again. "Why he isn't he throwing? Is he not feeling well? Or are you just keeping him secret?"

The blonde haired guy was close enough to Sawamura's face and it really made Sawamura felt uncomfortable. But as Sawamura realized that all he asked was about Furuya, he felt a bit irritated. But before Sawamura could say anything, he was yanked off from behind. Sawamura immediately turned his face and saw Miyuki with an irritated look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know we have to watch another game?" Miyuki uttered slightly in anger.

Sawamura got surprise and he could only stared Miyuki in bewilderment. _Why is he angry?_

Miyuki then moved his gaze to the blonde haired guy. "It's the truth, Mei. Furuya isn't doing very well right now." Miyuki walked and stood beside Sawamura and Mei with a smirk on his face

The blonde haired guy that called Mei sighed after hearing Miyuki's reply. "Kazuya...When you said it, it sounds like a total lie."

 _Huh? First name basis?_ Sawamura widened his eyes, feeling dumbstruck as he watched Miyuki and Mei talked to each other from behind. Then he felt a sudden tightness in his chest. _Wha-what is this...?_ Sawamura tried to ignore the tightened feeling and decided to just confirm their relationship and asked Miyuki. "Are you all friends?"

Miyuki glanced at Sawamura. "You're still here?"

"Wha-what's your problem?!" Sawamura stuttered as he felt Miyuki got so serious strangely. But he didn't falter at Miyuki's hard gaze. Miyuki sighed resignedly, but before he could say anything, Mei suddenly popped his head out to see Sawamura that was behind Miyuki. "I'm Narumiya Mei. Nice to meet you, first year guy." Mei smiled widely as he said his name.

Sawamura blinked in surprise but he immediately bowed his head down slightly. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Sawa—"

"You're pitching today, right?" Miyuki suddenly interjected. His smirk grew wider but strangely it looked almost scary as if he was faking a smile on his darkened face. Sawamura shuddered in cold sweats as he saw that. _What's happen with Miyuki?! It isn't like him at all!_

Mei stared at Miyuki for a while before he curled up his lips in a smirk. "Sure I am. But...it's a pity that I can't see Furuya play. What about you, first year? You're playing?" Mei glanced at Sawamura with his playful smirk.

"Eh? Me?" Sawamura got a bit surprise, but then his face brightened as he felt successfully gained some attention. "Well, I'm—"

"Oi, Sawamura! Don't you blabbering things about our team!" Kuramochi suddenly appeared from behind and smacked Sawamura's head. "They're our rival team, you know."

"I know that!" Sawamura pouted slightly as he touched his head that slightly felt painful because the smack. Then Kuramochi and Sawamura bickered as Sawamura starting to speak casually and Kuramochi punishing him with his usual wrestling moves.

Miyuki watched them in silent and sighed. He knew that sometimes Kuramochi could be just like kids when it's about Sawamura. Sawamura was surely attracting people with his loud energetic attitude. And it applied for anyone, whether it's inside the team or even the people from outside the team. Miyuki then glanced at Mei. But without his knowing, Mei already had his eyes watching Sawamura with a smirk on his face. Miyuki narrowed his eyes as he felt a surge of intense burning inside when he saw that.

But then the taller guy that was watching in silent since before suddenly spoke. "Mei, let's go." The taller guy immediately walked away after he said that. "Masa-san, wait up!" Mei got a bit taken aback but he quickly ran off to follow the taller guy. Then Mei turned his face back and waved his hand. "Well, see you, Kazuya and first year, Sawamura!"

"Eh? Why did he know my name?" Sawamura blinked in confusion.

"Sawamura." Miyuki suddenly called. Sawamura glanced at Miyuki cautiously as Miyuki kept looking so strangely serious. He continued. "As a fellow southpaw, you better watch his pitching. He's our fated rival. If we don't take him down, we can't go to nationals. He's the second year ace of Inashiro Vocational High School, Narumiya Mei."

"Narumiya...Mei..." Sawamura said the name as he glanced at Mei's back far ahead. The way Miyuki talked to Mei gave away the feeling that they knew each other before. And Miyuki also said that Mei was their fated rival. Sawamura felt a rising curiosity for that second year ace of Inashiro. _That Narumiya Mei seems like Miyuki's friend or something like that. But Miyuki said he's our rival...Are they truly friends?_ Sawamura then took a peek at Miyuki's face. _They looked close, and even called each other name so...friendly..._ Sawamura felt a pang of pain in his chest suddenly.

"Sawamura? Oi! Sawamura!" Kuramochi loudly called but Sawamura was stuck inside his mind, wondering and thinking to the point that he couldn't hear Kuramochi calling him. Kuramochi clicked his tongue in irritation. "Darn! Oi! What are you—"

"Sawamura, do you hear me?" Miyuki abruptly cut in. But his voice successfully broke Sawamura's reverie. Sawamura then glanced with curious eyes at Miyuki. Miyuki simply smiled resignedly. "What are you thinking of that made you didn't hear us calling?"

"E-eh...I'm just..." Sawamura flinched and stuttered as he got a bit panicked. He didn't want them knew what he had been thinking before. _Ugh, what I've to say?! I can't tell them I'm feeling strangely irritated thinking about Miyuki and that Narumiya Mei!_

"Miyuki, we better be going now or we miss the game." Kuramochi suddenly said.

Miyuki glanced at Kuramochi and nodded. "You're right. We better move fast." He glanced back to Sawamura who was staring at him cautiously. "Sawamura, you too."

Sawamura simply nodded and followed Miyuki and Kuramochi behind as they started to walk to another field to watch Inashiro and Shuhoku game. While he followed them behind, Sawamura couldn't help but to keep gazing at Miyuki's back. He kept wondering about Miyuki and Narumiya Mei. And as he kept thinking about that, each time he would felt a prickling irritation inside. He didn't like that but at the same time it made him gradually realized that it had something to do with tightened feeling and strange throbbing in his heart when he was thinking about Miyuki or even when he was just talking with him.

It felt different with what he had before when he first knew Miyuki or even when he met again with Miyuki. That strange throbbing wasn't the same and it kept getting stronger each day. Sawamura always tried to shake that feeling but it came back again and again with just a mere gesture like...

"What's up, Sawamura?" Miyuki turned his face back and smirked playfully as he could feel Sawamura's gaze on his back since before.

Sawamura widened his eyes as that throbbing feeling came back stronger and almost tightening his chest painfully. "E-e-eh-I-I'm..." His voice came in stutter and shaky.

Miyuki watched him curiously. "Sawamura...Your face is so red."

Sawamura inhaled sharply as he got extremely embarrassed. "I-I-I'm not! Baka-Miyuki!"

* * *

 **AN: I'm finally back again! I'm so glad I can finish this chapter! This chapter will be the start of the real things that I've planned for this story, so please give me your review for better improvement :)**

 **Also, thank you so much for you who had read, liked, and followed the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: SPOILER! There're some scenes from the first season of Daiya no Ace anime.

* * *

 ** _bold and italic words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Sixth** **Memory –** **The Imprisoned Feeling**

* * *

"Ei-chan!" A voice was calling out Sawamura's name as he came out from the stadium. Knowing fully whose voice was that, Sawamura immediately ran out with a big smile on his face. Outside the stadium, he immediately saw the familiar faces that he had always missed from the day he went to Seidou High School.

"You all came to watch me?" Sawamura ran to the group of teenagers who smiled back at him happily. He keenly looked over the faces of his junior high school friends one by one. "Wakana too...I didn't think you all will be coming here!"

"Of course! When we knew that your school got into semi-final, we immediately come!" One of them replied enthusiastically.

"Nobu..." Sawamura stared them with gentle eyes. He couldn't describe how happy he was when he could see his friends and former teammates again. They had been one of his motivation and mental support to continue and struggle with the hard training in Seidou. Sawamura could felt his chest tightened in a very pleasant feeling.

Sawamura talked with them happily and confidently as he felt that he could show them that he had grown up from he was before. He wanted his former teammates feeling at ease as he knew that they believed in him and made him go unworriedly to Seidou.

From afar, Kuramochi and Miyuki watched Sawamura and his friends talked with a curious gaze. Especially for Kuramochi, he was watching keenly as he looked at the only girl in that group that full of boys. "Is...is...is that...Wakana?" Kuramochi gasped with a very shocked face. He didn't even aware that he was said that out loud.

Miyuki simply watched Kuramochi with amused face. But then he glanced over the girl that made Kuramochi opened his mouth wide. _Wakana...Is she the girlfriend that Kuramochi said before...?_ Miyuki stared at the girl and felt his chest slowly tightened in unpleasant feeling. Miyuki immediately shook his head, trying to deny whatever the feeling that tried to emerge. Then he decided to wake Kuramochi from his shocked state. "Oi, Kuramochi. What's wrong?"

Waking up from his frozen state, Kuramochi got surprised with Miyuki who had been standing behind. "Wo-woah, Miyuki! You surprised me!"

"You're the one that got strangely stilled up." Miyuki smirked amusedly as he watched Kuramochi funnily stumbled in words which he never did before. "Did you saw anything strange maybe?"

"Huh? Well...nothing...It's just that Bakamura...Bakamura is...urgggaaahh! It irritates me!" Kuramochi suddenly exploded. His eyes glared at Sawamura fiercely.

Sawamura, on the other hand, still happily talked with his friends. There were so many things that he wanted to tell them but words didn't fully came out as he wanted to. Sawamura could only answer one by one their unstoppable question with a wide happy smile on his face.

"Ei-chan, are you going to nationals as a first year? We'll definitely go cheer you on!" His friend said it enthusiastically.

Sawamura stared at them with a blank face before he fell into silence. He recalled what Miyuki had said before when he lost her confidence after the game with Yakushi...

 ** _"_** ** _Why was I given another chance?" Sawamura asked bluntly with doubtful eyes._**

 ** _Miyuki widened his eyes slightly but then smirked again as usual. "Why are you thinking so hard? You're bad at that stuff. You usually get happy about being able to play."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But I brought the whole team down today." Sawamura bent his head down, feeling disheartened and guilty inside._**

 ** _Miyuki's smirk grew wider. "Don't tell me you're afraid to pitch now because you gave up a home run." Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise as if his mind got exposed by Miyuki. Miyuki simply giggled in teasing tone. "Didn't I tell you? That was all my fault."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, you don't look like you're sorry!" Sawamura glared sharply as he retorted strongly._**

 ** _Miyuki sighed softly and stood up. "Listen, Sawamura." Then he kneeled down in front of Sawamura who had sitting on the ground since before. "You got a new pitching form three months after joining, right?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah..." Sawamura replied weakly. Miyuki smirked again as he continued. "But that only made your pitch harder to time, and it didn't make your pitch any faster or heavier. Some people will still jam your pitch to the outfield or if the people get their timing right, they'll get a home run."_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's..." Sawamura averted his eyes and bent his head down again._**

 ** _Miyuki continued again. "Ball control, speed, and experience. The list goes on and on. You're only starting out as a pitcher. Oh, well, your stupidity's on the list, too." Miyuki smiled teasingly with his usual cheeky grin. Sawamura could only suppress his anger and glared at Miyuki dejectedly. But then Miyuki suddenly punched Sawamura's chest lightly with his left hand._**

 ** _Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise as he saw trust and acknowledgement inside Miyuki's eyes. Miyuki simply smiled. "With all that, what the coach really wants from you is here, your unwavering spirit, Sawamura."_**

Sawamura unconsciously smiled. He could still feel the confidence bubbling inside from Miyuki's words. Wakana who had been watching Sawamura, realized that Sawamura smiling for no reason and immediately asked. "Eijun, is there something on your mind?"

Sawamura then smiled pleasantly before he replied. "Actually I didn't even realize that. I only do what I'm asked to do every game since I didn't have the luxury to think about anything more." Sawamura then turned his eyes to look over the third and second years who were gathering a bit far from where he stood. Sawamura smiled as he looked at them proudly. "All my upperclassmen are so amazing. I respect them, and they're super cool."

Sawamura then spotted Miyuki who were talking with Kuramochi and chuckled softly. "Well, a few I don't like. I'm not really sure how to put it, but I just want to keep playing with this team." Sawamura stared at Miyuki with gentle eyes. Wakana saw that and immediately followed his gaze. Wakana then saw Miyuki and widened her eyes as she remembered that the guy, who Sawamura stared at, was undoubtedly someone she knew very well. _Miyuki...Kazuya...?_

Wakana was about to asked Sawamura before suddenly a haired pink guy smacked Sawamura's head hard. "We've been calling you out for a while now. Didn't you hear it?"

"Bro-brother!" Haruichi watched from behind in fluster. He wanted to stop his brother, Kominato Ryousuke, but failed as he got a bit scared seeing his brother's irritated face.

Feeling a bit pain from that smack, Sawamura slowly caressed his head. But then a flying kick came from behind. Sawamura then fell perfectly flat to the ground with his face on the front.

The perpetrator simply clicked his tongue. "Get over here, Sawamura! You want to be late to Inashiro's game?

"That hurt, Kuramochi-senpai! That hurt more than usual!" Sawamura glared sharply with tears on his face.

"Just your imagination, Bakamura." Kuramochi said with irritated tone. But he suddenly looked at Wakana and wore a coolest and dashing look that he could do at best. "Well, I need to take him now, but please come cheer for us again."

Kuramochi then dragged Sawamura out but stopped as Wakana called out. "Wa-wait, I..." Wakana looked at Miyuki who had been watching them behind Kuramochi then back at Sawamura. "There's something I want to ask Eijun. Can I talk with Eijun just for a bit?" Wakana looked at Kuramochi with hopeful eyes.

Seeing that sparkling eyes gazed on him, Kuramochi couldn't refuse and let Sawamura talk to Wakana. Sawamura got curious and wondered about what Wakana wanted to ask to him. He followed Wakana as she somehow guided him to talk that a bit far from his friends and teammates were.

"What is it that you want to ask, Wakana?" Sawamura asked suddenly.

Wakana turned his body and faced Sawamura. She contemplated for a while before she opened her mouth. "I want you to answer me honestly. One of your upperclassmen...he's that Miyuki Kazuya right?"

Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise as he heard the question. But he immediately composed himself and nodded. "He is that Miyuki Kazuya."

"As I thought..." Wakana softly sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? Is it...because he's the true reason you're coming to Seidou?" Wakana narrowed her eyes and looked at Sawamura with a suspicious gaze.

"Wha-?! Tha-tha-that's not true! Well it's not wrong too bu-but..! Aaggghh what am I saying?!" Sawamura loudly screamed after he stuttered so much.

Wakana then chuckled, feeling funny as she saw Sawamura completely flustered by her sudden question. She knew how much Sawamura missed Miyuki as he still believed in Miyuki's promise three years ago. She rather felt a bit happy for Sawamura. "Well...what he said about that promise? Did you ask him why he didn't come to meet you again?"

Sawamura averted his eyes and his face suddenly looked gloomy. "He didn't remember anything."

"Anything?" Wakana looked at Sawamura in disbelief. "You mean...he didn't remember you at all?"

Sawamura nodded weakly. "He didn't remember anything from that summer three years ago."

"Are you sure?" Wakana still couldn't believe it and looked Sawamura with a doubtful look on her face.

"I'm sure, Wakana. I've tried telling and asking him, but he said to me that he didn't remember meeting me before I went to Seidou." Sawamura smiled bitterly.

"That's impossible...How can he..." Wakana averted her gaze down to ground as she felt that it was so unreasonable and unfair. Sawamura had always waited for Miyuki but Miyuki didn't even remember anything about that summer they spent together. Feeling a bit upset, Wakana looked up and tried to cheer Sawamura. "Eijun...I know that it's strange for me to say this but maybe there's something that make him forget. I just...I just can't believe that he can easily forget that summer. He looked having so much fun with you and...I believe that for him, it must be one of his precious memories too."

Sawamura looked at Wakana with a surprised look. He didn't think Wakana would say that much about Miyuki, even though Wakana was feeling upset before every time he talked about Miyuki. Sawamura then smiled widely. "Thanks, Wakana. I'm so happy that I can meet you after so long time."

"Wha-what are you saying?!" Wakana widened her eyes while her face got reddened suddenly.

"Your face is red. You got a fever?" Sawamura looked at her with an oblivious and innocent look.

"I'm not! A-anyway, you should find out what happened to him that makes him forget about you." Wakana glared with her face still painted in pink blush. "A-and you better tell it to me!" Wakana then left Sawamura hurriedly without looking back.

Sawamura simply sighed and watched her back. He was grateful that he had friends that thought for him so much. It would be perfect if Miyuki could remember him and became his friend as he was before, but even if it was impossible, Sawamura truly felt that it was enough for now. He felt that the time he spent now with Miyuki and his new teammates was so precious and he didn't want to crush it.

Sawamura then walked to his teammates. Kuramochi who had been watching them, greeted him with a glare. "You're taking so much time huh? What did you talk about that make Wakana blush like that huh?!" Kuramochi neared his face as he fiercely glared at Sawamura who stared with bewildered look.

"Ei-chan." Miyuki suddenly called with rather low and dark voice. "How cute, isn't it, Kuramochi?" Miyuki showered Kuramochi and Sawamura with his smiling (?) face and somehow dark aura around him.

Kuramochi and Sawamura shuddered as they saw Miyuki's weird smile. Kuramochi immediately retorted. "What's with that weird smile? Are you feeling mad or something?"

"Hm? I'm feeling fine. Don't you think so, Ei-chan?" Miyuki showed his weird smile again as the dark aura around him became strangely more visible to Sawamura and Kuramochi's eyes.

"Wh-why are you asking me?! And do-don't call me like that!" Sawamura stuttered unwittingly with face covered by cold sweats as he felt strangely afraid of that weird smiling face of Miyuki. "Ple-please...Mi-Miyuki-senpai..." It looked like Miyuki was angry but it didn't look like his angry face that Sawamura had seen before.

Miyuki then suddenly let out a long sigh. "You're calling me senpai just at the convenient time like this." Miyuki turned around with his back facing Sawamura and Kuramochi. Then he walked off as if there's nothing happened before. "Don't get too excited, Sawamura. We still have to watch our next opponent for the final."

"I'm not! What about you?! You look like you're going to kill someone with that scary look!" Sawamura denied strongly his usual barking loud voice. Miyuki didn't look back and simply rolled his eyes tiredly while kept walking and leaving Sawamura and Kuramochi behind.

Sawamura watched Miyuki's back sulkily. _Geez, what is that for?! He never called my first name before too, why is he suddenly..._ Sawamura glanced back to his old friends and Kana and smiled as he waved them a goodbye. Then he immediately followed Kuramochi and Miyuki behind since he and all the teams still had to watch Inashiro's game before they went back to Seidou. Following right behind Miyuki with Haruichi waking beside him, Sawamura sometimes turned his eyes staring at Miyuki's back. _Something that block the memories...what it's that could be..._

* * *

 **After Inashiro's semifinal game...**

"Why are you following us, Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya asked with straight face. Realizing that indeed there's someone behind them, Sawamura and Haruichi quickly turned their heads back. They saw Miyuki who simply smiling behind his glasses. "Hey, you guys always get lost. I'm just making sure that you guys get back to the bus."

"We're fine with ourselves! You always have something unnecessary to say!" Sawamura glared sharply, feeling a bit upset.

"Are you sure? I don't think so." Miyuki smirked teasingly. Sawamura then retorted back angrily while Haruichi got anxious seeing Sawamura talked impolitely to Miyuki. Furuya, on the other hand, decided to leave them behind and simply walked ahead first. Haruichi who saw Furuya walked first, immediately followed him as he's worried that Furuya would really got lost.

"They're always so loud." Furuya mumbled softly. Haruichi caught that and smiled as he replied. "Yeah, but even if Eijun-kun always get angry with Miyuki-senpai teasing him, he always looks somehow in good mood...don't you think so?"

Furuya stared Haruichi a while before he replied. "I always think he's strange. But Miyuki-senpai is the same too. Anyway, they're loud."

Haruichi chuckled as he heard Furuya's reply. "I feel the same too."

"Hey! You two! What are you two mumbling behind me?!" Feeling a bit lonely, Sawamura immediately went after Haruichi and Furuya who had walked ahead and distanced themselves far from him and Miyuki.

Haruichi simply gave Sawamura a smile. "It's nothing, Eijun-kun." Sawamura looked at Haruichi and Furuya with suspicious eyes and sulky face. Furuya sighed softly while still wore his unemotional face.

Suddenly, Miyuki shouted from behind them. "You guys better walk fast or the coach will get angry."

They looked back to Miyuki simultaneously. Furuya simply just stared at Miyuki, Sawamura was giving him a glare, and Haruchi nodded politely. Miyuki then just sighed and smiled, seeing their different reaction to him. Then the first years walked ahead fast so that they could quickly find the restroom.

With the first years walked ahead of him fast, Miyuki simply walked calmly behind. He didn't try to fasten his pace since he just wanted to make sure that the first years didn't get lost as they had before. He walked behind them while maintaining a constant distance and looked around. The people around were talking about Inashiro's game before and they kept complimenting them, saying that Inashiro would be the one that won and went to Koushien this time.

Hearing those words, Miyuki couldn't but to agree and feeling a bit upset. He knew that for Seidou to win, their pitchers need to be able to hold down their powerful batters and they had to score off Mei, or they wouldn't win. Miyuki sighed heavily before he heard Sawamura's loud voice calling out to him. "Look! We can find it by ourselves! You don't have to follow us, you know!"

Miyuki glanced upward at the restroom signboard before he glanced back at Sawamura. "Yeah, yeah, you did it, Sawamura. I'm so impressed with you." Miyuki replied with a bored look and toneless voice. Sawamura gritted his teeth, getting irritated. But before he could retort back, Haruichi quickly pushed him inside the restroom.

Miyuki simply watched and then leant himself to the wall, waiting for the first years finished their needs. But suddenly, a familiar voice greeted him. "Hey, it's Kazuya!"

Miyuki glanced to where the voice came from and got surprised. The one who was calling him was none other than Narumiya Mei, the next opponent of Seidou. He felt tired all of suddenly.

"What? You guys are still here?" With condescending gaze, Carlos asked Miyuki casually.

"Were you able to take valuable data?" Giving a sharp glare, Shirakawa asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Data? I was speechless after that perfect pitching." Miyuki replied sarcastically with a fed up look on his face.

"Wow! Kazuya just complimented me." Narumiya turned all cheerfully despite Miyuki's sarcastic tone behind the words.

Miyuki got uneasy, seeing Narumiya and Inashiro's team members since he didn't want to talk to the people he'll be playing in two days. He inwardly prayed that Sawamura and others would finish quickly so that he could leave fast from the scene without looking so awkward.

"Oh, hey. Remember the last time all of us got together?" Carlos suddenly asked.

"Ah! That time when I asked you to join us in Inashiro. It's a pity that you declined to go to Inashiro with us, Kazuya." Narumiya said with a smirk on his face. "But...even without you, we have the ultimate team this year." Narumiya looked at Miyuki with confidence painted in his eyes. "We're going to Nationals."

Miyuki stared with a smirk on his face. He didn't say anything and just looked deeply at Narumiya's confident eyes. Then Narumiya walked first and left the scene with his friends following behind. They left without saying anything than simple parting words.

After they left, the first years finally went out from the restroom. Sawamura who went out first, caught the sight of Narumiya and felt a sudden uneasy inside. _That's Miyuki's friend, right?_ Sawamura immediately asked Miyuki who still went silent. "What were you talking about with them?"

"Nothing." Miyuki curtly replied and then walked off first.

Sawamura got more uneasy and worried with Miyuki's reply. He followed Miyuki fast. "Nothing? Re-really? We'll be playing them in two days, you know."

"Just let's go back to the bus. Everyone's waiting." Miyuki successfully diverted the topic and walked fast.

"Wait! I still haven't finished asking!" Sawamura kept following behind Miyuki, while Furuya and Haruichi simply walked behind him calmly. "I bet you tell them about our team, right?! Since that white haired guy is your friend..."

"Why I have to do that? Besides, he's our next opponent, you stupid." Miyuki replied without looking back.

"Stupi—?! Why are you getting angry at me? Are you feeling upset we disturbed your time with your friend?!" Sawamura loudly let out his frustration and kept accusing Miyuki. Ever since he met Narumiya, he got strangely offensive and upset. He understood that Miyuki had friends too like him but seeing Miyuki close to someone at the same time when he forgot all the fact that he was also his friend, made Sawamura so irritated. He felt that it was so unfair that Miyuki forgot about him and close with someone else instead.

Miyuki then turned back to see Sawamura. "What are you saying? I've said that he's our opponent right?"

Sawamura averted his eyes. "Humph! You look rather 'close' with someone you call opponent."

Miyuki frowned as he didn't understand why Sawamura suddenly got upset and kept making sarcastic remarks. He stared at Sawamura for a while before he sighed and then flicked his finger on Sawamura's forehead. "Geez, you always think weird stuff with that stupid brain of yours."

"Aw! It hurts!" Sawamura loudly cried and glared angrily. "And don't call me stupid!"

"Yeah, you are. Mei and I simply knew each other since Junior High, and now we're in different schools, I simply saw him as our rival and opponent in games." Miyuki replied with weary look on his face.

Sawamura then averted his eyes again and unconsciously pouted sulkily. "But I heard that they even ask you to join Inashiro with them. So I thought..."

Miyuki widened his eyes, feeling a bit surprised. He didn't know that Sawamura had heard that. Miyuki gave Sawamura a contemplating gaze before he opened his mouth. "It's true that they invited me to join their team in Inashiro. But unfortunately, I had made my mind set since my first year in junior high school when I met Rei-chan and Chris-senpai."

"Takashima-sensei and Chris-senpai?" Sawamura curiously asked.

"I met Chris-senpai in games and Rei-chan was the one who scouted me to Seidou. If I hadn't met them, I might've gone to Inashiro. Well, it's maybe just a destiny that I'd end up here and playing with you guys at my side." Miyuki smirked widely. Sawamura then looked down as he felt a bit embarrassed for getting angry for no reason.

Miyuki stared at Sawamura for a while before he smirked widely. He put his left hand around Sawamura's neck and pulled Sawamura's face near. "Or maybe...you're feeling jealous of Mei?" Miyuki said it softly near Sawamura's right ear.

Sawamura got extremely surprised and blushed immediately. His face was painted in red as he denied strongly. "What?! I'm not!" Sawamura tried to remove Miyuki's hand but it was in vain as Miyuki strongly kept his hand around Sawamura and pulled him to walk. "You don't have to feel ashamed, Sawamura. Mei was surely a great pitcher and he's far superior in ability. It's not a strange thing to feel jealousy of Mei."

"That's not what I'm-" Sawamura immediately closed his mouth as he realized he was about to say his inner feeling. Sawamura got panicked inwardly. _Stupid me! Why did I have to blurt that out?! He'll be suspicious!_

"That's not? What do you mean?" Miyuki smirked devilishly as if he could read what in Sawamura's mind when he said that. He pulled Sawamura closer again so that he could see Sawamura's blushing face once again. Feeling that Miyuki might be just teasing him to see his reaction, Sawamura decided to ignore his question and struggled to move himself out of Miyuki's clutch.

"Miyuki, let go of me! It's so stuffy!" Sawamura loudly cried out as he couldn't remove Miyuki's hand at all. His heart was throbbing so loud and his chest tightened so hurt. It made his mind blank and he couldn't bear that anymore.

Miyuki's smirk grew wider as he felt content to see Sawamura's flustered face. Then as he felt that Sawamura looked like about to faint, he removed his hand and stepped back a bit to give Sawamura more spaces.

Sawamura who was finally free from Miyuki, immediately calmed himself down. He had to do it, or everyone would see his red flustered face. Sawamura inhaled and exhaled for a while before he gave Miyuki an angry glare. Miyuki who saw that just simply averted his eyes, feeling no guilt after teasing Sawamura so much. Miyuki then walked ahead first, leaving Sawamura who was still glaring at him without saying anything.

Furuya and Haruichi, who were watching the whole scene from behind, couldn't let out any words. They're just looking at each other awkwardly. Haruichi actually had slowly realized that Sawamura and Miyuki had a strange close senior-junior relationship despite barely knowing each other. But after seeing the scene before, he had to say that it wasn't just as simple thing as junior-senior relationship, whether they realized that or not.

Haruichi sighed heavily after he realized something that he didn't even want to know. He wondered if there's anyone in team who realized that too beside him, since it was obvious enough. _They're too ob-_

"They're too obvious and not to mention that this is outside. What are they thinking?" Furuya mumbled softly with his unemotional face. Haruichi caught Furuya's mumbling again. He took a look at Furuya as he realized that Furuya might have known that strange relationship of Miyuki and Sawamura before he was. He chuckled softly and that caught Furuya's attention. Haruichi smiled. "That's right. What are they thinking for real?"

Furuya simply stared before he walked first. Haruichi then followed behind and when they passed Sawamura who was still standing and giving Miyuki a glare, Haruichi patted Sawamura's back and pushed him to walk.

* * *

 **The night before the final game with Inashiro...**

"What are you doing, Kuramochi?" Miyuki asked as he caught a sight of Kuramochi holding Sawamura's phone and grinning weirdly.

"Hmph! I'm just checking Sawamura's mail as usual. Lately, he's gotten better at hiding his phone from me. He even replying mails when I'm not in the room. What a cheeky brat. Now I will expose those mails hyaha!" Kuramochi grinned evilly.

Miyuki simply sighed, seeing his same year friend became that shameful over a mail from girl. _If you're interested in her, why don't you just ask Sawamura about her?_

"What's that, Kuramochi? Is it that rumoured Sawamura's girlfriend?" Isashiki suddenly got interested and got close behind Kuramochi to look at the phone.

"Sawamura's girlfriend?!" The rest of guys, who were making themselves at home in Miyuki's room, suddenly stopped their own activities and turned at Kuramochi with a very interested look on their faces. They went close behind Kuramochi's back to see Sawamura's phone too.

Miyuki could only watch at them with a weary look. He stayed at his place and showed no interest at all. But despite his calm demeanour, Miyuki actually felt a bit irritated inside. He somehow didn't like the fact that maybe the girl who went to watch Sawamura's game before was Sawamura's girlfriend. He knew that whatever he felt now, was something so related with his growing affection to Sawamura. Still, he felt it was too unbelievable and he couldn't accept that easily.

Then suddenly, the door was opened and revealed Sawamura and Furuya with canned drinks in their hands. "We got you the drinks."

Kuramochi and the others, who were so preoccupied with Sawamura's phone, just stared at Sawamura without guilt on their face. Sawamura immediately realized that Kuramochi was holding his phone and that his senpais were keeping their eyes on his phone. Sawamura felt a bit angry and went inside fast. "Hey! That's my cell phone! You're violating my privacy!"

Sawamura immediately went to grab his phone from Kuramochi, but Isashiki suddenly retorted back sharply. "What'd you say?! What's wrong with checking up on our underclassmen?!"

"Why am I being yelled at?" Sawamura cried out, feeling absurd at his upperclassmen strange attitude.

"It's Kuramochi, Sawamura. He's interested in your girlfriend." Yuuki casually stated.

"I've told you multiple times that she's not my girlfriend!" Sawamura denied strongly with a very tired and desperate look.

"Then can we email her and check?" Kuramochi casually asked.

"All right, give me the phone! Let's send her a picture of us manly upperclassmen!" Isashiki suddenly grabbed the phone and positioned himself to take a selfie shot. The others then quickly went behind him and made a pose.

"What?! Wait! Why are you all being so interested suddenly?" Sawamura got bewildered as he couldn't take his phone from his upperclassmen and stopped them from sending their picture. They became infatuated playing with Sawamura's phone while Sawamura got tired having to stop them and ask for his phone.

Sawamura then decided to give up and just take a seat in a place a bit far from that weird cheery group of his upperclassmen. He unknowingly sat beside Miyuki who had been watching them in silent. Then Miyuki let out a voice, knowing that Sawamura still didn't realize his presence. "Feeling tired, Sawamura?"

Sawamura immediately looked at his left side and saw Miyuki sat right beside him. Sawamura got slightly surprised but then Sawamura suddenly recalled how Miyuki teased him badly before and slightly scooted away from Miyuki. He still felt a bit angry and he didn't want to be teased again, since it's also bad for his heart.

Miyuki was aware of Sawamura distancing himself from him, but he didn't mind it since he knew that Sawamura might be still angry and got overly conscious after he teased him so bad. Miyuki simply wanted to keep a comfortable distance between him and Sawamura where Sawamura wouldn't want to avoid him at any cost. Miyuki simply watched Sawamura in silent.

After feeling that he distanced himself enough from Miyuki, Sawamura didn't dare to look at Miyuki or say anything to him. But the growing silence between them made him strangely felt awkward, even though there were other people beside them. Sawamura grew listless and was about to leave when suddenly Miyuki opened his mouth. "Uh guys...can you go back to your rooms now?"

The others then looked at Miyuki and stared at him for a while before one by one saying they felt tired suddenly or they wanted to practice more. Then they went out from Miyuki's room.

Sawamura who had decided to leave before, followed the others behind. But he suddenly stopped by Miyuki who grabbed his hand. "Sawamura, you're forgetting your phone."

Sawamura turned back and smiled awkwardly. "Right...I forgot..." He went back inside and took his phone that was on the floor after being played by his upperclassmen. Then Sawamura made his way to the door before Miyuki suddenly asked him. "Your girlfriend...do I know her too?"

Sawamura turned back and stared at Miyuki with wide eyes. He didn't think Miyuki would ask about Wakana. He thought that since Miyuki didn't remember anything about summer three years ago, he wouldn't take an interest at Wakana. Sawamura stared for a while before he replied with a sour face. "Wakana isn't my girlfriend. You should know it better since you met her too three years ago."

"Yeah...I should've known right...?" Miyuki averted his eyes as he felt a bit guilty for jumping into conclusion like that.

"You don't...remember her too right?" Sawamura asked carefully. He felt a bit wary since he didn't want to have a high hope like before.

Miyuki looked back at him and shook his head slightly. Sawamura could only sigh seeing that. He had somewhat realized that Miyuki might be never remember those memories again. But, it was too hard to accept it. As Sawamura felt dispirited, Miyuki asked again, hoping that it could lighten the mood. "Do I close to her? She didn't say anything to me when she came before."

Sawamura smiled a bit, feeling absurd at Miyuki's question. "Why she had to greet you? You didn't even remember her."

"Hey, isn't it fine if it's just a simple greeting? I'm feeling a bit hurt here." Miyuki smirked as he made a fake hurt face.

"You'll be just saying some cheesy line and embarrassed yourself in front of her." Sawamura gave Miyuki a sarcastic look and grinned cheekily. "She knew about you so you can't fool her like you fool other girls with your evil smirk." Sawamura turned his head sideway and fold his hand on his chest. He was trying to be sarcastic but unknowingly he let out his jealousy thoughts that he was keeping inside all the time.

Miyuki realized that and he secretly smiled wide. He felt so content, knowing that Sawamura was feeling the same feeling that he felt when he watched Sawamura and Wakana before. From the first time he saw Wakana, Miyuki had somehow felt restless and afraid of losing to her. It's somewhat familiar to him as if he had experienced that feeling before.

Miyuki then patted Sawamura's head gently. Sawamura simply looked back with a blush on his face. Miyuki was staring at Sawamura's flustered face contently before he suddenly felt dizzy. His ears suddenly ringing so loudly and his mind went blank. Miyuki grabbed Sawamura's shoulder all of sudden as his legs felt weak.

Sawamura who realized Miyuki's strange behaviour became so worried and anxious. "Miyuki?! Hey, what happened? Miyuki? Please answer me, Miyuki!" He unconsciously called Miyuki's name over and over. But Miyuki could only hear it faintly.

In his blank mind, some black and white images appeared. Those images were blurry and hard to distinct. But with each images appeared, the pain from the headache went stronger. Strangely, only the loud sound of ambulance, a screaming voice of a woman, and a murmur of many people were so vividly heard inside his mind between those images.

Miyuki almost couldn't bear the pain anymore as he slowly lost his strength and went limp to the floor. Sawamura who had been holding him while feeling extremely scared and bewildered, shook Miyuki's body hard. "MIYUKI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! MIYUKI! MIYUKI!"

Sawamura got more desperate and then slapped Miyuki's face hard, hoping that Miyuki would wake up from his trance. The slap was successfully brought Miyuki's mind back from that strange blurry images. The pain also subsided fast and fortunately it made Miyuki could quickly grasp the situation. _What is that...? Those images...that sound...is that maybe..._

"Miyuki?" Sawamura looked at Miyuki's face anxiously. "Are you feeling fine? You suddenly looked like you're in pain but I don't understand anything so I—"

"I'm fine, Sawamura. Sorry for scaring you." Miyuki then released his hold on Sawamura and sat on the floor. Sawamura also sat facing Miyuki while still keeping his eyes on Miyuki. He still felt extremely anxious and worried since Miyuki looked so tired and exhausted.

"Can you tell me why you suddenly..." Sawamura hesitantly asked with his gaze anxiously stayed on Miyuki's tired face.

Miyuki stared back and went silent for a second before he suddenly pulled up a smirk on his face. "Sorry, Sawamura. I think I'm feeling tired because of the game. Can you go back to your room now?"

Sawamura got speechless as he truly felt dumfounded. He didn't think Miyuki would ask him to leave now, when he still felt so worried about him. He couldn't help but to feeling mad and upset. Sawamura stood up abruptly and stomped his way to the door. Before he opened the door, Sawamura let out a voice without looking back to Miyuki. "You better get yourself rest since tomorrow is an important game." Then Sawamura went out and slammed the door loudly.

Miyuki could only watch Sawamura went out with a hurtful look on his face. He didn't mean to make Sawamura had that look on his face, but he couldn't tell Sawamura the reason that might be the cause of his sudden headache.

Miyuki gritted his teeth, feeling hopeless as he thought that possible reason. _Why do I have to remember that? After all this time, I've been trying to forget that!_ Miyuki then recalled the first time he got the headache and it was when he started to try remembering the memories that Sawamura said he had shared with him. _Those memories...three years ago...summer..._ Miyuki widened his eyes as realized something. _It can't be..._

* * *

 ****Time Skip****

The time felt like it stopped for a moment. The sound felt like it vanished into thin air. The moment was heartbreakingly freeze all thoughts and emotion. All they could do just watching the Inashiro's team member ran and jumped in euphoric state. Nobody could let out any voices. They only realized when the whistling sound was heard that they had lost everything. They lost the chance, the opportunity, and the possibility to become the winner. All Seidou baseball team members had truly lost their chance to go to the Nationals.

The reality harshly and painfully struck them. The light had all vanished from the eyes of each member and they gradually lost their strength to even hold back the tears. Nothing they could say as the bitterness got itself stuck in the throat. One thing that kept repeating itself inside their mind...the truth that...they lost...

The night after they lost, no one could touch the food that had been prepared for their victory. The tears kept flowing down endlessly from the eyes of the third years. It wasn't even better in the next morning. The first years and the second years gradually realized that those tears were much heavier than theirs. No first and second year members that could cry the way the third years did. They could only grit their teeth and held back as much as they could...because that was the only thing that they could do.

The day strangely felt so long. Sawamura had no choice than just walking around without purpose. The moment when he accidentally hit one of Inashiro's batters kept repeating itself inside his mind. Every time it repeated, regret and guilt filled up in his chest. It was suffocating and hurt, but Sawamura could only grit his teeth in anguish.

As he kept walking with his head down, sounds of someone's step and hard breath was heard ahead of him. Feeling curious, Sawamura looked up and unexpectedly sighted Furuya who was covered in sweat. "Furuya...you..." Bewildered by the sight of Furuya, Sawamura gasped in surprise. "Were you running the entire day?"

Furuya slowly evened his breath. "I...don't want to feel like that...anymore. The game ended before my eyes...and I was stuck in the dugout. If only I...if only I had been much better..." He tightened his grip on the towel in his right hand, feeling so much anguish. Then he slowly gazed up with eyes full of intense resolve and determination. "I'll take the mound for myself. And I'll become the ace of this team." Giving no glances anymore, Furuya then made his way ahead.

As if turned into a stone, Sawamura could only gasp in shock and realization. _Ace...huh?_ He gritted his teeth in vexation. _Damn that Furuya! You think I'll just stay put after you said that?!_ Sawamura then suddenly ran to the training field with grin on his face and eyes full of resolve. He couldn't just stay still after hearing such a direct and bold provocation from someone he recognized as a rival. Sawamura ran and ran until the burning flame that had stirred up inside, could melt even for a bit.

On the next day, the ambience around the first and second years had turned livelier and more spirited than the days before. The first and second years who weren't the first-string member had started to ready themselves to fight for the spots on the roster. While being so energetic, everyone on the team also couldn't help but to feel curious about who would be their next captain, but of course except one person.

Being as loud as he his usual self, Sawamura made the air around more spirited and heartening. With Sawamura boldly stated to become ace in front of the team, Kuramochi who quietly kept an eye on Sawamura, felt a bit relief seeing Sawamura back to himself again. Not to mention, Miyuki also felt reassurance to see that the first year pitchers had moved forward from that loss from Inashiro in the final.

Sawamura, on the other hand, felt a surge of anxiety despite his loud and energetic appearance on the outside. He knew that he should understood what mistakes that made him failed and did the accidental hit on Inashiro's batter. Steeling his mind, Sawamura asked Miyuki loudly. "Miyuki-senpai! Can I see the footage of the final later?"

Miyuki smiled as he replied. "Yeah. Go ahead." He glanced at Furuya. "You want to watch too, Furuya?"

Furuya shook his head soundlessly with eyes filled by knowing glare of what he lacked of. Miyuki simply sighed and shrugged off, while Kawakami suddenly stood up and brought his empty dish as he finished his meal. The second years took a notice of it and watched Kawakami left with a concern look on their faces.

The dinner then wrapped up in silent with only a few small talks between some people. When everyone had finished their dinner and went out from the cafeteria, Miyuki gave Sawamura a glance, signalling Sawamura to follow him. Sawamura simply gave a nod and follow Miyuki to the front seat near the television at the corner of the cafeteria.

Miyuki quickly took the video tape of their final game with Inashiro and played it. As the video showed the moment where Sawamura was pitching on the game, Miyuki immediately pointed it out. "Right here, the ninth inning." He paused the video and took a glance on Sawamura. "I should've noticed and taken a time out for you. After each out, your face gets stiffer."

Sawamura gritted his teeth in frustration while he kept his eyes on the screen. Miyuki continued. "In hindsight, we had no runners and just needed one more out." He played the video again. "You hit him in the head, but we lost way too much cool from just allowing a runner." Miyuki glanced back to Sawamura. He saw Sawamura's frustrated face and smiled. _I'm surprised he asked today. I thought it'd take more time. Well, I guess he's trying his best to move forward._

Feeling the gaze, Sawamura took a glance at Miyuki and asked. "What is it...?" Sawamura frowned and glared at Miyuki, feeling uneasy. _What's with that grin? Is he trying to make a fun of me?!_

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just so~ impressed that Sawamura-kun wants to watch the footage faster that I thought." Miyuki smirked widely as he leant his face on his left hand on the desk.

Sawamura narrowed his eyes and looked petulant before he averted his eyes. "Humph! Isn't it obvious?! I have to if I want to be better."

"Oh? Is it about what you said before about becoming an ace?"

Sawamura's face slowly painted in a faint blush. "Wha-what's wrong with that?!" Then he turned his eyes back at Miyuki and glared with blush still on his face. "I didn't say that as a joke. I, too, didn't want to feel like that again."

Miyuki smiled delightfully and looked at Sawamura with eyes full of gentleness.

Sawamura widened his eyes, dumbstruck, seeing that unfamiliar gaze in Miyuki's eyes. His chest immediately tightened fast and his heart was thumping so loudly. He couldn't control the blush that slowly covered his face.

Sawamura stood up unwittingly as he couldn't bear the nervousness he's feeling inside. "Wha-wha-what's with that face?! A-are you making fun of me?!"

 _How cute._ Miyuki simply gave him a meaningful smile. "What's happen, Sawamura? Your face is so red."

"It-it's not! A-anyway, you look so creepy so, stop that smile!" Sawamura took a step back as his face turned into a mix of pale and pink. Sawamura couldn't help but to feel extremely bewildered and flustered with Miyuki's action.

"How harsh of you~" Miyuki made a fake pouting expression. "I'm just my usual self, right?"

"No, you clearly look strange, so please stop." Sawamura retorted fast.

Smiling at the remark, Miyuki stood up from his seat. "As you wish, Sawamura-kun~"

"You're leaving?" Sawamura blinked in surprise

"Hmm? We're done right?" Miyuki tilted his head while smirked teasingly.

"H-huh?! I haven't watched until the end yet!"

Miyuki approached Sawamura and patted his head all of suddenly. "Yeah yeah, I know. I just want to buy drink from the vending machine outside. What do you want?"

Sawamura looked surprised by a sudden caring act from Miyuki. His chest was filled with longing and nostalgic feeling of a caring Miyuki he knew from three years ago. He could felt his eyes almost filled with tears, but he quickly suppressed it and averted his eyes from Miyuki's face. "W-what's with that? You're suddenly being so thoughtful like that. It-it's not like you at all."

"Oi oi, don't just ignore people's kindness like that. Besides, I'm a kind person, you know." Miyuki rubbed Sawamura's hair gently with a wide smirk on his face.

 _I know that, stupid Miyuki._ Sawamura bent his head down, trying to hide his face from Miyuki. _I know that you didn't change so much and you still the kind and troublesome Miyuki that I knew. I know that...so..._

"I want orange juice, Miyuki-senpai." Sawamura suddenly said. He looked up and grinned widely. Sawamura tried smiling pleasantly as he could to hide the pain he's feeling inside.

Miyuki sighed softly and smiled. "Be thankful, Sawamura. It's my treat." Miyuki rubbed Sawamura's hair again before he went out.

Sawamura kept his eyes on Miyuki's back until he left. Then he touched his hair that was gently stroked by Miyuki before. He sadly smiled. _I won't bother you again with that memories...I only want to keep playing beside you so...I'll become better. And I'll make our promise come true..._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Miyuki!" Sawamura called loudly as he ran as fast as he could._**

 ** _Miyuki turned his head and saw Sawamura. He waved his hand, telling Sawamura where he was._**

 ** _When Sawamura had arrived to where Miyuki had been waiting for him, he immediately tried to even his ragging breath. "I...I'm sorry, Miyuki. I made you wait..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nah, it's fine. It's not that long." Miyuki rubbed Sawamura's hair gently. "You look cute in yukata, Sawamura." He smirked wide and teasingly._**

 ** _Sawamura got surprised by the sudden remark and blushed a bit. "Don't call me cute!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha you don't have to feel shy, Sawamura-kun~" Miyuki chuckled loudly and grabbed Sawamura's hand suddenly. "Let's go. There's so many stands that we have to see."_**

 ** _Sawamura flinched at the sudden touch, but he let Miyuki pulled him. He smiled widely as he saw how happy Miyuki's face was. He felt that it was so worthy to come to the summer festival._**

 ** _Miyuki and Sawamura spent their time contently at the festival. They went to many stands and played many games. On the shooting game stand, Miyuki successfully got the fluffy bear doll and gave it to Sawamura._**

 ** _Sawamura was hesitant at first, saying that it was for a girl. But with Miyuki's pleading, Sawamura then accepted it with a blush on his face._**

 ** _After playing and eating so much, Miyuki and Sawamura decided to take a rest at a quieter place. They searched a comfortable place to rest themselves a bit at the river bank that wasn't so far from the festival's place. They successfully found it and immediately sat on the grass._**

 ** _Sawamura looked around and realized that there weren't many people around them. "It's so quiet here."_**

 ** _Miyuki glanced at Sawamura. "It's better, isn't it? Besides, watching fireworks with so many people around won't feel so comfortable right?" He grinned widely._**

 ** _Sawamura stared with wide eyes. "I thought you just want to take a rest before going back."_**

 ** _Miyuki smiled before he looked up at the night sky. "I rarely watch fireworks, so I want to watch it now. And I think it's more beautiful to see fireworks on the sky that full of stars."_**

 ** _"_** ** _It's not beautiful if it's the sky at Tokyo?" Sawamura tilted his head, feeling curious._**

 ** _Miyuki rubbed Sawamura's hair and smirked. "Geez, why you're suddenly so much interested with Tokyo huh? Do you want to go there?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't say that!" Sawamura glared with sulky look on his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well...honestly, if you go to my school in Tokyo, I'll be very happy~"_**

 ** _Sawamura widened his eyes at the sudden remark. He stared at Miyuki with a surprised look. Miyuki realized that and suddenly patted Sawamura's head gently. "I'm just joking, Sawamura."_**

 ** _Sawamura looked down as he drowned in his thoughts. Miyuki watched him in silent with a curious look. Suddenly, Sawamura let out a voice. "Miyuki...you know..." Sawamura looked up with eyes brightened so sparkly. "I want to become a pitcher. I want to become the best pitcher in Japan and then form a battery with you."_**

 ** _Miyuki became speechless as he got dumbstruck by Sawamura's sudden remark. But then he smiled widely with eyes glinted in fascination. "Then...let's make a promise, Sawamura." Miyuki then took his right pinkie finger out. "In the future, we'll become a true partner and the best battery in Japan. I'll be your catcher and you'll be my best pitcher."_**

 ** _Sawamura smiled happily as he heard that. He immediately tied his right pinkie to Miyuki's one. "Yeah! It's a promise, Miyuki!"_**

* * *

AN: Uwaaah! I'm glad it finished faster than I thought, yeaaah! I keep trying to make Miyuki and Sawamura's character not too OOC but I don't know if it's getting better or not...hufth...

So...please give your reviews about the story hehehe :)

Also, I want to make clear that Sawamura and Miyuki met first when Miyuki was thirteen years old and a second year in junior high school while Sawamura was twelve years old and a first year in junior high school. At that time, Sawamura still didn't know much or even interested in baseball...And Miyuki slightly taller in height...

And also thank you soo much to you all that have read, reviewed, and like my story. It's very encouraging me :)

Anyway, the story will start to reveal the mystery behind the memory loss and make its way to the climax and the end. So...there'll be many heartbreaking scene, so prepare some tissues (?) hahaha

Well then, see you at the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: SPOILER! There're some scenes from the first season of Daiya no Ace anime.

* * *

 ** _bold and italic words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Seventh** **Memory –** **It Finally Get the Better of Me**

* * *

Few days after the final, Seidou baseball team finally started the practice again with a new team filled by first and second year members. The first morning when they started as a new team, was so bright with a clear sky. It was just like how their faces that had a clear and firm resolve painted on.

The morning practice started with speech from the coach, Kataoka Tesshin and the new captain, Miyuki Kazuya. Everyone's gaze quickly turned to watch every movement of their new captain who had no choice but to prepare himself for his first speech as a captain.

Feeling all the gazes, Miyuki came out to the front and faced the team with a clear troubled look on his face. He cleared his throat to break the silence before he finally let out a voice. "Well...um...what should I say? Hahaha..." Miyuki scratched his head, feeling unsure and confused.

"Anything, just a few words is fine." Oota immediately said in a quiet voice from behind.

"Hahaha Is he nervous?" The second years laughed as they're amused by seeing Miyuki's troubled and nervous face.

Sawamura smiled before he shouted loudly. "Keep it together, leader-in-training!"

Miyuki clearly heard Sawamura's loud voice and the second years giggling at him. He frowned, feeling a bit irritated. _Geez, they don't even hold back at all._

Miyuki sighed heavily. "Well, then, uh...I'm still a little unsure about this, but here goes nothing."

"I can't hear you!" Sawamura loudly retorted, feeling a little too amused by seeing Miyuki's super rare nervous look.

Miyuki glanced at Sawamura and gave him a sharp look before he sighed again. He took a sharp breath before he continued. "Well...um...I want to say that I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the tournament final."

His words immediately silenced everyone. "I learned about my weaknesses, and I learned how strong the opponent was. Most importantly, I discovered how scary baseball is."

Everyone's face became so stiff, feeling that they couldn't help but to agree with Miyuki. Miyuki continued again. "It's unfortunate for the third-years who've retired, but we have another year to set the records straight. That's why...I personally want to see results." The aura around him became so intense like a flame burning fiercely. The only thing that painted on his face was a strong resolve and determination. He said again with a fierce tone. "And I want to be greedy about winning."

The entire team member, especially the second years, looked at him and smiled with a impressed look on their faces. They all felt the same inside.

Sawamura too, looked at Miyuki and felt a strange thrilling sensation inside. _To win and go to the Nationals, huh?_ Sawamura grinned wide. _That's right. I've decided to fulfil that promise and be a player that he acknowledges. I've decided to stand by his side as a player._

Sawamura clenched his fist firmly before he clasped his hand. "It was good! You said it without fumbling!" He shouted cheerily.

Miyuki heard that and glanced at Sawamura. He smiled for a second before his face turned dark and his lips curled up, forming a smirk. "To do that, I'm not gonna mince my words, so keep that in mind."

"EEHH?!" Everyone immediately looked at Miyuki in surprise with mouth gasped wide. Miyuki simply smirked wide playfully before the practice started.

* * *

With the practice finally started again, Seidou also started to have a few scrimmages with the other teams. The first scrimmage was with Saitama Sakai baseball team.

Furuya was the first pitcher and he performed well in the game. In the eighth inning, Sawamura replaced Furuya as the pitcher. He successfully made the batters out, but all his pitches became uncontrollable and were hard to catch.

 _Damn! What's going on? Calm down!_ Sawamura felt anxiety creeping inside. He fully knew that the ball he pitched didn't go to where Miyuki's mitt was. He kept remembering the final game with Inashiro, the moment where he hit the batter on the head.

That image was stuck in his mind. And it's distracting his mind badly. Sawamura then suddenly yelled out loudly, trying to gather his mind back to the game. _I won't lose from that! It's just an accident! Just an accident!_

The scrimmage continued until ninth inning and ended with Saitama team won the game.

The night after the scrimmage, Sawamura couldn't forget the anxiety that he felt when he pitched at the game. He tried to clear his mind by running on the field, but the images from Inajitsu game kept flashing back.

 _Damn it! Just forget it already! How long I'll keep remembering that!_ Sawamura gritted his teeth in frustration. He was so absorbed in his thoughts and didn't hear that a voice was calling him.

"Oi! Sawamura!" Miyuki called him as he spotted Sawamura running on the field. He was about to go back to the dorm after practicing his batting. But seeing Sawamura still ran alone on the field, he felt that he had to stop it or Sawamura would just keep running until midnight. "Sawamura! Stop running! It's almost ten!"

Miyuki clicked his tongue, realizing that Sawamura didn't hear him at all. "Tsk, that idiot." Then he went to the field and approached Sawamura.

Sawamura who still absorbed in his own thoughts, wasn't aware of Miyuki's presence until Miyuki stood on his way. "Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura then stopped running and evened his breath. "What are you doing here? Do you want to run too?"

"No, I just want to stop an idiot who keep running until he can't hear anything at all."

"Wha-?! Who you called idiot?!" Sawamura retorted loudly, irritated by Miyuki's comment.

"Hahahaha we don't have to say the name right?" Miyuki smirked wide. "Besides, why are you so deep in thoughts when you have limited brain cells?"

"Ggrrh why you!" Sawamura glared, feeling more irritated. "Can't you say something nicer for once in a while?!"

Miyuki laughed openly. "Relax, Sawamura. It's true, isn't it?"

Feeling enough by Miyuki's relentless teasing remarks, Sawamura walked past Miyuki with annoyed face clearly seen on his face. "Sorry but I still want to run, so if you don't have anything to say—"

"Wait, you still want to run? We have scrimmage tomorrow."

Sawamura turned back. "I know, but if I don't run...I'll just keep remembering that...so..." He mumbled softly and averted his gaze.

"Huh? What did you say?" Miyuki approached Sawamura, trying to catch the words. But Sawamura stepped back instead, distancing himself from Miyuki.

Miyuki sighed, seeing Sawamura strangely less energetic than before. "Just take a rest, Sawamura. You'll have to pitch at tomorrow's game too and I don't want you push yourself too hard."

Sawamura looked at Miyuki and gasped, feeling a bit stunned. Miyuki then smirked as he saw that. "Rest well so that you can control your pitches better. You kept throwing wild balls today. And it reeaally sucks."

Sawamura flinched at the last sentence. "I know that without you telling me!" Sawamura gritted his teeth and then stomped his way out of the field angrily. _Grrr! That bastard Miyuki! Always have to say irritating things!_

Miyuki simply giggled and followed him behind. "Don't forget to clean yourself and warm up your body!" Miyuki shouted.

"I know that! What a fussy captain!" Sawamura fastened his pace while yelled out angrily. Miyuki only smirked and walked behind Sawamura relaxingly.

* * *

The next scrimmage, Seidou got to play with Kaiyo baseball team. And like at the scrimmage before, Sawamura's pitches were all hit and his control was as terrible as just like before he trained his form.

The anxiety that Sawamura felt before, was slowly eating his mind with every time he pitched at the scrimmages. His heart was beating so fast and it made him restless. An unknown fear was creeping out and slowly throwing off his concentration.

 _It keeps getting hit! Why is that it didn't go to where Miyuki-senpai's mitt was?!_ Sawamura feeling panicked inside. But he tried to keep strong and focus himself on the game.

The scrimmage with Chiba Shodai baseball team fortunately ended with Seidou won the game. But the game made Sawamura clearly realized his problem, that was throwing an outside pitch, even though Miyuki was signalling him to throw an inside pitch.

"Sawamura, what you pitched today at the last inning was an outside pitch. Do you know that?" Miyuki inquired Sawamura after the usual players meeting was over.

Sawamura was about to leave the cafeteria, but then turned his body to face Miyuki as he was called. He just stared at Miyuki and didn't say anything before he averted his eyes from Miyuki's curious gaze.

"Luckily, they jammed a pitch later and we got away. But against Yakushi in the scrimmage, it won't be that easy." Miyuki continued.

Sawamura flinched. He kept averting his eyes from Miyuki. "I know that... It's just that...I..." Sawamura said in a small voice.

Miyuki sighed. "I already know that you've never been good in control, so I won't ask for too much. But you've had way too many wide pitches lately. You have unique form, so it was good in practice game, but it's not going to work against stronger batter."

Sawamura instantly recalled one batter that had hit his pitch perfectly and made it a home run in the game against Yakushi before. He knew that Todoroki was a strong batter who had already knew his form and his pitch.

Sawamura turned his back to Miyuki. "I'll try my best, Miyuki-senpai." With his face completely covered by his bangs, Sawamura walked to the door. "I'm going to run, so I'll take my leave now."

Sawamura went out and then later followed by the others too, who were going to practice by themselves. Miyuki and Kawakami were the last that went out from the cafeteria. As Miyuki making his way out, he couldn't help but to feel a lingering curiosity inside.

His mind was kept getting back to Sawamura and he kept recalling when Sawamura pitched in the game. Miyuki thought inwardly. _Sawamura was throwing balls like as usual. He pitched with confidence and though way too wide, his balls didn't seem too bad. But why is that I felt like it's different than before...?_

* * *

The practice game with Yakushi finally started. This game was their last before they had to play the official game for the fall tournament. The game started with Furuya as the first pitcher. But before the game, Furuya was confidently saying that he wanted to pitch all nine innings by himself, though it was rejected by the coach.

This made Sawamura and Kawakami realized just how far Furuya had grown mentally as a pitcher. In the game, Furuya also proved himself better and successfully showed his reliable side as a pitcher. He went strong against Yakushi's batters and completely defended the game.

Seeing Furuya did so much better as pitcher in scrimmage with Yakushi made Sawamura felt a tremendous anxiety swelling inside. Unconsciously, fear slowly mingled inside him. He became strangely restless and too much fired up. He kept throwing balls with all of his force in the bullpen. _I won't lose to you, Furuya! I won't!_

The game went smooth when Furuya successfully hit a ball and it gave score for Seidou. Seeing that made Sawamura got more impatient and kept asking for his turn to pitch in the game for the sixth inning.

The coach completely rejected his request, saying indirectly that Sawamura was appointed as a reliever for the game. Hearing that, Sawamura was left speechless. He was totally taken aback.

 _A job as a relief pitcher? Give me a break!_ Sawamura gritted his teeth, suppressing the vexation that flared up inside. He glanced to Furuya who was on the field. _Stop thinking you're better! I'm going to be the ace!_

Sawamura lost his composure completely. His desire to become the ace was fuelled up and became too much apparent. His head was filled with the thoughts of proving himself on the field as a pitcher. And it completely clouded his mind.

On the next offensive turn for Seidou in the sixth inning, the coach finally called Sawamura out, replacing Furuya who looked like slightly exhausted. Miyuki then approached Sawamura as he got the player's switching order from the coach.

"Sawamura, let's go. You're the next pitcher right?" Miyuki tapped Sawamura's left shoulder with his mitt.

Sawamura kept his head down and didn't say anything. Miyuki watched him for a while before he walked first to the field.

 _I'll make him acknowledge me!_ Sawamura then walked with eyes full of determination. He walked past Miyuki and went to the field.

Miyuki watched him from behind silently, feeling that Sawamura looked strange than his usual self. _Sawamura...?_

* * *

The sixth inning then started with Sawamura as the pitcher. He was calm and didn't shout out like his usual self. It somehow caught the other's attention and brought unusual worries for his teammates.

The first batter was Todoroki and Miyuki wanted Sawamura to throw an inside pitch. He positioned his mitt right next to Todoroki's chest.

Sawamura suddenly could hear his heart beating so loud. The anxiety that he felt before, came again and it shut his mind completely from his surroundings. Unknowing to himself, Sawamura was sweating like bullets.

 _Damn! Stop beating so loud!_

Sawamura then threw the ball but it went to the middle, and Todoroki perfectly hit a homerun.

 _Wha—?!_ Miyuki widened his eyes in shock.

The moment when the ball went to the middle of strike zone instead of where Miyuki's mitt was, made Miyuki couldn't help but to feel extremely surprised.

He didn't understand why Sawamura threw the ball to the middle and felt surge uneasiness inside. He called for a time out and went to Sawamura at the mound.

The fielders went to the mound too as they all felt worried about Sawamura. Miyuki stared at Sawamura keenly. _He's too tense. It won't be good if he keeps losing focus._ _I better say something..._

He sighed softly before he shouted out. "Wow! What a hit!" Miyuki grinned widely. "Gotta say that home run felt good, even though it was theirs. It feels good to have the bases open too."

Sawamura widened his eyes and looked at Miyuki in bewilderment. Miyuki put an innocence face and smirked. "Hm? Is that just me?"

"Yes, it's just you!" Sawamura flinched as he went retorted back loudly.

Kuramochi and the other fielders then followed what Miyuki's doing and kept making a sarcastic comment about that hit before. Those remarks successfully made Sawamura less tensed than before. Miyuki smiled in relief silently.

"The next one is a righty, Sawamura. Let's be aggressive." He patted Sawamura's shoulder with his mitt and went back to the catcher's position.

"Of course I will!" Sawamura shouted angrily. "That's all I can do anyway!"

"Hahahaha that's true." Miyuki replied while walking back to his position.

"Don't agree with me!" Sawamura retorted fast. He watched Miyuki back and unconsciously smiled. _Jeez, I can never understand what he's thinking after all._

"No outs! Still no outs, everyone!" Sawamura shouted to the fielders like what he always did before he pitched. He exhaled loudly, trying to compose himself. _Right, I'll just have to do my best here. I can't be weak now! And I still have lots of things to do!_

Miyuki watched Sawamura from his position. Miyuki tried to clear the uneasiness that he had felt before, but it couldn't disappear at all. _It's fine, Sawamura is still fine. He still pitches with confidence. It'll be fine..._

Then, time out was over and Sawamura pitched again against the next batter. But all his balls were successfully hit by the other batters. Sawamura stayed strong and believing in Miyuki's mitt.

But the reality said different things. The more Sawamura got aware of Miyuki's mitt, the more the ball got wide and wild. Sawamura tried over and over to throw an inside pitch but his ball was once again hit by the batter.

When Sanada successfully hit Sawamura's ball, the uneasiness that Miyuki felt became a huge realization for him.

 _It wasn't only the lefties. Sawamura hadn't thrown a single pitch inside for righties too._ He suddenly recalled the final game with Inajitsu when Sawamura hit the batter. The shocked face of Sawamura at that time couldn't leave from his mind.

Miyuki looked at Sawamura with wide eyes in disbelief. _Sawamura...don't tell me you..._

* * *

With the practices and scrimmages ended, the summer break was also over. The second tri-semester then started. The group selection for fall tournament also closed in, but Sawamura was still on a separate regimen. Each day, Sawamura was just running. Not even once Sawamura touched the ball and practiced his pitching.

Looking so gloomy and depressed, Sawamura only made the other members felt worried about him. His usual loud and energetic voice, his bright spirit, and his cheeky remarks weren't there anymore. Sawamura just kept cursing himself inwardly.

He still remembered clearly the time when he was called by the coach after the scrimmage with Yakushi.

 ** _"_** ** _What do you think about your pitching today, Sawamura?" Kataoka asked bluntly._**

 ** _Sawamura looked down dispiritedly. "Sir, I...couldn't pitch to where Miyuki-senpai requested."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you aware?" Kataoka asked again. Sawamura looked up as got a bit surprised. It felt like he was seen through. Kataoka continued. "You're unable to pitch to the inside."_**

 ** _Sawamura clenched his fists hard as he replied with a strained voice. "I am."_**

 ** _Miyuki suddenly patted Sawamura's back gently. He tried to make Sawamura relax and so that he could understand the reason why he couldn't pitch to the inside._**

 ** _He tried to say it in a gentle and calming tone. "Sawamura, In the final, you walked off after throwing a hit-by-pitch. Your body might be unconsciously avoiding the inside pitch."_**

 ** _Miyuki's words made the rest inside the room looked at Sawamura worriedly. They realized that Sawamura clearly had yips. Sawamura could only look down again._**

 ** _Then Kataoka suddenly said. "Sawamura, practice on your own starting tomorrow. Avoid any contact with a ball. Your practice will mainly consist of running to strengthen your lower body."_**

Sawamura gritted his teeth, feeling extremely frustrated by himself. _The season is closing in, yet what am I doing? How can I start, much less be the ace...if I can't get any outs? Damn it! I'm so weak!_

Far at the bullpen, Miyuki took a glance at Sawamura who was still running around the field. He couldn't help but to feel worry too. Even though he didn't show it, Miyuki felt irritation growing inside.

He knew perfectly that he couldn't do or say anything to Sawamura that could make him back to his usual self again. First of all, it wasn't in his character.

And more than anything, he didn't want to say anything that irresponsible and made Sawamura more disheartened. He clicked his tongue as he remembered how fool he was when he should've known that Sawamura had clearly became weird at the game with Yakushi before.

 ** _"_** ** _Sawamura, don't worry about control. Your pitch still has power." Miyuki said in gentle voice, trying to make Sawamura relax even for a bit._**

 ** _Sawamura just kept his head down with his face hidden by the hat he wore. Miyuki couldn't see Sawamura's expression but he knew perfectly that Sawamura was getting stressed out. He could see Sawamura's body trembling._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry, Sawamura. We're here." Miyuki tapped Sawamura's chest with his mitt. He smirked confidently, trying his best to keep Sawamura composed._**

 ** _Sawamura flinched as he heard that but he still kept his head down. Miyuki felt a prick pain inside. It was hurting him as he kept his eyes on Sawamura's trembling body. But then, the time out was over and he had to go back to his position._**

 ** _The game continued again but Sawamura threw the ball too much wide and it hit the wall up behind the catcher and the referee. Miyuki quickly ran to catch the ball so that he could throw it back to Sawamura to cover the field. But Sawamura was too shock beyond words._**

 ** _Miyuki looked at Sawamura with astounded look on his face before he was called by the coach. He couldn't help but to tell the coach about Sawamura's pitches and it made the coach switched Sawamura with Furuya._**

 ** _Sawamura walked off the mound with his face hidden by his hat. Tears were slowly flowing down his cheeks. Without sound, Sawamura was shedding tears as he walked to the mound._**

Miyuki gritted his teeth, feeling so vexed. He couldn't forget the look on Sawamura on that day. The trembling body and the tears that kept flowing down on that day were haunting his mind.

 _Why couldn't I realize it sooner?!_ Miyuki narrowed his eyes, feeling a prickling pain inside again.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

Hearing a voice calling him, Miyuki turned his gaze back to the pitcher across him. "Sorry, Furuya."

"You look distracted, Miyuki-senpai." Furuya looked outside the bullpen and immediately saw Sawamura on the field. "...About Sawamura, he'll be fine...I think."

"Eh?" Miyuki reflexively blurted it out.

"Don't you think so too, Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya glanced back to Miyuki. His face looked emotionless as usual but his tone felt like he didn't say that without any bases. Furuya had already acknowledged Sawamura as a player and a rival. That's why he felt didn't have to worry about Sawamura and just did his best for now.

Miyuki looked at Furuya with wide eyes. Then he chuckled loudly. "I never thought you'll care about Sawamura. What a lovely friendship~ right, Furuya?"

"I didn't say that." Furuya frowned a bit. "By the way, senpai, I still want to keep pitching. Is that okay?" His voice sounded firm and forceful.

Miyuki could only sigh before his lips curled up into his usual smirk. "Alright, alright, don't be so impatient or you'll just waste your energy. Don't forget about pacing yourself."

Furuya simply nodded before he started to pitch the balls again. Miyuki kept his smirk while he thought inwardly. _Believe in him huh?_

Miyuki then recalled the time when Kuramochi countered him this morning.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, Captain. What are we gonna do?" Kuramochi asked bluntly._**

 ** _Miyuki paused for a while before he replied. "About what?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sawamura! It's about Sawamura! What else?!" Kuramochi said loudly. He sighed before he continued. "He fell apart in Yakushi game, but he's an important southpaw on our team. Don't we need him in order to win through the fall?"_**

 ** _Miyuki fell in silence before he replied in flat tone. "Hmm...so you're worried sick about him."_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, I'm not!" Kuramochi denied strongly. "I just don't want him being all gloomy in my room!"_**

 ** _With unreadable eyes, Miyuki simply stated the words coldly. "We have other priorities right now, like improving our weak batting line-up."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, yeah, but...he brings life to the team, you know. And...are you not worried about him?" Kuramochi looked at Miyuki with doubtful eyes._**

 ** _Miyuki averted his eyes before he replied. "With the tournament coming up, we need to prioritize the team over individuals. The coach said he'll use players who are doing well, didn't he?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know that!" Kuramochi slammed Miyuki's desk angrily. "But! As his upperclassman, we can't just leave him alone!"_**

 ** _Miyuki fell in silence again. He showed an unreadable cold look and didn't meet his eyes with Kuramochi's ones even once. After a while, Miyuki suddenly opened his mouth. "In Yakushi game, it's partly my fault that Sawamura fell apart. Over the summer break, I'm always nagging him about his control."_**

 ** _"_** ** _...Miyuki...you..." Kuramochi lost his words. He didn't think that Miyuki would be blaming himself over Sawamura's yips._**

 ** _Miyuki continued. "Against Yakushi, I'm sure he went in with a big objective, especially since his rival performed so well before his eyes. But...he'd already lost mentally even before he walked on the mound."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I-if you know that much, then why?" Kuramochi asked in bewilderment._**

 ** _Miyuki turned his head sideway. "Because we need him. My expectations for him are high, and we need him to get better." Miyuki looked up as he clenched his fist hard. "We can't afford to lose him to some dumb yips."_**

 ** _Kuramochi blinked in surprise before he grinned, feeling funny at Miyuki's words. "You said two completely different things. What's that?"_**

 ** _Miyuki flashed a knowing smile. "I know."_**

 _That's right...I'd said it, hadn't i? I've decided to trust in him and wait._ Miyuki thought inwardly. _I can't give my attention to Sawamura alone, now that the tournament had closing on. I have to prioritize the team as a captain._ _But...for me..._

Miyuki glanced at Sawamura secretly. _You'll have to come back for sure, Sawamura._

* * *

The day for the group selection match was getting near. Seidou baseball team kept training and improved their fielding for the official game that had waiting for them.

Sawamura who was still training by himself, finally instructed to join others on fielding practice. But although he finally could touch the ball again, he was appointed to play as an outfielder.

It vexed him so much, but Sawamura knew that he couldn't do anything at the moment. He gradually realized how terrible his skills were. He couldn't pitch well, or even play as an outfielder. But he had no choice but to try and make himself better even just a bit.

He still did the running alone since it was the only training that he could do. Even when his mind was jumbled up with the pressure from the people around him and fact that the fall tournament closed in, Sawamura could only strengthen his mind and though it's hard, he had to accept his condition right now.

As he running alone while drowning in his thoughts in the middle on light rain, Furuya suddenly outran him from behind. Surprised by Furuya running in front of him, Sawamura immediately quickened his pace. He started to loudly shout at Furuya too.

Those loud shouts made the rest of the team, especially Miyuki, Kuramochi, and Maezono, watched them. Miyuki couldn't help but to feel relief inside. _He's back huh?_

"Looks like Sawamura isn't as gloomy as I thought." Kuramochi suddenly spoke.

Miyuki smiled as he kept his gaze on Sawamura. _He probably doesn't want to show Furuya his weak side. But...he really is troublesome, isn't he?_ Miyuki sighed softly behind his smile. He knew that Sawamura wasn't a weak-willed person.

"Miyuki, did they finish warming up?" Kataoka suddenly approached him from behind.

Miyuki turned back and replied. "I think it's about time they finish."

Kataoka then walked past Miyuki and at the same time, the pitchers had finished their running. Kataoka approached them. "Looks like you guys are all warmed up."

Sawamura realized Kataoka's presence and replied. "Y-yes, sir."

Kataoka nodded. "Sawamura, go in the bullpen today."

Sawamura widened his eyes in shock. He was so surprised but in the same time, feeling relief and happy that he got to pitch again. He immediately followed Kataoka to the bullpen. Then he caught Miyuki was following the coach too. Miyuki realized Sawamura's gaze and he gave Sawamura a smile.

Sawamura looked at Miyuki bewilderedly. But then he realized that Miyuki would be the one that catching his pitch. He suddenly felt happy and almost grinned widely, but he immediately averted his eyes. He knew it was too soon for him to feel so cheery since he still didn't if he already overcame his weakness or not.

In the bullpen, Sawamura did the pitching as he was before. From the side of the bullpen, his pitching was recorded as the coach ordered. He was pitching just fine, but when suddenly Kataoka went in and stood as a batter, his pitch went wild. All the balls he pitched went into different places and had no control.

Then after a few pitches, Kataoka stopped him and told Sawamura to watch the video and took a good look at his pitching form. Sawamura could only nod without a sound.

The night came and Sawamura, accompanied by some first and second years, watched the video together. Sawamura keenly watched the video, but his form in the video didn't show much different from when there's a batter and not.

Miyuki felt confused as he watched the video. The difference didn't so obvious and it's hard to say if it's true or not. He glanced at Sawamura. _With this subtlety, I can't say much to him._

Miyuki watched Sawamura who was deep in thoughts. He felt himself useless as catcher that he couldn't find ways to make Sawamura overcame the yips. The feeling of helplessness and guilty slowly eating him inside. _I pushed him too much after all..._

"Sawamura." Miyuki suddenly called. Sawamura only glanced sideway to Miyuki that sit beside him. Miyuki continued. "You should stop thinking so much."

The words caught Sawamura's attention and he turned his face to Miyuki. Miyuki then smirked. "It's not like you had good control anyway, and you're stupid too."

Sawamura immediately got surprised and at the same time, annoyed by Miyuki's remark. He gave Miyuki a glare.

Miyuki simply put an innocent act. "Why do you look so surprised, Sawamura? Isn't that the truth?"

Sawamura clenched his teeth, feeling more irritated. "Well, sorry that I'm stupid!" Sawamura then stood up and went out.

Miyuki's words made him irritated though he knew that it was the truth. _Miyuki, you bastard! How dare he say whatever he wants! Doesn't he realize he's the captain?!_

"I'm so irritated, damn it!" Sawamura then ran to the indoor training hall to pitch some balls.

Miyuki who was still inside the cafeteria after he made Sawamura mad, sighed heavily. _It seems that I really can't do anything to make him feeling better. Maybe...if it's Chris-senpai..._ Miyuki then stood up and went out.

He immediately went to Chris's room. Fortunately, Chris was there and he was the one that opened the door. "Miyuki? What's wrong?"

"Um...it's about Sawamura..." Miyuki said in a hesitant tone. He didn't know if it's good to ask the third year or not. But he felt that Chris could give a better advice than him.

Chris pulled up his lips into a knowing smile. "I never think you'll ask for my help, Miyuki."

"Well...um...yeah haha." Miyuki let out a dried up laugh. _I don't even understand myself._

He continued. "I don't know what I can say to him. And he never fully listens to what I said...so I just thought that maybe if it's Chris-senpai then..."

Chris chuckled softly. "You're being good as a captain, Miyuki. I also think that I better give him my last advice." Then he went out from the room. "I'll go to Sawamura."

"He's still training in the hall, Chris-senpai."

Chris nodded before he left and went to Sawamura.

Pulling up his lips, Miyuki simply watched Chris's back and felt vexed inside. _It's so irritated me that I can't help him like Chris-senpai did. You really are so troublesome, Sawamura!_

* * *

After a few days, the group stages selection games for the fall tournament finally started. The spectators started to come one by one and watched the members that still practiced before the game.

It was even more packed around the bullpen, where the pitchers warmed up for the game. The noise around was bad enough, but it's louder inside the bullpen because of a certain someone.

"That's the one!" Sawamura shouted loudly after he pitched the ball. "Wasn't that good? Ah! Another one! Before I forget the feeling!"

"You're so damn loud, Sawamura." Miyuki uttered bluntly as Sawamura got louder each time he pitched in the bullpen. "No matter how loud you are, you're not pitching! Furuya's going first!"

"Ugghhh! I know that! Even so! If I'm not starting, is that mean I can't pitch in the bullpen?! I've got tons of work to do over here!" Sawamura retorted back strongly.

"I don't care! Don't do it before the game!" Miyuki also came out strongly. _Damn, he knows what to do now but he's still stupid as before._

He sighed heavily as he kept his eyes on Sawamura. But he secretly smiled. _Oh, well. I don't exactly hate the noise he brings._ _It's been so long since the last I saw he's so damn loud like that_.

He recalled the time when he finally got to see Sawamura's face brightened more than before.

 ** _"_** ** _Stop hesitating, you idiot!" Kanemaru suddenly burst out in irritation. "Didn't you call me because you don't care about hitting me?! This isn't even good dodging practice! Throw like you're trying to hit me!"_**

 ** _Sawamura pulled up his lips, forming a smile. "Thanks, Kanemaru. But I don't plan on hitting you." He grinned widely. "It's because I'm practicing the outside pitch."_**

 ** _Kanemaru blinked in surprise as he saw the wide grin on Sawamura's face. But he immediately prepared himself for the next pitch._**

 ** _That smile on Sawamura's face was clearly seen by the onlookers outside the training hall. One of them couldn't help but to smile as he saw that._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry I had to ask you to help, Chris-senpai." Miyuki said as he watched Sawamura outside the training hall._**

 ** _Chris chuckled softly. "It's fine. I wanted to tell him myself too. I hope this helps him get over the fear."_**

 ** _Miyuki glanced at Chris, feeling defeated inside. He hated to admit it, but he knew fully that Chris's advice was more effective. But he felt relief that Sawamura had become himself again. "Now, it's all up to him."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You've changed, Miyuki." Chris suddenly said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh? I've changed?" Miyuki furrowed his brows, feeling confused._**

 ** _"_** ** _You look gentler." Chris said bluntly. "You were so cheeky and you looked rather distant to people around you. But it seems that you've become more open up. Is it because Sawamura?"_**

 ** _Miyuki widened his eyes. "H-huh? What are you saying, Chris-senpai? I don't feel that I've changed at all. And Sawamura definitely doesn't have any connection with anything." Miyuki curled up his lips awkwardly. He suddenly felt nervous._**

 ** _Chris simply smiled. "Well, if it's that what you feel. But whatever it is, it's better if it's true. You're the captain, so the others might need mental support from you." Then Chris walked off, leaving Miyuki dumbfounded._**

Miyuki could feel his face heated as he remembered what Chris said about him. He shook his head to clear his mind.

 _There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just worried about Sawamura, that's why I'm asking Chris-senpai for help. And what I felt for Sawamura was affection for an underclassman. Yeah, it's just like that!_

"Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya's voice immediately brought Miyuki from his thoughts.

"My bad, let's continue." Miyuki immediately positioned himself to catch Furuya's pitch. He still hadn't made Furuya warmed up enough for the game.

Then after a few pitches, Miyuki called it end. Before he walked out from the bullpen, he glanced at Sawamura who was still practicing his pitch. "Sawamura, you better wrap it now."

Sawamura narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit irritated. "I still have to practice, Miyuki-senpai."

"I know. You can pitch at the bullpen outside." Then Miyuki went outside to the field.

Sawamura hesitated, but then he followed Miyuki outside. Before Miyuki walked to the dugout, Sawamura ran and stopped Miyuki, positioning himself in front of Miyuki.

"Woah! What's wrong, Sawamura?"

"Thank you so much, Miyuki-senpai!" Sawamura bent his head a little as he said that.

Miyuki looked at Sawamura bewilderedly as he became speechless, seeing Sawamura bowed his head down to him. "Sawamura...are you sick?"

"Why do you always have to say such things? You really are the worst! Here I'm showing my gratitude to you, but you just have to say that!" Sawamura gritted his teeth, irritated by Miyuki's response.

"Hahaha sorry, Sawamura." Miyuki then smirked playfully. "It's just so not like you. I almost thought the snow will fall today." Miyuki snickered, feeling amused.

"Grrgghh! I shouldn't have said that to you! It became so wasted." Sawamura turned his head sideway and became sulky.

Miyuki sighed softly before he suddenly tugged down Sawamura's hat. "You're welcome, Sawamura."

Sawamura's face immediately turned into red. Sawamura quickly bent his head down as he could feel his own face getting hotter.

Miyuki stared at Sawamura curiously. "But, Sawamura...what are you thanking me for?"

Still bending his head down, Sawamura mumbled in reply. "Chris-senpai told me that you're asking him to help me... That's why...I'm..."

Sawamura's voice slowly became so small. He felt so embarrassed. But he had to thank Miyuki since Chris also had firmly said that it was also because of Miyuki that he decided to give advice to him.

"A-anyways, I've said my gratitude!" Sawamura looked up to Miyuki, and unconsciously showing Miyuki his red blushing face.

Miyuki gasped with wide eyes, but before he could say anything, Sawamura had run to the bullpen beside the field.

Miyuki who was left dumbfounded, slowly realized what had happened. His face instantly turned beet red. And his heart suddenly beat so fast.

Miyuki quickly covered his face with his mitt, feeling strangely embarrassed. _What's with that face?! it's too cute, damn it!_

Miyuki looked at Sawamura as he tried to compose himself. He remembered what Chris-senpai said about him before. _I hate to admit it, but it looks like senpai was right._

Miyuki sighed heavily and face palmed with his shoulders drooping low. _Damn, how dare you make me like this, Sawamura! That stupid, idiot Sawamura!_

Miyuki felt so shaken up and irritated at the same time. He still couldn't believe it, but the desire that sparked inside him was clearly different from what he felt before. He had no choice but to accept that he really had changed, for good...

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry that I didn't update for a long time. Works got me better and I have no time to write.**

 **But now that I've got more time, I hope I can update twice a month!**

This chapter is a prelude of the next incoming chapters, so I hope I conveyed the feeling right.

Please read and give your comment :)  
I'll accept whatever it is!

See you at the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** **Yeaaah! I finally can keep my promise to update twice a month!  
**

 **I hope I can do this next month too!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is the beginning of the end, just like the title. So everyone, please enjoy it and give your comments about it! It'll encourage me so much!**

 **And thanks for you all for reading, liking and commenting this story!**

 **See you next chapter :)**

* * *

Warning: SPOILER! There're some scenes from the second season of Daiya no Ace anime.

* * *

 ** _bold words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Eighth** **Memory –** **The Prelude of Tempest**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Kyaaaa! I-it's an accident!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _A-ambulance! Quickly call an ambulance!"_**

 ** _...What...happened...? It's so...noisy..._**

 ** _It's so...painful..._**

 ** _"_** ** _The-there's a child lying down there! He's bleeding a lot!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What about the woman?!"_**

 ** _...Woman...?_**

 ** _"_** ** _She got hit completely. I'm not sure about her live..."_**

 ** _What...are they...talking about...?_**

 ** _"_** ** _More importantly, the ambulance! Where is it?! The kid won't last long if it takes too long!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The truck's driver also got wounded badly. He and this boy need treatment fast!"_**

 ** _Truck...accident..._**

 ** _...woman..._**

 ** _MOTHER!_**

* * *

Miyuki gasped out loud and opened his eyes instantly. He immediately woke up and sat straight on his bed. He pulled down his eye mask and looked around.

 _No one's awake..._

Miyuki let out a soft relief sigh. Then calmly, he tried to even his ragged breaths. A drop of sweat then fell from his face. Miyuki immediately realized that he was sweating like bullets. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and then looked at his hand.

 _How childish I am..._

Miyuki snorted quietly, feeling stupid with himself. He never thought he would be that shaken. Though, he knew perfectly that it wasn't just a mere nightmare. He face palmed as he recalled the vague images of his nightmare.

 _Why is that suddenly..._

Miyuki gritted his teeth in frustration before he sighed heavily. Then, he got up from his bed and walked to the desk. He took his phone that was on the desk. He looked at the time display on his phone and scratched his head sluggishly.

"Geez, I woke up too early." He clicked his tongue seeing it's only 4.45 a.m. in the morning. Then Miyuki put back his phone on the desk. "Oh well, it's the match day. Guess it's fine to wake up early today."

Miyuki took his towel and went out from his room. Miyuki shuddered as the cold air outside brushed his skin. He put the towel on his right shoulder and paced himself to the washroom. When he arrived at the washroom, he could hear a sound of streaming water.

 _Hm? There's a people inside. He got up so early like this. How admirable._ Miyuki opened the door and then got surprised by the sight of someone that he never thought would wake up this early in the morning.

"Sawamura?"

"Geh! Miyuki-senpai!" Sawamura flinched in surprise as he realized that it was Miyuki that came in.

"Oi oi, what's with that attitude?" Miyuki closed the door and went in. "I'm your senpai and captain, you know. Can you respect me more?" Miyuki looked at Sawamura with a smirk on his face.

"I-I didn't mean it! It's just...a slip of tongue! Yeah! It's like that! Hahaha..." Sawamura pulled up a fake laugh, trying to save himself.

Miyuki simply sighed softly. He approached Sawamura and suddenly stroked Sawamura's hair hard until it was in a mess.

"Ack! Wait! Stop it! Why you—?!" Sawamura couldn't do anything with Miyuki pulled down his head strongly while messing with his hair. He could only scream out a weak protest.

"This is your punishment, Sawamura." Miyuki snickered in amusement.

"Hey! It's hurt! Baka-Miyuki!" Sawamura withdrew himself and took a few steps back, distancing himself from Miyuki.

Miyuki simply pulled up his lips in satisfied smile. "And now you call me stupid. You never learn, Sawamura. How should I punish you then?" Miyuki folded his hand on his chest, smirking wide.

Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise. "Wha-what's happened to you?! Are you trying to imitate Mochi-senpai?"

"Maybe?" Miyuki then casually shrugged off and then walked to the washstands. He started to wash his face like his initial intent.

Sawamura watched Miyuki bewilderedly with mouth opened wide. He felt that Miyuki became so strange and weird in a very unusual way.

 _Maybe it's because he woke up too early?!_ Sawamura gasped at the sudden thought.

Miyuki who was now finished washing his face, was watching Sawamura from the mirror in front of him. He could see Sawamura's dumb face that looked like as if he realized something.

 _I guess he's thinking something no good huh?_ Miyuki could only pull up a smile while rubbing his face with his towel gently.

"Now that I've realized it, how can you wake up so early like this? You like to sleep right?" Sawamura bluntly asked with a straight face.

"Who said that I like to sleep?!" Miyuki immediately retorted. "You're the one who don't look like a morning person!"

Sawamura blinked twice as he still looked at Miyuki with a straight face. "Is that so? Sometimes I wake up early to practice more in the morning, you know."

Miyuki widened his eyes a bit, surprised by the unexpected reply. "Ooh? So you've been waking up early in these past days too?"

"Well, not every day, but sometimes." Sawamura smiled wide, feeling proud of himself.

Miyuki smiled as he approached Sawamura and patted his head. "That's a good thing. But don't work up to much. You didn't forget about what Chris-senpai said about taking care of yourself right?"

Sawamura's face went red instantly by Miyuki's sudden touch. "I-I didn't forget it!"

 _Wha-wha-wha-what's wrong with him?! Why he suddenly becomes that caring?! And smile! What's with that smile?!_ Sawamura eyes immediately went wide and he screamed out inwardly, feeling extremely perplexed.

 _Did he fall down from his bed and hit his head?!_

"What a red face." Miyuki chuckled softly and flicked Sawamura's forehead with his finger, making Sawamura out from his thoughts. He flashed a playful smirk as he gazed at Sawamura intently. "Are you thinking something dumb again?"

Sawamura's eyes got widened more. He instinctively stepped back, distancing himself from Miyuki. _That smile feels danger! I better leave fast before he teases me more!_

"Well then, Miyuki-senpai! I'll take my leave first!" Sawamura then ran fast to the door and left the washroom in an instant.

"O-oi!" Miyuki could only watch in a daze. He was left stunned by Sawamura's fast and sudden act. But he instantly cracked a laugh after a few seconds.

 _It's so hilarious! What's with that red face?! It looks so dumb!_ Miyuki laughed for a few seconds before he finally regained his composure again. Miyuki then looked at his hand that patted Sawamura's hair.

He recalled how red Sawamura's face was when he teased him. He pulled up his lips into a satisfied smile. _It's dumb, but cute._

Miyuki sighed softly. _I never thought that Sawamura can make me at ease like this. I've even forgotten that bad dream this fast._

Miyuki then went out from the washroom with a lighter mood than before.

* * *

The first day of the fall tournament finally began. With Teito as the first opponent, Seidou had worked so hard to train and perfect their skills. They had done everything and prepared for the match.

But, the weather wasn't helping them. The ground had turned soft and sticky and made it hard for ball to bounce and for the runner to run fast. For the early innings, Seidou struggled hard to get point from Teito.

Despite the bad weather had given Seidou a hard time, their spirits never broke down. The batters kept fighting for scoring points as many as they could. At the bottom of the ninth inning, Maezono gave the team a huge lead by hitting the ball far.

And in the end, the luck favoured them. The shining light of the sun finally pierced through the clouds, cleansing the dark air around. It gave the team the last spurt of energy and finally Seidou took the win.

The joy of becoming the winner in the first round filled the air around the players with laughter and smile. Even when the night had come, the joyous moment still didn't fade out completely.

With the exuberant air around the players, Sawamura couldn't help but to feel more excited than usual. He felt delighted that he finally could prove that he still could grow as a player. Though he played as a reliever, but he was glad that he could become the power for the team.

 _I better tell today's game to Wakana. And I haven't replied any of her messages lately._

Sawamura then took out his phone from his pants pocket. He went outside the cafeteria and looked around to find a seat. Then he took a seat on a sit up bench at the right side of the cafeteria.

He wrote the result of the game and how he played in the message and sent it to Wakana. Shortly, a reply email came. He smiled wide unwittingly as he saw Wakana's message.

But without him realizing, within the people that came out from the cafeteria, a pair of eyes had been watching him with a curious gaze.

 _What's with that smile? He looks funny, though._

"I'm surprised you've got time to be emailing, Sawamura."

The teasing tone he knew so well immediately turned Sawamura's head up. He looked on a pair of eyes behind the glasses with wide eyes and with a look like a thief caught red-handed.

"Mi-Miyuki-senpai..." Sawamura murmured under his breath.

Miyuki stared with an unreadable look while Sawamura could only gape with wide eyes. They locked their gaze to each other for a second before Kuramochi came from Miyuki's behind.

"Oh? Sawamura, what are you doing?" He took a glance at Sawamura and his gaze immediately caught the cell phone in Sawamura's hand.

"Ah! What's with that phone, Sawamura? Are you emailing some—?!" He widened his eyes, realizing something. "Is it an email from Wakana?! It's Wakana, right?!"

Sawamura flinched unwittingly. He unconsciously put the cell phone behind him. "W-what a surprise! If it isn't captain and Kuramochi-senpai, are you going to train right now?"

Sawamura let out a fake laugh, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed to be found emailing like that. _Di-did he saw me?! How long he'd been watching?! Uwah, how embarrassing!_

While Sawamura was getting flustered inwardly, Miyuki simply watched him in silent. He was conflicted of how he should respond to Sawamura's obvious and awkward act.

 _Should I make fun of it like I always do? But it's irritating seeing him smiling dumbly like that while emailing that girl. I want to tell him off._

Miyuki sighed softly, feeling the slow burning rage in his chest.

 _No no no no, I can't. It'll look strange if I got mad just because of that._

"Oi, Sawamura! Let me see your phone." Kuramochi approached Sawamura with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Sawamura widened his eyes, knowing that he would be teased. He stood up and took a defensive pose after putting his cell phone in his pants pocket. "Sorry but I can't, you just want to make fun of me right?"

"Hyaha it's alright, Sawamura. I'll write a good message about how dumb and hilarious you are in the previous game."

"Like I'll let you do it!" Sawamura immediately looked a way to escape from Kuramochi. He knew he couldn't do anything if Kuramochi got him and strangled him with wrestling moves.

But before he could escape, Kuramochi saw his eyes moved and instantly grabbed him and gave a wrestle move on him. "Hyahaha! You won't escape me, Sawamura!"

"Uugghhh! Gi-gi-gi-give up! I give up, Kuramo-chi-senpai!" Sawamura tried to struggle but it was in vain.

Miyuki simply watched from side-line with a smile on his face. But remembering Sawamura looked annoyingly happy while emailing with the childhood friend of his, made Miyuki wasn't able to not let out even a bit sarcastic words to satisfy the burning jealousy inside.

"How carefree you are, Sawamura. Furuya is running right now, and here, you're relaxingly chatting with girl. Tsk tsk, I'm so~ envious, Sawamura-kun."

He tried to say it in a teasing tone, but he unwittingly said Sawamura's name in a low threatening tone. But he didn't care. _Sawamura had to know, even just a bit._

Sawamura shuddered in cold sweats instantly as he heard Miyuki's low voice. Even Kuramochi stopped strangling Sawamura and looked at Miyuki with curious gaze. They looked at Miyuki with a dumbfounded look.

"Miyuki...you...you're so obvious, you know." Kuramochi said in a weary tone.

"Hm?" Miyuki flashed a smirk.

"Just say if you don't like it. He won't understand unless you say it straight to his face." Kuramochi stated loudly and sighed before he left first, feeling bored all of a sudden. Miyuki simply watched him go with his usual smirk on his face.

 _I won't be this troubled if I can say it so easily, you know._ Miyuki then turned his gaze to Sawamura. _I don't know if I should be happy or angry with his obliviousness._

Sawamura, on the other hand, was watching Kuramochi with frown on his face. "What is Kuramochi-senpai talking about?"

Miyuki shrugged off. "Well...what is it, I guess?" He flashed a knowing smirk to Sawamura.

Sawamura stared at Miyuki with a puzzled look before he abruptly drowned in his thoughts.

 _Should I explain about that email? But...for what? It's not his problem anyway, and he'll just make fun of me._

 _Right, Miyuki will just make fun of it! So I won't say any—_

"Is it your girlfriend who came watching us last time?"

Miyuki's sudden question made Sawamura flinched in surprise. "S-she's not my girlfriend! Just how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh well, you're right." Miyuki turned his face sideways, hiding it from Sawamura to see. "But she's an important friend right? You look so obviously happy before. What kind of message that you sent her?"

Miyuki tried to keep his voice as indifferent as he could, but the unusual tone that left from his voice gave away the curiosity and the slight jealousy he was feeling inside.

Sawamura stared with wide eyes before he looked down and replied. "Well...I just want to tell her that I'm doing fine. I've promised her to send email about my condition so..."

Miyuki took a look at Sawamura from side glance when Sawamura abruptly stopped talking. But then, Sawamura suddenly looked up and stared Miyuki with his round honest eyes. "But I'm not just sending emails to her, for your information! I sent to the others too! That's why—"

Sawamura instantly paused as he realized what he would say in a sudden. He immediately turned his face sideway and bent his head down. He let his bangs hid his face from Miyuki's stare.

 _What am I trying to tell him?! 'Please don't get a wrong idea'? He doesn't even feel the same way as me, it'll be just strange!_

He clenched his fist hard, feeling irritated by his stupid self. _I've promised to myself to just be beside him as a player! This feeling will just be a burden, that's what I've decided right?!_

"Sawamura?"

Miyuki's sudden call woke him up from his thoughts. He immediately turned his face to look at Miyuki. But the moment he saw Miyuki's confused gaze on him, he instantly averted his eyes.

Miyuki realized that Sawamura became suddenly strange as he watched Sawamura averting his eyes from him.

 _It was wrong for me to show my curiosity huh? He doesn't know how I feel so it's kind of obvious right?_

Miyuki sighed softly before he finally showed his usual smirking face again. "I should've not asked you about it. Sorry, Sawamura."

Sawamura looked at Miyuki with a surprised look. "Why are you saying sorry..."

"I'm just curious. She's someone that I should've known right? But I don't remember anything, so I just curious about her and I end up asking too much about—"

"You don't have to know." Sawamura abruptly cut him off.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sawamura turned his gaze down to the flat ground. "You don't have to think about that again. I've decided that it's just a past and I prefer to enjoy my time here playing with you and this team than dwelling about the past."

He slowly gazed up, staring at Miyuki with a firm yet sad longing look. "I...want to be a player that you acknowledge, Miyuki-senpai."

Miyuki widened his eyes in a surprise. _Sawamura?_

Sawamura immediately continued. "That's why! I'll be a great pitcher and you'll be the one that asking to catch my ball! Prepare yourself, Miyuki-senpai!" He loudly exclaimed with a firm and determined tone.

His eyes were brimming with excitement and resolution. Those eyes looked more mature than before and it was endearing for Miyuki to see. Miyuki couldn't help but to smile as he saw that fiery gaze.

He smirked in amusement. "Try it if you can, Sawamura. I'll be waiting to see if you can really make me do that."

"Hah! It won't be too long, captain." Sawamura smirked widely with a smug look.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _You don't have to think about that again. I've decided that it's just a past and I prefer to enjoy my time here playing with you and this team than dwelling about the past."_**

Miyuki fell deep in thoughts, even though he was in the middle of class. He leant his face on his left hand while his other hand was spinning his pen playfully. His eyes stared down absent-mindlessly at the book from behind his glasses.

The teacher's voice was faintly heard as he completely locked himself within his mind. He was bothered by what Sawamura said before and it wouldn't leave from his mind.

 _He looked so hung up before about how I should've known him and that we had met before. Why is he suddenly changing his mind?_

 ** _"_** ** _Summer three years ago, we met when you went to Nagano and stayed around my neighbourhood."_**

 _I remembered he said summer three years ago. It was around that time I..._

The hand that was spinning the pen playfully stopped and instead gripped the pen hard. Miyuki narrowed his eyes in hurt as he recalled his nightmare before.

The vivid images of red blood on the street, the distinct voice of people, the exact feeling of pain were completely carved deep inside his mind. Those were something that he had been trying to forget.

It was a nightmare, the only worst nightmare in his life. Not even once he wanted to remember it again. He had locked it firmly deep inside so that he wouldn't lose to despair again.

Miyuki had accepted it, of course. But the guilt and the regret kept swelling inside and it ate him slowly. That's why he chose to forget it. He chose to feign ignorance to that fact so that he could move on. So he could live and be the son that his mother could feel proud of.

 _I'd long forgotten about that. Why did it come again? Was it because of what Sawamura said? Did I forget anything other than that in the summer three years ago?_

 ** _"_** ** _...we played together. We did many fun things. We went to the summer festival too. It was so fun! We watched the fireworks and..."_**

 _Nagano...three years ago...summer festival..._

 ** _"_** ** _Then...let's make a promise, Sawamura. In the future, we'll become a true partner and the best battery in Japan. I'll be your catcher and you'll be my best pitcher."_**

Miyuki widened his eyes when the flash images of a younger Sawamura in a yukata dress came into his mind.

 _Sawa...mura...?_

"Oi Miyuki!"

Miyuki instantly woke up from his reverie. He looked up and he found Kuramochi was standing in front of his desk, looking down at him with a curious gaze.

"What are you thinking of so deep like that? You look blank. Well, it's funny, though."

Miyuki let out a long sigh, trying to compose himself. He then realized that he was sweating and his heart was beating rather hard. It was the same when he woke up from his nightmare a few days ago. He inhaled deep, relaxing his nerves.

Then he looked around and found that the class had over and it was a break time. He felt a slight relief inside. He instantly put up his usual smirking face and looked Kuramochi with his smug look.

"What is it if it isn't about our team? Since I'm the captain."

"Hah. What an irritating face. Don't use your head too much or you'll become bald, captain." Kuramochi gave Miyuki an obvious annoyed look.

Miyuki smirked wide as he saw that. "I'd like to see if it really can be like that. Won't you try it?"

"Huh?! Are you saying that I should become bald?!"

"Why not? Tanba-san and Masuko-san did it right? It would look good on you, maybe." Miyuki smirked wide in amusement.

"Miyuki, I don't want to do this to the teammate in the same year with me, especially with you who are the captain of our team. So I'll ask you first." Kuramochi looked down at Miyuki with a raging look and fiery aura behind him. "Can I hit you?"

"Oi oi, it's just a joke. And you're the one that started it."

"I know. But you're so irritating. So let me punch you." Kuramochi replied in a straight blunt tone.

"Oi oi." Miyuki looked him with a weary look. Though, he felt scared slightly for a second since Kuramochi's eyes were serous.

"Geez, I thought you'll be somewhat flustered when you realized your feeling and I can make fun of it. But you're just as usual, so much that it feels so irritating." Kuramochi leant back on the wall on his right side.

"Why do you feel irritated about that? I'm the one who should feel that, you know." Miyuki leant back on his chair and sighed softly.

"You are? Why?"

"I don't know what I should do. That's why I'm hopeless." Miyuki turned his face on the window on his left side and looked out at the bright blue sky above.

"Well, it's you first time right? It can't be helped."

Miyuki then glanced at Kuramochi and gave him a frown. "How can you know about my feeling even before I do? And you seem like you didn't feel bothered with it. Why?"

Kuramochi snorted before he replied. "It's so obvious, you know. Don't you realize that you always bothering Sawamura more than even Furuya?"

Kuramochi suddenly pointed a finger in front of Miyuki's face. "And eyes! You maybe don't realize it but you sometimes look at Sawamura with gentle loving eyes. And it sometimes caught on when we're playing on the field. It was so embarrassing and burdensome."

"Hmmm...So it was like that? You're so observant~" Miyuki said in a playful tone

"What's with that answer? Think about the ones that have to watch you two like that. Even I sometimes feel sick seeing you and Sawamura flirting like that."

"So you're bothered with that?" Miyuki asked with a serious look.

Kuramochi furrowed his brows, seeing Miyuki's stern gaze but then he sighed wearily. "I'm saying that I just couldn't put up with the weird change on you two. Do you think I won't feel nothing when I saw that irritating, cheeky look on your face turns into a gentle loving one? Uugh, I don't even want to imagine it."

Miyuki chuckled softly. "So it's like that. I feel somehow sorry about that."

"Tsk, just don't do it too often, or you'll even make all the members know about your obvious feeling."

"Yeah, I don't want that too." Miyuki gazed down, recalling Sawamura's dumb smile and the teammates he felt proud of.

"Well, about that. You won't say anything to him?"

Miyuki turned his gaze up and smiled. "I don't think it's better time right now. We still have the tournament and I want to focus all of myself in that."

"Hhmm, how admirable of you, captain." Kuramochi smirked playfully.

Miyuki simply smiled and looked at the bright sky again. He recalled what Sawamura said after telling him to not bother with the past.

 ** _"_** ** _I...want to be a player that you acknowledge, Miyuki-senpai."_**

Miyuki smiled wider as he recalled how endearing Sawamura was when he said that. His firm brown eyes were burning with resolve and confidence. His excited smile was painted his face lovingly. All of that was vividly burnt inside his mind and it eased him up.

Miyuki knew that he had fallen so deep. But even so, he wanted to wait. He wanted everything became right before he could convey the feeling he buried deep inside.

The memories that was lost within his forgotten past. Miyuki had to know, now that he realized that it was real, even if it meant to relieve that nightmare again. Only, because he didn't want to feel guilt or regret again.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Don't force your world view on everyone else!"_**

The piercing words from Maezono left a bitter taste in his chest. He knew he didn't mean to hurt anyone's feeling, but he too understood that he was too prejudice and he didn't try to understand well about others feeling.

Miyuki leant on the back the chair and sat in a silence, thinking about what had happened before. He tried to understand what Maezono tried to say and Watanabe's feeling when he said he was worried about the difference in motivation and felt unconfident with his current state.

He remembered how uneasy Watanabe looked when he talked to him before. Miyuki sighed heavily.

 _Being a captain is really hard...I don't even understand what I should do in this situation..._

The words he said to Watanabe suddenly played inside his head.

 ** _"_** ** _I have no right to stop someone who genuinely wants to quit."_**

Miyuki furrowed his brows, remembering what Maezono said to him before.

 ** _"_** ** _That's not a captain should say!"_**

Miyuki sighed heavily, again. He was feeling a bit of regret inside.

 _But what should I've said then?_

 ** _"_** ** _Don't make it sound like they're going to quit! They haven't said about quitting. If they wanted to actually quit, they wouldn't have approached you!"_**

Miyuki then scratched his head, feeling utterly confused. While he kept drowning in his own thoughts, the door of the cafeteria suddenly opened. Miyuki instantly caught the sight of Sawamura coming inside.

"Oh? Miyuki-senpai? What are you doing here alone?" Sawamura asked in a slight surprised tone. He came inside and closed the door.

Miyuki was surprised seeing Sawamura, but he didn't want to show his uncool state and smirked as usually instead.

"Well, I have a lot of things to think. Not like you."

"Huh?! Are you saying I'm stupid?! I have many problems too!" Sawamura puffed his cheek, feeling irritated with Miyuki's comment.

Miyuki chuckled lightly. "Oh really? That's surprising."

"Gaaah! Always and always! Can you just be nice to me? You're always making fun of me!"

Miyuki stared Sawamura with a poker face before he sighed and pulled up his lips into a small smile. "Sorry, Sawamura. Your reaction is too just funny and cute."

"C-cu-cute?!" Sawamura's brown eyes got wider in a surprise. A blush also painted his cheeks adorably.

But Sawamura immediately snapped back and retorted back on Miyuki.

"Look! That's what I mean when I said you always make fun of me! You said cu-cute?! I-I'm a man, and I don't like to be called like that!"

Miyuki let out a soft sigh. "I'm just saying what I really think. Is it that bad?"

"But you didn't care about what I feel about being called cu-cute right? That's your bad point you know." Sawamura huffed loudly while putting his hands on his hip.

Miyuki's eyes then darted down slowly and he bent his head down, covering his eyes behind his glasses. He suddenly became quiet and it made Sawamura felt uneasy.

Sawamura stared at Miyuki with a frown. He was puzzled seeing Miyuki fell silent all of a sudden. Then he slowly approached the table where the seat Miyuki sat was.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

When Sawamura was in front of Miiyuki across the table, Miyuki suddenly murmured under his breath.

"Am I an insensitive person, Sawamura?"

His voice was small and barely heard, but Sawamura caught it perfectly. Hearing that question and the weird and unusual gloomy tone from Miyuki made Sawamura became worried. The feeling grew stronger and he wanted to comfort him. But being a clumsy person as he was, Sawamura couldn't think of anything to relieve Miyuki's distress.

He gathered his thoughts and finally opened his mouth. "Y-you're not that bad, Miyuki senpai. You're just awkward with people and that makes you sometimes find difficulty in dealing with people's feeling."

Sawamura paused a while before he continue. "Bu-but it's not a bad thing! You have your good points and...I... I think it's fine with you being yourself!"

He said in a high pitched tone as he could so that it could be heard as convincing as it could. But inwardly, Sawamura was feeling utterly embarrassed, knowing that he did something that even for him felt so unusual and weird.

 _Gaaaahhh! What am I saying?! How embarrassing!_

Sawamura bent his head down and face-palmed, trying to hide his face from Miyuki. A deep blush was completely painted on his face.

Miyuki stared with wide eyes before he suddenly laughed hard. Sawamura got surprised hearing the sudden laugh and raised his head to see Miyuki.

"Hahahahaha are you—are you trying to comfort me, Sawamura?" Miyuki said while suppressing his laugh.

Sawamura immediately got embarrassed and irritated at the same time. He angrily shouted. "Wha-what's with that laugh?!"

Miyuki slowly stopped laughing and then looked straight at Sawamura. He smiled contently. "Thanks, Sawamura."

Sawamura didn't expect to see Miyuki smiled so satisfied like that. He flinched in surprise and immediately averted his eyes, feeling more embarrassed. "W-what's with that creepy smile?!"

Miyuki stared with amusement in his eyes. "I never expect you to know me so well. I'm so happy to know it." Miyuki smirked teasingly.

"That's because—" Sawamura abruptly cut off and went silent. _You're the one that tell me that._

Sawamura smiled bitterly. _But well...I can't say that right...?_ Sawamura then shook his head abruptly, trying to get rid the bitter feeling that start to grow inside.

Then he took a deep breath and put a wide smile on his face. "So, you're fine now?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Miyuki smirked, trying to pull of an innocent façade.

"Geez, don't you forget how gloomy you looked before?" Sawamura loudly exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're saying~"

"Grrr! You're so irritating!" Sawamura angrily shouted.

Miyuki simply chuckled softly before he stood up and walked away from his seat. He paced himself to Sawamura and suddenly pinched Sawamura's cheek when he stood in front of Sawamura who stood still, watching Miyuki with an angry gaze.

"He-hey! What are you doing?!" Sawamura protested in his loud voice, feeling a slight pain on his cheek.

"You're so damn cheeky." Miyuki grinned wide, enjoying the troubled look on Sawamura's face. He kept pinching Sawamura's plump cheek, ignoring the protest.

"HUH?! Isn't that you?!" Sawamura retorted back angrily. "And it's hurt so let—!"

Miyuki suddenly neared his face until it was only a few centimeters from Sawamura's face. Sawamura widened his eyes in an utter surprise. He was stupefied with the sudden closeness.

Miyuki, on the other hand, stared at Sawamura with a fierce and stern gaze. He locked his gaze with Sawamura's surprised ones. The hand that was pinching Sawamura's right cheek then slowly stroked the reddened skin gently. He kept still and didn't say anything, making a strained and awkward air around them.

Sawamura was utterly panicked inside. _W-what's he gonna do? Why h-he's so close all of a sudden? And what's with those eyes?! He can't be—_

Suddenly Miyuki pinched both of Sawamura's cheeks and smirked wide playfully. "What are you thinking about, Sa-wa-mu-ra?"

"!" Sawamura got totally dumbfounded. He even couldn't let out any voice. He only could look Miyuki with shocked eyes.

Miyuki then removed his hand and laughed openly. He couldn't contain his laughter as he saw the funny look on Sawamura when he pinched both of Sawamura's cheek.

But he immediately composed himself. Then he patted Sawamura's head before he left Sawamura who was still in stunned state,

When Miyuki had gone out from the cafeteria, Sawamura finally woke up from his shocked state and became extremely irritated with Miyuki. He couldn't contain the anger inside and finally exploded.

"MIYUKI, YOU BASTARD!"

Miyuki simply chuckled as he heard the ear-piercing shout from inside the cafeteria. He walked away calmly from the cafeteria with a satisfied look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating this story :'-(**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter ^_^**

Warning: SPOILER! There're some scenes from the second season of Daiya no Ace anime.

* * *

 ** _bold words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Ninth** **Memory –** **The Nightmare**

* * *

"So you just tell him to do what he wants?!"

Maezono suddenly shouted out angrily and stood up. The loud angry voice of him silenced all the noises inside the cafeteria. They all turned their gaze to Maezono and Miyuki who sat on the first table from the front door.

Haruichi, Furuya, and Sawamura who sat at the table further behind where the second years table was, couldn't help but to place their gaze on the sudden quarrel happened in front of their eyes.

"I'm saying that he's the one who has to come down with an answer." Miyuki commented back. His tone felt a bit cold and it made Maezono got angrier than before.

"Are you being serious right now?! You're the captain! It's your job to keep the team intact!"

With exasperated tone, Maezono loudly uttered his protest and anger to Miyuki. But Miyuki only gave him a stubborn look. Maezono then gritted his teeth. He was extremely irked and went out from the cafeteria.

The other second years could only watched Maezono in silence. Miyuki then followed and left. Though he kept his smirking face as usual and left saying that he wanted to rest. The awkward atmosphere was left hanging around and made all the members slowly couldn't bear with it and left one by one.

Sawamura who watched the entire thing that happened, became restless and worried seeing Miyuki like that. He finally understood why Miyuki suddenly asked about strange things a few days ago. The words were still lingering inside his mind so clearly.

 ** _"Am I an insensitive person, Sawamura?"_**

Sawamura remembered the drooping shoulder of Miyuki at that time while his eyes were hidden by his bangs and glasses. That sight was so unusual and weird. It brought an uneasy feeling to him and made Sawamura couldn't get it out of his mind.

 _Miyuki never liked to show his weak side since before. He'll always act tough and smiling like nothing happened. Is he that troubled with being a captain...?_

Sawamura's eyes stared still at the door blankly while his mind was preoccupied with his concern for Miyuki. Haruichi who was sitting across him realized the change in Sawamura and smiled silently.

"Don't you want to practice as usual, Eijun-kun?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Sawamura immediately woke up from his reverie. "A-ah! That's right! I forgot about that!"

"So you're leaving now?"

"O-of course! I won't let Furuya use my tire so I'll leave first!" Sawamura immediately stood up with a restrained smile on his face.

Haruichi simply sighed as he watched Sawamura left the cafeteria faster than he thought. _He really can't lie. It shows on his face._

Furuya, on the other hand, mumbled something while looking a bit annoyed. "Geez, that tire is the club's property. Not his." Then he stood up and walked outside.

Haruichi could only laugh it off while following Furuya behind, leaving the almost empty cafeteria.

After leaving the cafeteria, Sawamura immediately searched for Miyuki. He visited Miyuki's room first to check if he was there or not. But the room was locked.

Knowing that Miyuki and the other occupants still hadn't come back, Sawamura then quickly searched through the area around the dormitory and the indoor training hall. But after a quick look, Sawamura immediately ran to the field.

 _That damn four eyes! Where the hell is he?!_

Having difficulty with the searching quest, Sawamura gradually felt irritated and tired from running around added with the anxiety that kept growing inside.

 _What's the hell with him?! Is he ninja?! How can he isn't anywhere around?!_

Sawamura then ran to the dugout on the field. His eyes scanned through the surrounding, but he found nothing.

"He isn't here too..." Sawamura evened his ragged breath, feeling a bit hopeless. Then he clicked his tongue, feeling irritated. "Damn! Where the hell is he?"

Sawamura gritted his teeth, feeling confused of what he had to do. He thought hard, trying to recall any other place that he hadn't searched. But then slowly when the moment of silence began to enwrap the surrounding, a faint sound of swing suddenly was heard.

Sawamura instantly knew that it was the sound of someone swinging a bat. The thought of that someone was Miyuki immediately came into his mind. Without sparing another thought, Sawamura ran towards the source of that sound.

And as if a load was lifted from inside his chest, Sawamura breathed a long sigh of relief. His face was inevitably turned into a smiling one, even though he was still feeling irritated from exhaustion.

 _Geez, this place is too secluded. Is he trying to training in secret?_

Sawamura then approached Miyuki with light steps. He didn't call Miyuki purposely, thinking that Miyuki could just hear his footsteps and realized his presence. However, Miyuki was too focused on his training. His mind was fully occupied by image training and he couldn't spare any attention to his surroundings.

Realizing that Miyuki still didn't know his presence, a playful thought immediately surfaced in his mind.

 _He still doesn't realize I'm here, does he? Kekeke I'll sneak up from behind and scare you out. This is my revenge! Watch this out, Miyuki!_

With that evil yet pure and immature idea of him, Sawamura instantly walked in tiptoe silently. He was smirking blissfully, feeling so much pleasant in thought of giving Miyuki a tease.

Slowly, he approached Miyuki from behind. And when he was right behind Miyuki a few steps, he immediately raised his both hands up and shouted.

"GUWA—A!"

But suddenly, Sawamura was intercepted by a fast swing of a bat that fortunately stopped just in time before it hit his head.

"A-a-a...bat?!" He instantly went pale while slowly turning his eyes to the bat on the left side of his head.

"Sawamura?" Miyuki quickly regained his sense when he saw Sawamura's face. He immediately put the bat down.

"Mi-Miyuki-senpai...I-I think it's not good to swing a bat like that...I know yo-you might be angry with me for doing a bad prank but I—"

"I'm really sorry, Sawamura. I'm too focused so I got a surprise. I didn't mean to hit you, really."

Miyuki looked just as speechless as Sawamura was. A few drops of sweats were dripping from his face and his ragged breath showed that he was totally confused and puzzled by his own act.

Sawamura looked at Miyuki blankly. He couldn't understand what Miyuki tried to say but seeing Miyuki's shocked face made him believed that it was just a pure accident. Miyuki might be doing that unconsciously because he was trying to creep from Miyuki's behind just like a weird suspicious person would do.

 _It was my fault. I was being stupid._ Sawamura let out a weary sighed, feeling so stupid of his own self.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki-senpai! This foolish me was trying to do a stupid prank on you and while I knew that it's stupid, I was defeated by the temptation. I really am sorry!" Sawamura bent down while shouted out his earnest apology.

Miyuki stared at Sawamura while trying to calm himself before he secretly smiled. The loud and honest confession from Sawamura was heartening. It was something that Sawamura rarely would do to him, knowing that he always teased Sawamura and made him mad over and over.

Miyuki turned his smile into a smirk. "Doing some pranks like that, you're—"

 ** _"You're still naïve, Sawamura."_**

 _That was!_ Miyuki widened his eyes in shock. Those sudden words were surfaced from inside his mind. As if he was saying it before.

Then a prickling pain suddenly invaded and it made Miyuki fell into his knee. He felt giddy and lightheaded. His mind was in a mess with a surge of hazy images come into light.

 ** _"You still have to learn many things about baseball, Sawamura"_**

 ** _"I'll come back again."_**

 ** _"Wait for me, Sawamura."_**

 _What's...with that...promise?! Did I say it to Sawamura...? Three years ago...?_

Miyuki held his head hard to the point he was almost tearing his hair. The images that suddenly came up felt like splitting his head into two. The pain and the dizziness made his heart beating like crazy and it made him hard to breath.

Sawamura who heard the tumbling sound that Miyuki made when he feel down, was taken aback, seeing Miyuki fell to his knee and looked so much in pain.

 _It was like before!_ Sawamura immediately ran to Miyuki and kneeled in front of him.

"Miyuki! What's happened?" Not knowing what to do, Sawamura was scared and hesitant. He could only ask and say Miyuki's name again and again. "Miyuki! Are you alright?! Please answer me! Miyuki!"

 _It's no use. He didn't hear me. What should I do?!_ Feeling helpless, Sawamura gritted his teeth hard.

 _No, Sawamura! You have to think. This had happened before. If I'm not wrong, I slapped him before to make him regained his mind._

Sawamura glanced at Miyuki's pained look. _Should I do it again?_

When Sawamura still lost in his thought, suddenly Miyuki regained his sense a bit. The pain slowly subsided and it made him could understand the situation better.

Miyuki turned his gaze up. He slowly relaxed himself and put his hand down. "I'm fine, Sawamura. I just got a bit dizzy."

"Huh?" Sawamura furrowed his brows. "What's that? Are you trying to say that you're just lack of sleep or something like that?"

"That's right." Miyuki said clearly while slowly standing up. He was a bit wobbly but he managed to stand up with a hardened look on his face.

Sawamura narrowed his eyes, giving Miyuki a disbelief glare. "Don't give me that bullshit! You looked so much in pain. How can I believe such a thing?"

"Well, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not." Miyuki averted his gaze. Then he took the bat that lying on the ground and distanced himself from Sawamura.

"You won't say the reason right?" Sawamura snorted as he gradually felt irritated. He stood up and kept his eyes on Miyuki.

Miyuki didn't reply. He was keeping his mouth tight while looking on the bat with an unfathomable gaze. Sawamura who was watching that, got more irritated. He never liked how Miyuki always kept secret with himself. It made him felt upset and lonesome.

 _It was like that before too. He always refused to tell me about himself._ Sawamura gritted his teeth angrily. "It isn't because of something regarding your memories right?"

Miyuki's eyes flinched. It was just a moment, but Sawamura clearly saw it. The silent treatment that Miyuki gave since before had now become the obvious proof that it was right.

 _So it's true? Miyuki is somehow hurting because he's trying to remember those memories?_ Sawamura was stunned still and speechless, looking at Miyuki with bewildered eyes.

"Why...?" Sawamura suddenly said in trembling voice. "Why are you trying to remember that? It's hurting you right?!"

"I've said that it's just because of a lack of sleep right?" Miyuki harshly replied. He finally turned his gaze at Sawamura, but his gaze was hard and cold. It wasn't like his usual self.

Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise, seeing the cold look on Miyuki. But he immediately regained his composure and looked at Miyuki straight.

"That's what you want me to believe right?" Sawamura said in a clear and firm tone. "Alright, for now, I believe it. But I won't give you another chance, Miyuki."

Miyuki kept his mouth shut while still giving Sawamura an enigmatic cold look. Sawamura then continued. "The next time I caught you like this again. Trying to bottle up things like this...I won't be giving in again. I'll make you tell me the reason!"

Miyuki stilled his gaze for a few seconds before he let out a long sigh. _It seems like I can't keep things like this so long. I have to be more careful._

"Well, disregard of that." Miyuki suddenly said. "Why are you here?"

Sawamura unwittingly flinched at the sudden question. "No-nothing, I just want to talk to you."

"Talk? What do you want to talk to me?" Miyuki hummed, showing his curiosity a bit.

"Er...no...it's about..." Feeling hesitant, Sawamura averted his eyes. He didn't know what to say, especially after he understood better that Miyuki wouldn't tell him anything.

 _Will he answer me? No no no, probably not. Miyuki will just shrug it off again._ Sawamura shook his head and thought deep. Thought he clearly knew that it was a futile attempt, he still wanted to try.

Miyuki, on the other hand, realized what Sawamura's intention was from the unusual concern that Sawamura showed right after what happened in the cafeteria. He immediately interjected. "You don't have to worry about what happened before. It's just a simple argument."

Sawamura turned his gaze to Miyuki with an obviously annoyed look. _Che! As I thought, he won't that easily tell me_. He knew perfectly that Miyuki wouldn't give in so easily.

"Is that so?" Sawamura said with an indifferent tone. "I thought you'll feel down and I could see your sorry lame face."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not gonna happen." Miyuki smirked cheekily. "And then? Now that you're here, you'll cheer me up or something like that?"

Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise. "Huh?! Why do I have to do that?!"

"You won't? I thought you'll do something for me."

"If you really want to be cheered by me then..." Sawamura gave Miyuki a glare while grinning wide with mischievous eyes. "Catch my ball! Please!"

"Hahaha...no thanks." Miyuki flatly refused with a smirk.

"Huh?! You said you want to be cheered up by me?!" Sawamura retorted back loudly. "And it's better than practice in this secluded place, isn't it?"

Miyuki paused for a second before he replied. "Isn't it nice how it's silent and undisturbed?" Then he suddenly turned his face to the side.

Miyuki was still smiling just like usual, but with the way he tried to hide his face, Sawamura couldn't help but to feel a bit curious.

"You don't like people see you training?" Sawamura asked carefully.

Miyuki turned his face back and looked at Sawamura with a blank look before he smirked again. "Nah, it's not like that. I just like to swing bat in a quiet place, since I won't be disturbed by a loud voice like you."

"What did you say?!" Sawamura erupted instantly.

Miyuki simply chuckled before he turned his back. "I'm going back to the dorm. Don't stay up too late, Sawamura."

Then without turning his face to Sawamura even once, Miyuki walked off. Sawamura who was left behind, looked at Miyuki with an anxious gaze. With what happened before, he still couldn't shake off the fact that Miyuki was hurting because the memories from his mind.

But knowing that Miyuki was too, a stubborn one, just like him, Sawamura was left with no other option.

 _I have to find out why it's happening now all of a sudden and why it's hurting him. If Miyuki won't tell me, then I just have to ask the other._ A determined look was pasted on his face firmly. Sawamura had decided to know, to understand. It's because he was the one that started it all.

* * *

The day after the game with Oya High School Baseball Team, Sawamura who had finally learnt breaking ball, couldn't contain his excitement and kept pitching after the usual training menu.

Accompanied by Kariba as the catcher, Sawamura kept pitching his new weapon, the breaking ball and the fastball too without resting.

Miyuki, who was watching from the sideline at the catcher side, sighed seeing Sawamura that too excited from having new weapon.

 _Just like a child._ He smiled in secret before he walked approaching Kariba.

"His fastball looks good." Miyuki said after Kariba caught the ball.

Kariba turned his face to Miyuki and asked instead. "Do you think it get faster?"

"I don't know for sure. But it looks like it's faster on the plate, at least." Miyuki replied.

"It must be because he can't feel the ball on his fingertips when he throws the change-up. Don't you think so?"

Miyuki smirked wider. "A change-up that makes the fastball even better huh? It couldn't be better." He glanced at Sawamura and saw Sawamura's excited face once again. His gaze then turned into a tender one without him realizing it. That sight of Sawamura was for him, destructively endearing and cute. Luckily, nobody could see his eyes clearly since he was wearing his sport glasses.

Sawamura then caught Miyuki's gaze and then grinned wide. "Can I try a lot of different things? Something that I didn't try yesterday!"

"Hey, don't get greedy." Miyuki replied with a soft sigh. "Hone the two you have first."

"Pitching is so fun right now! So I have to get greedy!" Sawamura replied with an excited tone.

Miyuki simply pulled his lips up. _My goodness, if I don't keep him in check, he looks like he's gonna pitch until he dies._

"We have a game next weekend. Don't wear yourself out!" Miyuki shouted before he left the bullpen.

"Yes sir!" Sawamura immediately replied. Then he pitched again eagerly without wasting his time. With his new weapon, Sawamura could finally feel that he had grown up bit by bit, just a bit closer to become an ace and to keep his promise with Miyuki.

"Sawamura, nice ball! Keep it up!" Kariba shouted after he received the ball.

"Yosh!" Sawamura replied with a louder and enthusiastic voice. Then he prepared to pitch again.

 _I also still have things to resolve._ Sawamura thought while he threw the ball. _The things about Miyuki-senpai and the memories that hurt him. I've got to hurry so that I can stop him faster!_

 *****Time Skip*****

The sun had already set and in the twilight dusk, the members of Seidou Baseball Team slowly made their way back to the dorm after the afternoon practice.

But Sawamura stayed still on the field. It wasn't because he wanted to continue training by himself as usual. It was because he had decided to ask the one person that might know what happened in the past, the one person who knew Miyuki from his junior high school days.

 _I don't have a choice. I have to try asking her._ Sawamura gulped hard. He could feel he was breaking out in a cold sweat. There's a doubt within him, but he had to try or else he would never knew.

Sawamura then approached the base where Kataoka coach and the others usually talked with the players in private. He waited outside and leant against the wall beside the door.

After a while, the door then opened. Kataoka coach and the club president, Oota Kazuyoshi, walked out first. Sawamura immediately give them a bow with loud greetings.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Sawamura shouted.

"Sawamura, what are you doing here?" Oota asked in surprise.

"Nothing that important, sir! I just want to talk with Takashima-sensei!" Sawamura loudly stated.

"With me?" Takashima's voice suddenly heard behind Sawamura.

Sawamura turned back and bowed. "Yes! I have something to ask." Then he looked straight at Takashima's eyes, showing his honest and firm eyes.

"Hmmm, that's rare." Takashima said while looking at Sawamura attentively. Then she gave him an enigmatic smile. "All right, let's talk inside."

Sawamura then nodded before he walked inside the building, following after Takashima who went inside first. After he closed the door, Takashima suddenly asked. "So, what do you want to ask?"

"It's about Miyuki-senpai." Sawamura instantly replied.

"Miyuki-kun? What about him?"

"Sensei...you scouted Miyuki-senpai when he was still in junior high school right? Just like at the time you scouted me." Sawamura hesitantly asked.

"Well, yes. Though, I accidentally scouted him when he was still in his first year in junior high school." She casually replied.

"Then...do you know about his condition at that time?" Sawamura carefully asked without even blinking his eyes. He was trying to catch any kind of reaction that Takashima would give.

Takashima frowned. "Miyuki's condition? What do you mean?"

"I don't know for sure too. But I want to know anything that you know, Takashima-sensei." Sawamura replied tentatively.

"Hmm...Three years ago..." Takashima said while trying to remember about Miyuki. Then she drowned in her thoughts for a while before she finally opened her mouth.

"I don't think there's anything strange about him. And speaking of which, why are you asking that?"

Feeling hesitant, Sawamura broke eye contact with Takashima and quickly averted his eyes. He wasn't sure if it's good to tell her about Miyuki's strange condition, since Miyuki always denied and hide his strange condition.

Seeing Sawamura shut his mouth tight, Takashima could only sighed. "I don't know what are you trying to know, but it's better to not probe into someone's past like that. It's not a good thing, Sawamura."

"You're wrong, sensei! I didn't mean that!" Sawamura argued back strongly.

Takashima stared at Sawamura intensely before she sighed again. "Then, what kind of things that you want to know? Well, if you're talking about Miyuki three years ago, then maybe about his skill or—!"

She suddenly stopped and looked as if she recalled something. Then she turned her eyes to Sawamura with a serious gaze. "Sawamura, the condition that you mean, is it concerning his body? Did Miyuki get hurt somewhere?"

"Eh?!" Sawamura flinched in surprise. "Er...no...uhm...he's just fine, sensei. Nothing strange about that."

"Really?" Takashima turned his gaze down, looking strangely anxious. Sawamura felt that it was strange and decided to ask.

"Sensei, did something happen three years ago that make you worried about Miyuki-senpai's body?"

Takashima turned her gaze up and stared Sawamura with a calculative look. After a while, she finally told the reason

"Miyuki had a car accident three years ago, just after the summer break in his first year. I heard it was terrible. He got hit pretty hard but fortunately it didn't leave any fatal damage to his body."

Sawamura widened his eyes in shock. His mind was blank. He could only feel his chest tightened painfully. _A car accident..._

"But I can't say about his mental damage..." Takashima said in a small voice.

"Mental damage?! What did you mean by that, sensei?" Hearing Takashima let out a worried voice, Sawamura quickly asked.

Takashima paused for a while, feeling hesitant. "Well, I don't think I should tell about this, but since you've heard..."

She sighed softly before she continued. "In that accident...Miyuki lost his mother."

"W-what?! His mother?" Sawamura lost any words to say. He was too shocked and confused. The news about the car accident and Miyuki's mother's death were too unexpected and he couldn't wrap his head around it.

Noticing a dazed look on Sawamura's face, Takashima decided to give more explanation. "The two of them got hit by a truck. I heard that Miyuki was saved because his mother pushed Miyuki away so that he didn't get a direct hit."

Takashima paused and turned her gaze down. She looked slightly sad. "When I met Miyuki for the first time, he was just like a normal boy. But when I officially scouted him in his third year, Miyuki strongly refused my request to meet his parents. At that time...I still didn't know about her mother. So I found that it was a bit strange and I tried to ask his friends. That why I came to know about his family's matter."

Sawamura then finally opened his mouth and asked carefully in a soft tone. "So he's fine?"

Takashima looked at Sawamura with a curious gaze. "Sawamura, are you sure this isn't related to Miyuki's body condition?"

Sawamura kept silent for a while, before he finally looked up and showed a wide smile. "Thank you for answering me, Takashima sensei. I'm just a bit curious. It isn't related to anything!" Sawamura said while laughing it off. "And I won't ever tell this to anyone. I promise!"

Takashima sighed, feeling a bit worried. "Are you sure? Well, if there's nothing wrong then it's good."

"You can trust me, sensei! Well then, I think I better be going now!" Sawamura then bowed before he walked out. Takashima simply watched him from behind before she left too.

On the way to the dorm, Sawamura walked with his gaze fixated in the ground. His mind was full with what he heard before. Sawamura still couldn't believe that Miyuki had lost his mother.

 _It's that why he forgets about summer three years ago? Because of that accident?_

Sawamura gritted his teeth, feeling so hopeless. _Because I brought up the matter about that summer three years ago! It's my fault! Miyuki never want to remember, but because I...!_

Without him knowing, tears slowly fell down from his eyes.

 _I'm so stupid! This had happened in the time with Chris-senpai, but I let myself influenced by my own ego again! I should've been careful!_

Feeling dreadfully upset, Sawamura could only blame himself and let those tears flowing down.

* * *

Days passed and the day for semi-finals was drawing near. Kataoka coach made an intra-squad game within the team and thanks to that, a lot of improvement could be done before the semi-finals game.

Knowing how much important every game counts, Sawamura tried his best to not let himself dwelling over his guilt and regret. He kept his mind composed and focused on the next game. But still, with what happened before, it was hard for Sawamura to talk to Miyuki outside the game.

After the intra-squad game, Sawamura learnt to know his weakness and tried to overcome that. Then in the night, he and Furuya were somehow training together inside the indoor training field.

"Hey, do you hear me?" Furuya suddenly waved his hand in front of Sawamura's face.

Coming to his sense, Sawamura immediately replied. "H-huh? What did you say?"

"What are you doing? Are you half asleep?" Furuya sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry." Sawamura gave an awkward laugh. "So what did you say?"

"I'm asking about your breaking balls. How did you do it?" Furuya asked calmly.

"Ah! About that! You see, I throw it like this." Sawamura then gripped the ball with his left hand. He showed the palmball grip that he used to throw a fast changeup in the last game.

"With all your fingers?"

"Yeah, and then you just need to throw it as usual." Sawamura said in excited voice.

"So it's like that." Then Furuya grabbed a ball and tried the grip too. He tested the feeling of the grip before he suddenly opened his mouth. "You seem distracted."

"Eh? Me?" Sawamura made a flinch. He looked at Furuya with a surprised face. "No no no, you're wrong! I'm just thinking about how to improve my weakness and grow to be a better pitcher! Ahahahahaha." Sawamura then laughed loudly and idiotically.

Furuya looked straight at Sawamura with keen eyes. "You seem out of your mind occasionally."

Sawamura unintentionally gulped, feeling a surge of anxiety. _Don't tell me he realiz—_

"Are you that concerned of my new breaking ball?" Furuya naively asked.

"That's not it!" The question caught Sawamura off guard and made him shouted out unwittingly.

"Hey, you two!" A voice suddenly heard from the outside.

Sawamura and Furuya coincidentally turned their heads and looked at the source of the voice. They found Miyuki with Maezono, Kuramochi, and Haruichi stood at the entrance of the training field.

Miyuki smirked and continued. "Being curious is good, but the game is tomorrow. I won't ask for anything you can't use effectively."

Furuya and Sawamura looked at Miyuki with a curious gaze before they realized what Miyuki meant. They instantly glared at Miyuki.

"Of course I know that! I know I have no dexterity!" Sawamura shouted angrily.

"Do you think we were born yesterday?" Furuya said with a louder and irritated voice.

"Ooh~ Really?" Miyuki replied casually.

Sawamura glared sharply and shouted again. "We're using our heads too! Geez, you're just like a mom, Captain-san!"

"Oh? Good for you then." Miyuki smirked wider.

"Furuya, let's shut him up tomorrow!" Sawamura then looked at Furuya. Furuya then nodded fast with his determined look.

Miyuki simply watched them with a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh, I forgot. The coach told me to tell you."

"What is that?" Sawamura asked with an irritated, loudly voice.

"Furuya is the starter pitcher tomorrow."

"HUH?!" Shocked by the information, Sawamura was petrified with a shocked look on his face. And Furuya looked blank and surprised.

Miyuki continued again. "Your ankle looked healed in the intra-squad. Height and control will be important. Everyone on their team swings at full speed, so we have to be wary of big hits. It will be ideal to get the first batter of every inning out."

Hearing all of that, Furuya then felt confidence surging up. He immediately replied. "Yes sir!"

Seeing Furuya somewhat fired up again, Sawamura felt strangely nervous. He watched Furuya with a bewildered look on his face before suddenly Miyuki called him.

"And Sawamura. Make sure you're somewhat ready too."

"Somewhat?!" Sawamura instantly retorted.

"Not just tomorrow, but looking ahead to the final, we're definitely going to need you. So be focused, Sawamura." Miyuki said casually.

Sawamura glared hard at Miyuki. He could feel the same irritation just like before. "I can start tomorrow, if you'd like!"

Miyuki simply gave him a smirk before he continued again. "Don't stay up too long tonight."

"How can I sleep after such regrettable news?" Sawamura retorted back angrily.

Miyuki then left while laughing contentedly. Kuramochi and the other followed him behind and left Sawamura and Furuya alone again inside the training field.

Still feeling irritated and frustrated with Miyuki and the shocking news, Sawamura could only growl while looking outside where Miyuki stood before.

But suddenly, Furuya opened his mouth. "To be honest...when all I could do was watch from the dugout in the Oya game, I was really frustrated."

"Huh?" Sawamura turned his face and stared at Furuya with a confused look.

Furuya didn't say anything for a while before he suddenly said with a determined look on his face. "I'm glad I came to this school."

Having no clue with what Furuya meant with that, Sawamura could only feel confused and frustrated even more. He gave Furuya a glare with his nervous face. "I...I don't exactly feel that way!"

"Eh? You don't?"

"You'd better play a good first inning tomorrow, ! I'll be somewhat ready so I won't drag you down!" Sawamura growled loudly. "Why am I so frustrated? Garrgh!"

Furuya watched Sawamura's antics with a tired look for a while before he said again. "You better resolve your problem too and focus solely on the game."

"Huh? Where's that coming from?" Sawamura frowned, feeling perplexed.

"Nothing. I just said what I saw. And I believe Miyuki-senpai realized that." Furuya calmly stated while putting the ball back to the basket. Then he gave Sawamura a glance before he left the training field.

Sawamura was lost for words. He could only watched Furuya with a surprised look. He never thought Furuya who looked like an oblivious guy, could catch on his strange behaviour.

 _Am I too obvious?_ Sawamura turned his gaze down on the ground. _I still don't know what to do. Miyuki will be mad if he knew that I found out about his mother. He won't like it. I have to act normal._

Unconsciously, Sawamura was gripping the ball in his left hand hard. The frustration that now swollen up inside of him, was different from before and it grew hurting him so much.

 _I'll try to wait, until he tells me by himself!_

* * *

Time flies by and the semi-finals game finally started. Against Seiko high school baseball team, the players of Seidou had given their best to win the game. Until the last inning, both Seidou and Seiko impressively defended their score which end up with a tied.

The game went into extra inning and the tension atmosphere around the players had grown immense. Every turns in the game felt so precious and no players wanted to make an error. Both Seidou and Seiko played with all their best. But the goddess of victory chose Seidou as the winner. With a home run from Miyuki's play, Seidou finally took their lead and won the game.

Then, when the sun had set and the light of the dusk had soaked the sky, Seidou's players finally went back from the stadium. With another goal to achieve, each player had their own plan for the final game.

Feeling that he needed to learn more, Sawamura tried to ask Miyuki and approached him.

"Miyuki-senpai! I want to learn two-seamer!" Sawamura shouted loudly with a determined look on his face.

Miyuki turned back and stared at Sawamura for a while before he finally opened his mouth. "Huh? Are you joking?" Miyuki simply replied and started to walk to his room.

"He-hey! Wait! Listen to what I'm saying!" Surprised by seeing Miyuki walked off, Sawamura became slightly irritated and went following Miyuki.

"What's with you, Sawamura? Hyahaha, you want to learn two-seamer next? You're so easily influenced." Kuramochi suddenly came from behind with a teasing smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with that? I want to try everything I can!" Sawamura retorted back loudly.

Miyuki chuckled softly and then turned back to look at Sawamura. He showed his usual smirking face. "Todoroki hit a home run off you in our previous games, so I get that you want to do something about it."

Sawamura flinched at the sudden remark. Miyuki then curled up his lips more. "Ah! You gave up one today too."

"Can't you talk to your underclassmen without being mean?!" Sawamura shouted angrily.

"Hyaha, he's only saying the truth, isn't he?" Kuramochi added.

Sawamura could only glare at both of them while they were laughing so hard. But suddenly, Miyuki stopped laughing and bent his body while his hand touching his right abdomen. The sight felt weird with Miyuki suddenly fell silent and it caught Sawamura and Kuramochi's attention.

Sawamura stared at Miyuki, trying to know what happened. But with Miyuki's back facing them, Miyuki's face was unseen. Feeling a bit worry, Sawamura then called out.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

All of sudden, Miyuki turned his body a bit and showed Sawamura a smiling face. "Don't make laugh so much, Sawamura. I'm gonna pull a muscle."

"Huh?! Enough with that! I didn't even trying to make you laugh!" Sawamura replied back with a louder and irritated voice.

"Geez, shut it up, Sawamura." Miyuki let out a weary sigh. Then he straightened himself up and glanced back at Sawamura. "You better improve what you have right now. I think it's something that you still can do even now, right?"

Sawamura averted his eyes, feeling reluctant to agree. Miyuki stared Sawamura for a while before he sighed softly. He knew that Sawamura wouldn't so easily back off.

"If you that determine to learn it, then I don't have a choice right?"

Sawamura immediately turned his face with a surprise look on his face. Miyuki simply gave a smirk before he slowly went his way again to his room.

Seeing Miyuki left, Sawamura quickly snapped out and shouted out loudly. "That means you'll teach me right?! Hey! Miyuki!"

"It's senpai for you, Sawamura!" Miyuki waved his hand while kept walking away. Kuramochi then left too, following Miyuki.

Sawamura then smiled wide. He was glad that Miyuki somehow didn't flat out reject his request like usual. He stared Miyuki's back with glittering eyes.

 _It's so unusual but he understands my determination! I have to prepare myself more for the finals, since the national is on the line._

Then Sawamura caught seeing Miyuki's hand in the same place where he suddenly bent down before. The sight somehow felt strange and he suddenly remembered the last inning when Miyuki got tackled.

 _Did he get hurt from the violent play before?_ Sawamura furrowed his brows, feeling confused. _But he looked just fine..._

Feeling the urge to know the truth, Sawamura quickly yelled out. "Miyuki! Are you alright?"

Miyuki stopped his track after hearing that. He didn't say anything for a second before he turned his face and looked Sawamura with an indifferent look.

"What are you saying, Sawamura? Of course I'm not alright."

Sawamura widened his eyes, surprised by the answer. "Huh?! So you really got hur—"

"I'm so dead tired, of course." Miyuki abruptly interjected. Then he turned his face back again. "Well, I'm not like you who got too much energy."

Miyuki then left after saying that. Sawamura could only watch Miyuki left with furrowed brows. He couldn't help feeling strangely worried and anxious.

* * *

 ** _"I heard you got a new friend, Kazuya." A soft, tender smile painted on the woman's face. She looked at the boy with a tender loving gaze._**

 ** _The boy looked up at the woman and smiled too. "He's one amusing boy, mom."_**

 ** _"Really? I should've met him and pay a visit to his parents while we're still there." The woman pouted, feeling disappointed._**

 ** _"Why do you have to meet his parents? We're just playmates." The boy said, looking so curious._**

 ** _The woman simply smiled again. "But that friend of yours made you days there fun right? I knew that you're a bit unwilling accompanying me to Nagano. So I'm glad you got friend there."_**

 ** _"N-no, you're wrong, mom!" The boy immediately shook his head frantically. "I didn't feel forced at all. It's my choice to go there too."_**

 ** _"Really? But you didn't look so lively like when you play your favourite sport." The woman pulled up her lips more, giving the boy a teasing smile._**

 ** _The boy couldn't say anything as he felt that it was right on the mark. He averted his eyes, looking slightly nervous. The woman chuckled lightly, seeing his sweet boy looked all flustered._**

 ** _"You can tell me about that your new friend right? I want to hear your manly adventure tales with that child." She smiled sweetly, trying to get the boy attention. "First, what is his name?"_**

 ** _The boy turned his gaze up and sighed softly. "It's Sawamura, mom. Sawamura Eijun."_**

 ** _"Eijun..." She said the name softly before she smiled teasingly. "I bet he's a cute, pure, honest child. Not like you, Kazuya."_**

 ** _"That's true, but isn't it because I'm your son, mom? You know...like parents, like child." The boy gave a wide cheeky smirk and the woman replied that with a soft laughter._**

 ** _"Not cute."_**

 ** _The woman said while kept chuckling joyfully before she took a glance at their back and looked totally surprised._**

 ** _The boy realized the change on his mother's face. But before he could even spare a glance to what his mother saw, he was pushed to the side so strongly by his mother._**

 ** _Then in a flash, a screeching sound of brake and loud thud was heard. And in the same time, an instant pain suddenly struck his head._**

 ** _The pain almost numbed all of his senses. Desperately, the boy struggled to open his eyes. His eyes kept searching for his mother, but he could only see the truck in front of him and the hard, cold ground._**

 ** _Then a scream was heard, and just in a few seconds, it then followed by a loud commotion. In the midst of the commotion, he could hear people saying about her mother faintly. But gradually, the pain took him over and he slowly closed his eyes._**

 _"M...Mother..."_

"Miyuki-senpai! Are you still sleeping? Please wake up! It's morning, Miyuki-senpai!"

Then a few loud knocks was heard. "Miyuki-senpa—"

"Sawamura, it's still six in the morning..." Kimura said in his drowsy state as he opened the door.

"Hahaha isn't it, senpai? Oh, and it's nice weather today!" Sawamura replied with a loud laughter. "Is Captain-san still sleeping?"

Kimura could only let out a weary sigh. "He is."

"No, I've woken up." Miyuki's voice suddenly heard from inside the room.

Sawamura peeked inside and saw Miyuki with a rather slightly drowsy, irritated face. But even so, Sawamura kept grinning wide. "Captain, please catch my ball!"

"Geez, you're too loud." Miyuki replied with a heavy sigh.

"Oh please, come on, Miyuki-senpai!" Sawamura then let himself barged inside the room. He immediately went to Miyuki's bed and made a dramatic plea. "I still want to pitch that straight fastball from yesterday. It's for today's game and I want it to be perfect!"

"You don't get enough from last night?" A yawn came out from Miyuki's mouth. "And what time is it? We don't have morning practice today right?""

"The sun had risen up, senpai! Come on!" Sawamura excitingly pulled Miyuki's hand.

Miyuki let out a sigh again before he reluctantly got up from his bed. He knew that it's practically impossible to turn down Sawamura's request if he got this excited.

 _It'll be more troublesome later after all..._

Miyuki then put his glasses on and took his green cardigan from hanger. He glanced at Sawamura, feeling curious as he realized that Sawamura was so quiet unlike he was before. He then realized that Sawamura looked at him with a strange shocked face.

"Sawamura? What's wrong?"

Sawamura blinked in surprise. "Uh...no...it's just that..." He paused for a while. "...You look slight pale and you're sweating a lot...Are you alright, Miyuki-senpai?"

 _Did anything happen?_ Sawamura slowly felt anxious and worried.

"What are you talking about?" Miyuki replied in a casual tone, but his smile looked forced and awkward.

"Don't change the subject, Miyuki-senpai. You really look pale. Don't you think so too, Kimura-senpai?"

"Uhm...well...if I look at it, you really are." Kimura replied while he changed his shirt to a warmer one too.

Miyuki didn't say anything, but instead suddenly pinched Sawamura's nose hard. "Well, isn't it because of your loud voice, Sawamura? You literally woke me up so abruptly, you know."

"Aww! So it's my fault?" Sawamura groaned in pain as he looked slightly surprised. Then he went grinning wide so naively. "Well, I'm sorry then, senpai!"

"For good sake...you really are troublesome." Miyuki sighed heavily. "So, do you still want to pitch?"

"Of course!" Sawamura's tone was truly exuberant. All in his mind was about the fastball that he threw last night. Then he went out first with high-spirited steps.

Miyuki simply sighed again before he smiled unwittingly while looking at Sawamura's back before he's gone and went downstairs.

"He's really that excited, huh?" Kimura suddenly said.

Miyuki sighed softly. "Really...it's so troublesome tending people like him" Miyuki said with a smile on his face.

Kimura looked at Miyuki with a confused look. "But you look quite having fun."

"Yeah...well...he's just so fun to tease. Cause he's stupid."

"That's right." Kimura smiled in agreement before he said again. "Putting that aside, in these past days, you kept groaning in your sleep. Are you really alright?"

Miyuki shut his mouth tight and slowly walked out from the room. Kimura simply followed Miyuki with his curious gaze. Then before Miyuki closed the door, he turned his face to Kimura and smirked wide. "It's just a snore."

"Huh? What?"

Then Miyuki closed the door and went downstairs, following Sawamura who waited him.

Alone in the room, Kimura could only feel discomfort after hearing Miyuki's reply.

 _What's with that? He even called his mom sometimes. Didn't he realize that?_

Kimura felt that there's something weird with Miyuki. But knowing that Miyuki was hard to read, he decided to just shrug it off, thinking that it might be just like Miyuki said before.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: SPOILER! There're some scenes from the second season of Daiya no Ace anime.

* * *

 ** _bold words: memories_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Tenth** **Memory –** **The Unfolded Memories**

* * *

"He steals the second base! The runner's now in scoring position!"

Loud cheering then filled the stadium when Todoroki successfully stole the second base with his quick running. A delighted look was seen on Todoroki's face when he realized he got the second base.

On the other hand, Kuramochi as the second baseman looked utterly surprised. The ball that Miyuki threw fell around Kuramochi's right feet and it made Kuramochi realized that Miyuki threw a ball inaccurately and that was something that Miyuki never did before.

 _Did he...misthrow?_ Kuramochi quickly turned his eyes to Miyuki and he saw a shocked face of him. _Miyuki..._

Sawamura who was also surprised by the Todoroki's successful steal, felt that there's something wrong with Miyuki.

 _Misthrow?_ Sawamura froze still, looking at the second base with wide eyes.

"Sawamura." Miyuki called as he approached Sawamura at the mound after he called a time out.

Sawamura turned his body and looked at Miyuki, still with his surprised eyes. Then Miyuki said in a strangely calm tone. "The runner might run again, but don't worry about that. That batter is a bigger problem."

Miyuki glanced at Sanada and Sawamura followed the gaze. Miyuki continued again. "We got a free strike. So, I want to pitch one to the inside before finishing him with a change-up. Can you do it?"

Sawamura blinked in surprise as he saw Miyuki's usual smirk on his face. _So he's just fine?_ Then he let out a relief sigh softly before he smirked too, playfully.

"More like, can you?"

Miyuki furrowed his brows, feeling a bit confused. Sawamura smirked wide with his firm eyes. "Don't put everything on your back just because you're captain, Miyuki-senpai."

Surprised by Sawamura's words, Miyuki widened his eyes. Sawamura added again. "You can just wait behind the plate! Like a boss!" Sawamura then laughed loudly.

"So, I don't care how much of a slump you're in. I'll just throw my best pitch into your mitt every time!"

Enthralled by Sawamura's bold statement, Miyuki suddenly felt a tingling excitement and thrill inside. _Damn. He really got me there._ Miyuki then smiled pleasantly as he tapped Sawamura's chest with his mitt. "I'll trust your words then."

Sawamura replied with a wide smile filled with confidence and determination. Miyuki simply gave him another glance before he went back to the plate.

In secret, Miyuki couldn't keep his face from smiling so wide. The bursting amusement inside of him was almost unbearable for him to hold in. He still couldn't believe that Sawamura would notice a bit of his bad condition, though he was wrong.

 _A slump? That idiot, he really doesn't disappoint me._ Miyuki took a glance at Sawamura. _Well, I didn't want him to worry about me anyway. So if he's able to focus on pitching, there's nothing better._

The game then started again. With so many struggles from both teams, the game became an exciting and unpredictable one. Each innings went with so much anxiety and thrill from every player. But nonetheless, the game finally reached its end.

With a two-RBI hit over the second baseman, Maezono gave a chance for Seidou to turn the tide of the game. And in the last inning where Seidou was on defense, Furuya as the pitcher successfully defended Seidou's lead and cleanly closed the game.

The euphoria of winning the game filled every each one of Seidou's players. They finally got what they always wanted and what always they wished for.

The ticket to the National game.

Unfortunately, that moment of euphoria and excitement couldn't keep up so long when Miyuki was seen walking with his body drooped limply. The vice captains, Kuramochi and Maezono, immediately accompanied Miyuki to Seidou's restroom inside the stadium with the rest of players followed them behind.

Sawamura, who saw Miyuki got supported by Kuramochi as they walked at the front, couldn't help feeling that it was strange.

"Is there something wrong with Miyuki-senpai?"

"Eh?! Eijun-kun, you didn't know?" Haruichi replied with a slight surprised tone.

"What is it?"

"Miyuki-senpai was injured. Apparently it was from the game with Seikou."

"What?! You're serious?" Sawamura widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, it seems that the medic had checked him before, after the fifth inning. I also just knew it from Furuya."

Anger suddenly emerged inside of Sawamura. _What the hell?! He was injured all this time?! And he didn't tell anyone about that?!_

"Eijun-kun?" Haruichi asked him in a careful tone as he saw Sawamura's angered face.

"Is it so bad?" Sawamura murmured softly. "The injury..."

"Uhm, well, I don't know that much. I wasn't there too when the medic checked Miyuki-senpai."

Sawamura then fell silent. He didn't say anything even until they were inside the restroom.

Inside the restroom, Miyuki immediately sat on the chair around the corner of the room and talked with the coach and the vice captains. But then, his eyes caught the sight of Furuya, Haruichi and Sawamura talking to each other.

"Oi you two, don't forget to ice!" Miyuki shouted out loudly, trying to get their attention.

Furuya glanced at Miyuki and giving him a glare while Sawamura kept his mouth tight and didn't even give any response. Though they're all didn't respond with words, they immediately went with the preparation for icing their shoulder.

Seeing that they had started to prepare the ice, Miyuki felt slightly relaxed. However, he sensed that Sawamura was acting strange. He was quiet and looked somehow gloomy. And that's weird. So, he decided to tease Sawamura like what he usually did.

"Oi, Earth to the loud, idiot person there. Can you hear me?"

Sawamura still didn't respond.

"Ooiii! Don't tell me you got so happy that you can't even hear anything?! Ooii—"

"Shut up! I'm doing it right now!" Sawamura abruptly raised his voice.

Sawamura's loud voice suddenly brought all attentions to them. Even Furuya and Haruichi was surprised and looked at Sawamura with widened eyes.

The mood in the room suddenly became so awkward and Miyuki who was aware of that immediately broke the silence.

"Hey, chill out. What's with that, Sawamura? Did you get so exhausted?" Miyuki said with a teasing tone, trying to soften the mood.

Unfortunately, Sawamura just got more irritated. He gritted his teeth and replied back with his loud voice. "You didn't even tell us that you were hurt! You kept me out of the loop!"

Surprised by Sawamura's sudden remark, Miyuki widened his eyes and looked Sawamura in disbelief. "What? You're worried about me?"

"Tsk, do you think I won't? We're teammates right?!"

"Eijun-kun..." Haruichi approached Sawamura and tried to calm him.

"Relax, Sawamura. It's not just you who are annoyed by his dumb action today." Kuramochi abruptly said. "We all got extremely pissed off." Kuramochi sent a death glare at Miyuki.

Miyuki could only avert his eyes as he felt guilt slowly emerging inside.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell about my injury. I also honestly thought that I was dragging the team down with my own selfishness. But I want to be useful and fight until the end. So...I..."

Miyuki paused a while before he exhaled softly. "I really am sorry."

The sound of Miyuki's voice was soft and filled with heartfelt feeling. With Miyuki's gentle eyes now staring straight at him, Sawamura could only look away and turned his back on Miyuki. He simply went back preparing the ice for his shoulder.

Knowing that Sawamura was still mad with him, Miyuki could only let out a sigh. Then Kuramochi immediately said that he would take Miyuki to the hospital. Maezono then followed them and while bickering a bit, they went out from the restroom.

The awkward, heated mood that was felt before slowly melted with each player doing their own activity. Sawamura, on the other hand, still shut his mouth tight. Though his anger wasn't as intense as before, Sawamura still felt so pissed off.

 _Why he always like that?! Always, always trying to keep everything by himself!_

Sawamura unconsciously bit his lips hard as the tears slowly fell down from his eyes.

"Damn it!" He murmured under his breath as he tried to hide his tearful face.

* * *

In the night after the final game with Yakushi, all of members of Seidou Baseball Team from third years until first years were having a celebration party. The fact that they won the ticket to the National game, Koushien, was a joyful thing that couldn't be uncelebrated.

Until almost the midnight, the celebration party was exhilarating and delightful. Even so, there's still an awkward mood mingling inside that joyful moment. Though it was just several people who realized that, they could faintly feel that Sawamura wasn't just like his usual self.

At the party, Sawamura was still as loud as ever. But Kuramochi, Haruichi, and even Furuya realized that Sawamura and Miyuki didn't talk to each other even for a bit.

Sawamura and Miyuki usually would bicker a bit as Miyuki would tease Sawamura for his loud voice or anything like he usually did. But tonight was different. Miyuki would only sometimes talk with the second years and quietly watched other, while Sawamura kept talking loudly to anyone except Miyuki.

It appeared as if it felt normal and just like usual. But not for Kuramochi who had known their usual interaction. Kuramochi clicked his tongue, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Oi, Miyuki."

"Hm? What?"

"What are you gonna do with him?"

"Who?" Miyuki turned his gaze to Kuramochi who stood beside him.

"Tsk, it's Sawamura, you idiot." Kuramochi clicked his tongue again.

"..." Miyuki merely smirked like he usually did. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that shit. You know that he's angry with you."

"That's why I'm trying not to agitate him more." Miyuki replied calmly.

"With not talking to him at all?" Kuramochi getting more irritated. "Have you forgotten how pissed off we are when we knew you're hiding that injury? And do you understand why we're so pissed off?"

Miyuki turned his gaze to the glass of juice on his hand. "I know."

"Then tell that idiot too." Kuramochi then suddenly took the glass from Miyuki's hand. "Explain everything! It's the only thing you can do for keeping secrets for your own selfishness."

Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise.

Kuramochi added again. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I knew that Sawamura was somehow worried about you these past days. He looked spacing out sometimes and strangely got this strange, pained look on his face when he saw you."

"He did?"

Kuramochi snorted sarcastically. "I'm surprised you didn't realize that."

"No, I mean...I'm aware that there's something in his mind these past days but I've never seen that pained look you said."

"Does it matter now? You and that idiot are hiding secrets to yourself and now it's time to just let that out! I'm getting irritated just by seeing both of you!" Kuramochi harshly said.

"I don't know you're so keen, Kuramochi." Miyuki smirked as he said the sarcastic comment.

"Not that I want it. Well, not for this stupid matter."

Miyuki cracked a laugh. "You're right. It's stupid, isn't it?"

"So? You're gonna talk now?"

Miyuki turned his gaze to Sawamura who was across the table. He inhaled deeply. "Yeah, it's time to tell everything."

After saying that, Miyuki slowly approached Sawamura who was talking to Furuya and Haruichi. Sawamura didn't realize of Miyuki's presence until Haruichi and Furuya turned their gaze from him.

As he followed their gaze, Sawamura found Miyuki stood in front of them.

"I've got something to say, Sawamura."

* * *

The cold night wind softly brushed their bare skin as they walked together in silence on the way to the practice ground. Miyuki walked ahead quietly while Sawamura simply followed him behind. It was only the sound of crickets and cicadas that filled the silence between the two of them.

But slowly, the silence felt suffocating and Sawamura couldn't hold it in again. He finally opened his mouth.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Hearing a sudden question, Miyuki stopped his track and turned his body. He looked at Sawamura with a straight gaze.

"Are you still mad of me?"

Sawamura turned his face away, looking slightly irritated. "You're asking me that?"

"Right, I know. If it's about my injury, I'm sorry. I didn't tell because of my own selfishness, because I want to play with you all, because I want to win the game."

"Well, it's true that you're so selfish by thinking like that. But you know what? I don't care about such things!" Sawamura suddenly raised his voice angrily.

Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise. Then Sawamura quickly added. "I don't care what the reasons you're hiding things in secret. But because I care—!"

Tears slowly appeared on Sawamura's eyes. His glistening eyes slowly let the tears falling down his reddened cheeks.

"Sawamura..."

Sawamura continued as he tried to hold the tears. "Because I care for you, that's why I'm getting so worried and anxious! I just want you to rely on other, even if it's just a bit! But you...you keep hiding things..."

Seeing the tears that kept streaming down from Sawamura's eyes, Miyuki felt his chest tightened so painfully. He didn't want to see this pained look on Sawamura. He didn't want to see any of this.

Miyuki immediately approached Sawamura so that he could wipe the tears at least. "Sawamura, calm down, please..."

"You're so unfair, Miyuki. I knew that if I probe into whatever secret you hide, you'll just run away. You'll just keep your distance...and then close your heart more than before..." Sawamura said while trying to keep his sobs.

Miyuki then wiped the tears on Sawamura's face with his both hands as he cupped Sawamura's face. He kept trying to calm Sawamura down with a soft shush.

"Sawamura, I don't really get what you meant. But whatever that is, I'm sorry. It's in my nature and sometimes I can't stop myself. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Sawamura didn't say anything for a second before he murmured softly.

"It's not just about your injury, but your headaches too. I'd asked you before if it's because of those memories or not. But you're not giving me any chances. You kept averting the subject and never tell me what really happened."

"Sawamura, if it's about that I—"

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me the reasons, but at least you can rely on me when you're hurt..." Sawamura took Miyuki's hands on his face and grabbed hard. "Tell me if it's hurting you. Tell me that's it's too much for you. Tell me...so I can be with you when you're in pain!" His voice was shaking as he said those words.

Miyuki then suddenly hugged Sawamura tight, leaving Sawamura with surprised look on his face.

"Miyu—"

"Sawamura." Miyuki softly whispered on Sawamura's right ear. His husky voice made Sawamura shivered a bit.

"I don't want to tell you because I don't want to worry you." He added. "I just want you to be like yourself. Like your loud, idiot, naïve, and cheerful self."

Hearing the unexpected reply from Miyuki, Sawamura stopped his cry. The warmth from Miyuki that spread out as they're hugging was giving him a calming sensation. Then without thinking too much, he hugged Miyuki back with a fervent grip.

"What's with those stupid names? Don't call me idiot, you idiot." A soft chuckle was heard from Sawamura while he leant his head on Miyuki's shoulder.

Miyuki couldn't help but to let out a chuckle too. "The one who said idiot is the one that idiot."

"Huh? But you said it first!" Sawamura immediately looked up at Miyuki's face and retorted back with his usual loud voice.

"Well then, we're both idiots?" Miyuki simply smirked playfully.

"What's with that question mark? You're saying that it's just me?!"

An amused laugh then escaped from Miyuki's lips. "You really are hilarious." Miyuki then caressed Sawamura's left cheek, feeling the damp skin because of the tears.

Miyuki stared straight at Sawamura's eyes in silence, looking as if he was contemplating inside. Then he opened his mouth.

"Is there something you want to know? You know, like...anything in your mind." Miyuki asked with a slight playful tone.

Sawamura widened his eyes. He's surprised by the sudden and unexpected question about what Miyuki had tried to hide so hard before. But Sawamura quickly regained his composure and gazed Miyuki back intensely.

"I don't want to force you. But if you're willing to tell me, then I'm all ears."

Miyuki then smiled gently before he released Sawamura from his hug and took Sawamura's right hand instead.

"Let's have a sit then." Miyuki pulled Sawamura to the stairs that connecting the practice field that on the lower ground than the pathway.

Without saying anything, Sawamura simply let himself be pulled and then sat beside Miyuki on the stairs. They sat in silence for a while before Miyuki finally let out a soft breath into the thin cold air.

"Let's see...what we should talk first..."

Sawamura reacted by taking a glance on Miyuki. He saw a slight conflicted look on Miyuki and felt a bit reluctant.

 _As I expected, it's hard to talk about the reasons behind those headaches..._

 _After all...it's about his mother...isn't it...?_

Sawamura gulped nervously. "You know, Miyuki...actually...about the strange headaches you'd been suffering lately...can you...tell me the reason behind it?"

Miyuki stared at Sawamura with a calm gaze before he replied. "The reason huh?"

He looked up at the night sky and exhaled heavily. "It's just because I'm not strong, Sawamura."

"Can you not explain it to me in codes? I mean...I don't understand."

Miyuki chuckled in response. "My bad. It's just that it's a bit hard for me to tell it."

Sawamura's face turned sad with his eyes averted its gaze down. "Those memories were behind that right? It started from that right?"

"If I have to say yes then..."

Sawamura turned to look at Miyuki with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm the one that started this. Because I mentioned that summer! Because of—"

"It's not your fault." Miyuki immediately interjected. He faced Sawamura with a firm gaze. "It's true that I started to have those headaches because of those memories. But because I also want to know, understand, and remember what really happened three years ago in the summer that I've long forgotten."

Then he added. "I've realized that there's something I'd tried to bury deep inside my mind in the summer three years ago when I suddenly had headache just by trying to remember any kind of memory of that summer. Of course at first, I didn't really know what that is. But gradually I got a clear picture of what had happened in summer three years ago."

"And now you know?"

Miyuki sighed heavily with a smile on his face. "Yeah...I finally understand."

The answer instantly made tears slowly reappeared on Sawamura's eyes again. He knew that it meant that Miyuki had perfectly remembered his mother death and the cause of it. He couldn't imagine how pain it was to remember something that you've been trying to forget for all of this time.

With his voice shaking, Sawamura said in teary eyes. "All...of it? About how your mother died too?"

Miyuki's eyes widened instantly. "You knew?"

"I'm sorry...I asked Takashima-sensei." Sawamura replied with his head bending for forgiveness. "I was so curious and worried. I meant to help if I knew the reason behind it, but..."

Miyuki smiled as he ruffled Sawamura's soft hair. "It's fine. I should've known that you're so stubborn to the point that it's annoying." He said with a teasing tone, trying to lighten Sawamura's mood.

Then he continued again. "Even until now, the fact that my mother died because she was trying to protect me still bothered me a lot. I felt so guilty and I hated myself."

Miyuki flashed a smile. "But now...I understand that because I only tried to bear the pain not to overcome it, that's why I eventually forgot that accident as time grows. I know now that I had to accept it and tried to forgive myself."

Sawamura could only bit his lips, feeling frustrated by himself. He fully realized that there's nothing he could do for Miyuki.

"And so...the reason why you sometimes spaced out before was because you knew my past? Because you're feeling guilty? Or maybe pitying me?" Miyuki added.

"Wha—?! Pity?!" Sawamura retorted quick. "No! I never— I was lost at what to do after knowing that! I don't know how to help you."

Miyuki flashed a gentle smile. "You don't have to, Sawamura." He patted Sawamura's head lightly. "Like I said before, just be yourself. It's enough for me."

Sawamura lost his words. He didn't know whether he should feel happiness or sadness for hearing those words. He bent his head down in reflex.

Seeing Sawamura shut his mouth tight as he looked sad and dejected, Miyuki sighed softly.

 _It seems that he doesn't understand the meaning behind my words huh? Not to mention, I've said it twice._

He sighed again, heavily. _Well, he's an idiot after all..._

"Sawamura, look at me."

Responding to those words, Sawamura slowly turned his eyes up. And after their gaze met, Miyuki smirked wide.

"I still haven't yet remembered the summer that we'd spent together three years ago. Well, not so clear. So when I've remembered it all, let's talk about it all. I want to remember it slowly with you."

Sawamura looked at Miyuki with a blank look. "And you're okay with that?"

"Well, I'd remembered the accident, the cause that blocked my memories. So it's time to remember the rest." Miyuki smirked so confidently with his strong and firm gaze.

Sawamura chuckled lightly, seeing Miyuki's usual cheeky smirk. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

* * *

Many days passed after the final game with Yakushi. Lot of things happened and after the winter training camp was over, the awaited winter break finally came. And in the first day of the break, all of the members of Seidou baseball team had already prepared themselves to go back to their family.

As the one that had to travel plenty far for coming back home, Sawamura had already readied himself since early in the morning. With refreshed feeling for the winter break, he joyfully packed everything he needed to come home.

"Oi, Sawamura. What time do you leave for the train?" Kuramochi asked with a big packed bag hanging on his shoulder. He looked like he was readied to go home anytime.

"Around eleven, I think." Sawamura replied with an energized voice and wide smile.

"Heeh. Do you have anything to do after this?"

"Um, well..." Sawamura scratched his neck, feeling unsure to tell the promise he had made before...

 ** _"_** ** _Sawamura, can you spare me a few hours before you go home tomorrow?" Miyuki abruptly asked._**

 ** _Sawamura turned back and faced Miyuki with a curious gaze. "Why? Don't tell me you..." He paused as he lowered his head._**

 ** _Miyuki frowned, feeling puzzled. "...Sawamura?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You want to catch my pitch for the last time?!" Sawamura abruptly said in a loud, excited voice and sparkling eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's not it!" Miyuki instantly retorted back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh? That's not it?" Sawamura blinked in surprise. "Then what?"_**

 ** _Miyuki looked restless and scratched his head, looking strangely hesitant. And Sawamura simply stared in silence with a confused gaze._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well...I want to..." A light blush was seen on Miyuki's face as he looked so hesitant. "I want to...ask..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What is it? Please speak clearly!" Sawamura prompted, feeling impatient._**

 ** _Miyuki then inhaled deeply before he finally said, in a loud and with smirk on his face. "Let's have a date, Sawamura!"_**

 ** _Sawamura blinked thrice while his face was blank in shock. Then his eyes widened in an instant. "D-d-d-date?!"_**

 ** _Miyuki just kept smirking, although it was clearly shown that he was extremely nervous. On the other hand, Sawamura was left in bewilderment. He still couldn't believe what he had heard but with his mind fully understood what that meant, his face slowly became red._**

 ** _"_** ** _D-d-date...you mean that kind of c-c-couple thing?!" Sawamura stuttered with his shaky, nervous voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, is there any different meaning of that?" Miyuki replied in a casual tone._**

 ** _"_** ** _W-why? Why do you want to—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you want to or not?" Miyuki suddenly interjected. He looked straight at Sawamura's eyes with serious look on his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh?!" Sawamura's eyes wandered everywhere. He looked extremely perplexed. "Ah...uhm...I..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You don't want to?" Miyuki asked again._**

 ** _"_** ** _N-no! I didn't say that I don't want. It's just that—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Then I'll wait on the school's gate at nine tomorrow." Miyuki immediately said as he approached Sawamura and patted his head. "Make sure you're not late."_**

 ** _Miyuki then left without any glances after he flashed a gentle smile, not his usual smirk. Sawamura could only stand still, speechless and shocked..._**

Recalling the last night's event made Sawamura's face slowly turned to a red one. He still couldn't understand why Miyuki asked that, but he simply tried to think that it might have a different meaning.

 _It can't be meant that kind of d-d-date right?_ Sawamura was panicked inside of his mind. _It's just a hangout! Right! Moreover I'm a guy, so it's not like that!_

"Yeah! It's just a simple hangout between senpai and kouhai! Ahahahahahaha!" Sawamura abruptly burst into laughter.

"What's wrong with you suddenly?" Kuramochi looked at Sawamura with a questioning glare.

"Then Kuramochi-senpai will be going now?" Still with airheaded look on his face, Sawamura asked.

"Of course, I won't spare any minutes in here. It's our long time break after that hell." Kuramochi trembled in fear, remembering the winter camp.

"Then, have a safe trip, Mochi-senpai! And Happy New Year!" Sawamura smiled wide.

"Yeah, you too. Don't too slack off, Bakamura." Kuramochi then left after he said that.

Sawamura simply gave Kuramochi a wide smile until he was left. But then, with a silence now filled the air inside the room, Sawamura couldn't help feeling more embarrassed and nervous.

 _I-it's almost nine! I've to go now!_

Sawamura then quickly wore his blue parka and his light grey scarf before he went out of the room. Every step, Sawamura carefully looked around so that he wouldn't meet with anyone in the team.

 _I can't let anyone saw me go with Miyuki-senpai! Or they'll make fun of us!_

Sawamura was walking fast with half of his face covered by his scarf and his eyes kept wandering restlessly. That sight of him, without him knowing, was seen by Miyuki who already waiting near the school's gate.

With a frown on his face, Miyuki could only sigh as he murmured under his breath. "What is he doing?"

Then their eyes met and Sawamura fastened his pace. After they stood face by face, Sawamura forced a smile awkwardly.

"It's cold, isn't it?" He said after he saw Miyuki also wearing a brown parka with black scarf folded around his neck tightly.

Miyuki stared in silence before he flashed a smirk. "Are you nervous, Sawamura? Your face is red, you know."

"W-what?! No! it's b-because I'm cold!" Sawamura's eyes turned into cat eyes. He quickly changed the subject with stuttered voice. "Anyway...w-what exactly you want to do by doing this? It can't be just walking around aimlessly, right?"

Miyuki simply smirked wider. "That's a secret, of course."

"H-huh?!" Sawamura blinked in surprise. He instantly felt a bit annoyed. "Wait! I've got more important thing to do rather than to just follow your whims!"

"Geez, would you shut up for a while?" Miyuki then suddenly took Sawamura's hand and walked fast.

"Hey, wait! Where're you going?" Sawamura tried to resist. But it just made Miyuki gripped his hand tighter. The warmth that he felt from Miyuki's hand, made his heart beat louder and faster. He felt more embarrassed, but even so, Sawamura let himself be pulled and gripped back Miyuki's hand.

 _It won't hurt if it's just once in a while, right?_ He secretly smiled behind his scarf. Though it was embarrassing for two guys to walk hand in hand like that, but Sawamura couldn't help feeling content. Not to mention that it was hard for him as he always tried to keep his feeling hidden when they're just only teammates.

But after a while, Sawamura started to feel awkward with the silence around them. He decided to start talking or he would just feel too conscious with the warmth that he felt from Miyuki's hand.

Sawamura softly coughed. "Can you tell me where we'll be going?"

Catching the question, Miyuki took a glance and smirked. "We're going to a park. I had a dream that had something to do with park on that summer."

"That summer?! Is it about your mother again?" Sawamura looked at Miyuki worriedly. He instantly remembered that Miyuki was suffering from having those dreadful memories coming back without him wanting it.

Miyuki then gently smiled but quickly turned his face back. "No, it's different. I don't know if it's because I've remembered all about that accident or not, but I started to have dreams about that summer when we first met."

Sawamura could only stare with an anxious gaze. He still didn't know if he should be happy or not. After all, those memories had given Miyuki hard times too.

Seeing that Sawamura fell in silence and looked so dejected, Miyuki then stopped his steps. He let go of Sawamura's hand and abruptly ruffled Sawamura's soft hair with his both hands.

Sawamura was surprised in response. "W-what?! What are you—"

"The dream that I saw was about you and me playing catch ball together in an empty field of some kind of park. I remembered the trees, the flowers, and even the grass." He suddenly said and flashed a gentle smile unwittingly. "I remembered how excited I was when I played with you, Sawamura."

Sawamura's eyes suddenly became teary as he recalled that memory too. He perfectly remembered that it was the trigger that made he came to like baseball more than just children's game. And it was all thanks to Miyuki who made that all happened.

Feeling his chest tightened painfully, Sawamura turned his gaze down and forced a smile. "So you remembered that huh?" His voice was a bit quivering. "Is that why you want to go to a park?"

"Well, that's too. But it's not all of it."

Sawamura turned his gaze up, feeling confused. Miyuki then pulled up a playful smirk. "I'd said it, hadn't I? It's a date, Sawamura."

Sawamura's eyes immediately widened in surprised. He didn't think that Miyuki would bring that up now.

"D-don't joke with me!" Sawamura yelled out angrily as he got flustered by Miyuki's remark. His face slowly turned into red. Then he immediately smacked Miyuki's hands off from his head and walked ahead fast.

But after a few steps, Sawamura turned back and shouted again with his red face. "Whatever it is, please do it quickly! I've got to go back before eleven!" Then he turned back again and left with stomping steps.

Miyuki simply pulled his lips up into a satisfied smirk. He knew that Sawamura got too conscious of him and was embarrassed because of that.

 _This is fun. I can get addicted with this._

After that, he quickly caught up with Sawamura and spent his time teasing Sawamura along their way to their destination.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Sawamura asked while his eyes scanning around the area.

After taking a bus and walked for five minutes, they finally arrived at the park where Miyuki wanted to visit. The park was in a suburb area and it was a rather large one. There are a lot of maple trees around and bushes covered by snow, grew on the roadside.

Miyuki looked at the surrounding too before he turned his gaze on Sawamura. "Does it kind of resemble the one near your neighbourhood?"

With his eyes still looking around, Sawamura replied. "Yeah, kind of. But there's not many maple trees like this."

"Really?" Miyuki raised his brows confusedly. "That's strange...I kind of remember that a sight of a big maple tree..."

"Hmmm...I think there's a few around the outer area of the park. I only remember that sometimes I slept under trees around the outer area when I was a child, since it's quieter than the ones near the park's road." Sawamura explained.

"You...slept under a tree?" Miyuki asked in attentive tone. He looked like something in his mind that bothered him after he mentioned a big maple tree before.

Sawamura nodded in reply. "I sometimes did that when I couldn't stand the summer heat. It felt relaxing and cool, you know."

Miyuki then turned his face away and looked at the maple trees around the roadside. Suddenly, a flash of image popped inside his head.

 ** _"_** ** _Humph! If you know that I'm just sleeping, you don't have to wake me up. And you didn't answer my question!"_**

Miyuki's eyes got widened in an instant. _That was Sawamura, wasn't it?_ He immediately turned to look Sawamura with a surprised face.

Sawamura got a bit surprised with a sudden stare from Miyuki and he asked curiously. "Miyuki?"

 ** _"_** ** _I'm Sawamura Eijun, remember that!"_**

Another image popped out again and those were all Sawamura when he was still a child. Though he had many of memories of young Sawamura and him coming back before, strangely, he felt that memory was something more precious than the ones before. He could feel his heart stirred up without him understanding anything.

 _What is it? It feels so dear and important to me..._

"Miyuki, what happened? Why are you being so quiet suddenly?" Sawamura suddenly asked. He could slowly sense there's something wrong with Miyuki after he talked about maple tree.

 _Is there something wrong with the tree? Why is he..._

Sawamura tried to recall the memories of that summer three years ago. Then surprisingly, he remembered something out of the blue. _Don't tell me..._

"Miyuki, are you talking about when we met for the first time under some tree? When you suddenly woke me up from my nap?"

Miyuki instantly turned his face to Sawamura and stared him blankly. He deeply gazed at Sawamura's face before bit by bit pieces of images came into his mind...

 ** _"_** ** _Haah...what should I do in the remaining time while I'm here..." I sighed, feeling extremely bored. I kept strolling around a quite wide park on the neighbourhood where my mother distant relative's house was._**

 ** _I looked around the park and found some of big trees around the outer area of the park near the main road._**

 ** _"_** ** _Looks like it's nice place to rest."_**

 ** _I immediately walked to nearest tree. But as I slowly neared that tree, I realized that there's someone already resting under the tree. Knowing that, I sighed wearily. I had no choice but to search another place to rest._**

 ** _But then, my curiosity won over me. I felt a slight interest to a person that had the same intention like me and decided to take a peek. I carefully and silently approached that person._**

 ** _And when I had stood beside that sleeping person, I realized that he was a child._**

 ** _"_** ** _I thought he was a girl..." I squatted down to look on that child face closer. "He has a rather cute face even though he's a guy...How misleading..."_**

 ** _Feeling strangely fascinated with him, I kept staring on his face and watched him softly breathing. But then suddenly, that child stirred slightly and mumbled something._**

 ** _"_** ** _...ice...cream..."_**

 ** _I was surprised by the words that came out from that child's mouth. I chuckled lightly in response. "What's that? Ice cream? Is he dreaming about eating that now?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _...hmmm...delicious..." He mumbled again and flashed an innocent, happy smile before he fell asleep deeply again._**

 ** _The sight of that child's smile somehow tugged my heart. I felt strangely captivated by that innocent smile and I could feel that my heart gradually beat faster. Feeling puzzled by that unknown feeling, I unwittingly yelled out to that child._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oi, wake up! Do you hear me? Wake up!" I kept yelling on that child. I knew it myself that it was rude and weird to just wake and disturb someone from his sleep, moreover if it's a stranger. But I wanted to just rid of the peculiar feeling I got from that child and acted without thinking._**

 ** _Then after a while, that child's eyes slowly opened, showing his big, round brown orbs. In just a moment, those brown eyes looked somehow mesmerizing and beautiful in my eyes. I shivered as I stared straight on those eyes._**

 ** _But as soon as that child's eyes recognized me, those brown orbs instantly went wide. "Wha?! Who are you?!" He immediately rose up and backed away a bit._**

 ** _Understanding fully of that child's surprised act, I could only grinned widely as I tried to look friendly as I could._**

 ** _"_** ** _I thought I found a dead person but it's only a kid sleeping so peacefully. I'm about to call ambulance if you don't wake up, you know." I tried to come up with a reason but without me realizing it, I uttered some kind of teasing remark and snickered._**

 ** _That child raised a brow in displease. "Humph! If you know that I'm just sleeping, you don't have to wake me up. And you didn't answer my question!"_**

 ** _That child's eyes now glared angrily at me. But funnily, I felt it was rather cute. I could feel my grin went too wide as I could feel satisfaction fill me inside. Then I simply leant on the tree and replied casually. "Yea, yea, I heard you."_**

 ** _I kept my gaze on that child and decided to just introduce myself. "I'm Miyuki Kazuya, kid. And you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! You're a kid too!" That child immediately retorted back in a loud, angry voice. His face looked slightly flushed in anger. Feeling fascinated, I was just staring at that child._**

 ** _Then he huffed angrily before he said his name. "I'm Sawamura Eijun, remember that!"_**

 ** _Satisfied by his reply, I grinned widely once more and teased him more. "I'll try, kid."_**

 ** _That child named Sawamura Eijun, simply got angrier than before. He was about to something again before I interrupted him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, can you play baseball?"_**

* * *

"Miyuki! Oi, Miyuki!" Sawamura kept calling out Miyuki's name as he saw Miyuki stared at him dazedly and without moving at all.

He clicked his tongue, feeling a bit irritated. "Damn, can't he hear me? Oi, four-eyes! Leader in-training! Baka—!"

"Oi, who's you called stupid?" Miyuki flicked Sawamura's forehead suddenly. He had regained his sense back after recalling the memory that he felt so precious. He quickly composed himself and took in everything from the memory that he recalled.

 _So that's all it was about..._ Miyuki inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Geez, what's wrong with you? You went blank and quiet all of a sudden. I'm getting worried, you know!" Sawamura huffed angrily with glaring eyes.

Miyuki simply stared in silence before he smiled so contently and ruffled Sawamura's hair. "It's the same glare." He murmured under his breath.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's fascinating to know that this idiotic face..." Miyuki suddenly pinched Sawamura's cheek. "And these eyes that made me fell over and over. How irritating." Miyuki smiled pleasingly as he pinched Sawamura's cheek harder.

"Hey! Ouch! It hurts!" Sawamura cried out loudly in pain while trying to pull Miyuki's hand from his cheek.

But then, Miyuki suddenly caressed Sawamura's reddened cheek in a gentle touch. The touch made Sawamura utterly surprised and stared blankly at Miyuki's eyes.

"Miyu...ki?"

Miyuki then replied with a gentle smile before he said in his soft, husky voice. "Do you know, Sawamura...From the first time I saw you, I found you strange and funny. There's something in you that always make me want to let down my guard. It was so weird, but strangely enough, I never hate that."

"What are you trying to—"

Miyuki added again. "It's strange and I'd tried to ignore it, but it keeps growing every each day and I had no choice but to accept it..." Miyuki flashed a smile again, a quite sad one. "If only I knew that it wasn't the first time I felt this..."

"Hey, I don't understand anything. Can you just talk in a simpler way?" Sawamura took Miyuki's hand on his cheek and grabbed it hard.

Miyuki simply kept his smile before he took Sawamura's hand instead and looked straight at Sawamura's eyes.

"Sawamura Eijun." He inhaled softly. "I like you."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Yess! Finally, after a long time thinking, I've decided to end this story with this chapter! I really want to continue but I have no other interesting idea to make the story more interesting and amusing. So, please enjoy this last chapter :)**

* * *

 ** _bold words: memories_** ** _/ flashback_**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Eleventh** **Memory –** **From Now On**

* * *

"Chris-senpai!" An overly loud voice suddenly heard throughout the field.

Chris and few of the third year members of Seidou High School Baseball Team turned their head to the source of that familiar loud voice. Chris smiled as he saw the grinning face of Sawamura.

Sawamura approached as his gaze locked straight at Chris's eyes. "Master! Thank you for all your hard work!"

Chris smiled with satisfied look on his face. "You too, Sawamura, congratulations."

Sawamura's eyes widened before he grinned wide as the tears slowly appeared. Chris looked at Sawamura with gentle face. "You did great at the final, Sawamura."

"...Chris-senpai..." The tears then fell streaming down. Sawamura couldn't stop it as the memories of the time he spent with Chris as the upperclassmen and catcher that flowed inside his head. Sawamura bent his head down, trying to hide the tears.

Chris simply watched it with a smile on his face. He felt proud and content, seeing that the result of what he tried to teach Sawamura and the fact that he could be Sawamura's catcher even for a while gave him a fulfilling feeling in his high school baseball career.

"Chris-senpai..." With a slight strained voice, Sawamura suddenly uttered. He faced up with an unwavering and determined eyes looking at Chris. "Thanks for everything! I'll always remember what you've taught me! Always!"

Chris chuckled softly before he patted Sawamura's head gently. "Do your best at Senbatsu, Sawamura."

"Yes sir! That's for sure!" He replied with a lively loud voice.

Suddenly, a voice came from their side.

"So loud, Sawamura."

Sawamura and Chris looked toward their right side and found Miyuki walking approaching them with a smirk on his face. Sawamura flinched at the sight of it while Chris simply smiled.

Miyuki gave Sawamura a quick glance before he turned his face to Chris and smiled normally. "Thanks for your hard work, Chris-senpai."

"You too, Miyuki." Chris gave him a slight nod before he added. "How's your injury?"

"It's fine. It had healed completely."

"That's good, then. You're the captain and the main catcher, so you better avoid making it happens again." Chris gave a gentle smile. "For yourself and for the team."

Miyuki looked stunned for a while. He understood that there's a meaning behind that advice. It felt like that a gentle smack on his face. Miyuki smiled wide in reply. Though, Miyuki didn't say anything but Chris gave a knowing smile, understanding Miyuki's silent reply. Then Chris simply patted Miyuki on his shoulder before he left.

Sawamura stared blankly, but seeing Chris left, Sawamura immediately realized that he was left with Miyuki,

"Ack! Chris-senpai, wait! I haven't finished yet!" Sawamura yelled out loud.

 _No! Don't leave me with this guy!_

"There's something you still want to say?" Miyuki turned his eyes on Sawamura.

"O-of course! There's so much words that I have to say to Chris-senpai! He's my respected Master after all!" Sawamura replied with flustered face.

Miyuki realized the nervous look on Sawamura and a wide playful smirk took its shape on his face. _He's being conscious of me huh?_

Trying to control his face, he cleared his throat before he opened his mouth. "It's been a long time after the winter break, isn't it?"

"H-huh?! W-what about it?" Sawamura replied in surprised and cautious tone.

"Oi oi, what's with the cold treatment? We barely can talk like this after winter break. Don't you think you're too much?"

"But we meet every day!" Sawamura retorted fast.

"Yeah, only when we practiced. Do you think I wouldn't know you obviously avoiding me?" Miyuki neared his face as he shot a sharp glare to Sawamura. Sawamura gulped hard loudly.

Miyuki then chuckled seeing Sawamura's flustered face. He patted Sawamura's left shoulder and smirked wide. Then he closed the small distance between them and whispered to Sawamura's right ear softly.

"Don't you miss me at all?"

Sawamura shivered unwittingly, feeling the soft breath touched his skin. His whole face up to his ears was becoming redder. Aware of the reaction, Miyuki only deepened his smirk as he felt excited and content.

"There's so much thing I want to do with you. But with you avoiding me, we can barely do any lovers thing could do. I feel so sad, Sawamura."

Surprised by the low husky voice of Miyuki as he called his name, Sawamura immediately pull back and distanced himself from Miyuki. His eyes got widened so roundly.

"W-w-what's wrong with you?!" Sawamura stuttered unwittingly. He looked so flustered with his blatantly red face. "D-did you eat something wrong this morning?! How can you be so embarrassing?!"

He tried to hide his embarrassment by shouting out and glared sharply, but his face really gave him away.

 _So obvious!_ Miyuki chuckled again. He would never bore to see that red flustered face of Sawamura. It was just hilarious and funny, though it felt endearing at the same time too.

Seeing Miyuki laughed, Sawamura suddenly felt irritated. "What's with that laugh? Are you making fun of me now?!"

"Yeah...well, you're just too funny. Don't you realize it? Your face is too red, Sawamura." Miyuki said teasingly.

"Thi-this is because I'm angry right now! Do you understand, Mr. Captain?" Sawamura narrowed his eyes sharply.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you very well." Miyuki simply responded calmly with knowing smirk still on his face. "Anyway, got some time after this?"

"Eh? After this?" Sawamura blinked in surprised. The change on his face was so apparent that it made Miyuki almost laughed again.

"Let's have a date, Sawamura." Miyuki added while suddenly pinching Sawamura's nose softly out of the blue.

Sawamura stared blankly for few seconds before the words finally sunk in. His heartbeat became so fast and loud and sweats pouring down from his face. He came to remember again the last day he spent with Miyuki before the winter break...

 ** _The day was cold, with snow fell slowly and beautifully ornamenting the trees and bushes into a soft, pure white colour._**

 ** _Miyuki's eyes stared straightforwardly at mine. I could even see myself reflected on his eyes so clearly._**

 ** _My heart kept beating faster and faster, as if it's expecting something. And the warmth that I felt from his hand spread thoroughly, filing me up intensely._**

 ** _Just when I was at my limit, his low husky voice suddenly broke the silence._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sawamura Eijun, I like you."_**

 ** _The time felt like it was stopped the moment I heard those words. I couldn't think and my mind was totally blank. I could only stare at those brown eyes of his._**

 ** _But at the same moment when I fell into his sharp piercing gaze, I realized he was giving me an expecting look. He was waiting for my reaction, my words, and my answer._**

 ** _But before I could say any kind of words, he let out a sigh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't just stand there dazedly, Sawamura." He said in clear tone. "Say something, will you?"_**

 ** _Flinched by his words, I knew that I had to say something but the words just didn't come out. I racked my brain hard. I want to be honest, to tell him the feeling that I kept hidden and buried behind my miserable and selfish reasons. But, my mouth just opened without i realized it fully._**

 ** _"_** ** _F-finally! You understand how charming I am huh? Do you fall so hard for me, Miyuki-senpai? Ahahahaha!"_**

 ** _I immediately realized how stupid that was. I feel so embarrassed. I couldn't help but turning my gaze away from Miyuki._**

 ** _Then I heard a faint chuckle. I took a glance and saw Miyuki laughed pleasantly. It took me a surprise and I was unconsciously mesmerized by that sight._**

 ** _And then, he casually replied. "Yeah, your stupidity, that is."_**

 ** _Feeling more confidence grew inside of me, I immediately retorted back in fluster. "W-what did you say?!"_**

 ** _Miyuki sighed but a mischievous smirk appeared on his face again. I gulped nervously._**

 ** _"_** ** _Haaah...I've done so much trouble to just say those words and you just paid no heed to what I said." Miyuki said with an obviously unnatural troubled voice. He kept letting out sighs while smirking so wide. That face slowly and surely got me a bit irritated._**

 ** _He continued again. "Does my heartfelt confession not move your heart at all, Sawamura?"_**

 ** _I flinched at his words. "T-that's not it!"_**

 ** _His smirk deepened in response. "Then what? Tell me, Sawamura. I won't know if you didn't say anything."_**

 ** _I bit my lips, feeling slight reluctant. The words were stuck in my throat. I still couldn't believe what had happened. It still felt so unreal._**

 ** _Suddenly, a soft sigh was heard before Miyuki uttered in gentle voice. "I have no choice, then."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh?" I immediately turned my eyes on him. A resigned look was painted on his face and his smile felt strangely sad and dejected. My chest got tightened and it felt hurt._**

 ** _He said again with that strange smile on his face. "Let's just leave it like that, Sawamura. I know this is too selfish, but I don't want to pretend like there's nothing happened. But still, I understand that we're now in an important moment where we should fully concentrate ourselves for Senbatsu. That's why...let's leave it this way until you're ready with your reply."_**

 ** _I listened to each of his words in silence. His smile and his voice felt so dejected and I didn't like that at all. I breathed deep, preparing myself to let out the words that got stuck only because of my pitiful reason._**

 ** _"_** ** _Miyuki Kazuya." I looked straight at his eyes. His eyes told me that he was surprised, curious, and anxious at the same time. I smiled at the thought that I could make him nervous like he always made me to._**

 ** _I continued. "As a pitcher, you're the only catcher that I respect after Chris-senpai. I always want your acknowledgement." I grinned wide confidently. "That's how much I like you as a catcher. And even without me being your special person, I'll always like you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm...Sawamura? What are you—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _But! Since it comes like this..." I could feel my eyes slowly tearing up. But even so, I kept grinning wide confidently. "Let me be by your side, Miyuki Kazuya! Not just as a pitcher, but also as your special person!"_**

 ** _I breathed in and yelled out loudly. "I like you, Miyuki-senpai!"_**

 ** _Miyuki's eyes widened instantly. He looked at me with an utterly surprised face. But then, his face turned into a pleased one. He smiled wide so delightedly before he suddenly embraced me tightly._**

 ** _And with soft, husky voice, he replied right on my ear. "Of course, you idiot."_**

Sawamura's face turned so red while he's remembering how embarrassing it was. Never once he thought that he could be more than a pitcher for Miyuki. It still felt unbelievable for him. But as clear as the sky, Sawamura finally could feel the different heat and gentleness behind Miyuki's gaze.

"Sawamura? Why are you spacing out for?" Miyuki pinched Sawamura's nose again. He smirked wide. "Didn't you hear me?"

Sawamura immediately regained his sense and shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

 _I've got to pull up myself! Just be normal... Just be normal..._

Sawamura then breathed deep and cleared his throat before he opened his mouth. "Uhm...well, I don't have any plan at all. Do you have some place you want to go, Miyuki-senpai?" He tried to act calm and indifferent but still a pinkish blush painted his face blatantly.

Miyuki chuckled softly. "There's one place I want to go with you. And since there's nothing after this, I thought it's better to leave now." Miyuki tilted his head slightly and smirked wide. "So, what do you say?"

Seeing Miyuki's attractive gaze, Sawamura could feel his heart beat faster than before. Though he evidently averted his eyes from Miyuki's face, he tried his best to look calm and indifferent at front.

"W-well, I don't have anything after this so it's not like I can't go with you."

Miyuki almost burst out laughing when he saw how cute and funny Sawamura was as he tried to look calm while having a blushing face. Miyuki then ruffled Sawamura's hair and smile pleaently. "Cheeky as always huh?"

"Geez, stop it, would you?! It'll become a mess!" Sawamura immediately tried to shake Miyuki's hand off from his head.

"Oi, two idiot over there, stop flirting!" Kuramochi suddenly yelled out far from their behind. Miyuki and Sawamura then instantly looked at Kuramochi and saw his piercing irked glare pointed at them.

"We still have to give the third years our last bow before they leave." Kuramochi added while he's approaching them. "Don't forget your surroundings, you stupid couple!"

"Hahaha I can't help it, you know. It's Sawamura's fault." Miyuki replied casually with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?! Why is it my fault? I didn't do anything!" Sawamura retorted fast. "Besides, it's you that disturb my time with Chris-senpai!"

"Really? I thought Chis-senpai looked troubled with your antics, so I came here." Miyuki smirked wide playfully.

"Wha—"

"Yeah yeah, stop it, will you? We have to gather up." Kuramochi then pulled Sawamura by the back collar of the coat forcefully.

"Whoa! Wait! Mochi-senpai!" Sawamura got surprised and flailed his arm helplessly.

Paying no heed to Sawamura, Kuramochi turned his eyes on Miyuki and shot a glare. "You too."

Miyuki let out a sigh while smiling nonchalantly. He followed after Kuramochi who kept dragging Sawamura. They headed towards the school gate where all the third years had gathered up.

The three of them lined up together with the rest of the team member. After the entire team members assembled, they all shouted out loudly at the same time while slightly bowed their heads.

"Thank you for your hard work!"

The third years looked at the members with a wide proud smile for a while before they turned their back and waved their hand as they left the school. The members of Seidou Baseball team could only watch them left with determined face.

Miyuki with eyes kept looking straight, suddenly muttered softly. "We really have to give our best for Senbatsu."

Kuramochi glanced at him, reacting to the words. Then he slightly snorted and smiled. "Of course, it goes without saying."

"Hahahaha don't worry! I'll give my hundred percent and we'll just be okay! Hahahaha!" Sawamura said confidently in loud voice.

"It's a new year and you just never change huh? So loud as usual."

"Hahahaha Kuramochi-senpai too! Still looks scary as usual!"

"HAH?!" Kuramochi shot a piercing glare.

Sawamura flinched in reflex. "Well umm...it looks manly though? Hahaha..." Sawamura couldn't help feeling slight wary. He took a few steps back. But Kuramochi slowly approached Sawamura in menacing aura.

"Oi oi, don't make too much fuss in the morning." Miyuki said calmly while kept watching them from the side. He glanced at Kuramochi. "And Kuramochi, we don't have anything after this right?"

"Huh? After this? No, there's nothing. Didn't you know?" Kuramochi looked at Miyuki with puzzled look.

"Nope, I know. Just to confirm." Miyuki then approached Sawamura and patted his head. "Be ready in ten minutes. I'll wait at the back entrance."

Sawamura got red again, remembering their date promise. And without waiting for Sawamura's reply, Miyuki smirked teasingly and left.

Sawamura could only watched Miyuki left with a blushing face while gritting his teeth. He felt so embarrassed and awkward, knowing that the change in their relationship still felt a bit unbelievable for him.

 _Damn! He looked so calm! Why do I have to feel so embarrassed like this?! Why is it only me?!_

Meanwhile, seeing Sawamura's red face, Kuramochi was forced to realize between Miyuki and Sawamura. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Sawamura with a deep frown. _They finally got together huh?_

"Oi Bakamura!"

Sawamura instantly turned his head as he was called. "W-what?"

Kuramochi stayed silent for a while before he opened his mouth. "Don't get too excited, okay?"

"Uhmm...I didn't understand what you mean..." Sawamura tilted his head, looking confused with the sudden words.

Kuramochi let out a long sigh. "Well, it's not that I care about what happened between you and Miyuki but we have Senbatsu waiting for us. So act moderat—"

"W-w-w-why do you know?!" Sawamura got utterly shocked. His face went pale and he felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"What? Do you think you can hide it even when your face reveals it so obviously?" Kuramochi replied in a slight sarcastic tone.

"What?!" Sawamura shrieked out in panic.

Kuramochi sighed again. "Well, like I said. Just act moderately." He patted Sawamura's shoulder lightly before he went away.

On the other hand, Sawamura was petrified in shock. He never thought that there'll be someone who knew there's something between him and Miyuki.

 _Just for how long he knew?!_

* * *

"What happened, Eijun-kun?! Your face is so pale!" Haruichi asked in panic as he saw Sawamura in the way to his class.

Feeling no strength at all, Sawamura only turned his head and replied so weakly. "Hahaha...nothing...I'm fine...I'm fine, Harucchi..."

"Eijun-kun...that looks not fine at all...What's wrong with you?" He approached Sawamura and walked beside him.

Sawamura simply let out a weary sigh. "I just realized that I'm so clumsy at anything...I can't even hide anything..."

Hearing the reply, Haruichi could only force a smile. _He just realized it?_

"Haaa...what should I do...He'll be mad if he knew right..." Sawamura sighed again. His face went paler than before.

 _Who's he talking about?_ Haruichi felt a bit curious and decided to ask. "Did you do something bad, Eijun-kun?"

"Huh? No...It's not like th— Oh? Harucchi, is that Ryosuke-senpai's mitt?" Sawamura suddenly caught the sight of a mitt on Haruichi's hand as he glanced over. The mitt looked a bit worn out and it instantly took his interest.

"Yeah, Aniki gave it to me." Haruichi then brought the mitt up and smiled happily. "It's a keepsake and victory charm."

Sawamura grinned wide at those words. "We have to do our best at Senbatsu! Right, Harucchi?!"

Haruichi replied with a nod. Sawamura took a glance at the mitt and smiled wide.

 _I really should give it back after all._

"I've got to go. Harucchi, see you later!" Sawamura then quickly ran to his class to get his bag, leaving Haruichi dumbfounded.

Few minutes later, Sawamura then went to the back entrance. Feeling a bit excited, he ran as fast as he could.

 _It's better if I got there first. I won't let him making fun of me like telling me late or slow! Heh, I'll be the one that say that!_

Sawamura fastened his pace and in just a minute, he arrived at the back of the school building. Realizing that it was empty, Sawamura widely and smugly smiled.

"Hahahaha I'm first! With this, he can't make fun of m—"

"Ooh~ you're fast, Sawamura. You miss me that much?" Miyuki came from his behind all of a sudden.

Sawamura turned back and looked at Miyuki with a surprise face. "Mi-Miyuki! When did you—!"

"I saw you when you went into the school building. So, I just followed you after seeing you left the school." Miyuki replied with a smirk on his face.

"Hmph! But still, I'm first! Hahaha did you see my splendid run? Hahahaha!" Unperturbed by Miyuki's teasing mark, Sawamura simply laughed so heartily.

Miyuki chuckled softly, feeling amused with Sawamura's brazen attitude.

"Yeah yeah, I understand very well that you want to go on a date so much."

"Wha—! That's not it!" Sawamura quicky retorted with blush on his face.

Miyuki smirked wide. "Anyway, we have to travel a bit so it's better if we move fast." Then he took Sawamura's hand and pulled him ahead.

Surprised by the sudden contact, Sawamura immediately resisted. "Wait! Your hand!"

"Hm?" Miyuki stopped his steps and glanced back. "It's fine, Sawamura. there's no one here." He tightened his grip on Sawamura's hand.

"Huh?! Wait! I don't like—"

"Sawamura, let me." Miyuki looked straight on Sawamura's eyes. His gaze was gentle yet firm. Seeing that, Sawamura couldn't utter another words. He could feel his face became hotter and hotter.

"Geez, why do you have to be so stubborn..." Sawamura muttered under his breath as he averted his eyes from Miyuki's piercing gaze.

Sensing no more resistance from Sawamura, Miyuki smiled wide pleasantly and then pulled Sawamura with his hand. And Sawamura could only let himself be pulled by Miyuki's strong hand. The loud thumping of his heart was impossible to control as he could clearly felt Miyuki's warmth from his hand. Sawamura kept his eyes on their intertwined hands.

 ** _"_** ** _Sawamura Eijun, I like you."_**

Sawamura smiled contentedly as he recalled every moment Miyuki confessed to him. He tightened his grip on Miyuki's hand. _I can touch this hand as many as I can, right?_

Sawamura then looked up and gazed at Miyuki's back. _It's really not a dream. We're finally together again...right, Miyuki?_

 ** _"_** ** _...Sawamura, it's time..."_**

 ** _Miyuki's voice was so clear. Within the dizzying heat, everything felt blur. But only his face clearly caught in my eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's really a pity...It would be nice if we can meet as much as we want to..."_**

 ** _Tears slowly filled my eyes. The ache inside my chest grew more painful each seconds. And it's almost unbearable._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ack! Don't cry, Sawamura!"_**

 ** _Miyuki's hand found its way to my face. He slowly erased my tears and cupped my face with his warm hands._**

 ** _"_** ** _Geez...why you're so crying so easily..."_**

 ** _Feeling his warmth and the gentleness in his eyes, the ache grew even more painful. I couldn't help closing my eyes and let more and more tears fell down._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sawamura...please stop crying...I don't want to remember your crying face in my last day here..."_**

 ** _I opened my eyes and looked up. A gentle smile painted his face. It's not his usual irritating smirk. It's the face that I like the most, and it caught me on surprise._**

 ** _"_** ** _Miyuki..."_**

 ** _His gentle smile went wider._**

 ** _"_** ** _We've promised that we'll be the best battery right? That's why we'll definitely meet again someday. Even if it'll be hard, but rest assured, Sawamura."_**

 ** _I stared straight at his eyes, waiting for every word he said. With that, the ache gradually went away._**

 ** _"_** ** _I won't ever forget about you and the summer we spent together. So you too, don't forget about me, okay?"_**

 ** _His gentle smile then replaced with a bright, cheerful grin. The sight clearly captured in my eyes and the painful ache completely disappeared. But a different tightness suddenly took a place inside and brought me into tears in a completely different feeling._**

 ** _"_** ** _I won't! I won't forget you, Miyuki!"_**

 ** _Miyuki smiled and released his hand from my face. Then he took a step back and lowered his backpack. He took out a mitt from his bag and handed it to me._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sawamura, this mitt is my precious thing. For now, I'll let you keep it. It'll be the remainder of our time together and our promise. But, you must return it to me at the time we meet again. Understood?"_**

 ** _Miyuki then showed his cheeky smirk. I almost laughed, but understanding what he meant I could only smile and nodded as I took the mitt from his hand. Then I looked up to him and grinned wide as much as I can._**

 ** _"_** ** _See you later, Miyuki!"_**

Sawamura smiled as he longingly watched Miyuki's back. He recalled the last day he spent with Miyuki three years ago. He now remembered how painful it was to say goodbye.

 _I thought it only because I had to part with one of my friend that I cried. But if I clearly thought of it, it was different from the time I parted with my friends in my junior high school._

Sawamura grabbed his shirt around his chest as a tightening sensation squeezed his chest painfully.

 _It's because Miyuki is different. It's because he's my first crush._

* * *

"Cemetery?" Sawamura turned his confused gaze to Miyuki. "This is the place you want to visit?"

Miyuki turned his face to Sawamura and smiled. "Yeah, I want you to meet my mother."

The eyes that gazed straight at him looked somewhat sad. Sawamura couldn't help feeling sad and sorry. And without saying anything again, Miyuki walked ahead to where his mother's tomb was and Sawamura simply followed behind him.

An hour had already passed since they left the school. On the way to the destination, strangely enough they didn't talk much. Sawamura kept his mouth shut almost all the way. To him, the realization that struck him still felt unreal. The happiness, awkwardness, shyness, and worry were all mixed inside of him. And as if knowing what happened, Miyuki simply let him be.

Then after a while, Miyuki stopped his steps in front of a tomb. A name was carved on the tomb. Sawamura looked intently at the tomb, while Miyuki put the flower bouquet that he bought earlier before they arrived at the cemetery.

 _Miyuki Akane..._ Sawamura uttered the name in his mind as he recalled what Takashima-sensei told him about Miyuki's mother.

Realizing a sad look on Sawamura's face as he took a glance on him, Miyuki sighed softly and patted Sawamura's head gently.

"Why do you look like you want to cry? A man shouldn't cry that easily you know?"

Sawamura glanced up. "How can I not? When I knew you're suffering all of this time..."

"Geez, I didn't expect your cry-baby side to appear now. I want to introduce you in your usual dumb looking face you know?" Miyuki smirked wide. He tried to make the mood more relaxed, but Sawamura fell in sadness even more. Seeing the tears that slowly swelled inside Sawamura's eyes, Miyuki could only sigh in defeat.

"Sawamura, I brought you here not to make feeling sad or crying like this." Miyuki then suddenly took Sawamura's hand and grabbed it tight. "The accident that caused my mother died indeed gave me a heavy shock, mentally. But more than that, I always felt guilty. Though I knew perfectly that it's an accident that no one can predict, I always felt as if I was the one that made it happen. After my mother's death, the guilt grew fast each every day, to the point I wanted to forget all of it."

"Miiyuki..." Sawamura tightened his grip on Miyuki's hand. He couldn't help feeling so sad and dejected. It pained his heart knowing that Miyuki had lost one of his precious family, and the fact that he couldn't really understand the pain of losing one's family made it more painful.

Miyuki continued again as he turned his gaze on his mother's tomb. "Then...at one point, when I engrossed myself on baseball even more, I eventually forgot the accident and even the entire summer that I spent with you. I just...lost it like that...I threw all of the precious memories that I should've keep inside always. About that summer, you, and even my mother..."

Sawamura averted his gaze from Miyuki's face and looked at the tomb. "You're strong, Miyuki-senpai..." The words suddenly came out from his mouth without him realizing it.

Miyuki caught in surprise as he heard the unexpected words. He glanced at Sawamura with perplexed eyes.

Sawamura continued. "If I've to imagine losing one of my families like that, I don't even have the confidence to stay the same. I might've gone crazy you know." He showed a wide sheepish grin.

Miyuki sniggered slightly at Sawamura's remark. But moreover than that, seeing Sawamura had gotten a bit cheerful than before made he felt relieved. Then he suddenly released his grip on Sawamura's hand and slowly pushed Sawamura's head to him as he leant on it.

He looked straight at the tomb with a firm gaze. "I'm sorry I've forgotten about you, mother. This guy is the one that make me remember all of it. The guy named Sawamura Eijun, the one that you wanted to see before, I won't ever look away from the reality again. Rest well, mother..."

Hearing Miyuki's words, Sawamura couldn't hold his tears for coming back again. But he tried his best to not weeping again like before. Sawamura quickly wiped his tears and suddenly stood up straight.

On the other hand, Miyuki who got really surprised by Sawamura's sudden act, could only watched with gaping mouth. But the moment Sawamura finished saying everything, Miyuki instantly laughed so openly.

"Pfft! Hahahaha what's with that?! Are you proposing me, Sawamura?"

"H-huh?! W-who said that?!" Sawamura blushed deep in red as he finally realized what he had said.

"How sweet~ I think I'm falling in love with you again, Sawamura." Still snickering quietly, Miyuki smirked teasingly at Sawamura.

"What are you saying in front of your mother?!"

"Eeeh~ isn't that what it means? You're asking for a blessing, aren't you?" Miyuki smirked wide as he ruffled Sawamura's hair..

Sawamura got even redder than before. "That—! That's not it, stupid four-eyes! It's for Senbatsu!" Then he quickly left in flustered.

Miyuki simply chuckled. He looked at his mother's tomb for a second and smiled, before he followed Sawamura who left the cemetery first.

* * *

In the noon, at the indoor training field, some of the members was starting to had a light training. Furuya who was just had finished his running came and instantly searched for someone. He approached Kuramochi who was doing a weightlifting training with other second years.

"Kuramochi-senpai, did you see Miyuki-senpai? I want to pitch for a bit but I didn't see him anywhere around the field."

"Hmm, I didn't see him too, since after the graduation ceremony. Where did he go after all?" Maezono suddenly said and looked at Kuramochi with curious eyes. "Is there any meeting with coach today?"

Kuramochi scratched his head, looking irritated. "Nope, he's gone outside."

"Outside? You mean he left the school?" Furuya instantly inquired.

"Yeah, he said he had something to do." Kuramochi replied while not looking at Furuya's eyes.

Feeling something's strange, Furuya quickly asked again. "Something? Is it—"

"Good morning, everyone!" A loud voice suddenly heard from the entrance.

All of the members instantly looked over and they found Sawamura stood there with a big smile.

"Wow, there's so many people doing training huh? I can't lose too!" Sawamura immediately came in and went to the basket of baseball. He took one of the ball and shout out to Kanemaru.

"Kanemaru! Please accompany me!"

"Eeeeh...why do I have to..." Kanemaru was felt slightly unwilling. But when he's about to refuse, a voice then heard again from the entrance.

"Don't bother Kanemaru, Sawamura. You should know that we only allowed to do light training today."

Sawamura flinched as he heard the voice. His face went red all of a sudden. He immediately retorted back with his back facing Miyuki. "I know that! I just want to pitch a bit! It's fine, isn't it?!"

"Oh, well. I guess it's fine."

Seeing Miyuki went inside the indoor training field, Furuya instantly approached him. "Miyuki-senpai, please catch my pitch. I too want to practice a bit."

"You too? Geez, these first year pitchers..." Miyuki sighed, looking slightly troubled. But then he turned to look Sawamura who was talking to Kanemaru. "Sawamura, do you want too?"

Sawamura flinched again. "I-I'm fine! I have Kanemaru and Ono-senpai!"

"Huh?!" kanemaru and Ono reflexively shout out, surprised by Sawamura's sudden remark.

"I haven't said yes, Bakamura!" Kanemaru instantly retorted back strongly.

"So suddenly..." Ono could only sigh after he calmed himself down.

Seeing the reaction from both Kanemaru and Ono, Miyuki's smirk went even wider. "You better not bother the others, Sawamura. I'm giving you service here, didn't you always ask me to catch for you?'

Still with his back facing Miyuki, Sawamura suddenly trembled and gritted his teeth hard. "I...I...i don't need it now, stupid four eyes!" Then he ran outside so quick, leaving the others perplexed by his strange act.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kuramochi blinked his eyes confusedly after seeing Sawamura's strange antics.

"He looks red." Furuya commented flatly.

"Really? I didn't see it. Is he sick?" Maezono got a bit worried after hearing Furuya's words.

On the other hand, Miyuki simply smirked as usual. He looked strangely satisfied and refreshed. Seeing that face, Kuramochi was forced again to realize that there's something happened between them.

"Damn you, stupid four eyes!" Kuramochi suddenly lashed out, looking so irritated.

"Ahahaha what is it? Do you eat something wrong, Kuramochi?" Miyuki replied in a playful tone.

"Be more discreetly, will you?!"

"Eh~? I didn't know what you're saying at all, Kuramochi." Miyuki then chuckled softly as he recalled Sawamura's red blushing face when he ran outside before.

Swamura, on the other hand, kept running so fast around the field. His face was still blushing with his heart thumping like crazy.

"AAAGGH! Stupid Miyuki!" He kept shouting so loudly every time he remembered what just happened not too long ago before he went to the indoor training field...

 ** _After coming back from the cemetery, Miyuki and Sawamura immediately went to the dorm. Even though today was their free day, Sawamura couldn't help wanting to pitch again even if it's just for a bit. He walked ahead while humming so pleasantly._**

 ** _Suddenly, Miyuki who was walking behind him, called him. "Sawamura, wait a moment."_**

 ** _Hearing the words, Sawamura stopped his steps and turned back. "What is it?"_**

 ** _Miyuki then slowly approached him. He closed the distance between them and stood so close to Sawamura. Staring with wide eyes, Sawamura could only wonder why Miyuki stood so close to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Before we have to go back as senpai and kouhai in front of the others, I want to do something first." Miyuki said with a serious face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uhm...well...sure?" Sawamura could only reply in bewilderment._**

 ** _Miyuki then smirked pleasantly. Slowly, he leant his face forward to Sawamura's face and grabed Sawamura's both shoulders with his hands_** ** _. Still not understanding the situation, Sawamura just kept staring confusedly at Miyuki. But just when he felt a faint breath that slipped from Miyuki's mouth, he immediately realized what would happen to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Miyu—!"_**

 ** _In a split second, a pair of soft, warm lips met his. Stunned by the sudden sensation on his lips, Sawamura could only widen his eyes. Each every second, that warm sensation made his heart went faster and faster. He could feel blood rush into his head so quick._**

 ** _It felt long and Sawamura almost lost his breath. As if realizing that, Miyuki moved away slightly and created a small tiny distance between their lips. They both instantly took a breath._**

 ** _But then, Sawamura quickly gained his sense and instantly pulled his head back. He shouted in panic with his face blushing so red._**

 ** _"_** ** _Miyuki! You stupid! What are you doing so suddenly?! What if there's someone—"_**

 ** _Smirking wide so teasingly, Miyuki leant in again as he cupped Sawamura's face with his both hands. "Chill out, there's none here. So…once more, okay?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Huh?! Wai—!"_**

 ** _Miyuki quickly pressed their lips together again. This time, it went a bit longer than before. Panicked by both the tingling sensation on his lips and the fear of the possibility of someone might see them, Sawamura felt even more choked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mmnn! Mmnnhh!" Sawamura struggled and tried to move Miyuki's hand that cupped his face firmly. But Miyuki didn't bug at all._**

 ** _Just when Sawamura almost thought of kicking off Miyuki, a voice suddenly heard from his behind._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eijun-kun?"_**

"Noooooo!" Sawamura cried out loudly as he remembered the entire 'incident' that happened not too long ago.

"Stupid four eyes!" He screamed out again.

 _Harucchi must've seen that! Even though he didn't say anything and looked unaware of it, his smiling face showed it all! He clearly saw that!_

"Damn you! Stupid four eyes!" Again, his loud cry echoed throughout the field.

Meanwhile, the culprit behind Sawamura's weird antics, Miyuki, hummed pleasantly as he prepared himself to catch for Furuya.

Kuramochi clicked his tongue, still feeling irritated.

Furuya simply prepared himself to pitch with his usual calm manner.

The rest of the members only wondered and went back to their activities.

And Haruichi could only let out a troubled laugh as the one who knew the entire situation.

 _Eijun-kun must've been extremely shocked. I hope it didn't happen again..._

Once again, Haruichi could only sigh.

— The End —

 **AN: And there it is! Thank you for reading, appreciating, and liking my work. Your comments and liking really made me kept writing and it really encourages me.**

 **I'll have another Miyusawa fanfiction coming with a fantasy setting. More spoiler will be out with the first chapter. So, please looking forward to it!**

 **And last, I've decide to have just another extra story for this story with adult Miyuki and third year Sawamura. Please looking forward to for it too!**

 **Once again, thank you for your support! See you at the next extra chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** **Yeah! After so much editing, I finally can update this special chapter!**

 **With this chapter, this story is really had reached its ending. Thank you so much for your support! Thank you so much for liking this story! Your comments always encourage me to go on, Thank you!**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy this special chapter :)**

* * *

 **TREE OF MEMORY**

* * *

 **bold words _:_ memories**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 **Twelfth Memory – A wish**

* * *

The day was just like an ordinary day as usual. But the silence that surrounded the large ground field in front of him somehow felt like an unfamiliar sight. The usual noises of the smacking sound from the bat and the ball, the stomping sound of people's running, and the member's loud shouts that were always filled the air around the field every day, felt like it had disappeared into thin air. Though he knew that today was one of special days where the members were freed from the hard trainings, but now of all the time, he deeply longed for those noises.

Sawamura looked distantly at ground field, the place where he learnt everything new about baseball as a player and as a pitcher. The sight of the silence, empty field with bright burning sun and the clear vast sky above brought a warmth familiar feeling inside him.

 _It felt just like that day. The day I met that cheeky, stupid four-eyes again._

Sawamura smiled widely as he burned the whole sight of the baseball field in front of him into the deepest part of his mind. He gripped the diploma in his right hand hard. A strange sad yet content feeling filled his heart ever since then. A soft sigh slipped away from his mouth. _I won't be seeing this scenery again huh?_

His eyes looked around the field. _And I can't run around this field with my partner again._

He smiled, remembering the tire that he always brought along as he ran around the field every day, in day and night. The memories of his high school days in Seidou baseball team kept coming back, bringing along the longing and lonesome feeling.

Then, just as tears threateningly started to flow from his eyes, a voice suddenly called him.

"Eijun-kun!"

Realizing the voice, Sawamura quickly wiped the tears and turned his head to see the one who called him. He saw Haruichi approaching him and waving his hand.

He waved back and replied with a loud voice. "What is it, Harucchi?"

"The second and first year members are all waiting us near the school gate!" Haruichi shouted in reply.

"Ah! I forget about that! My bad!" Sawamura then immediately ran approaching Haruichi.

Haruichi simply sighed. "Geez, why did you left so fast right after the ceremony?"

Sawamura smiled wide with his eyes looking apologetically. "Hehe I just want to see this for the last time."

Haruichi looked over the ground field and smiled. "We can come together with all of the third year members, you know. Everyone might be feeling the same way too after all."

"I know. It just...I can't help it. I just want to see it so much. The place where we started, the place where we all together practiced and struggled our way to Koshien."

Sawamura's eyes started to glisten again as he took a look at the empty field again. Haruichi watched in silent before he smiled again.

"Where we started huh?"

"It's all so precious... isn't it?" Sawamura murmured softly as he glanced at Haruichi with a wide smile.

Haruichi chuckled softly before he suddenly tapped Sawamura's shoulder. "Right, but now we have to go. Come on!"

Sawamura grinned and then they walked together back to the school.

* * *

Just like years before, the sight of the entire first and second year members waiting the third year members near the school gate, was just as strange as it looked and amusingly enticed the gazes around. The third year members could only spare their glances to each other before smile showed up on their faces. In the sight of wide, refreshing smile of their upperclassman, the underclassman then gave their last bow to the graduating third year members.

Sawamura couldn't help feeling so nostalgic. The sight that he was now seeing, gave a strange tingling feeling. He remembered clearly Chris and Miyuki's face when they reacted to the younger member's bow when they graduated.

He smiled, feeling a slight amazement inside. _Is this how they felt when they saw this? It gave a pleasant yet also sad feeling at the same time..._

The energetic words filled with grateful that the younger members said in unison brought a wider, satisfied grin to all the third year members. And just like before, the third year members simply waved their hands in response and left the school in unison.

Few minutes after that, Sawamura took all his packed belongings in his sport bag and together with Furuya and Haruichi, he walked to the bus station near their school. Bringing their own bags, they were walking leisurely while chattering lively and loudly along the way.

"It feels funny now that we're the ones that graduating. Don't you think so?" Haruichi chuckled as he said that.

"Yeah, it still feels not real for me." Sawamura replied with a grin.

Haruichi smiled at Sawamura's reply. "I also don't think I can forget all those times. I'll miss everything."

"Of course, Harucchi! We can't forget how brilliant I was as the pitcher right?! Hahahaha!" His loud laughter resonated in the air. Haruichi almost let out a warn before a fast retort came from Furuya.

"Brilliant? Are you sure it's not wrong?" Furuya glanced at Sawamura with his stoic gaze.

"What's that, Furuya? Feeling jealous?" Sawamura smirked wide. A playful gaze was reflected on his brown eyes.

Furuya instantly turned his gaze away, ignoring the blatant tease while Sawamura just kept laughing cheekily. Haruichi, on the other hand, could only let out a weary sigh before his lips turned upward resignedly.

Within that refreshing youthful laughter and chatter, a ringing sound was suddenly heard. The silence then veiled the noises and brought their gazes onto Sawamura's bag that was hanging on his right shoulder. Curiosity caught on him and he immediately took his phone from his bag and answered the call. A voice that was heard from across the line, gave him a startle.

"Miyuki?!" Sawamura's voice came out loud unwittingly. But, he instantly realized that the gazes were on him and he quickly softened his voice. "Ehm! What is it, Miyuki-senpai? Do you need something?"

 ** _"Don't give me that, Sawamura. Do you forget the promise?"_**

"No, of course not! I'm just joking, Miyuki-senpai! Geez, you're such a joy killer!" Sawamura ended the sentence with a strained laugh. His eyes kept glancing on the two figures besides him.

 ** _"Huh? What are you talking about? Anyway, I'll be waiting for you at the station. Text me if you've arrived."_**

"Huh?! Wait! You didn't have to do that! I know where your place is!" Sawamura unwittingly let out a roar, causing knowing glances ensued between Furuya and Haruichi.

 ** _"I know. It's just that I also had just finished my business and now I'm in my way to the station. Let's just go together, okay?"_**

"Is that so? I understand. I'll text you later." Sawamura ended the call, pouting. But just as he loosened up himself, Sawamura immediately realized that pair of eyes was watching him silently from his side.

 _Crap! I blurted out the fact that I knew Miyuki's place! They might see it weird!_

Cold sweats appeared on his face. He always tried to hide the fact that he and Miyuki had a 'special' relationship, one that more than senior-junior relationship. The reason wasn't because he didn't like it, but more like he he was too embarrassed and afraid that people would making a fun of them. Though, It was undoubtedly a fail, knowing how he was just like an open book and the fact that Miyuki never cooperated in that term.

As quick as he could, Sawamura then decided to just change the subject before they could ask anything. "Harucchi, you're going to the station right?" He smiled awkwardly.

Haruichi gave him a silent stare, while Furuya simply shrugged off and looked away. Sawamura could only show a strained smile. After letting out a soft sigh, Haruichi suddenly smiled. Sawamura flinched in surprise.

"Of course. Aren't we going there together?"

His brown eyes so obviously gave away a surprised look on his face. Flustered, he involuntarily let out a roar of laughter. "Ahahahaha! Right! We're going home after all!"

Sawamura immediately walked faster to the bus station in front of them. Haruichi simply chuckled, seeing Sawamura's flustered figure walking away while Furuya just sighed softly.

* * *

After a few minutes, the bus they took then arrived at the train station. The station was quite packed with people doing their own things. A few people wearing school uniform just like them was seen, loitering around. Some of them was seen with diplomas in their hands. Seeing that, Sawamura immediately remembered the obvious fact that he was also the same. _A graduate high school student._

He smiled at his own thought. Then he turned his gaze to the inside of the station. Catching a sight of few man in casual clothes, especially with light brown hair and glasses, made his heart throbbing restlessly. He didn't even know if it's because he's happy or scared to see Miyuki.

 _He's waiting inside right? It'll look strange if we meet up here._

Then, as if to give an immediate answer his own question, Miyuki abruptly appeared and greeted them in a vibrant loud voice with his usual smirking face from their left side.

"Well well, finally you all graduated huh? Congrats." Miyuki smirked wide as he approached them in leisure steps. His appearance looked so neat and mature. The slate grey blazer with white shirt beneath it perfectly outlined his well-built body and it's a complete match with the tight black jeans. His slightly short haircut also made Miyuki looked different and felt more mature from he was before as the high school student.

Seeing Miyuki coming, Haruichi casually gave Miyuki with a polite bow while Furuya simply nodded before saying some casual greetings. They're smoothly talked to each other, leaving Sawamura out of the circle.

His usual loud, frantic antics were gone completely and replaced by a petrified look on his face. Sawamura's mouth gaped wide as he was stoned by Miyuki's sudden appearance.

 _Why is he here?! Did he wait at the entrance?!_

 _Oh no! This will definitely look weird! It'll look like we're having a d-d-dat-_

"Oh? Sawamura, is that tears that I see in your eyes? You cried huh?" Miyuki smirked mischievously as he finally spare a glance at Sawamura's stilled figure.

Seeing the irritating smirk, Sawamura came back to his sense. He instantly retorted. "I didn't!"

"No, you cried, Eijun-kun." An unexpected retort suddenly came from Haruichi. "Or should I say...almost?"

Haruichi gave an innocent smile. It made Sawamura gulped unwittingly.

"Really? You cried?" Furuya said with a surprised look on his face.

"Almost! So I didn't really cry!" Sawamura shouted, starting to feel irritated.

"Hahahaha so you really cried huh?" Miyuki burst into laughter. "What a crybaby. I thought you'll change since you've already third year." He stroked Sawamura's hair casually.

Seeing Miyuki's cheeky laugh made him annoyed. He snapped angrily. "I said I didn't cry! Almost! Besides I've graduated so I'm not a high school student anymore!" Sawamura stuck his tongue out as he shot a glare at Miyuki.

"Hmm...but nothing changes right?" Miyuki smirked teasingly as he stroked Sawamura's hair with a little force.

"What did you say?!" Sawamura glared sharply in front of Miyuki's face, bringing their face closer than before.

Miyuki widened the smirk on his face, feeling amused seeing Sawamura's reactions to every word he said. His lover's anger face looked strangely endearing and refreshing, even more than before since they hardly could meet with each other.

Unknowing to the intense gaze from the smirking man in front of him, Sawamura kept sending Miyuki irritated glared while completely ignored every single gazes around them. On the side, Haruichi and Furuya could only watch them and glance at each other as they felt gradually weary seeing them. They almost wanted to just leave the two strange guys in front of them and quickly went home.

Haruichi sighed softly. _Eijun-kun looked embarrassed before but now he even forgets us here. And Miyuki-senpai too…_

"Stupid lovebirds..." Furuya suddenly murmured softly.

Catching the whispered words from Furuya's mouth, Haruichi looked at Furuya in surprise before he chuckled from those words, while Furuya still with his stoic face watching Sawamura and Miyuki's staring battle.

Haruichi's laugh then brought Sawamura back to his sense and he immediately realized the close distance between his face and Miyuki's face. He widened his eyes in surprise while Miyuki simply deepened his smirk.

 _Crap! I almost got swallowed by his pace! And not to mention! This is outside!_

Sawamura then quickly stepped back, distancing himself and turned his head to Haruichi and Furuya. He smiled awkwardly. "Ha-Harucchi, your train! It'll be here soon right?!"

Haruichi took out his phone from the bag and smiled after seeing the time on the phone. "Right, it'll be here soon." Haruichi then looked at Furuya. "What about you, Furuya-kun? When will you be going?"

"Nope, I decided to go with my grandpa back to Osaka. So I'll just take a bus from here to grandpa's house."

"Is that so?" Haruichi put his phone inside his bag again. "I'll be the first one going then." He smiled and gave a glance to Furuya.

With his usual stoic face, Furuya replied in flat tone. "Take care."

Haruichi nodded in reply. The two of them exchanged a silent stare before Sawamura suddenly grabbed both Haruichi and Furuya's neck, bringing them into a close huddle.

"What's with this melancholic atmosphere? It's not like we won't meet again, right?!" Sawamura's voice ringing loudly near their ears. Haruichi could only smile resignedly, knowing that words wouldn't stop his loud antics.

"You're too loud!" Furuya shot a glare in reply.

Haruichi chuckled lightly after seeing Furuya's angry remark. He replied Sawamura's question in light tone. "Right, it's a miracle that we all got into the colleges in Tokyo."

"Yeah...I still don't believe it too." Furuya looked at Sawamura with a narrowed, glaring eyes.

"What? What's with that gaze?" Sawamura furrowed his brows, feeling disturbed by Furuya's words.

"I don't think you can say that, Furuya-kun." Haruichi glanced while smirking at Furuya. Realizing what it meant, Furuya simply grunted and looked away.

Seeing Furuya's grumpy face, Sawamura burst into laughter. "Ahahaha! That's right! We're the same after all!"

"Is that something to be proud of?" Miyuki smacked Sawamura's head lightly. "Geez, these two idiots..."

Haruichi giggled before he took off. "I'll be going then." Haruichi smiled as he took a glance at his friends and Miyuki. "See you again, Furuya-kun, Eijun-kun. And Miyuki-senpai."

Miyuki and Furuya nodded in reply while Sawamura hugged Haruichi all of a sudden. "Take care, Harucchi. And give my greetings for Aniki, okay?"

"Me too, Kominato." Miyuki instantly said.

Haruichi simply nodded and tapped Sawamura's back in reply of his sudden hug. Sawamura then let go of his hand and smiled wide. Haruichi smiled in reply before he entered the station. After that, Furuya then suddenly bowed slightly to Miyuki with a serious look on his face. "I know that I'd said this when you graduated last year, but once again, thank you for your guidance."

Miyuki looked surprised at the unfamiliar sight. "Oi oi, what's with a sudden politeness? That's so not like you."

Furuya then straightened back and stared straight at Miyuki's eyes with a firm gaze. "I just want to say that I'm grateful for everything. I learnt many things, and even though I really don't want to say this, Miyuki-senpai, you helped me a lot. But now, as a baseball player aiming to be a pro, I won't lose to you, Miyuki-senpai."

Miyuki stared with wide eyes before he cracked a laugh. "Pfft! You're just barely starting and you already said those cheeky words, geez..." Miyuki smirked wide. "Let's see how far you can go huh?"

Furuya smiled pleasantly at Miyuki's reply. "Then, I'll be going."

"Oi, you won't say anything to me?" Sawamura shouted immediately as he saw Furuya slowly turned his back at them.

Furuya turned his head at Sawamura and looked at him with a firm gaze. "I won't lose to you too, Sawamura."

"Huh?! That's the same for me too!" Sawamura retorted back loudly.

Furuya smiled in reply. "See you, Sawamura, Miyuki-senpai." Then he walked away from the station to take a bus as he said before.

"Geez, why is he so uptight?" Sawamura sighed, looking so tired all of a sudden.

Miyuki simply smiled and stroked Sawamura's hair again. "Well, you two all are just the same troublesome pitchers for me."

"And you're so irritating as always." Sawamura retorted back. Then he looked Miyuki with reprimanding eyes. "And also! Why did you wait at the entrance? It looked strange!"

"Huh? What's strange about it?"

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Sawamura yelled out frustratingly. "Don't it feel awkward for you?!"

"Why?" Miyuki raised his eyebrows confusedly.

"They've seen us together!" Sawamura shouted in a fluster. His face slowly became red. "I've prepared some reasons so they won't be suspicious! But you went your way to show up so boldly!"

Miyuki let out a weary sigh. _So he still doesn't realize it?_ He sighed again. _They'd already known for a long time..._

"It's already strange that I have to meet you just after my graduation ceremony like this, and furthermore you're waiting for me! Isn't it just too weird?!"

Miyuki stared at Sawamura's flustered face for a while before he tapped Sawamura's shoulder and grinned wide. "Don't mind."

"What the—"

"They've already known about us, Sawamura. Didn't I say that before?" Miyuki shrugged off nonchalantly and started to walk ahead, entering the station.

"Ha-Harucchi might...be, but Furuya didn't know! Don't you know it felt so awkward and embarrassing for me?!" Sawamura retorted as he followed Miyuki.

"He knew too, Sawamura. You're so damn oblivious huh?"

"W-what?! S-so they all knew?! Everyone?!" Sawamura was totally dumbstruck.

Miyuki could only sigh and immediately grab Sawamura's arm. He pulled Sawamura to walk faster since their train was arriving. "Well…not everyone, I think. But I guess a few of your friends might have already known."

Sawamura's face became paler. "No way…not only Harucchi…but Furuya too… Don't say that Kanemaru also-!"

Miyuki sighed again. "Hey, can you not think about it for now? We've finally got together again after so long, but now you keep thinking weird stuffs. We have a date now, right?"

Sawamura was taken aback. He looked Miyuki with widened eyes, getting silent in a sudden by Miyuki's bold statement. Slowly, he looked a bit calmer with his face starting reddened more than before. A slight happiness slowly grew inside. His eyes danced around, avoiding Miyuki's gaze from his side. "Right, I'm sorry." He meekly said with a blushing, pouting face.

Miyuki couldn't help smirking wide as he saw that. He grabbed his cute lover's shoulder and pulled him forward. He stroked the soft dark brown hair gently with his other hand.

"Good boy. Now let us enjoy our date, okay?" Miyuki winked playfully.

Sawamura could only shoot a meek glare followed by a grudging pout. But knowing that Miyuki also looked forward to this day, Sawamura smiled wide. He chose to just enjoy the day just like what he wanted before and obediently let Miyuki pulled him even with such a close touch. The pinkish blush on his cheeks deepened as he continued to bicker with Miyuki lively along the way to the train.

* * *

The day passed with Miyuki invited Sawamura to watch a movie and then spent their time in café until night came. After that, Miyuki invited Sawamura to his place.

"Oh! So neat and clean! Just like when I came over before." Sawamura looked around the room joyfully while putting his sport bag in the corner of the room.

"I'm not like you, Sawamura" Miyuki said teasingly.

"What do you mean by that?! You're saying I'm not a neat person?!" Sawamura retorted fast.

"You're not?"

"I'm not!" Sawamura growled angrily while shooting Miyuki a sharp glare.

Miyuki simply giggled and looked Sawamura with amusement. He took of his blazer and put it on the hanger near his bed. Then he stroked Sawamura's hair lightly and smiled. "Just take a seat. I'll go get you a drink."

"I want some juice." Sawamura replied with a pout on his face.

"Water is enough right?" Miyuki smirked teasingly, making his way to the kitchen.

Sawamura could only hiss, looking annoyed. But as his eyes took a sight at books on the small table that was set in the middle of the room, curiosity took over him. He approached the small table and sat beside it. He took one of the books and saw its content.

 _Uwaah…what's this?_ _Math_ _?_ _Economy?_ Sawamura gasped, seeing the book's content. He immediately closed the book and put it back again on the table.

Just after he put the book, Miyuki came with a glass of water in his hand. Seeing Sawamura touched his book, he smirked teasingly. "You're already curious of college's book?"

"No, I just…uhm…want to take a look." Sawamura took the glass from Miyuki hand and drank it, while Miyuki took a seat beside him.

"You don't need to think hard about your grade in college. Just do it the same like in the high school."

"It won't really matter?"

"Well, it's commonly to leave in the middle and just go pro. Some of seniors in our college had done that."

"Really?! That sounds good!" Sawamura grinned wide joyfully.

Miyuki simply chuckled softly. "But it's better to graduate, you know."

"I know! Geez, I'm just saying it." Sawamura retorted fast.

Miyuki smirked in reply. Then he took a glance at Sawamura's bag on the corner of his room. "Did you leave some of your luggage at the dorm? You seem didn't bring much."

"I've already sent the rest in package. It's just the things I need to spend the night here. How about you, Miyuki-senpai? You've already prepare everything for tomorrow?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Miyuki smirked in reply while pinching Sawamura's nose teasingly. Then his face turned gentler. He caressed Sawamura's cheek lightly. "Are you tired, Sawamura? It's still early but well…since we've got to go rather early tomorrow." Miyuki said softly.

"Uhm…can we talk a bit? I want to know more about the college's life. After all, we'll be senior and junior again. Right, Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura's eyes looked sparkling in curiosity.

Miyuki couldn't help but to comply with Sawamura's straightforward gaze. He sighed softly and smiled. Afterward, they chatted lively through the night, filling up the room with laughter and loud voices.

* * *

The night passed and the sun dawned, replacing the dark starry night sky. The blinding light from the morning sun slightly brightened up the dark room through the small gaps of the curtain. As if realizing that emanating soft glow, Miyuki slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that greeted him was the sight of Sawamura who was still sleeping beside him.

Miyuki smiled, feeling content as he watched Sawamura's sleeping face. He caressed Sawamura's cheek gently, receiving a slight groan from him. He chuckled a bit before he got up and took his glasses on the small table beside the bed. Then he glanced on the clock beside his glasses.

 _It's half past six. We better get ready soon._

Miyuki quickly put his glasses on and then shook Sawamura's shoulder gently. "Sawamura, wake up. We've got to get ready fast."

"Nnn…is it already late?" Sawamura groaned, slowly waking up from his slumber.

"We've got three hours before the train departure schedule." Miyuki got up from the bed and went to his wardrobe across the bed. He took a blue shirt and quickly put it on. "I'll cook the breakfast, so get up quickly, okay?"

Miyuki glanced and smiled before he went to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast. Sawamura, on the other hand, was still glued on Miyuki's bed. He looked reluctant to get up from the bed.

 _Ughh…I feel so sluggish…_ Sawamura slowly pulled up his body to sit on the bed. But a sharp throbbing pain immediately stopped him. He instantly yelled out in pain. "Ow! It hurts…"

Hearing Sawamura's loud cry, Miyuki immediately came to see him. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." He replied weakly. He tried to get up again and Miyuki quickly offered a hand to help him.

"You didn't look that fine, are you sure you can go today?" Miyuki sat on the edge of the bed after he helped Sawamura sat on the bed. He caressed Sawamura's cheek gently.

Sawamura veiled his naked body with the sheet and smiled in reply. "I'm fine, really. This bounds to happen, after all." His face flushed in red. The pain on his lower back made him completely remembered their first night together.

"Well…uhm…what can I say…" Miyuki looked worried, feeling a slight guilt. "I should've restrain myself for doing that when we're about to go to your parent's house, and it's your first time too…so…I'm sorr—"

Sawamura suddenly put his hand on Miyuki's mouth, stopping Miyuki's words in an instant. "Geez, what are you saying, Miyuki-senpai? I want it too. So it's fine." Sawamura grinned wide with a blushing face.

Miyuki couldn't help smiling as he saw that. He took Sawamura's hand on his mouth and kissed it lightly. "Okay, I understand."

Sawamura smiled pleasantly at Miyuki's caring touch. After giving a small peck on Sawamura's plump cheek, Miyuki then released Sawamura's hand and stood up. "Then, when you think you can move, go take a bath. I'll prepare the breakfast." Miyuki stroked Sawamura's head gently before he left to the kitchen and continued on cooking the breakfast.

Sawamura simply watched Miyuki left while kept smiling so happily.

* * *

One hour later, Sawamura and Miyuki finished preparing themselves and quickly took a cab to Tokyo station. With sports bag each on their shoulder, they took the bullet train to visit Sawamura's hometown, Nagano. The decision was made three months ago right before the exam started. Wishing for Miyuki coming to see the place where they spent a little time together in their childhood days, Sawamura proposed the idea first.

 **"Miyuki-senpai, won't you come to my place? Well... when you have the time." Sawamura asked, looking at Miyuki in expectation.**

 **Miyuki looked a bit confused. "Your place?"**

 **"Ah! I mean my house at Nagano. I want to invite you to my house." Sawamura hurrily gave an explanation.**

 **Miyuki sipped his coffee a bit before he replied. "Well...why not." He replied casually. Sawamura's face immediately brightened up. And it made Miyuki smiled too.**

 **"Then, when will be good for you?" Sawamura asked again with a joyfully chirpy tone.**

 **Miyuki leant on the chair with his hand folded on his chest, pondering on the reply for Sawamura's question for a few seconds. He then replied. "I think it's better after you finish your exam. That way, we can enjoy the time better."**

 **"Uhm...well...I thought so. But it'll be good for you too? I mean, the classes or the club's practice, is it fine to leave it?"**

 **"It's fine. A few days off won't be that much problem. Besides, I'm more worried about you. Can you take the exam just fine? Since you're helplessly stupid." Miyuki smirked teasingly.**

 **"Hey! I can study just fine! Grr! Always saying such irritating stuffs!" Sawamura snapped angrily. He took his drink and gulped it down fast. He glared in irritation.**

 **Miyuki simply chuckled. "Well, there's Kominato and Furu- ah he's the same too. Anyway, you better do your best for the exam. I'll take you to wherever you want to go after that."**

 **"Really?!"**

 **"Yeah, it's a promise." Miyuki chuckled again, seeing Sawamura's eyes sparkling so joyfully.**

 **"Yeah! There's so many place I want to take you with!"**

 **"Heeh...I don't know that you've made so detailed plan for our date." Miyuki smirked as he leant forward on the table with his face leaning on his hand. He looked Sawamura with a playful gaze.**

 **"W-well, it can be a date too..." Sawamura turned a bit red. He looked slightly flustered. "Whatever it is! I want you to see with your own eyes one more time, the place where we played together so many times three years ago."**

 **Miyuki looked surprised. He never thought that Sawamura was still minded about his case. Though the memories of three years ago had gone back in these few years, those memories still felt so vague in his mind. He can't really tell that it really happened or not.**

 ** _I shouldn't have tell him about that huh? I've made him worried._**

 **Miyuki sighed softly. _He don't have to mind such things when he's in this important time. But well..._**

 **Miyuki smiled pleasantly in secret before it turned to a smirk again. "Yeah, I want to see it too. After all, it's our precious memories, right?"**

 **Sawamura simply nodded with a radiant wide smile on his face. Miyuki could only chuckle again. They lively chattering in the quiet cafe until the dusk.**

Sawamura smiled, remembering the time Miyuki promised to come with him to Nagano. In the quiet train, they were chattering softly while sometimes turned their eyes to the scenery outside. And just only an hour or more, the train finally arrived in Nagano. Feeling extremely cheerful, Sawamura immediately got off the train with light steps. He grinned wide as he breathed in the air deeply.

He turned back as he heard Miyuki's steps behind him. He grinned delightfully. "Welcome to Nagano! Miyuki-senpai!"

Miyuki chuckled in reply. They quickly took a bus to go to the suburban area. Along the way, Sawamura became more cheerful and talkative. He told many things to Miyuki, starting from his childhood days, his childhood friends, until the stories from his junior high school days. Miyuki quietly listened while sometimes gave playful remarks.

Almost an hour passed when the bus finally arrived at their destination. The tranquil residential area in the outskirt of the city gave a strange calming feeling to Miyuki. It somehow felt different with Tokyo. Miyuki simply smiled at the thought.

Together, they strolled while lively chattering along the way. Sawamura loudly and merrily talked about each places in that area. Miyuki simply listened while sometimes looking around the area. Then, he caught a sight of green lawns ahead along with few houses apart from each other. The scenery changed drastically from a quiet residential area with few stores and semi-modern houses to a large lawn with japanese houses and small farm fields along the road.

Miyuki widened his eyes, feeling slightly surprised. _Ah...I remember this scenery..._

"We're getting near my house! Do you remember, Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura suddenly asked with a loud cheery voice and a beaming wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, I remember it, clearly. We sometimes met at that crossroad, right?" Miyuki smiled, pointing at the crossroad ahead them. He remembered how they waited for each other at that crossroad.

Afterward, they walked together to Sawamura's house while kept chattering and reminiscing the memories they were together three years ago. The times when they played together idiotically just like two innocent boys without having any worries in their mind. Miyuki kept his smile all along the talk.

And about fifteen minutes later, they finally arrived at Sawamura's house.

Miyuki stared at the house for a while. The house was a two-story traditional japanese house with wide front yard. The house strangely fitted with Sawamura's image, a loud, cheeky country boy. He secretly smiled.

 _This is where he grew up huh?_

Suddenly, Sawamura took Miyuki's hand and pulled him to the front door of his house. "Miyuki-senpai, come inside! Hurry!"

Miyuki softly sighed while letting Sawamura pulled him away. Sawamura quickly opened the door. As the door opened wide, a woman instantly greeted them with a smile. "Welcome home, Eijun." Her eyes then took a glance at Miyuki "Ah! And you must be, Miyuki-kun, right? Eijun already told me about you."

"Sorry for the inconvenience, madam" Miyuki replied with a polite tone and bowed his head down slightly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Miyuki Kazuya. I was his upperclassmen before and I'll be his senior in the college too. I'll be in your care."

"What a polite guy! Thank you for always taking care of my son, Miyuki-kun." The woman smiled gently. "Well then, come in, you two."

Miyuki smiled and bowed again in reply. Sawamura simply watched from the side while kept grinning happily. Then, they went inside the house together. Sawamura walked ahead and made his way to the living room. He stepped inside the room with a loud cheerful voice.

"I'm home!"

"Oh?! Eijun!" A man greeted him with a slight surprised tone.

"You look well huh?" The older one approached Sawamura and then tapped his shoulder while grinned wide.

"You too, gramps!"

In an instant, they exchanged greetings with loud and cheerful voices. Miyuki could only smile in secret at the sight. He felt strangely happy to see and know Sawamura's parents with his own eyes, though he still felt nervous around the family of his lover. As he stepped inside the room, Sawamura's father and grandfather quickly got aware of him. Knowing that, Sawamura then introduced Miyuki to the rest of his family.

Warm welcoming words and smiles were given by each of them. They all greeted Miyuki with so much eagerness. Miyuki almost let out a chuckle after seeing similarity in Sawamura, his dad and his grandpa. It was surprisingly funny to see how Sawamura got his loud, cheerful attitude. Then, after saying simple greetings, Sawamura immediately took Miyuki to his room in the second floor.

"Miyuki-senpai, you can put your bag there." Sawamura pointed the corner beside his bed while putting his own bag on the desk beside the door.

Miyuki walked in and put his bag around the corner near a single bed in the room. His eyes then instantly glanced around the room. "A room just like you huh?" He noticed some photos from Sawamura's junior high school days hanging on the board above the desk and the baseballs hats hanging beside it.

Sawamura followed Miyuki's gaze and smiled. "Hehe it's my treasure."

He said sheepishly. But suddenly remembering something, he took Miyuki's hand and grinned wide. "Ah! Rather than that, I want to show you the park where we always played catch ball together. Let's go now, Miyuki-senpai!"

"Eh?! Now?!"

Without waiting for Miyuki's reply, Sawamura briskly pulled Miyuki's hand and strode out of his room. In big loud steps, Sawamura walked to the entrance with wide grin on his face.

"Eijun, where are you going? The lunch is already prepared!" Sawamura's mother saw them leaving and immediately tried to stop them.

"Just an hour! There's a place we have to go!" Sawamura replied with his loud voice. "We'll be back soon!"

"Wha—?! Eijun!" The sound of door closing cut her off. Sawamura's mother was utterly surprised but seeing Sawamura didn't stop and just left the house in hurry, she could only sigh.

* * *

"Oi! Sawamura! Where're we going?" Miyuki asked in bewilderment. Having so suddenly pulled out of the house, he was so surprised and confused.

Sawamura, who was walking ahead, simply hummed in joy along the way. "You don't remember where this street will lead us to?"

"Huh? What are you talk-" Miyuki looked at his surroundings. In a second, he realized where Sawamura took him to. _Ah…The way to that park…_

His lips then curled up into a smirk. _Did he want to confess something there?_ Miyuki secretly thought while kept walking leisurely behind Sawamura.

In a few minutes later, they finally arrived at a wide park that filled with quite a lot of tree along its pathway and around the spacious green, flowery lawn. Sawamura went straightaway to an empty field that is surrounded by a few maple trees on its right side. Seeing Sawamura changed his course, Miyuki followed him behind in light steps. His brown eyes took a look around, capturing each every detail on the way to that empty field.

 _Hm…it still looks the same just like in my memories…_

Miyuki gazed at the maple trees that mingled together with the other trees around. He recalled the first time he met Sawamura who was sleeping under the tree. A gentle smile was seen on his face as he remembered how strangely soothing it was when he saw Sawamura's sleeping face at that time.

"Miyuki-senpai! This way! Hurry up!" Sawamura shouted loudly while waving his hand in the air.

Miyuki sighed softly and then approached Sawamura. "You're so strangely in a high spirit since before."

"Hahaha what are you saying? I'm just as the same as usual!" Sawamura replied with wide grin.

"No, it's twice as loud and troublesome than ever."

"What did you say?!" Sawamura retorted loudly. But seeing Miyuki widened his smirk and giggled, Sawamura immediately stopped himself from saying anything to him. He knew that he would be just playing into Miyuki's pace like usual. He inhaled deep, trying to calm himself.

"Anyway! Is there anything else come to you when you look around here?" Sawamura asked with serious tone. He looked straight at Miyuki's eyes.

Miyuki stared him back, looking slightly confused. Seeing that, Sawamura then took Miyuki's hand and brought him to a quite big maple tree on the right side of the field.

"Do you remember this tree?" Sawamura turned to look at Miyuki with an expecting gaze.

Miyuki stared at the tree for a while before he realized that it was the exact tree where he met Sawamura for the first time. He turned his eyes to Sawamura. "I met you here for the first time. You're sleeping back then, right?"

"Right! But there's also more!"

"More?" Miyuki furrowed his brows. "Uhm…If I'm not wrong, we sometimes rested here after playing…ate ice cream too…and…"

"And?" Sawamura's eyes were sparkling in expectation.

"…and…and…" Miyuki racked his brain hard. He tried to remember everything that they had done before under that tree. But there wasn't anything else besides of what he had said before.

A sigh then came out loudly from Sawamura's mouth. He looked slightly despondent, seeing that Miyuki stammered his word. "So you really didn't remember that huh?" He murmured softly.

"What? What did I not remember?" Feeling slightly uneasy, Miyuki tried to ask.

Sawamura sighed again. "The time capsule…we buried it under this tree…"

"Time capsule?" Miyuki stared on the ground, trying to remember.

 **"Miyuki, how about we put time capsule here?"**

 **"Time capsule?" Miyuki slowly opened his eyes.**

 **"Yeah! What about it? It's a good idea right?" Sawamura looked at him with sparkling eyes and wide grin.**

 **Miyuki thought for a moment before he got up from lying on the ground and leant himself on the tree. He smirked wide. "It's not a bad idea."**

 **"Right? Let's make it tomorrow!"**

Having a flash glimpse of his memories back, Miyuki looked slightly surprised. He glanced at Sawamura who was still looking so disheartened. A sigh couldn't help coming out from his mouth as he felt a bit guilty. He smiled resignedly. "I remembered we put a baseball there."

Realizing what Miyuki had just said, Sawamura looked at Miyuki with widened eyes. Miyuki smiled unwittingly after seeing that. "Am I right?"

A wide smile appeared on Sawamura's face. He nodded fervently. "So you finally remember it!"

"Well, that's good…but what are you going to do with that?"

"We're going to open it, of course!"

"Huh? Now?" Miyuki furrowed his brows bewilderedly. "Wasn't it for the time when we finally become a pro baseball player?"

Sawamura looked Miyuki with discouraged eyes. "You still don't remember everything?" He sighed wearily. "That's what we decided at first, but then you decided to open the time capsule when you're back here again."

"Is that so?" Miyuki blinked in surprise. He went back in deep thought again, trying to recall it.

But suddenly, Sawamura squatted down as if preparing himself to dig the time capsule inside the grassy ground under the tree. Surprised by that, Miyuki immediately stopped Sawamura. "Oi! You want to dig the ground with your bare hand?! You're a pitcher, you know!"

"Ahahaha! Relax, Miyuki-senpai! I brought a shovel with me!" He quickly showed a small shovel he hid under his shirt behind.

"…when did you put that there…?"

"Hahaha! Don't sweat the details, Miyuki-senpai! Come on! We have to quickly open the time capsule!" His voice was excitedly loud. Then he started to dig the ground using the shovel. Miyuki let out a long sigh before he took the shovel from Sawamura's hand and started digging instead. Sawamura simply grinned wide and then watched Miyuki excitedly.

After a while, a small brown box was seen. Sawamura immediately took the box out, while Miyuki fell flat on the ground, feeling tired. He sighed long, wearily.

"Yeah! We got it!" Sawamura shouted loud, chirpily. "Now, let's open it!" He quickly opened the lid of the box. Inside, he found a worn-out baseball and two letters.

"What's in the box?" Not knowing the contents of the box, Miyuki asked as he glanced at Sawamura with a curious gaze.

"You didn't remember what you put too? Geez, how irritating." Sawamura showed a pout on his face, looking slightly disheartened.

"Hey, I can't control it. It's different, you know. It's not like my other memories that easily come up when I want it."

Sawamura sighed softly. "I know." Then he took out the baseball and letters from the box and put it on the ground.

"Ooh…we wrote a letter huh?" Miyuki showed his interest to the letters and took one of those. "Oh? This one is mine." He saw his name on the back of the letter's cover.

Sawamura sat on the ground and then took the last letter on the ground. "Then, this one is mine." After that, he opened the letter's cover fast and took out the letter inside. Feeling curious, he instantly read the letter.

Seeing Sawamura fell in silence as he read his own letter, Miyuki became more interested and curious by what he wrote in the letter on his hand.

 _I still can't remember what I wrote. And that baseball too._ He glanced at the worn-out ball on the ground. _Isn't it too dishevelled_ _?_

His gaze turned back on the letter. After that, he opened the cover and took out the letter inside. The moment he set his gaze on the content of the letter, Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise. The words that were written inside were nothing that he had predicted before in his mind. A strange funny feeling then came and made him burst into laughter.

Surprised by Miyuki's sudden burst, Sawamura furrowed his brows and looked at Miyuki in bewilderment. "W-what's wrong with you, all of a sudden?"

"Ah…no. I'm just a bit taken aback." Miyuki replied while trying to catch a breath after laughing so hard.

"Did you write something strange there?" Sawamura asked as he glanced on the letter in Miyuki's hand.

"And you? You looked so serious and suddenly became quiet. You wrote strange things too?" Miyuki said teasingly and smirked.

"Huh?! Don't compare me with you! I wrote normal things! Like, _'how are you, the me in future'_ , _'have you become a great baseball player'_ , and such. Here, you can see it!" Sawamura instantly showed his letter to Miyuki, close to his face.

"Oi, too close…" Miyuki retorted unwittingly. Though, he took a glimpse of what was written on the letter.

"How about yours? You laughed all of a sudden. It really is something weird right?!"

"Uh…well…it's not weird if I look at it again. It's just I didn't think that I'd write _'that'_." Miyuki snorted as he glanced back on his own letter.

"Huh?" Sawamura tilted his head in confusion. He stared at Miyuki who turned his gaze back on his letter. Seeing that, he suddenly became interested and curious with the content of Miyuki's letter. He smirked wide before he suddenly jumped on Miyuki. "Let me see that too!"

"Ack! No! Wait! I don't even finish reading it!" Miyuki then fell on his back. He quickly pulled up his hand as high as he could, so that Sawamura couldn't reach the letter on his hand.

"I want to read it too!" He grinned wide so playfully while kept moving his body up to reach the letter on Miyuki's hand. "Don't be so cheap, Miyuki-senpai!"

"Sawamura! There's people around!" Feeling the friction from their clothes and the warmth as their bodies attached to each other, Miyuki started to lose his composure. A red blush appeared on his face and it deepened every time the soft breath touched his skin. Knowing that it's starting to feel dangerous with his heart kept throbbing fast, Miyuki squeezed all of his strength and turned Sawamura over to the ground fast. Now, their positions became reversed.

Surprised by the sudden push, Sawamura could only gasp in utter surprise while his eyes locked onto the playful gaze above him. A bewitching smirk that followed behind that playful gaze gave a sudden twinge in this heart. He slowly felt uneasy.

"You made a ruckus before, just because your friends knowing about us. But you can be this bold in the middle of the day, with people around too." His playful gaze narrowed teasingly as he smirked wider. "You're unexpectedly pretty indecent huh?"

"H-huh?! Wha— I-I'm not!" Stuttering, Sawamura instantly pushed Miyuki angrily. "Let go of...me!"

Feeling embarrassed and awkward, Sawamura kept pushing Miyuki with all of his strength. But unfortunately, he didn't budge at all. Instead, he took one of Sawamura's hand, catching him off guard, and closed the distance between them fast.

Without any time to react at all, Sawamura could only gape in surprise, watching Miyuki's pretty face drawing in closer. With only a few inches away, their breaths mingled together, heating up the air on that small space.

 _Why did he become silent? And_ _what's with that gaze_ _?_ _!_

Sawamura stared straight at the clear brown eyes behind the spectacles, dumbfoundedly. In the growing silence between them, each second, his heart beat faster and faster. He could feel his body tensed and his ears ringing so dizzily, to the point he could no longer think right at all.

Just as he tried to calm his wrecked mind, a flash image came into his mind abruptly. The clear image of Miyuki's heated gaze above him glistened with raging vigor inside. He instantly realized that it looked like the same, intense gaze at the night before. He stunned in a surprise before he suddenly shouted out in fluster. "M-Miyuki-senpai! T-t-this is outside! The-there's people around right?!"

He waited for a reply. But, only a playful yet seductive smirk appeared on Miyuki's face.

"You started it first."

Just in a second after he said that, Miyuki suddenly moved.

Seeing the sudden shift in the small spaces between their faces, Sawamura unwittingly closed his eyes. He could feel the soft breath above his trembling lips. An intense heat instantly took over him and made his face reddened so fast to the point that it looked like he was having an extremely high fever.

Amused by the endearing sight beneath him, Miyuki involuntarily let out a soft chuckle.

 _He became so red._

Miyuki then slightly pulled back before he moved his head up and gave a small peck on Sawamura's forehead. Feeling the soft touch on his forehead, Sawamura immediately opened his eyes wide. Unknowingly, he furrowed his brows bewilderedly. His puzzled gaze watched Miyuki intently, throwing him questions in silent. Miyuki almost laughed seeing Sawamura's reaction.

 _He's so red before, and now he's looking at me with those confused eyes._

Miyuki softly sighed. _I did it because of you, y'know._

Ignoring the silent inquiry from Sawamura's gaze, Miyuki simply moved his body away from looming above Sawamura and took a seat beside of him so casually. He glanced at the unmoving figure beside him.

"What's with that face, Sawamura?"

Seeing the composure on the catcher's face, Sawamura immediately got up and snarled angrily. "You—!

"There, there, don't be so mad, Sawamura." He put on a smile on his face, involuntarily, knowing that Sawamura would always react to his tease. "You're the one that said we're in outside right? And I can't kiss you when you look so disturbed like that."

"Haaa?! What the heck are you saying when you're the one that put your hand on me first?! Are you a man?!" Sawamura shouted out angrily as he grabbed the collar of Miyuki's stripped blue shirt.

"Then what? You want me to kiss you?" Miyuki shot a questioning look, turned his smile into his usual playful smirk.

Sawamura got more annoyed. An angry vein popped out on his face. He shouted again. "Who said that?!"

Sawamura hissed sharply before he released his grip on Miyuki's collar and stood up. Surprised by the less resistance from Sawamura, Miyuki could only watch him silently. A slight disappointment made the smirk on his face went away. A sigh then came out from his mouth before he stood up too.

His eyes then caught a sight of the hole they made from digging up the time capsule. "We should fill this hole we made. We won't put the time capsule again right?" He glanced at Sawamura.

Sawamura didn't give any reply and just stood there with his back facing Miyuki. getting impatient, Miyuki approached Sawamura and tapped his shoulder.

"Oi, Sawamura. Why are you sudd—"

A soft peck on his lips suddenly interrupted him. His eyes went wide in utter surprise. just when he's about to come back to his sense, his head suddenly grabbed by Sawamura's hands, making him unable to move at all.

"Hmmph!" Miyuki instantly got taken aback by Sawamura's bold move.

Unknowing to Miyuki's surprise, Sawamura kept their lips touching together. But with his body petrified by his own action, Sawamura didn't move at all. His mind went completely blank.

Seeing Sawamura's face getting redder and paler at the same time, Miyuki immediately realized that Sawamura might be not breathing at all.

 _This stupid—_

He quickly grabbed Sawamura's hands that cupped his head strongly and slowly forced it to move away from his face. He stepped back a bit, putting some distance between them after released himself from that strong lock.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Sawamura? You're not even breathing."

"T-This is a man should be! Did you see that?!" Sawamura yelled out abruptly. He looked completely flustered with his red blushing face.

Miyuki's frown went deeper. He stared at Sawamura in silent, losing all the words he wanted to say. The he sighed deeply. "What's with that unromantic kiss? You almost cut my lips with your teeth, y'know. If you're saying that, then you should be like a gentleman."

"I don't want to be told that by you!"

"What? I'm always a gentleman." Miyuki smirked playfully.

"Yeah, gentleman, you ass. A gentleman won't make a move on innocent people in the middle of the day. And won't tease people all the time!" Sawamura retorted strongly.

"Innocent? Pfft!" Miyuki snorted in reply. "Anyway, thanks for the meal." Miyuki tapped his lips with his finger lightly and smirked pleasantly. "It's the first time right? Coming from you."

A blush painted Sawamura's tanned cheek. "T-that's a payback!" Flustered, Sawamura suddenly crouched down and took the shovel on the ground. "W-we've got to fix this fast. Lunch's waiting us."

He started to put the excavated soil into the small pit they'd made. Miyuki smiled gently before he also crouched down and help Sawamura putting the soil with his bare hands.

Seeing Miyuki using his bare hands, Sawamura immediately stopped him. "Wait! You don't have to do this. You've helped me digging before, so I'll do it this time." Sawamura glanced the time capsule and its contents scattering behind them. "You can just clean up that mess."

Following the gaze, Miyuki took a look behind. He smiled secretly before he tapped Sawamura's shoulder lightly, making Sawamura looked over him. Then he closed in and gently pressed his lips on Sawamura's one.

He lingered for a few seconds, knowing that Sawamura got petrified since his eyes spoke out his surprise. A playful thought then came into his mind. His lips slowly curled up into a smirk.

 _This will wake him up, for sure._

Then he parted his mouth and licked Sawamura's plump lips all of a sudden.

The wet sensation immediately brought Sawamura's back from his shock. He flinched in surprise and then fell on the ground unwittingly. He looked Miyuki with an extremely dumbfounded look, completely losing all the words to say.

Miyuki smirked seductively and stood up. "That's what a gentleman should do, Sawamura."

"Wh-what?!" Unable to come up with any words to say, Sawamura could only gape wide.

Miyuki simply ignored the silent protest that painted on Sawamura's face and went to pick up the scattering contents of the time capsule. He took Sawamura's letter and stole a glance on its content. A smile then came into sight as he read the letter intently.

 _It's just so like him. But, well...I didn't think he would write this too._ Miyuki stared at one of the questions on the letter. _'am I still being a friend with Miyuki?'_

Miyuki let out a soft chuckle as he read it inwardly. _He feels the same as me to back then. Though, it's a bit different for me._

He folded the letter and then started to pick up the rest. As he picked up his own letter, a soft chuckle came out from his mouth again.

 _I was so stupid before huh? Now I'm really getting embarrassed._

He stared at the first sentence on his own letter.

 _'Have I confessed my feeling to Sawamura?'_

A blush slowly crept up on his face. _Uwah,_ _too bold! Even for thirteen years old child?!_

 _Why did I write this? And right off the bat in the first sentence! Gaaah! So embarrassing!_ Miyuki let out a weary sigh. He muttered softly. "I'm so stupid, yeah, I really am stupid."

He folded the letter fast and then put all the rest inside the time capsule. His gaze fell on the time capsule. And suddenly, flash images then came into his mind abruptly.

 **"Have you written the letter for yourself?" A wide bright smile came into sight on the corner of my eyes. I glanced and smiled in reply.**

 **"Of course! And you?" The** **brown eyed** **child showed me a letter on his hand. My smile widened in the sight of his letter. Then I took out a worn-out baseball and small brown box from my bag.**

 **"I brought this ball as a memento. A reminder for our future-selves, how's that sound?"**

 **"Uhm! I like it!"** **His dark** **brown haired** **swayed as he** **nodded** **cheerily** **.**

 **Feeling** **content seeing his delighted face** **,** **I immediately opened the box and put my letter and the ball inside. "Let's put it all here. Our time capsule will be completed then."**

 **"Right!" The child then gave me his letter with an excited smile on his face. I immediately took it and put it inside the box. Afterwards, we buried the box in the ground under the maple tree where I first met this cute, vibrant brown haired child.**

 ** _I wish we can come together to this place again._** **I whispered inwardly as I glanced up at the lavish green of the leaves and the small pecks of lights above me.**

Miyuki blinked in surprise. Those flash images were his memories at the time when they buried the time capsule under the big tree beside him. The feelings that he had at that time came in a rush, following behind those memories.

He let out a chuckle again before he glanced up and smiled wide.

 _It's a miracle that I really came to this place again. Most of my wishes had come true huh?_

 _Though, there's still one left..._

 **"In the future, we'll become a true partner and the best battery in Japan. I'll be your catcher and you'll be my best pitcher."**

 _Can it really come true?_ Miyuki furrowed his brows, feeling a slight doubt growing inside. _That's a promise between young naïve children. Should I make another wish again here?_

He turned his head and glanced at Sawamura who was preoccupied with his own task. A gentle smile unwittingly came into his face as he kept his gaze on the broad back of his lover.

 _A wish that I'll be with him,_

 _Whatever circumstance it is, whatever shape it is, just to be with this idiot._

 _Now...and in the far future too..._

* * *

 **For the last time, thank you again for your support!**

 **And last, just to advertise hehe**

 **I've written another Miyusawa story with fantasy setting. It's a whole different universe and the title is Across The Boundary. Further summaries will be on the story.**

 **See you again in the next story :)**


End file.
